Super Star
by Orokasa.and.Hotaru
Summary: UA, slash hpdm. Harry était le leader d'un groupe de hard rock engagé et provocateur, Draco était l'étoile montante de la pop anglaise. Tout semblait les opposer, même leur haine mutuelle, mais les gens changent...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Super Star.

Auteurs : Orokasa et Kei.Hotaru...

Genre : UA, futur slash hpdm.

Disclamers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR blablabla…

Et on en dit pas plus on vous laisse découvrir la fic, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 1. 

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil tira douloureusement Harry Potter de son sommeil. Avec un grognement sourd, il frappa plus qu'il n'appuya sur le bouton qui mit fin au vacarme. Son bras retomba lourdement et rencontra le parquet de sa chambre mais il ne sembla même pas entendre le bruit mat qui transperça le silence.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le brun ne bougea pas. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il était retombé dans les bras de Morphée. Finalement, il amorça un mouvement vers sa table de chevet et alluma avec paresse les lumières de sa chambre.

Il grogna à nouveau lorsque la lumière l'éblouit. Il se redressa et se mit en position assise, commençant à s'étirer comme un chat. Il bailla longuement et consentit enfin à se dégager de ses draps pour se lever.

Il alluma distraitement sa chaîne hifi, comme il le faisait tous les matins, et laissa la musique envahir la chambre. Se réveillant au son de Lithium de Nirvana, il se dirigea enfin vers la seconde porte de la pièce.

Mal réveillé et buttant contre tout le désordre qui s'amoncelait autour de lui, il se dirigea du mieux qu'il put vers sa salle de bain attachée à la chambre d'hôtel.

- P'tain, jura-t-il lorsque son pied rencontra violemment un objet.

Il se pencha et ramassa sa guitare électrique pour la replacer contre le mur. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne risquait pas de basculer à nouveau, il poussa enfin la poignée de la salle de bain et entra dans la pièce avec un bâillement.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et prit délicatement ses lentilles de contact pour les apposer doucement sur ses yeux. Clignant un peu des paupières, il attrapa ensuite sa brosse à dent et chercha le dentifrice des yeux. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se baissa et ramassa le tube, ne se demandant même pas comment il s'était retrouvé par terre.

Tout en se frottant mollement les dents, il posa les yeux sur le reflet que le miroir lui rendait. Grand, pas autant que son ami Ron, mais dépassant bien les 180cm. Mince, peut être un peu trop, mais sa silhouette lui donnait plus l'air élancé que réellement maigre. Une peau mâte et le teint basané, laissant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Une légère cicatrice faite lors d'une bagarre, mais cachée derrière un rideau de cheveux noir corbeau.

Il ouvrit les robinets et se baissa pour se rincer la bouche. Il attrapa ensuite une brosse et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux bien que ceux-ci n'aient jamais été très disciplinés. Harry avait pensé qu'en les laissant pousser, ils se seraient assagis mais maintenant qu'ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, les mèches étaient encore plus rebelles qu'avant.

Blasé, il laissa tomber la brosse par terre et se mit en quête d'un élastique avec lequel il attacherait au mieux ses cheveux. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il abandonna l'idée avec un juron.

- Pourquoi je range pas ? grogna-t-il à haute voix. Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à vivre autrement que dans un bordel permanent ?

Tout en grognant, il attrapa la télécommande et alluma le téléviseur, se laissant lourdement tomber sur son lit. Il tira de la commode un large jean délavé, troué par endroits, et l'enfila prestement. Puis il se releva et, retirant son tee-shirt, il traversa la chambre pour s'emparer d'un autre tee-shirt. Il en choisit à un manche longue, large et rayé bleu et blanc.

Il se tourna dans tous les sens pour mettre la main sur une paire de chaussettes propre mais il se figea dans son mouvement en captant l'image que lui offrait la télévision.

Sur l'écran apparaissait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds patine plaqués en arrière. Entouré par une dizaine d'enfants, il chantait une ballade d'un air séducteur et avec un sourire charmeur collé au visage.

- Par pitié, fit Harry en se précipitant sur la télévision. Tout mais pas cette tapette de Malfoy… ajouta-t-il en éteignant d'un geste l'écran.

Draco Malfoy, surnommé Dray par ses fans, était depuis plusieurs mois l'idole anglaise de la pop. Il avait une voix chaude, dont les intonations douces et basses transformaient n'importe quelle chanson en magnifique mélodie. Un physique des plus plaisants, une voix extraordinaire et une notoriété plus qu'admirable.

Si Harry ne le supportait pas, c'est qu'ils venaient de deux mondes complètement opposés. Pour lui, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit ; le murmure du blond, doux comme un brise, face aux féroces intonations pleines de douleur du brun, des paroles s'écoulant comme de l'eau limpide mais pourtant vides de sens face à des mots emplis de toute la rage que délivre un message.

La musique populaire facilement accessible contre le hard rock le plus acclamé qu'il soit. Tout semblait opposer les deux artistes.

- Rien qu'un petit merdeux, râlait encore Harry alors qu'il cherchait son portable sonnant. Il ne pourra jamais sauver personne avec sa musique… Allô ?

« Harry ! Où es-tu, pauvre crétin ?! »

-Bonjour à toi aussi, grogna le brun.

« Joue pas au plus malin, gueule d'endive, et répond à ma question ! »

-Ah, gémit Harry. Ne hurle pas Hermione, par pitié…

« Que je ne hurle pas ? Que Je NE HURLE PAS ??? MAIS AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DE L'HEURE QU'IL EST ?! »

Harry, qui avait décollé le portable de son oreille, regarda son réveil et rapprocha à nouveau le téléphone de ses tympans.

-Presque midi, répondit-il. J'ai encore le temps avant la répét'…

« Oh, vraiment ? Merveilleux… Tu n'aurais pas oublié une minuscule petite chose, par le plus grand des hasards ?! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, si ce n'est…

-Ah, s'exclama-t-il. L'interview avec le journaliste du magazine là…

« Sans blague ?! Tu as moins d'une heure pour arriver jusqu'ici ! A tout de suite. »

Son interlocutrice raccrochant, il poussa un nouveau soupir.

-J'avais oublié ça, tiens, marmonna le brun en mettant ses chaussettes.

Il se hâta et courut à droite à gauche. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait trouvé un élastique, enfilé son blouson et ses grosses bottes de cuir noires dont il ne prit pas le temps d'attacher les sangles.

Il attrapa sa guitare et la mit dans son étui, puis la passa en bandoulière dans son dos pour la transporter plus facilement. D'un geste, il attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit en trombe de la chambre, fermant négligemment après lui.

Il arriva près de 40 minutes plus tard dans le local où une Hermione plus qu'impatiente l'attendait. Il s'avança et arriva à sa hauteur avec un sourire gêné.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il platement.

-Mouais, fit la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse. Dépêche-toi, le journaliste t'attend depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Oui, oui…

-T'as intérêt à surveiller ce que tu dis aujourd'hui, continua Hermione. Même si ce n'est pas cette saleté de Rita Skeeter qui t'interview, une gaffe comme celle de la dernière fois et je démissionne !

-Dis pas ça, supplia le brun. On trouvera jamais de meilleur manager que toi…

-Alors, contrôle-toi, répliqua-t-elle non sans sourire de contentement. Je sais que tes propos virulents font partie intégrante de ta personnalité mais ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, c'était assez déplacé…

Harry préféra ne pas répondre et approuva d'un signe de tête. Même s'il était d'actualité qu'il était l'artiste le plus engagé du moment, la critique ouverte et outrageante qu'il avait prononcée un mois plus tôt contre le régime tyrannique de Voldemort en Albanie avait été plus qu'utilisée par les médias. Un véritable scandale.

Mais Harry s'en moquait pas mal, il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher ses pensées aux yeux du monde. Cela ne le rendait même que plus populaire encore.

Il eut son premier vrai sourire de la journée en voyant le journaliste arriver à sa rencontre.

-Colin ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Surpris, n'est ce pas ? répliqua malicieusement le jeune homme.

-Plus que ça ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à te voir, on s'est pas revu depuis le lycée, dis-moi…

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Alors, reprit Harry, tu travailles dans le journalisme ?

-Oui, depuis pas longtemps, avoua Colin. A la base, je voulais être photographe mais apparemment l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

Le sourire d'Harry se fit encore plus large.

-Donc, c'est avec toi que je vais passer l'interrogatoire, dit-il joyeusement.

-Oui, mais pour tout t'avouer, c'est mon premier boulot en tant que journaliste, dit Colin avec un sourire gêné. Si je me débrouille bien aujourd'hui, je peux avoir un poste à temps complet… Ils ne m'ont donné cette chance que parce que la rumeur a circulé que je te connaissais du lycée…

-Alors, saches que je serai ravi de t'aider a obtenir ce boulot, dit solennellement le brun tout en souriant davantage.

Le jeune journaliste se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un air embarrassé.

-Merci Harry, t'es toujours aussi sympa, souffla-t-il.

Harry posa ses affaires et s'affala sur le canapé installé pour l'entretien. Il fit un signe à Colin pour que ce dernier vienne s'asseoir à son tour.

-On commence tout de suite ? demanda Colin en se plaçant à coté du chanteur.

-C'est quand tu veux…

Un homme se plaça derrière une caméra et enclencha l'enregistrement. Colin approuva d'un petit signe de tête et s'empara de son calepin de notes. Il le parcourut des yeux quelques secondes puis se tourna enfin vers le brun avec un sourire.

-D'abord, même si tout le monde te connais, je voudrais que tu nous reparles en quelques mots de ton groupe…

Harry acquiesça et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus avant de se lancer.

-On s'est formé il y a presque quatre ans, pendant notre dernière année de lycée. J'étais dans le même dortoir que Ron et Seamus, mais on se connaissait bien avant et on avait commencé à apprendre à jouer en même temps, quand on avait une dizaine d'années. Ginny n'est arrivée dans le groupe que deux ans plus tard, quand elle a obtenu son diplôme.

-Avant qu'elle n'intègre les **Heroic Survivals**, c'était Dean Thomas à la basse, il me semble.

-Oui, mais après son accident ça a été difficile pour lui de continuer, alors on a demandé à Ginny de le remplacer. Et c'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment qu'on a commencé à avoir du succès. Les morceaux qu'elle compose avec Ron sont ceux qui ont le plus la cote.

-Avec Ginny à la basse et son frère à la batterie, ils semblent vraiment bien s'adapter l'un à l'autre.

-Oui, ils ont l'habitude de jouer et de s'adapter au style de l'autre vu qu'ils ont grandis ensemble… Par contre, tout le coté technique est le fruit de Seamus. Sans lui, nos morceaux ne seraient pas les mêmes. C'est vraiment l'un des meilleurs guitaristes du moment, je le considère même comme le meilleur…

-C'est vrai, beaucoup de groupes le réclame comme invité lors de leur concert. Mais tu restes quand même l'essence principale du groupe. L'idole, c'est toi et ce sont tes textes qui touchent le plus votre publique.

-Je n'ai pas peur de dire ouvertement ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Si les autres groupes ou artistes préfèrent rester neutre, ce n'est pas notre cas. La musique reste l'un des meilleurs moyens de clamer haut et fort ce que l'on pense, et on ne s'en prive pas.

-Les paroles de _Deatheaters_, votre dernier tube, ne se cachent pas dernière les mots.

-Le but était justement là. J'ai voulu faire comprendre quelque chose et se cacher derrière des métaphores aurait détourné le but et le sens de la chanson.

-La quasi totalité du public avoue avoir fait le lien avec la situation politique en Albanie. Est-ce en rapport avec la déclaration que tu as fais quelques jours après la sortie de la chanson ?

-Si je parle de ça, je vais me faire trucider par mon manager, dit Harry en riant. Mais c'est tout à fait le cas. Il faut réagir maintenant, il faut que les gens voient que ce qu'il se passe là-bas n'est rien de moins qu'un massacre…

-Tu te ranges donc de l'avis d'Albus Dumbledore… Ca fait un peu de toi une sorte de symbole et de porte parole pour son parti politique, non ?

-Albus Dumbledore reste encore aujourd'hui le seul politicien qui ait ouvert les yeux et prit conscience de la gravité de la situation en Albanie…

-Je vois du coin de l'œil ton manager qui te fais signe de te taire, dit Colin, amusé.

-Exact, et je crois que pour mon bien, il vaudrait changer de sujet, répliqua le brun en étouffant un fou rire.

-Bien chef ! Alors parle-nous des projets proches pour le groupe.

-On ne compte pas sortir d'autres singles avant que l'album ne soit mis en vente. Cet album sortira dans trois semaines, il est quasiment achevé et contient de nombreux morceaux inédits… D'ici là, on va prendre un peu de repos et nous préparer à la prochaine tournée.

-Encore des chansons engagées ?

-Toujours, répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin. J'ai écris les paroles de la dernière, hier soir, et je suis assez satisfait du résultat…

-Formidable, je crois que les fans seront ravis d'entendre ça. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé du temps…

-Le plaisir était pour moi, le coupa Harry avec un sourire.

-Bien, alors bonne chance pour la suite et bon courage.

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête et sur ce, Colin fit signe à l'homme de couper la caméra. Les deux anciens camarades se relevèrent et se serrèrent la main.

-Tiens, dit Harry en griffonnant sur un bout de papier. Mon numéro, on garde contact et tu me diras si tu l'as eu, ce poste…

-Pas de problème, fit Colin en souriant. Encore merci…

-Ben, y'a pas de quoi, répliqua le brun. Bon, désolé je dois y aller, sinon je vais encore être en retard et Ron va me tuer…

Colin rit et serra une dernière fois la main d'Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. Le brun arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione et lui sourit.

-Alors ? Satisfaite ? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

-Tu aurais pu faire pire alors je ne me plains pas, répliqua la jeune femme en lui tendant sa veste. J'ai encore à faire ici, ensuite je vais passer prendre les nouvelles lentilles pour tes yeux de myope que tu avais demandé à l'opticien…

-Ah, c'est vrai. Merci…

-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard au studio de répétition, finit-elle.

Harry acquiesça et enfila sa veste. Il attrapa sa guitare et s'éloigna d'Hermione en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main. Il rejoignit rapidement sa voiture après avoir traversé les quelques couloirs qui le séparait de la sortie et chercha un moment les chefs dans ses poches.

Il ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'il les trouva dans la poche de son jeans et ouvrit enfin la portière. Après s'être installé, il démarra et se rendit au studio où l'attendait son groupe.

Après une demi-heure de route en ville, il s'arrêta et se gara devant un bâtiment fait de briques rouges. Il posa une casquette sur son crâne et sortit enfin de sa voiture avant de la refermer et d'enclencher l'alarme.

Il fit deux pas et se retrouva devant la porte. Il appuya sur l'interphone et attendit.

-Ouais ?

-Salut Ron, dit Harry en souriant.

-Te voilà enfin, toi ! C'est pas trop tôt, y'en a marre de t'attendre à chaque…

-Bon, le coupa le brun en riant. Fais-moi au moins rentrer, tu m'engueuleras après.

Il n'entendit qu'un soupir puis la porte s'ouvrit, et il s'engagea dans le bâtiment. Il monta deux étages et traversa un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte 206. Il ne frappa pas et entra directement, immédiatement assaillit par son meilleur ami.

-Encore en retard, s'exclama le roux en l'attrapant par le cou pour l'immobiliser.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Seamus éclater de rire. Le guitariste commença à taper du pied, riant tellement fort que sa tête partait en arrière et que ses cheveux blonds n'arrêtaient pas de voler autour de son visage.

-Seamus, aide-moi, au lieu de te marrer comme un con, s'exclama le brun qui essayait toujours de se défaire de la prise de Ron.

Pour toute réponse, le blond essuya une larme de rire et secoua négativement la tête. Harry soupira.

-Roooooon, grogna-t-il.

-Lâche-le, dit finalement une voix amusée derrière eux. Comment on ferait sans notre chanteur, tu peux me le dire ?

Le roux lâcha enfin Harry et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Seamus sur le canapé. Le brun se tourna vers sa sauveuse.

-Merci, Ginny, j'allais presque mourir…

-Toi tu pourrais te prendre un blindé, t'en mourrais même pas, dit malicieusement la rouquine. Bon, ajouta-t-elle plus fort, on a assez perdu de temps, au boulot !

-Pour ma défense, j'étais convoqué à l'interrogatoire, dit Harry en sortant sa guitare de son étui.

-Encore ?! s'exclama Ron. Ils te lâchent plus, ma parole…

-Mais c'était cool, c'est Colin Crivey qui m'a interviewé, répliqua Harry.

-Vrai ? fit Seamus. Comment il va ?

-Bien… Enfin, il avait l'air en pleine forme…

-C'est génial, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus de ses nouvelles, dit le blond.

-Ouais, mais je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'on garde contact, continua Harry en accordant sa guitare. Il avait pas du tout changé, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est un de vos anciens potes du lycée ? demanda finalement Ginny tout en s'installant à sa place.

-Ouais, répondit Ron. Il était venu une fois à la maison, mais tu dois pas t'en rappeler.

-Pas du tout, dit sa sœur avec un sourire. Au fait 'Ry, tu as fini les paroles de la dernière ?

-Hier soir, dit le brun d'un air ravi. Vous allez me dire si ça vous plait…

-D'accord, fit Ron avec enthousiasme en se plaçant derrière sa batterie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre musiciens avaient finis de se mettre en place et le travail sérieux commença. Harry plaça une feuille devant lui et la parcourut du regard, le temps de la relire.

-C'est bon ? demanda Seamus.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et aussitôt Ginny démarra le morceau par un enchaînement d'accords simples. Seamus la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, presque immédiatement suivit par Ron.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce, calme et apaisante. Harry rapprocha son visage du micro et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur sa feuille. Sa voix finit par rejoindre les instruments, basse comme un murmure.

_**Slowly, slowly,**_ _( Lentement, lentement )_

_**Snow still falls from the sky**_ _( La neige tombe encore du ciel )_

_**Flowers dance in the frozen wind**_ _( Les fleurs dansent dans le vent glacé )_

_**Moon and stars make us dream**_ _( Lune et étoiles nous font rêver )_

_**Dream, dream, of a better world**_ _( Rêver, rêver, d'un monde meilleur )_

La musique continua doucement à bercer la pièce alors qu'Harry prenait une pause avant de reprendre.

_**Again, Again, **( De nouveau, de nouveau )_

_**Rain falls on us, making us smile **( La pluie tombe sur nous, nous faisant sourire )_

_**Sun shines on our bodies, sweet feelings **( Le soleil brille sur nos corps, douces sensations )_

_**Moon and stars make us dream **( Lune et étoiles nous font rêver )_

_**Dream, dream, of a better world**_ _( Rêver, rêver, d'un monde meilleur )_

La voix du brun s'accrocha sur le dernier mot puis le rythme s'accéléra lorsque Seamus débuta une série d'accords rapides et que le brun ajouta le son de sa guitare à celle du blond.

_**Lost in his pain and sorrow, he cries **( Perdu dans sa peine et sa souffrance, il pleure )_

_**Lost in darkness and insanity, he screams **( Perdu dans les ténèbres et la folie, il hurle )_

_**Lost in his humanity, he dies, he dies**_ _( Perdu dans son humanité, il meurt, il meurt )_

Le brun, dont la voix s'attardait sur chaque mots comme pour les rendre plus réels, entama enfin le refrain.

_**He was his own murderer !**_ _( Il était son propre assassin ! )_

_**He was his own murderer !** ( Il était son propre assassin ! )_

_**Killin' himself unknowing it !**_ _( Se tuant sans le savoir ! )_

_**Killin' the others unknowing it !**_ _( Tuant les autres sans le savoir ! )_

La voix d'Harry n'avait plus rien d'un murmure et le son des instruments s'était amplifié, rendant le morceau plus profond, agressif et rapide.

_**Earth, day after day, become a pile**_ _( La Terre, jour après jour, devient un amas )_

_**A pile of manure and debris**_ _( Un amas de fumier et de débris )_

_**And finally, sun'll finish**_ _( Et en fin de compte, le soleil finira )_

_**Finish to devour our poor lives**_ _( Finira de dévorer nos pauvres vies )_

Harry avait presque craché la dernière phrase. Seamus enchaîna un riff des plus compliqués tandis que Ron accélérait de nouveau le rythme.

_**He was his own murderer !**_ _( Il était son propre assassin ! )_

_**He was his own murderer !** ( Il était son propre assassin ! )_

_**Killin' himself unknowing it !**_ _( Se tuant sans le savoir ! )_

_**Killin' the others unknowing it !**_ _( Tuant les autres sans le savoir ! )_

Ron frappait maintenant comme un dément sur la batterie, Ginny joua plus doucement de ses cordes alors qu'au contraire, les deux guitaristes rendait leur jeu plus rapide. La chanson se termina sur un dernier coup violent que Ron administra à sa batterie.

Le silence revint finalement dans le local. Harry se tourna vers ses comparses.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. Je peux changer quelques trucs, si vous voulez…

Les deux roux lui firent un signe négatif de la tête tandis que Seamus se rapprochait du chanteur.

-C'est pas mal du tout, fit-il. Moins agressif que _Deatheaters_ niveau provocation politique mais les paroles sont bien…

-Ah, c'est parce que l'autre jour j'ai vu un mec jeter ses ordures sur le bord de la route, je trouve ça vraiment crade…

-Y'a vraiment des gens sans gène, dit Ron. En tout cas, moi elle me plait !

-Pareil, je trouve que c'est un sujet important, dit Ginny. On y pense pas assez, ça rappellera peut-être des gens à l'ordre. En plus, avec ta voix un peu cassée, ça donne un genre…

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, heureux que sa composition soit acceptée. Lorsqu'ils reprirent la répétition, ce fut avec bonne humeur. Près de deux heures plus tard, ils maîtrisaient leur nouveau morceau presque à la perfection.

Ils prirent une pause de trente minutes lorsque Hermione les rejoignit puis jouèrent sur d'autres morceaux pendant plus d'une heure. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent là pour la journée et se quittèrent après s'être donné rendez-vous le jour suivant.

Harry prit sa voiture et retourna à son hôtel. Il mangea un bout puis décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc situé à dix minutes de marche de l'hôtel. Il eut du mal à sortir sans que les deux gardes du corps, qu'Hermione avait collé à sa sécurité, ne le voient.

Il voulait être seul et tranquille, ce qui était dur lorsqu'on avait presque tout le temps deux gorilles collés aux basques.

Il remit sa casquette pour ne pas être repéré et trotta jusqu'au parc, sa guitare se balançant dans son dos à chacun de ses pas. Il arriva finalement à l'endroit désiré et se dénicha un coin tranquille, où personne ne le verrait ni ne l'entendrait.

Il posa donc sa guitare et s'assit au sol, dos contre un sol pleureur. A l'abris des regards et des oreilles, il s'empara de sa guitare et joua quelques notes anarchiques.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il s'arrêta et, conservant son instrument contre lui, il ferma les yeux. Se laissant bercer par la tranquillité et le calme, il poussa un soupir et un nouveau sourire naquit au bout de ses lèvres.

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il posa ses doigts sur les cordes et entama un morceau que Ginny avait composé deux jours auparavant. Rejouant le morceau sans cesse, des bribes de paroles s'imposèrent à son esprit alors qu'il entamait le morceau pour la quatrième fois.

_- Full moon makes him become a beast, but you are not the same... You make yourself become a monster... Humans are animals, animals who like to make suffers... _

La voix d'Harry continua de s'élever doucement, pas plus fort qu'un fredonnement. Prenant quelques notes sur le petit bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé dans sa poche, il se marmonna à lui-même pendant de longues minutes.

On le lui disait sans cesse et il ne pouvait nier. Rien ne parvenait jamais à le détourner de la musique. Elle était ce qu'il aimait le plus dans la vie, peut-être ne vivait-il même que pour elle. Son seul centre d'intérêt, sa seule raison de vivre.

Il rentra à l'hôtel lorsque le soleil fut descendu sur l'horizon. Fermant sa porte du pied, il posa ses affaires distraitement et alluma la lampe de chevet. Puis, se dirigeant vers le coté cuisine en se frayant un chemin au milieu de l'amas d'objets qui encombraient le sol, il chercha quelque chose à manger dans ses placards.

Il sourit de contentement en trouvant un paquet de chips et une canette de bière dans le frigo. Rebroussant chemin, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et alluma la télévision. Il regarda un instant les images défiler devant lui puis poussa un soupir et lâcha la télécommande. Celle-ci glissa et tomba au sol, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Son portable sonna et il se releva avec nonchalance. S'approchant de son blouson, il en sortit le téléphone et décrocha.

-Oui ?

« Salut Harry ! »

Harry tressaillit.

-Sirius ?! Tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiet, ça fait plus de deux semaines que j'attend ton coup de fil !

« Désolé, j'ai pas eu la possibilité de t'appeler avant… Mais je vais bien, t'en fais pas. »

Harry sourit. Son parrain avait encore cette voix rieuse et joyeuse qu'il lui connaissait. Depuis son enfance, la voix de l'homme avait rassuré le brun, surtout lorsqu'il le berçait le soir afin qu'il ne cauchemarde pas.

Le père et la mère d'Harry, James et Lily Potter, étaient paraît-il de merveilleuses personnes. Mais Harry ne les avait jamais connus, ils étaient morts lorsqu'il avait un an. C'était Sirius Black, son parrain et le meilleur ami de James, qui l'avait adopté.

Aujourd'hui encore, cet homme restait la personne que le brun chérissait le plus au monde, le considérant à la fois comme son père, sa mère et son grand frère.

-Tu es toujours au Brésil ? demanda Harry avec bonne humeur.

Un silence lui répondit, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Sirius ?

« Non, je n'y suis plus… » répondit finalement l'interpellé. « On nous a muté ailleurs. »

-Nous ?

« Remus est toujours dans la même équipe que moi. »

-C'est vrai, dit Harry en se donnant un léger coup sur la tête. Il va bien ?

« Un peu fatigué, mais ça devrait aller… »

Remus Lupin était également l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter. Il avait toujours aidé Sirius après la mort de leur ami et l'avait soutenu. Harry le considérait comme son oncle.

Les deux hommes tenant tous deux une place importante dans l'armée, Sirius en tant que lieutenant et Remus étant son second, Harry ne les voyait pas souvent. Lorsqu'il était petit et que les deux militaires partaient en mission, le petit brun était confié à Tonks, une des cousines de Sirius.

-Vous êtes encore en mission spéciale ?

« Aha » approuva Sirius « Mission d'espionnage, on doit récolter des informations… Demande expresse d'Albus Dumbledore… »

Harry déglutit, un froid le parcourut.

-Tu m'as dis que tu avais été muté où déjà ? demanda-t-il lentement.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit » plaisanta maladroitement Sirius, sa voix se faisant un peu gênée.

Sirius, menaça le brun.

« Je sais » soupira ce dernier. « Ne crie pas, s'il te plait… »

Harry ne répondit pas, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« On est en Albanie. »

-QUOI ?!

« Ecoute, t'as pas à t'en faire. Remus et moi, on sait ce qu'on fait… Harry ? T'es encore là ? » demanda Sirius alors que son fils adoptif s'était fait silencieux.

-Ouais, je suis là…

« Et tu ne cries pas encore ? » plaisanta de nouveau l'homme.

-Ca servirait à rien, je te connais… Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse pour que le monde ouvre les yeux face à la situation. Mais… J'aurais vraiment voulu que ce quelqu'un soit une autre personne que toi…

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous sommes prudent. Il ne nous arrivera rien, et on est assez pour se défendre un minimum. Tout se passera bien. »

-Je l'espère, dit simplement Harry.

« Je ne pourrais pas te rappeler souvent » continua Sirius. « Et même là, je n'ai plus de temps. Je voulais te dire que tout va bien… Et m'assurer que toi, t'allais bien aussi… »

-Ca va, je suis un peu en vacances. Je vais dormir encore un certain temps à l'hôtel, mais Tonks prend soin de la maison.

« D'accord… Tu manges bien au moins ? »

-Mais oui, dit Harry en souriant.

« Bon… Je dois y aller… Je te rappelle dans quelques semaines. Bon courage, prends soin de toi, okay ? »

-T'inquiète pas…

« Bon, j'y vais. Salut… »

-Ouais, prends soin de toi aussi…

Harry raccrocha. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit mais cette fois, ne tarda pas à s'endormir…

A suivre…

Voilà pour la petite présentation de l'univers d'Harry, le prochain chapitre sera celui de Draco, on espère que ça vous a plût... dîtes le nous s'il faut qu'on arrête ( ou qu'on continue lol)...

Le groupe d'Harry peut être comparé à celui de U2 (ou des Sex Pistols sur certains points X3), mais c'est la chanson de metallica Fade to Black qui a accompagné l'écriture de ce chapitre. Enfin bref lol.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

A bientôt, pour les nouvelles aventures de Potter au pays de la musique xD (...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… x3)

Les paroles des chansons sont de nous, on s'amuse comme des folles avec cette fic, donc on ne transgresse aucun droit d'auteur.

Orokasa : d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est intéressé de composer sur ces paroles, on peut former un groupe et devenir super connus!! x3

Hotaru : hahahahahaha tu déliiiiiires

Orokasa : c'est une surchauffe de mes neurones

Hotaru : … sans commentaire… xD

Merci à Lilou et garla sama pour vos reviews!! Et aux autres à qui ont à déjà répondu!!

Voilà le second chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira!!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les rideaux translucides bougeaient sous la caresse du vent matinal, léger comme une plume, laissant rentrer l'odeur iodée de la mer. Le soleil éclairait la chambre bleu et blanche de ses rayons dorés. Un jeune homme entra, essuyant nonchalamment ces cheveux d'un blond presque platine, et sourit en regardant les vagues lécher le sable fin à travers la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre. 

C'était l'une des particularités de l'hôtel, construit au bord de la mer : les chambres étaient en fait de petites maisons en bois offrant une vue panoramique sur la mer. Le tout au milieu des pins maritimes.

Draco posa la serviette humide sur son lit et avança tranquillement vers la baie vitrée, ne quittant pas la mer des yeux. Il fit glisser le panneau de verre, sentant ses cheveux flotter doucement autour de son visage. Il inspira l'air vivifiant de la mer et sourit. Il adorait la mer et il adorait cet endroit.

Vêtu d'une simple chemise bleu pâle et d'un jean, il sortit pieds nus sur la petite terrasse en bois qui surplombait la plage. Il frissonna un peu mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écarter les bras et de laisser le vent le porter.

Le jeune homme descendit ensuite de la terrasse et marcha à pas lents sur le sable fin. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par toutes ces sensations, bercé par le calme. Draco savait qu'il pouvait paraître étrange de faire ce qu'il faisait mais c'était pour lui la seule façon d'être bien, de se sentir reposé et détendu, loin du stress des concerts, entretiens, caméras, et du monde l'entourant.

La seule façon de trouver l'inspiration pour écrire ses chansons.

Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait trouver la tranquillité pour composer. Tranquillité qu'il achetait aux employés de l'hôtel mais qu'il devait aussi à cette région assez peu fréquentée. La France, pays de ses ancêtres, était devenue sa terre d'asile.

Draco s'assit sur une petite dune et sortit un minuscule carnet munit d'un crayon. Il nota quelques mots, fredonnant doucement une mélodie. De temps en temps, son regard se portait sur la mer ou vers le ciel, puis retournait à son écriture.

Soudain, un bruit inhabituel dans toute cette nature retentit. Un bruit s'avérant être à coup sûr la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

Draco se leva en grommelant. Il détestait être dérangé en plein travail mais rangea tout de même son carnet dans sa poche arrière et se dirigea vers la petite maison de bois.

Une grimace traversa son fin visage lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son manager à l'autre bout du fils. Il n'avait mis que quelques heures à le retrouver...

" Monsieur Malfoy, je vous trouve enfin ! Ce n'est pas sensé de partir comme ça, à l'improviste."

- J'avais besoin de calme et de repos après la série d'interviews et d'émissions que vous n'avez fait faire…

Draco essayait de prendre un air ennuyé mais soit il s'y prenait mal soit son manager était dur d'oreille. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir ne serait ce qu'entendu...

" La moindre des choses était de me prévenir. Votre absence m'a plus qu'inquiété. "

Enfin, Draco savait que c'était surtout la réaction de ses parents, s'ils avaient su que Severus Rogue avait échoué dans sa mission, qui inquiétait ce dernier…

En effet, en tant qu'ami proche, Severus Rogue avait été investi d'une mission par la famille Malfoy. Il avait juré de garder un œil sur leur progéniture et sa fortune. Draco le savait.

Et plus que ça, le blond se demandait si le taciturne baby sitter ne servait pas, en passant, d'espion à la solde du grand et puissant Voldemort sur le territoire anglais. Mais ça, Draco se voyait mal le lui demander, d'autant plus qu'il jugeait que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

" … "

Draco avait prit l'habitude des moments de silence de son manager, et il attendit donc patiemment que l'homme reprenne la parole.

" J'ai négocié avec les organisateurs du festival de Woodsbrock, vous allez y participer."

Draco se figea. Le festival de Woodsbrock était un énorme festival, et en s'y rendant il savait que ça pouvait le mener à la consécration de sa carrière et un nouvel envol.

Mais il vint aussitôt à l'esprit du jeune homme que cette année, les Heroic Survivals seraient forcément présents et il avait bien fait comprendre à Severus qu'il ne voulait pas y aller en leur présence.

- Non, répondit simplement le blond.

" Comment ça non ?"

- Non, je n'irai pas.

" Ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous ne voyez pas la chance que vous avez de participer à un festival d'une aussi grande envergure et d'une telle notoriété?! Si vous y allez, le nombre de nos ventes va doubler ! "

La main du blond se crispa sur le combiné tandis que Draco se sentait devenir furieux.

- Vous voulez parler de MES ventes ! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui créer, pas vous. Et, j'avais bien dit que c'était moi ou les Heroic Survivals, je veux rester loin d'eux autant que faire se peut !

"… oui bien sûr"

Severus venait de faire une concession, fait assez rare pour que Draco le note aussitôt.

" Mais vous savez bien que cette animosité entre vous et ce…groupe... va attirer du monde. C'est ce qui va donner du charme au festival cette année. Les organisateurs sont d'accord avec moi là-dessus. "

- Non mais c'est pas possible, s'exclama Draco, de plus en plus énervé. Et on va aussi être sur la même affiche pendant qu'on y est !

" Justement, c'est ce dont je voulais vous parler. Les organisateurs pensent que cela ferait une bonne publicité. Je SAIS que c'est dur de vous montrer avec ce genre d'individu mais votre conflit serait, d'après l'organisateur, le clou du festival.

Draco fulminait. Il détestait les Heroic Survivals. Il détestait que tout le monde fasse son chou gras avec eux. Il détestait ces organisateurs stupides. Et surtout, il détestait son manager qui ne pensait qu'à accroître la fortune qu'il générait et à la gérer par la même occasion.

Draco détestait être manipulé de cette façon.

- Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne serais sur la même affiche que ce gars timbré et vulgaire. Il en est hors de question !

Il y eut un moment de silence puis son manager reprit.

" Bien, nous en reparlerons avec les organisateurs lorsque vous serez présent. N'oubliez pas que vous devez être à Londres demain. Je vous donne rendez vous à l'endroit habituel, vers 14 heures. Ne soyez pas en retard."

Draco ne put répondre avant que Severus ne raccroche. Il raccrocha avec un soupir, perdu entre le soulagement et l'exaspération, et resta quelques secondes immobile.

Il finit par se résoudre à faire ses valises pour rentrer en Angleterre et commença à ranger ses affaires, les jetant dans sa valise grande ouverte sur son lit plus qu'autre chose. Son voyage en France avait vraiment été de courte de durée mais lui avait quand même fait du bien.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que Draco monta dans sa voiture, déposant ses affaires à l'arrière, et roula pendant près de trente minutes avec la radio à fond. Il arriva vite à l'entrée d'un aéroport privé, plutôt petit et isolé, et repéra son hélicoptère.

Son ordinateur portable sous le bras, sa guitare sèche sur le dos et sa valise dans une main, il se dirigea vers l'esplanade qui servait de piste d'atterrissage à l'hélicoptère qui le ramènerait.

Apparemment, Blaise Zabini l'avait vu et était sorti pour l'aider à porter sa valise jusqu'à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Draco, désolé de venir te récupérer aussi vite mais Rogue était dans une telle colère quand il a appris que tu étais parti… dit le jeune homme.

Le chanteur hocha la tête, il savait bien que Blaise n'était pour rien dans l'histoire, lui aussi ne faisait que subir les humeurs de son manager.

- Bonjour Draco, comment allez-vous ? demanda le conducteur de l'hélicoptère quand il monta dans l'appareil.

- Mal mais heureusement que vous êtes là Gregory ! dit Draco en souriant au conducteur.

Gregory Goyle était son conducteur personnel, il savait tout conduire, ou presque… Il n'était pas vraiment beau ni intelligent mais il savait bien faire ce pour quoi il était payé et surtout il savait rester discret. C'était principalement pour cela que Draco les avait engagé, lui et son acolyte Vincent Crabbe qui servait de garde du corps et était un excellent cuisinier.

Blaise Zabini les avait rejoint plus tard, quand le succès de Draco était devenu trop important pour qu'il puisse se promener seul dans la rue ou même habiter un endroit plus d'un mois sans être harcelé.

Tous les trois avaient été dans le même établissement que Draco, un établissement privé bien sûr, les parents de Draco n'auraient jamais pensé envoyer leur fils fréquenter des gens de bas étage. Le chanteur avait gardé de bonnes relations avec Gregory, Vincent et Blaise ; et Draco avait insisté auprès de Rogue pour que ce soit eux qu'il engage et pas d'autres.

L'hélicoptère décolla et s'envola en direction de l'Angleterre. Le Blond regarda avec tristesse s'éloigner la plage entourée des pins qui lui étaient si cher.

Trois heures plus tard, l'hélicoptère français atterrit sur une petite piste d'un aérodrome de la banlieue de Londres. Draco en sortit, dissimulé par son long manteau, son chapeau et ses lunettes noires, ainsi que sa longue écharpe d'un vert sombre qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il ne portait qu'une petite valise noire également.

- Ces français, toujours aussi frileux, dirent les douaniers avec amusement quand le jeune homme sortit de l'aéroport.

Ils ne firent pas le rapprochement entre ce certain Draco Malfoy, venant de France mais de nationalité anglaise, et Dray l'un des chanteurs les plus populaires du moment en Angleterre.

C'est vrai qu'il était difficile de faire le rapprochement. Draco arrivait toujours à rester discret quand il le voulait.

Le blond monta dans un taxi et donna une adresse au chauffeur, qui fila immédiatement vers le centre ville de Londres.

Ce fut dans une petite rue aux maisons identiques en briques et petits jardins remplis de roses que le taxi le déposa.

Le blond se dirigea rapidement vers le numéro 13. Il sourit en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait eu sa mère si elle savait que son fils logeait à ce numéro. Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours été assez superstitieuse. Et le fait de vivre, maintenant, au fin fond de l'Albanie, pays rempli de croyances superstitieuses, allant des vampires aux sorcières en passant par le basilic…, avait renforcé sa foi dans les mythes traditionnels qui avaient bercés son enfance.

Mais Draco n'avait pas suivi ses parents en Albanie et avait préféré rester en Angleterre pour faire de la musique. L'Albanie qui était maintenant source de conflit politique en Angleterre. Albus Dumbledore, maire de Londres, reprochait au gouvernement anglais d'être complaisant avec la dictature mafieuse instaurée par Voldemort. Polémique qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand le chanteur des Heroic Survivals s'était rangé du côté du maire de Londres en chantant _Deatheaters_… son dernier tube.

Draco secoua légèrement la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout cela. Il retira ses lunettes noires pour mieux voir la petite maison aux roses grimpantes et aux briques vernies et colorés des années trente. A droite devant la porte de garage, une mini verte était garé… _« Elle est là … »_pensa t il.

Il ouvrit le petit portillon vert et s'arrêta devant la porte en vitrail ouvragé puis sonna. Il attendit quelques secondes et une silhouette floue par le verre coloré apparu.

- Qui c'est ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Devine… dit Draco avec une léger sourire caché par son écharpe.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une jeune fille aux boucles brunes dans un joli tailleur vert se jeta dans les bras du visiteur.

- Draco ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi, ma vieille… dit il en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se redressa immédiatement en faisant le moue.

- Je ne suis pas vieille Draco !

Les yeux gris de ce dernier brillèrent.

- C'est une marque d'affection, Pansy, tu sais bien… La jeune fille sourit montrant qu'elle le savait bien… On rentre ? dit il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Oui, tu veux du thé…ou du café ?

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans la cuisine en train de siroter un café.

- Pourquoi ce retour aussi brusque ? demanda Pansy Parkinson en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Le blond grimaça.

- Rogue… il veut que je sois au festival de Woodsbrock avec les Heroic Survivals…

- Mais c'est bien ça !

Draco la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Tu sais très bien que je les déteste ! Et même si cela augmenterait mes ventes… je ne veux pas, c'est une question d'éthique. Je suis un artiste, moi ! Je ne crache pas dans mon micro…

Pansy regarda le chanteur par-dessus sa tasse fumante.

- T'es vraiment tête de mule toi… tu sais, tu as beaucoup de fans en commun avec les Heroic Survivals… Fais pas cette tête, tu sais que j'en fais parti… et ils seront heureux de vous voir dans le même festival.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Non… je ne peux pas concevoir le fait que des gens aiment un groupe aussi violent alors que…

- Alors que toi tu prônes la paix et l'amour … oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit mais les Heroic Survivals aussi prône la paix… de leur manière certes mais, je pense que Harry Potter a connu assez de malheurs pour connaître les ravages de la guerre.

Draco savait que son amie d'enfance avait raison mais quand il entendait, par accident, les chansons d'Heroic Survivals, il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression que ce soit des chansons pacifiques surtout qu'il ne comprenait même pas la moitié des paroles…

La sonnerie d'un portable retentit, le sortant de sa torpeur. Pansy décrocha.

La jeune fille grimaça. « C'est mon patron » lu Draco sur ses lèvres. Pansy écrivait les discours de la plupart des hommes politiques du gouvernement anglais mais principalement du premier ministre : Cornélius Fudge. Elle dépendait directement du ministère de l'intérieur britannique.

Elle raccrocha en soupirant.

- Je suis désolée Draco mais Fudge a besoin de moi… il avait oublié qu'il a un débat demain soir avec Dumbledore. On doit préparer ça ensemble. Ça te dérange pas que je te laisse seul ?

Draco secoua la tête sachant qu'en disant ça, elle sous entendait qu'elle ne savait pas non plus quand elle rentrerait.

- J'ai rendez-vous demain à 14 heures. J'ai le temps…

Pansy sourit, finit sa tasse et se prépara à partir.

- Oh ! J'oubliais, tes affaires sont à l'étage… j'ai fais faire une salle insonorisé. Tu y seras tranquille.

- Merci, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi…

- Tu ne serais pas là, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, à plus tard, Dray !

Elle sortit en courant et démarra sa voiture.

Draco sourit… elle était géniale. Pansy était sa seule véritable amie dans ce monde du show business où il évoluait. C'était le seul point d'attache sur lequel il pouvait compter à tout moment. Pansy Parkinson avait vaincu à peu près la même chose que lui et c'est ce qui les rapprochait.

Souriant encore après le départ de son amie, Draco resta assis quelques instants sans bouger. Puis, d'un geste blasé, il alluma le téléviseur et passa d'une chaîne à l'autre. Lorsqu'il tomba sur une interview du groupe honni, il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et voulût changer de chaîne.

Pourtant, avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, il entendit le journaliste prononcer son nom. Sa curiosité s'éveilla et il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, les yeux fixés sur le chanteur brun.

En entendant le nom de Dray, Potter roula des yeux, exaspérant Draco en un temps record. Le blond attendit que le rockeur réponde.

" Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre " fit la voix du brun après un moment de silence.

" Harry Potter à court de mots, ce serait une première" rit le journaliste d'un air que Draco trouva particulièrement stupide.

"Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce mec ne sert à rien, il n'a aucune personnalité. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? On a rien en commun. Ce débile est une poubelle musicale, c'est tout. "

Pendant un moment, Draco ne put que rester ébahi devant l'écran, regardant fixement le profil du brun, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de commentaire venant de cet abruti décérébré... Un rictus traversa son visage et un ricanement sortit de sa bouche.

- Alors là, tu vas me le payer, Potty...

Draco n'insista pas davantage et éteignit le poste télé, se relevant d'un mouvement souple. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça pour le moment...

Il préféra monter à l'étage, curieux de voir le nouvel aménagement que lui avait fait Pansy. En rentrant dans la salle insonorisée, il sourit. Au centre trônait un piano blanc, celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, et tout un pan de mur était occupé par du matériel informatique et des appareils de mixage.

Draco sortit son portable de sa valise et le brancha aux appareils de mixage. Après quelques manipulations, une mélodie synthétique sortie des puissants hauts parleurs de la machine. Le chanteur sourit, c'était exactement l'air qu'il avait pensé le matin même au bord de la mer.

Il s'assit sur le banc devant le piano et commença à jouer tout en fredonnant quelques paroles. De temps en temps, il griffonna quelques mots sur son carnet et reprenait.

Quand l'inspiration ne lui venait plus, il échangeait le piano contre une guitare sèche, ou il répétait ses autres chansons ou encore corrigeait les autres qui étaient encore en stade de création.

Dans ce genre de situation, il oubliait facilement toutes notions du temps. C'est ainsi que Pansy le retrouva à une heure plus que tardive de la nuit en train de travailler sur une mélodie qu'il n'arrivait pas à conclure.

Elle écouta un instant ce qu'il faisait puis le sortit de sa bulle pour le ramener dans le monde civilisé où les anges et l'amour parfait n'existe pas.

Le lendemain, ils mangèrent un brunch préparé par la jeune femme qui lui avait raconté comment leur premier ministre était incapable de faire un texte un tant soit peu construit. Draco lui raconta alors comment il avait été contacté par une grande entreprise américaine pour faire la bande originale d'un film deux jours avant. Bien sur, tout cela était confidentiel…

* * *

14 heures…Severus Rogue avait bien insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard, il était donc venu avec un quart d'avance… mais apparemment, son manager ne respectait pas son engament et était en retard. 

Draco soupira… pourquoi gardait il Severus Rogue comme manager ? Parce que c'était son seul lien avec ses parents ? Peut être bien. Et puis, même si Draco avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, il gardait Rogue comme manager parce qu'il faisait bien son travail.

Il s'adossa au mur défraîchi et regarda une nouvelle fois la rue désespérément vide.

C'est au bout d'une demi heure qu'une _Skoda_ noire apparue. Draco se redressa et s'avança vers le trottoir. La machine s'arrêta devant lui et la vitre s'ouvrit sur le nez crochu de son manager.

- Montez vite, nous sommes en retard !

Draco ouvrit la portière de gauche et monta.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Draco qui se retenait d'hausser la voix.

- Au 9, _Donovan Street_, c'est l'émission _Morning Music_ qui m'a demandé de vous contacter au plus vite pour l'émission de demain matin. Il enregistre cette après midi et la diffuserons vers 11 heures demain. C'est une aubaine que les _Artic Monkeys_ aient dû se désister au dernier moment !

Draco ne put retenir un reniflement, encore une émission surprise, il savait que c'était bon pour son image de passer à la télévision mais c'était usant à force.

_Morning Music_ était une émission à grande audience et surtout auprès des jeunes car il passait les artistes les plus en vue. Draco y était déjà allé mais il n'avait pas du tout aimé le comportement des animateurs totalement imbus d'eux-mêmes et qui ne devaient penser qu'à leur audience. Le chanteur les soupçonnait de ne rien y connaître en musique…

Durant le trajet, Severus Rogue lui expliqua que les organisateurs avaient abandonnés l'idée des Heroic Survivals et Dray sur la même affiche mais avaient exigé qu'il y ait une affiche avec Dray.

- Ça me va, concéda Draco.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le grand bâtiment de la chaîne de télé qui diffusait l'émission _Morning Music_.

La salle de l'émission était décorée façon kitch, très british… Draco fit la moue, décidément rien n'allait depuis ce midi.

Il réajusta le col de sa chemise blanche sous son pull vert avant que l'animateur ne se jette sur lui, un micro à la main.

- Venez vous asseoir sur ce canapé ! Ma collègue devrait arriver dans quelques secondes…. Ah, tiens, la voilà !

Draco se retourna et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et ondulés. Elle avait le sourire carnassier des journalistes et une lueur que Draco savait être dans les yeux des fans fanatiques… Elle tendit la main et le chanteur fut obligé de la lui serrer même s'il était soulagé qu'il ne soit pas obligé de lui faire la bise…

- Dray ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, j'adore ce que vous faites !

Draco eut un sourire qui se voulu gêné, l'hypocrisie était incontournable dans ce métier.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais faut commencer ! dit l'autre animateur apparemment énervé de ne plus avoir la vedette auprès de sa collègue.

Il frappa dans ses mains et une horde d'intermittents du spectacle coururent à droite et à gauche afin de faire les deux ou trois réglages nécessaires avant de se mettre en place pour filmer.

La blonde obligea Dray à s'asseoir sur le canapé vert fluo recouvert de plastique brillant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un fauteuil en plastique thermoformé… rose pour elle et bleu pour son collègue qui profitait de 30 secondes de « répit » pour vérifier sa coiffure et de faire un clin d'œil à sa collègue qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Pathétique, pensa Draco qui regardait ses prochains inquisiteurs d'un air circonspect.

Un caméraman se mit à faire le décompte avant le démarrage des caméras…Ils ne devaient faire qu'une seule prise…

- Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue sur _Morning Music_, l'émission de toutes les musiques ! Ce matin nous recevons le chanteur Dray, le chanteur de la paix et de l'amour…

Draco jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'animateur. C'est vrai que l'émission était le matin, les téléspectateurs pensaient toujours que c'était en direct… et s'il se présentait à une autre émission en direct, cette fois, au même moment juste pour leur faire les pieds ? Non, Rogue n'accepterait jamais...

-... alors pourriez vous rappeler aux gens qui ne le sauraient pas votre parcours ?

Le chanteur se maudit quelques secondes, il avait été négligent, il savait pourtant que c'était une grave erreur. Les journalistes, enfin si on pouvait nommer ce genre de personne journaliste, pouvait le prendre au dépourvu à n'importe quel moment.

Il se rattrapa en lançant un sourire étincelant à l'animatrice.

- Bien sûr. Depuis tout petit, j'adore la musique et le chant. J'ai été au conservatoire où j'ai appris à jouer de nombreux instruments et le chant. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes qui m'ont conseillé pour ma carrière de chanteur. C'est l'engouement du public qui a fait le reste. J'ai été extrêmement chanceux de ce point de vue quand on pense aux musiciens qui ont du talent mais pas de succès et ceux qui ont du succès mais pas talents…

L'interviewé regardait, confiant et souriant en coin, le journaliste. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître car il s'était rendu compte de son erreur deux secondes trop tard. C'était toujours comme cela quand il était un peu stressé. Il disait les choses qu'il ne fallait pas ou du moins, qu'il n'était pas censé pas dire.

Il maudit Rogue qui l'avait prévenu à la dernière minute, il se maudit de ne pas être resté concentré… La remarque fatidique arriva rapidement.

- Quand vous dites regretter qu'il y ait des chanteurs à succès sans talents, vous parlez du groupe de rock Heroic Survivals, bien sûr ? demanda la blonde.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de regrets, j'ai simplement constaté un état de fait…

Les deux animateurs froncèrent imperceptiblement les sourcils. Draco ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et ces journalistes de pacotille n'allaient pas lui faire dire n'importe quoi ! Mais alors qu'il songeait à changer de sujet, l'image de Potter l'insultant publiquement la veille lui revint en mémoire. Ses derniers scrupules s'envolèrent aussitôt.

-... et concernant les Heroic Survivals, continua-t-il en voyant les deux journalistes agrandirent leurs yeux d'espoir. Je dirais simplement que le gouffre qui nous sépare est si grand que l'on pourrait y mettre tous nos fans.

Le rire commençait à poindre chez le chanteur quand il vit les têtes des journalistes. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. L'animateur reprit son sourire colgate et enchaîna :

- Vous voulez dire pas là que vous reconnaissez, contrairement à ce que vous avez dit auparavant, le succès des Heroic Survivals ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi celui là et ne pensait qu'à l'exclusivité. Malheureusement pour lui, Dray, malgré sa réputation de garçon gentil parlant d'amour et d'eau fraîche, détestait se faire marcher sur les pieds et surtout être mené par le bout du nez.

- Pas du tout ! dit il d'un ton un peu trop sec. Je n'ai jamais nié le succès des Heroic Survivals. Je ne sais pas comment peut-on nié autant de réussite. Ce que j'ai dit est simple mais je vais le répéter puisque vous n'avez visiblement pas compris…

Draco savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve mais on le prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un sans cervelle...

- Ils braillent, ils hurlent, ils courent dans tous les sens en voulant se faire passer pour des héros. Ils font de la musique un couinement de porc qu'on égorge. Et ça, c'est plus que mes pauvres oreilles ne peuvent le supporter... Les Heroic Survivals et moi nous n'avons pas la même conception de cet art qu'est la musique. Mais je ne pense pas être venu pour parler de l'aspect métaphysique de la musique, n'est ce pas ?

Les deux animateurs, les lèvres pincés, hochèrent la tête. Severus Rogue allait l'engueuler quand il aurait fini mais qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien de remettre à leur place ces petits prétentieux.

- Bien, parlons maintenant de votre prochain album qui devrait sortir dans deux semaines, le journaliste paraissait inébranlable mais son énervement transparaissait par le tremblement de sa voix.

Le jeune chanteur hocha la tête.

-En quoi cet album diffèrent-il des autres ? Les paroles du single qui est sorti la semaine dernière m'ont ému aux larmes, dit la jeune femme.

L'animatrice n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ressenti la moindre émotion mais Draco se fit un devoir de lui répondre.

- Quand j'ai écrit cet album, j'ai été confronté à plusieurs problèmes qui m'ont bouleversés…

Le départ de ses parents pour l'Albanie et l'altercation avec son père, plus que violente, qui s'était terminé par un refus catégorique du jeune chanteur de quitter l'Angleterre où sa carrière battait son plein….

… c'est pour cela que certaines chansons ont un aspect mélancolique…

Il y avait aussi cette fille avec laquelle il était sorti qui s'était révélé être une fervente partisane du gouvernement albanais et qui l'avait quitté après qu'il se soit fâché avec son père…

…mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, mes chansons parlent toujours de ce qui est le plus cher à mes yeux : l'humanité, la vie et l'amour.

- Nous sommes contents de l'apprendre ! Et pour le prouver à nos téléspectateurs, nous allons leur montrer le clip de votre nouveau single !

Draco se permit de soupirer de soulagement. C'était fini ! Il serra les mains de ses deux tortionnaires avec un sourire 'quelque peu' hypocrite. Et alla vers son vestiaire avant que l'animatrice ne l'accapare pour une séance d'autographes forcée.

Rogue, les bras croisés et l'air mécontent, l'attendait.

- J'espère que vous avez pleinement conscience de ce que vous avez fait…

Draco baissa les yeux, son ex précepteur avait toujours exercé sur lui une certaine peur mêlée à une forme de respect envers celui qui lui avait beaucoup appris.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire la vérité. Je n'allais pas les laisser faire, quand même ! répliqua la jeune chanteur en affrontant son manager du regard.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez tenir une séance photos pour les affiches du festival de Woodsbrock… Je viens vous chercher dans un quart d'heure, signala-t-il avant de partir.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, il retrouva avec bonheur le canapé du salon de son amie. Elle n'était pas encore revenue de son travail mais elle lui avait laissé un mot et les clefs à l'endroit habituel… c'est-à-dire sous le paillasson. 

L'émission télévisée et la séance photo pour le festival l'avait épuisé. Il s'était dormi sans même sans rendre compte.

C'est une étrange musique qui le réveilla. Pansy était à ses cotés et lui caressait doucement le cuir chevelu.

- Salut, toi…ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Draco se redressa essayant de reconnaître la musique qui sortait des imposants hauts parleurs en bois de la jeune fille. Il regarda Pansy qui souriait en coin. D'un geste lent, il pointa l'appareil.

- Éteins moi ça tout de suite…

La jeune femme se redressa et le regarda de haut sans se dépareiller de son sourire.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis chez moi, j'écoute ce qu'il me plait.

Draco se leva et alla éteindre lui-même la chaîne hifi.

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

- Quel tête de mule, tu fais, mon pauvre Dray ! dit elle en haussant les épaules. Harry Potter est aussi un bon chanteur.

- Aaah ne me parle pas de lui ! J'en ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui !

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Elle invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Woodsbrock ? Tu y vas finalement ?

- Exactement.

- Même s'il y a les Heroic Survivals ?

- Je suis bien obligé maintenant que les annonces officielles ont été envoyées aux différents médias !... enfin j'ai pu négocier pour ne pas jouer le même jour que lui.

- Hé mais c'est super ça ! Tu vas pouvoir aller les voir avec moi ! dit la jeune femme en le serrant dans les bras.

Draco se redressa et la regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

- Non, j'ai beaucoup d'espoir, dit elle en riant.

Le jeune homme lui donna une tape sur la tête mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas je saurais un jour t'amener à écouter les Heroic Survivals. Et même à devenir ami avec Harry Potter avec un peu de chance!

- Tu espères beaucoup ma vielle !

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est peut être pour cela que je m'acharne à faire des discours convaincants pour Fudge alors que c'est un cas désespéré !

C'est au moment où il allait se coucher, après une soirée de franches rigolades avec Pansy, qu'il entendit son portable sonner.

Intrigué, sachant que peu de monde avait ce numéro, il décrocha, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait minuit.

"Draco ?"

Cette voix douce et un peu apeurée, il pouvait la reconnaître parmi des milliers.

- Mère ?

"Oh Draco ! Le jeune homme entendit quelques sanglots… mon petit si tu savais comme tu me manques..."

Il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre avec son époux pour l'Albanie. En fait, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, c'était quand son père lui avait annoncé son départ et sa volonté qu'il l'accompagne.

- Mère, vous savez comme moi que ma décision est irrévocable, dit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait alors qu'il pensait à son père.

"Oui, je le sais bien et je respecte ton choix. Mais, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de te contacter. Ton père me l'interdit…"

Draco resta interdit devant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Co…Comment ça ?

" Il dit que tant que tu ne comprends pas où sont les priorités tu n'es pas son fils."

Draco grimaça. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière qu'ils s'étaient vus.

" J'ai beau lui expliquer que tu n'es qu'un enfant et qu'il est normal que tu veuilles contredire tes parents, il ne veut rien savoir. Et c'est seulement parce qu'il est parti en mission que j'ai pu t'appeler."

Le jeune homme hésitait entre la colère et l'inquiétude. D'un coté, sa mère pensait qu'il allait, un jour où l'autre, accepter la vie que lui avait programmé son père et d'un autre, elle prenait beaucoup de risque simplement pour lui parler.

- Mère, il ne faut pas vous en faire pour moi. J'ai autour de moi beaucoup de gens de confiance.

Sa voix se voulait rassurante.

"Oui je le sais bien mais fais quand même attention à toi, mon ange, je ne sais pas ce que prépare ton père mais j'ai appris que tu allais participer au festival de Woodsbrock…"

Draco grimaça, les nouvelles allaient vite.

"…où le groupe Heroic Survivals et le maire de Londres, Dumbledore, seront présents. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose au cas où…"

- Je vous remercie, mère.

"Fais attention, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

-Oui

Il y eut quelques bruits étouffés à l'autre bout du fils.

"J…je dois te laisser, ton père arrive !"

Elle raccrocha rapidement laissant Draco perplexe. Après plus d'un an d'absence, il retrouvait une mère presque terrorisée. Il se demanda quelle vie elle pouvait mener dans ce pays …

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et décida qu'il était plus sage d'aller se coucher avant que Pansy vienne l'obliger à le faire.

Demain serait encore une longue journée...

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre lecture, et désolées pour les fautes restantes… 

Si Draco paraît différent dans ce chapitre, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas vu du POV d'Harry, et que dans le fond, c'est le star système qui lui fait avoir l'image qu'il à la télé ( Hotaru : mais il reste un petit arrogant à mes yeux x3) ( Orokasa : naon!! Il fait de la musique, et c'est pas parce qu'il chante des chansons d'amour que c'est une tapette!!) ( Hotaru : ok ok… hé hé )

A ce propos, la voix de Draco comme nous l'imaginons est un peu comme celle de Daniel Power (ou du chanteur du groupe the Ark ( mais c'est déjà moins connu… ) et on le voit bien chanter du James Blunt… voyez le genre hein x3 mais bon ça va, on en est pas encore à du Lorie ou du Britney Spears (putain j'ai dû vérifier comment ça s'écrivait, erf erf erf )

Et on a eu une idée de dernière minute… Donc on l'expose : dans une émission sur les stars, il y aurait un sujet tous les mois dans lequel on montrerait tous les cassages télé entre Draco et Harry et on compterait les points… Donc on s'est dit que comme on a chacune notre préféré, on pourrait vous laisser décider qui serait le Grand Gagnant, Celui-Qui-Aura-Cassé-Le-Plus !!

Qu'en dîtes vous ? Pour Draco tapez 1, pour Harry tapez 2, qui remportera le grand prix du cassage ? C'est vous qui le décidez !! ( 1.70 + prix d'un sms )

Orokasa : C'est cher…

Hotaru : C'est le business, ma chère, héhéhé

Orokasa : 1 euro 70 + le sms ?!

Hotaru : Parce qu'ils le valent bien…

Orokasa : Eeeeeet oui…

( on déconne pour le prix, on vous rassure… au cas où… x3 )

Hotaru : cette fic va partir en live…

Orokasa : mouahahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… x3)

Il y a 4 POV dans ce chapitre, vous les découvrirez bien assez tôt x3

**Rar anonymes : **Kival : lol merci pour tes encouragements, ton vote a été pris en compte xD

Diane : Merci pour ta review :3 En fait on a choisit l'Albanie parce que JKR l'a choisi dans le tome 4 comme le pays où ce cache Voldemort, avant que Peter le retrouve... Ou un truc comme ça... lol. Enfin bref, c'était pas spécialement contre l'Albanie, les plages en Albanie sont belles xD

Nekochan : Voilà la suite, on espère que l'attente n'a pas été inutile et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Rosenoire47 : merci beaucoup :3 ton/tes vote/s on/t été/s pris en compte xD voilà la suite ! On espère que tu aimeras !!

Et merci encore à tout ceux et celles a qui on a déjà répondu :3

Voilà la chapitre 3, l'histoire avance lentement mais sûrement lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ginny ? Ginny ?! 

Il soupira. La rousse ne l'entendrait jamais avec les énormes écouteurs, reliés à sa guitare, qu'elle avait plaqués sur ses oreilles. Il pouvait espérer longtemps que sa voix surpasse l'insonorisation avec des trucs pareils.

Il poussa un autre soupir, ne sachant que faire. La rouquine semblait en pleine inspiration et inscrivait frénétiquement des notes et des mots sur la feuille en face d'elle, perdue dans son monde, très loin de la réalité…

Finalement, il sortit de la chambre et traversa l'appartement pour reprendre le combiné en main. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la chambre puis rapprocha le téléphone de son visage.

- Allô ? Oui, je suis désolé Harry, elle est en pleine composition… Oui, elle a l'air inspirée… Tant mieux ? Haha, d'accord. Oui, je lui peux lui passer un message, j'ai l'habitude depuis… La répétition est repoussée à 15h ? Même endroit que prévu ? D'accord. C'est noté… Oui, merci, bonne journée à toi aussi… Salut…

Il raccrocha avec un sourire et retourna dans la cuisine.

Il sortit un paquet de pâtes et un pot de bolognaise d'un placard, puis mit l'eau à bouillir. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir en attendant que l'eau soit prête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et des lèvres embrasser son front. Il sourit à la rouquine lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui d'un air réjoui.

- J'adore les pâtes ! s'exclama-t-elle avec gaieté.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il en souriant doucement.

La jeune femme lui sourit et se pencha pour lui voler un petit baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Elle recula sans le quitter des yeux et reprit sa place en face de lui.

- Harry a appelé, dit-il doucement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Votre répétition est repoussée à 15 heures, répondit-il.

Ginny sembla un instant surprise.

- Vraiment, c'est bien la première fois, fit-elle. D'habitude, il fait "ses trucs" avant…

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry n'aime pas vraiment passer d'interview, il en a même horreur…

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que ça m'énerve…

- Quoi donc ?

- Il prend tout sur lui, pour qu'on ne soit pas surmené. Il endosse presque toutes les responsabilités du groupe, mais on devrait le laisser un peu souffler parfois, et l'aider. Non ?

Il prit une des fines mains de la rousse dans la sienne et lui sourit davantage.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais t'inquiètes pas, Hermione est là pour veiller au grain. Elle verra tout de suite s'il a besoin de repos, elle saura quoi faire.

- Ouais, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu…

- Pas de soucis, si Harry fait tout ça, ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous faire culpabiliser.

- Ouais, t'as raison… Heureusement que t'es là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Il sourit encore une fois, resserrant sa prise sur la frêle main qui parvenait pourtant à elle seule à produire tant de mélodies…

* * *

(POV Ginny) 

Ginny longea rapidement le couloir menant au petit studio qui avait été réquisitionné pour les répétitions. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle retint un petit rire en entendant les braillements de Seamus depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Derrière elle marchaient quelques membres du staff venus la chercher à son appartement, silencieux comme des ombres. Les répétitions se faisaient en petit comité mais il y avait toujours quelques personnes avec eux pour veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux n'arrive.

Parfois, ça l'angoissait un peu d'être constamment suivie et surveillée, mais avec la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui, elle s'y était presque habituée…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte d'où sortaient les cris de son ami, plusieurs personnes du personnel étaient assis dans une pièce voisine et la saluèrent. Elle répondit poliment et leur sourit légèrement, puis tourna la poignée de la porte opposée et referma derrière elle.

Dans la pièce ne se trouvaient maintenant que Seamus, Ron et Hermione. Apparemment, Harry serait encore en retard, songea-t-elle avec amusement.

L'atmosphère étouffante de surprotection qu'elle avait supporté quelques instants plus tôt était devenue intime et libre. Elle préférait ça de loin, c'était vraiment plus agréable.

- Giiiiiiiinny, s'écria Seamus en la voyant.

Le blond se précipita vers elle d'un air hystérique et fit mine de se cacher derrière la bassiste. Cette dernière éclata de rire et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de l'irlandais.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez encore fait ? réprimanda-t-elle non sans laisser un énorme sourire frôler ses lèvres.

- Mais rien, s'exclama Ron. On a juste…

- Pauvres fous, le coupa Seamus. Je ne ferais jamais ça !

- Voyons, Seamus, fais pas ta timide, ricana le roux.

- Oh, Ron, par pitié ! La plaisanterie a assez duré, répliqua sévèrement Hermione. Laisse-le, c'était juste une idée de fan…

- Je te rappelle que tu trouvais l'idée drôle, toi aussi…

- Certes, fit la manager avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Nooooooon !!! hurla théâtralement le blond. Vous me voulez du maaaaal…

- Arrêtes de délirer, dit Ron. Je suis sûr que Dean sera content en te voyant comme ça, il en saignera du nez.

Le blond considéra un moment le batteur puis eut une moue désabusée.

- T'es un malade, toi, lâcha-t-il.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny avec impatience.

La salle se fit brusquement silencieuse, chose que la rousse trouva des plus suspects.

- Alors ?

- Ils… Ils veulent que je… commença le blond, les lèvres tremblantes. Ils veulent me faire porter un kilt pendant le prochain festival… Un vrai kilt, avec rien en dessous…

Ginny pouffa.

- Aaaaahhh nooon, te moque pas toi aussi ! pleura Seamus.

Au même moment, Ginny se retourna pour ne pas lui rire au nez et se retrouva face à Harry, qui arrivait enfin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le brun en voyant l'irlandais se précipiter vers lui en lançant des regards noirs aux autres.

Ron et Ginny ricanèrent pendant qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et décrochait son portable pour recevoir un appel.

- Sont méchants, 'Ry, fit Seamus avec ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants. Une fan dérangée veut que j'aille sur scène les fesses à l'air et eux ils se moquent de moi !

- Huh ? fit intelligemment le leader en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Seamus comprit qu'il se devait d'être un peu plus précis, pour une fois.

- Ben, une fan m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle rêvait de me voir monter sur scène en kilt…

- Ah, répondit Harry avec une sorte de soulagement. Dans ce cas là, fais-le mais avec un pantalon en dessous, ça passera très bien et je suis sûr que ça t'irai très bien…

Le blond le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Vraiment Harry, c'est bien toi le plus fort !

Le brun rigola et se dégagea de l'étreinte du guitariste pour aller poser ses affaires. Ginny observa alors la pièce et ses occupants avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron et Seamus en train de se chamailler tout en riant, Harry qui leur jetait des regards amusés, Hermione un peu plus loin en train de négocier par téléphone…

C'était vraiment une ambiance qu'elle aimait, ça valait bien toutes les peines du métier. Cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. L'alliance qu'elle portait au doigt, la famille aimante dans laquelle elle avait grandit, la musique et son groupe qu'elle chérissait, tous étaient décidément ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

Et rien ne pourrait jamais y changer quoi que ce soit…

* * *

**(POV Ron)**

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Ron vit avec amusement Seamus s'écrouler au sol, se plaignant comme d'habitude. Mais il devait avouer que le blond n'était pas le seul à trouver les répétitions fatigantes. Une légère douleur lui vrillait dans les bras et il sentait tous ses muscles contractés.

Toujours assis derrière sa batterie, il vit sa petite sœur s'approcher de lui avec un sourire compatissant et se placer dans son dos. Ginny commença à lui masser doucement la nuque et les épaules, veillant à ne pas lui fatiguer un muscle.

Ron soupira de soulagement, la douleur laissant place à une légère fatigue. Le rôle du batteur était toujours le plus physique dans un groupe, il s'y était habitué. Mais après trois heures de répétitions acharnées, l'effort qu'il fournissait le laissait plein de sueurs et d'engourdissement.

- Ron…

Le roux se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et commençait à somnoler. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui était maintenant à coté de lui.

- Tu devrais prendre un bon bain en rentrant, dit-elle.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

Il consentit enfin à se lever et à s'éloigner de sa batterie lorsque Hermione entra dans la pièce et leur demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ron s'assit sur l'accoudoir, se calant à l'épaule d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Seamus.

- C'est au sujet du festival, je vous en avais déjà parlé, dit Hermione.

- Ah bon ?

Seamus reçut deux tapes simultanées sur la tête et Ginny fit signe à Hermione de poursuivre.

- Le festival de Woodsbrock, informa Hermione avec un sourire. On vous a demandé d'y participer, les organisateurs veulent que le groupe soit présent, ils y tiennent. Alors je vous en parle maintenant, avant de donner votre accord, au cas où l'un d'entre vous serait contre…

Elle se tut et attendit, mais rien ne vint.

- J'appelle pour accepter leur demande alors ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama joyeusement Seamus. Pourquoi on refuserait, il est génial cet évènement, c'est un super honneur !

Ron acquiesça vivement mais se renfrogna aussitôt lorsqu'il se rappela qu'Hermione lui avait avoué que _le nuisible_ y était aussi invité.

- La tapette y participe ! dit-il avec mécontentement.

- Hein ?

- Le nuiiiiiiisiiiiiible, renchérit le roux

Hermione et Seamus le fixèrent sans comprendre, mais il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Harry arborait un énorme sourire.

- Il parle de Dray-j'mets-du-rose-et-j'suis-peroxydé, dit ce dernier avant que Ron n'ait pu répondre.

- Ah, lui, soupira Hermione d'un ton blasé.

Ginny pouffa dans son coin mais ne dit rien.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à l'ignorer, continua Hermione.

- C'est vrai, approuva Seamus. Il va pas nous gâcher notre plaisir !

- Tout à fait, on va bien s'amuser là-bas, ajouta Ron en retrouvant le sourire. Et au pire, on ira lui balancer des tomates sur sa scène !

- Bonne idée !! s'exclama Harry en se tourna vers lui avec des yeux brillant d'admiration.

Ron ricana. Tout comme son meilleur ami, il ne supportait pas ce stupide chanteur qui ne faisait que se dandiner devant les écrans en chantant des chansons pour préadolescentes ( N/A : il y va un peu fort là, le Ronny xD).

Pour lui, la musique n'était pas aussi superficielle que cet homme pouvait l'être. Il lui vouait une haine peut-être aussi grande qu'Harry. Ginny et Seamus n'appréciaient pas sa musique mais il ne le haïssait pas comme Harry et Ron le faisait.

C'est pour cette raison que Ron soutenait toujours Harry dans ses propos virulents contre le blond aux airs aristocratiques, au grand dam d'Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il refusera de venir si on y va, dit calmement Ginny. Après tout, il nous déteste autant que vous le haïssez…

- Je vais quand même faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas vous croiser, ni aller à ses concerts…

- Oh Hermione, t'es pas marrante !

- A qui la faute ? C'est vous qui avez commencé cette stupide guerre d'interviews, toujours à le critiquer, c'est normal qu'il réplique.

- Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, chantonna soudainement Seamus en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier grimaça mais ne dit rien. C'était sans compter sur Ron…

- Dans tes rêves ! Occupes-toi plutôt de Dean au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

- Méeeuuuuuhh arrêtez avec çaaaaaa !!!

- C'est trop drôle quand tu rougis, répliqua Ginny en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Seamus prit un air boudeur et se leva d'un mouvement souple.

- J'y vais, on m'attend, marmonna-t-il.

- Qui t'atteeeeend ??? chantonna Ginny avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- C'est l'amûûûûûûûûûûûr, répondit aussitôt Ron à sa sœur.

- Oooohhh Deeeeeaaaaaaaan !!! continua la rousse.

- Seeeeaaaaamuuuuus, mon cher et tendre, je t'attendaiiiiis…

- Mais arrêteeeeeeeez ! Harry, ils m'embêteuh !!! cria le blond en se tournant vers son leader.

Le brun se redressa à son tour en riant.

- Allez les enfants, on arrête d'embêter nos petites têtes blondes…

Seamus soupira de soulagement en voyant le frère et la sœur se détourner pour aller chercher leurs affaires, même s'ils ricanaient toujours. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Harry lui sourit en retour et alla récupérer son blouson pour le passer sur les épaules du blond. Ce dernier était sortit sans veste et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il prenne froid. Seamus sourit davantage et enfila le blouson avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir, lançant un bruyant " A DEMAIN BANDE DE FIONS !!! ".

Ron rit et tendit son manteau à Hermione. Il vit ensuite Harry partir après un dernier signe de main, puis Ginny s'en alla à son tour. Il se retrouva seul avec Hermione.

- On va chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda-t-il naturellement.

- Chez moi, j'ai quelques coups de fil à passer, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es trop sérieuse pour mon bien, répliqua Ron en lui prenant la main.

Hermione rougit et rit avec pudeur, se laissant entraîner par le grand roux.

Ron était aux anges depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à Hermione, ça lui avait pris le temps mais ils vivaient maintenant une relation heureuse. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il aurait voulu changer dans sa vie, il aurait répondu que tout devait rester comme c'était car il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux que maintenant…

* * *

**(POV Seamus. )**

- Je suis rentré ! lança Seamus en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je suis dans la cuisine !

L'irlandais posa sa guitare sur le canapé et traversa la grande salle qui servait à la fois de salle à manger, salon, salle d'entraînement pour Seamus et de travail, le tout dans un grand bazar organisé selon la logique impénétrable du musicien.

Dans la cuisine, Dean était assis et épluchait des pommes de terre en écoutant une vieille cassette usée.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils vivaient en colocation dans un loft d'un quartier quelconque de Londres. Seamus était bien trop immature pour vivre seul, alors qui mieux que son meilleur ami pouvait refermer les portes derrière lui, faire les courses, payer les factures et ranger de temps en temps ?

Dean avait étudié dans le même lycée que les Heroic Survivals et même joué avec eux un moment mais il avait du renoncer à son rêve de gloire et de musique après un grave accident de voiture. Il avait alors entamé des études dans le droit, contrairement au groupe qui avait tout misé dans la musique.

Du reste, leur colocation était le fruit du hasard. Après une soirée de beuverie habituelle entre les musiciens et l'étudiant fauché, Dean s'était mis à raconter ses déboires immobiliers et surtout financiers. Seamus lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez lui, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer son appartement.

C'est après ça que Ron en avait profité pour les charrier sur leur prochaine vie de jeune couple. Le délire était resté même si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

- Qu'est que tu nous fais ? demanda Seamus en s'asseyant devant son colocataire et ami.

- Des frites… Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Il y eut un grand soupir et l'Irlandais s'avachit sur la table.

- M'en parle pas … On a répété sans s'arrêter…En plus, y'a la pression avec le festival de Woodsbrock, on est les invités d'honneur alors faut qu'on cartonne…

Dean posa son économe et leva pour jeter les épluchures.

- Il y a pourtant une rumeur sur le Net qui annonce Dray comme invité d'honneur du festival.

- Oui, apparemment il y a deux invités d'honneur cette année…

- Je vois, répondit Dean en coupant les pommes de terre.

Seamus ferma les yeux un instant se laissant bercer par la mélodie qui sortait du vieux radiocassette. Le fait que Dray et les Heroic Survivals soient invités d'honneur au même festival n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Tout était arrangement et surtout profits.

Seamus n'était pas bête, les autres membres du groupe non plus, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient utilisés dans un but purement lucratif du point de vue des organisateurs. Mais l'Irlandais s'en foutait à vrai dire, ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir jouer sa musique et de savoir qu'ils y en avaient qui appréciaient.

- Et toi, ta journée ? demanda le musicien en mettant un tablier.

- Bof, pas grand-chose de neuf… Si, j'ai eu ma réponse pour mon stage ! J'ai un entretien dans une quinzaine de jours.

Seamus sourit en remplissant la friteuse d'huile.

- Tu vois ! Ca paye d'être culotté de temps en temps !

- Quand même, tu auras pu me demander mon avis avant de leur envoyer !

- Héhé, mais avoue que tu crèves d'envie de bosser avec eux.

Dean eut un petit rire en allumant le gaz.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te remercier avant que j'ai ce stage.

- T'inquiète, c'est un juste retour à l'ascenseur que je te fais.

- C'est pour le jour où je t'ai protégé d'une fanatique en Ecosse ou pour la fois où tu devais porter des talons aiguilles pour un concert ?

- Arrête, tu connais pas la dernière ! Il y en a une qui m'a demandé de porter un kilt de façon traditionnel sur scène… Les autres ont pas arrêté de me charrier avec ça…

Dean pouffa.

- Ça t'irait bien…

- Fous toi de ma gueule, je te dirais rien ! fit Seamus en le menaçant avec un torchon.

Dean partit dans un fou rire.

- Seamus, avec ton kilt je suis sûr que tu serais très mignonne…

L'interpellé se figea alors qu'il allait le frapper d'un coup de torchon et Dean en profita pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre en rigolant.

Seamus haussa les épaules et finit d'essuyer les morceaux de pommes de terre avec son torchon avant de les plonger dans l'huile bouillante. Habituellement, il aurait poursuivi Dean jusque dans la chambre de ce dernier mais là, il était beaucoup trop fatigué et surtout il avait faim.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait entamé le second bain d'huile pour les frites, Dean revint cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

- Tu sais que ma grande tante est très attachée aux traditions…

Seamus sourit, il se souvenait de cette vieille écossaise à l'air revêche parlant un patois incompréhensible qu'il avait rencontré lors de son voyage au fin fond de l'Ecosse avec son colocataire.

- Je le garde pour lui faire plaisir mais je crois qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si je te prête…

Il sortit de son dos une sorte de jupe au tissu écossais très épais, un kilt tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel…

- C'est pas vrai. Le monde est ligué contre moi ! Je ne me ridiculiserais pas avec cette jupe ! dit il avec une fausse imitation d'une actrice de mauvaise tragédie en montrant du doigt l'objet de ses souffrances.

- T'es plus à ça près. Fais-le pour ma vieille tatie, ça lui fera tellement plaisir de te voir porter l'habit traditionnel de son pays alors que t'es irlandais.

- Mouais, j'aime bien relever les défis, c'est trop marrant, fit finalement Seamus avec un énorme sourire. Et c'est Ronny qui ne va pas en croire ses yeux quand il va me voir à Woodsbrock…

Ils partirent dans un grand fou rire en imaginant le roux dans les coulisses juste avant de rentrer en scène. Pouffant encore, ils mirent la table et s'installèrent, mangeant enfin les frites qu'ils avaient préparés.

Le repas se déroula avec bonne humeur, et lorsque Seamus fut rassasié, il alla prendre une rapide douche. Propre et revêtu de ses éternelles loques, comme disait Dean, le blond s'installa sur le canapé pour se détendre.

Son ami était allé travailler dans sa chambre, les examens approchaient. L'irlandais n'aimait pas trop être seul, ça le rendait un peu nerveux, mais il savait que Dean avait besoin de calme.

Aussi, il alluma la télévision et zappa avant de tomber sur un clip des Woolfs. Souriant tranquillement, comme toujours, il fixa l'écran. Cédric Diggori, le chanteur du groupe, avait toujours entretenu une petite rivalité avec Harry, mais les deux groupes s'entendaient plus que bien. Seamus aimait bien leur nouveau morceau.

Après la fin du clip, il ne changea pas de chaîne. Le couple d'animateur parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur dernier album, qui sortirait d'ici quelques semaines.

Seamus pencha la tête sur le coté, curieux. Il aimait bien entendre ce qui se disait sur les Heroic Survivals dans les émissions télé. Ca finissait toujours pas devenir drôle.

_- Lors de sa dernière interview, Dray a clairement critiqué Harry Potter non ? _fit l'animatrice en minaudant.

_- Tout à fait, _fit son compagnon télévisuel. _Revoyons les images... _

Seamus vit le visage aux traits fins du blond apparaître en rediffusion. Dray semblant encore ennuyé par les questions des présentateurs, à en voir son air renfrogné.

- _Je ne répondrais pas à la provocation d'un abruti dégénéré et décérébré qui n'a pas dépassé l'age mental de 5 ans et qui s'amuse à insulter les autres simplement par arrogance et pour faire son intéressant. _

Seamus éclata de rire. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien que Dray provoque Harry, parce que le brun répondait toujours.

_- Voilà qui était plutôt fort, non ? _fit le présentateur. _Pourtant Harry Potter n'a pas hésité à renvoyer la balle quelques jours suivants... _

Cette fois, ce fut le visage souriant et amusé d'un Harry venant de découvrir l'attaque de Dray, qui apparut à l'écran. Le petit rictus du brun fit sourire Seamus, qui se voyait lui-même assit à coté d'Harry, ricanant.

_- Wouah,_ faisait Ron._ Il en connaît des mots savants... _

_- Ouais, _répondit Harry. _Mais il a quand meme répondu à la provocation... Il s'assume pas ou quoi ? Tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est se ridiculiser : moi chuis un grand, j'dis pas d'gros mots d'abord, na ! ... C'est pi-to-ya-ble. _

Seamus éclata de rire en revoyant la scène. Il avait bien rit à cette émission, comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait savourer les petites remarques acerbes entre les deux chanteurs...

La sonnerie de son portable le força pourtant à baisser le son du téléviseur. Il attrapa son mobile et décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

- Allô ?

'_ Salut mec ! C'est A-da-m' _

_-_ Sa-lut A-da-m, ricana Seamus, imitant son ami.

' _T'as pas oublié le concert ce soir ? '_

Seamus retint un cri, ouvrant stupidement la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, et se tapa le front.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

' _Parfait, parce que je serais en bas de chez toi dans quelques minutes... '_

Le blond grimaça mais se contenta de lancer un 'ok' joyeux et de raccrocher. Il se leva d'un mouvement habile et se rua vers la chambre de Dean. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- J'ai un concert ce soiiiiir, Adam arriiiiiiiive, donc je te souhaite une bonne soiréééééée !

Dean rit et acquiesça alors que la tempête humaine qui lui servait d'ami était déjà reparti, refermant vivement la porte derrière lui.

L'irlandais enfila ses vielles rangers râpées et reprit le blouson limé qu'Harry lui avait prêté un peu plus tôt, l'enfilant tout en passant d'une pièce à l'autre. Il attrapa sa guitare et vérifia vaguement s'il n'avait rien oublié.

Riant de bonne humeur, il sortit de l'appartement et dévala à grands pas les marches de l'immeuble. Il aimait être invité aux concerts d'autres groupes, ça le changeait un peu et lui permettait de jouer encore plus. Ce qu'il préférait était de loin la scène, plutôt que les plateaux télés...

Arrivant en bas de la rue, il s'arrêta sous un lampadaire pour être facilement repéré par Adam. Il ne faisait pas très froid, et Seamus n'était pas frileux, mais le blond plongea profondément ses mains dans les poches du blouson, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre pour s'occuper.

Sa main rencontra un morceau de papier, qu'il sortit de la poche. Il rit en découvrant un numéro de téléphone, signé d'un ' I Love You, Karen'. Harry se retrouvait toujours avec pleins de numéros qui finissaient à la poubelle ou au fond de ses poches.

Le blond trouva aussi un paquet de chewing-gum et de la monnaie. Puis, fouillant dans la seule poche intérieure du blouson, il sortit un petit sachet transparent, à peine plus grand que son pouce, et contenant une fine poudre blanche.

Son sourire se perdit aussitôt. Il ouvrit le sachet, le renifla de loin et en vida le contenu dans le caniveau. La poudre blanche disparût aussitôt dans les égouts.

- Harry, soupira Seamus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Un klaxon bruyant le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers le mini van qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui. Le blond sourit en reconnaissant la tignasse argentée de son ami. Ce dernier, derrière son volant, lui faisait de grands signes enthousiastes pour qu'il monte.

Seamus se précipita sur la portière et monta rapidement, souriant comme toujours à l'idée de passer une autre soirée dans son monde musical...

A suivre.

Voilà voilà :3 c'était le petit apercu de la vie des autres membres du groupe, et la mise en place lente de l'histoire... prochain épisode, l'émission des cassages ! mwahahahahaaa

Désolées pour les fautes qui restent...

vous pouvez donc encore voter si vous ne l'aviez pas fait la dernière fois, pour choisir votre perso favori :3 Harry a une petite avance... Votez Draco (tapez 1) pour le salut des blonds ! xD (les auteurs sont deux blondes hin hin hin) ou Harry (tapez 2) parce qu'il le vaut siiiiii bien mdr

Et on pense (xD) aussi a créer un petit blog sur la fic, pour y mettre des ptits trucs sympas :3 on y pense sérieusement, faudra regarder de temps en temps dans notre profil pour voir si un lien apparait xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclamers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… x3)

Notes 2 : Il y a pleins de PoV dans ce chapitre …

**Rar **:

**k **: merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**miniblonde07** : tu vas voir une des chansons de Draco dans ce chapitre lol c'est pas du lorie mais bon... voilà quoi xD merci pour ta review!

**Anonyme** (x3) voilà la suite, merci pour ta review !

**rosenoire47** : oui, nous aussi ça va lol merci beaucoup pour ta review, on espère que cette suite te plaira !

**elo** : on va essayer d'être plus régulières, mais c'est pas évident lol en tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Happy-Berry** : Merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite et le début du festival !

Vraiment désolées pour l'attente... A bas les partiels !! lol Enfin bon...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(PoV Blaise) 

- Oui, je sais mais il se repose pour le moment… la répétition a été éprouvante pour lui hier. Il y avait du vent et la sono faisait des siennes… Oui bien sûr, je lui dirais… J'ai déjà préparé ses affaires… Vous avez prévenu les musiciens qui doivent l'accompagner pour ce concert ? … D'accord qui est ce ? … Attendez, je vais les noter…

Blaise coinça le téléphone au creux de son épaule et prit de quoi écrire.

- Ok c'est marqué. A quelle heure doit-on se retrouver pour la répétition de demain ? 10 heures. D'accord, je lui dirais… et pour le repas ? À 13 heures, c'est cela ? … Merci beaucoup monsieur Rogue. Oui, à demain.

Le jeune homme raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement. Cet homme lui foutait vraiment les jetons parfois et rien que sa voix sarcastique lui donnait des frissons. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. 20h00. Dray lui avait demandé de le réveiller pour le dîner.

Il avança rapidement le long du couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre du chanteur. Il frappa doucement la porte et attendit un instant, attentif au moindre bruit. Puis n'entendant aucune réponse poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Il posa aussitôt son regard sur le blond, plissant les yeux pour s'habituer davantage à l'obscurité. Blaise poussa un soupir et s'approcha. Le chanteur n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller et avait seulement pris le couvre-lit comme couverture.

Blaise le regarda un instant. Recroquevillé comme il était, on pouvait difficilement croire qu'il avait la vingtaine…

L'homme aux cheveux bruns tendit la main pour le réveiller et ne dût sa survie qu'à quelques réflexes acquis à force de fréquenter Draco.

- Réveillé ? lui lança-t il sarcastique en lui prenant l'oreiller qui avait manqué de l'étouffer.

Draco cligna des yeux.

- Blaise ?

Il regarda sans vraiment comprendre le jeune homme puis l'oreiller.

- Ah, désolé… Quand je suis sous pression, mes vieux réflexes reviennent…

- Je sais bien, Draco. Oublions ça. On part dans une demi-heure…

Blaise laissa le chanteur se préparer et sortit de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se saisit de son portable et téléphona à Gregory pour qu'il puisse les emmener chez Pansy pour ledîner. Il espérait que ce repas entre amis allait peut être calmer Draco.

Regagnant le salon, il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télévision en attendant le chanteur. Il zappa sur quelques chaînes et s'arrêta quand il vit la tête de Draco apparaître à l'écran…

Décidément, Dray devenait de plus en plus médiatisé surtout que cette émission, s'il se rappelait bien, s'occupait principalement des scandales et autres potins du monde people. Il écouta attentivement, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait raconter cette émission.

" ..._sa fulgurante ascension a démarré avec son premier album, il y a un an…"_

'Un an et demi' corrigea mentalement Blaise.

"_…puis s'est accentué avec la diffusion de deux de ses chansons de son nouvel album sur Internet… Bien sur, son physique avantageux et les paroles de ses chansons ont fait de lui l'idole de toutes les jeunes filles et quand on a annoncé les dates de ses concerts pour son nouvel album, ça a été l'hystérie devant toutes les billetteries. Certaines filles ont été jusqu'à se battre pour obtenir les dernières places pour son premier concert qui aura lieu lors du festival de Woodsbrock_."

Pendant que la présentatrice parlait, quelques images de jeunes filles hystériques qui montraient leurs billets de concert aux caméras défilaient.

"_… festival où il est l'invité d'honneur avec les Heroic Survivals. On se demande s'ils en sortiront vivants car leur animosité mutuelle devient de plus en plus importante…"_

Aaah, on en venait à ce qui les intéressait tous…Les joutes verbales via écrans interposés auxquelles se livraient les deux chanteurs. Blaise se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait si, un jour, ils se croisaient. Il secoua la tête pour éviter d'y penser et regarda la télévision qui diffusait maintenant des extraits d'interviews.

"_Mais quels sont les pires attaques que les deux chanteurs se sont lancées ?" _le journaliste arborait un amusé_. "Nous vous donnons le top 5 des vannes en interview entre Dray et les Heroic Survivals, et c'est un sujet de Frédéric Han." _

Une image de Dray et de Potter apparut à l'écran, montrant les deux chanteurs séparés par un 'VS'. Une voix-off prit le relais.

" _Le combat qui oppose les deux plus grandes stars actuelles, vous le connaissez, on ne parle que de ça. Mais quelles ont étés les pires attaques que vous avez pu entendre de leur bouche ? Voici le top 5 ! A la 5ème position, Dray et ses adages : _

Dray apparut à l'écran, souriant poliment comme toujours. Face à lui, le journaliste avait prit un air malicieux.

' _Ainsi, votre sentiment concernant les Heroic Survivals serait plutôt négatif… '_

Draco souriait de toutes ses dents. Blaise savait ce qu'il allait dire, il était présent lors de cette interview.

' _Je dirais plutôt que comme dirait l'adage : quand on voit ce qu'on voit, et qu'on entend ce qu'on entend, on a bien raison de penser ce qu'on pense…'_

Blaise ne put retenir un sourire. La voix-off reprit.

"_ En 4ème position, vous avez choisis la réponse des Heroic Survivals à cette attaque, 5 jours plus tard. "_

L'image devint floue et Harry Potter apparut à la place de Dray. Il était entouré des membres de son groupe.

' _Oui, oui, j'ai vu cette émission où Dray nous a critiqué, ici même. ' _fit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

' _Et qu'en pensez vous ? '_ demanda le journaliste avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

' _Je dirais simplement que comme dirait l'adage : Si haut que l'on soit placé, on est jamais assit que sur son cul. Il devrait le savoir. '_

Ron, à ses cotés, pouffa.

' _Mais'_ fit Seamus d'un air sérieux. _' C'est pas plutôt : de quelque coté qu'on se tourne, on a toujours son cul derrière soi ? '_

' _Aussi. Mais qui sait avec lui ? Il est peut-être transgénique… '_

' _Transgénique du cerveau ? '_

' _Harry ! Seamus ! '_ fit Ginny en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

' _Ben quoi ? On dit aussi que traiter son prochain de con n'est pas un outrage, mais un diagnostic. '_ continua Harry avec un énorme sourire.

Blaise fronça le nez. Potter semblait connaître tout un tas d'adages débiles...

"_ En 3ème position, vous avez choisis Dray et sa théorie sur l'intelligence."_

' _C'est tout de même du jamais vu à la télévision' _faisait le journaliste avec enthousiasme ' _Que pensez de cette guerre que vous livrez verbalement contre Harry Potter ? _'

' _Je dirais que j'ai été agréablement surpris. Potter a parfois su utiliser des phrases de plus de 5 mots sans être particulièrement vulgaire. C'est à marquer d'une croix blanche, on y voit presque de l'intelligence._ '

' _Ce qui veut dire ? _'

' _Ce qui veut dire que je le trouve pitoyable ' _répliqua Draco d'un air ennuyé _'D'accord, il le droit de vouloir paraître intelligent, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il devrait se rendre compte qu'on a besoin de gens comme lui... Après tout, à quoi servirait l'intelligence si l'imbécillité n'existait pas ?_'

Blaise siffla.

- Pas mal, fit-il en souriant, fier de son poulain.

" _En 2ème position, vous avez voté pour Harry et son chien."_

Harry apparut à l'écran, l'air tout guilleret.

' _Vous savez, je suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Dray a l'air poli, c'est vrai, mais c'est rien de plus qu'une apparence. En fait, il ne fait qu'écouter et acquiescer. C'est comme le chien de mon parrain : vous pouvez dire n'importe quelle connerie à votre chien, il vous regardera toujours d'un air qui semble vouloir dire: "Mince alors, il a raison, j'aurais jamais pensé à ça!" _'

Blaise soupira. Il devait avouer que Potter avait de la répartie mais le niveau n'avait pas évolué d'un iota… C'en devenait presque désespérant. Et non, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise fois parce qu'il n'aimait pas Potter...

Il ne pensait pas que Dray soit stupide, mais dès qu'il s'agissait des Heroic Survivals, il devenait rancunier et hargneux. Et il répondait toujours aux provocations de Harry Potter. Cette histoire prenait de plus en plus de proportions.

_" Et à la première position du classement, nous avons à ex aequo Dray et Potter avec le dératiseur.' _

Blaise jeta à nouveau un œil sur la télé pour voir apparaître un Draco souriant.

'_Oh tant que j'y pense…J'ai vu la semaine dernière que vous aviez des rats dans votre studio télévisé.' _Dray sortit son téléphone portable_. 'Je connais un bon dératiseur, vous vous voulez que je l'appelle ?'_

'_Euh… non merci'_

L'image changea pour faire apparaître un Potter au bord du fou rire.

'_ Quoi ?! il veut faire venir un dératiseur ?! Le traître ! Moi qui pensais que les fils de riches étais fidèle à leur famille... Ça me sidère de voir qu'un mec peut avoir aussi peu de considération pour les siens. ' _

_- _Tu regardes encore ces stupidités ?

Blaise se retourna d'un bond pour voir Draco qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise.

-C'est toujours bien de voir ce que l'on pense de toi…

Le chanteur haussa les épaules et alla dans la salle de bain. Blaise fronça les sourcils et éteignit la télévision.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Draco fatiguait de plus en plus vite, piquait des colères de plus en plus fréquemment, comme s'il était constamment sur ses gardes. Blaise ne l'avait connu qu'une fois comme ça, c'était quand les Malfoy étaient sur le point de partir pour l'Albanie et que Draco était en conflit avec son père.

La seule personne qui pouvait calmer le chanteur, c'était Pansy. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas être en permanence aux cotés de son ami. Alors ce soir, il devait absolument en toucher deux mots à la jeune femme pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant le festival de demain.

- Mon manteau est revenu du pressing ?

Blaise se retourna, le chanteur se coiffait.

- Oui, les tâches sont toutes parties. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi comme tâches ?

Draco soupira.

- Tu ne préfères pas savoir… les fans sont parfois incompréhensibles. Elle s'est jetée sur moi avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit…. Et... arrêtes de rire !

- Peut pas… dit Blaise en se retournant pour pas qu'il le voit rigoler.

Draco eut un rictus mais ne dit rien et mit son manteau.

- On y va ou il faut attendre que môssieur daigne s'arrêter de rire…

- J'arrive. Gregory doit nous attendre en bas.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, faisant attention à ne rencontrer personne, et sortirent sans encombre de l'hôtel où ils logeaient pour quelques jours.

* * *

(PoV Gregory) 

Gregory circulait avec une aisance sans pareil dans les rues de Londres avec sa voiture aux vitres teintées. Il arriva donc en un temps record devant l'hôtel où attendaient Blaise et Draco. Il sortit pour leur ouvrir les portières.

Blaise pénétra en premier et Draco allait le suivre quand il fut interpellé par une voix sur le trottoir. Gregory se retourna pour voir une jeune femme, visiblement émue, se diriger vers eux. Le chauffeur essaya de l'empêcher de s'approcher mais il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il regarda Draco, étonné. Que voulait il faire ?

Le chanteur lui sourit doucement.

- Merci Greg, je vais régler ça.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et regagna sa place dans la voiture. Draco arrivait presque toujours à se dépêtrer de ses fans en étant gentil avec eux, pourtant certaines pouvaient devenir complètement hystériques devant leur idole. Le chanteur pénétra dans la voiture au bout de quelques minutes.

Gregory démarra la voiture et regarda dans le rétroviseur pour voir la jeune femme en larmes tenant un bout de papier… sans doute un autographe….

* * *

(PoV Pansy) 

Ils étaient en train de rire d'une histoire qui était arrivée à Vincent.

Le vin commençait à monter à la tête de Pansy et les autres devaient être dans le même état qu'elle. Elle sourit à Draco qui riait comme une baleine. Alors qu'elle se versait encore d'un peu de vin, Blaise se pencha vers elle et lui souffla dans l'oreille qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Il lui montra la cuisine, prit la bouteille de vin et la vida dans son verre.

- Je vais chercher une autre bouteille, lança t il mais les trois autres ne firent pas attention à lui.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Pansy, tu ne sais pas où sont rangées les bouteilles.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine de Vincent, Pansy se mit à chercher dans les nombreux placards et Blaise s'écroula sur une chaise.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tombait sur les boites de conserve.

- C'est à propos de Draco… Il va pas bien… Je pense que tu l'auras remarqué.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'accroupit pour chercher dans les placards du bas.

- Au départ, je pensais que c'était juste le concert de Woodsbrock mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose …Il est devenu si irritable depuis qu'il est revenu de France…comme avant…

Pansy se releva et posa la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait enfin réussi à trouver sur la table.

- Y'a de ça mais je pense aussi que le contexte politique n'aide pas beaucoup. Plus ça va et plus il y a de tensions entre l'Angleterre et l'Albanie, et l'engagement de Harry Potter n'arrange rien. Puis il s'inquiète pour sa mère. Tu savais qu'elle lui avait téléphoné ?

Blaise secoua négativement la tête.

- Apparemment, ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que Severus Rogue le prétend…

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent.

- Tu veux dire que Rogue mentirait à Draco à propos de ses parents…

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je crois que Lucius Malfoy n'est pas étranger à l'histoire et puis, lui dire que tout va bien, ça l'empêche de s'inquiéter et de ne pas foirer ses compos…

Blaise frappa la table d'indignation, la jeune femme releva la tête pour voir un visage complètement stupéfié et en colère.

- Mais…

Le jeune homme ne put continuer sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois garçons qui rapportaient la vaisselle sale. Draco entra le premier.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? J'espère que vous ne faisiez pas des choses répréhensible par la morale … dit-il avec une sourire malicieux en posant les assiettes sur la table.

Blaise parut faussement s'indigner et tout le monde rit.

La vaisselle fut expédié en un rien de temps surtout que Gregory les avait grandement aidé en n'en cassant la moitié.

Pendant que Blaise ramassait les morceaux de porcelaine et de verre, Pansy amena Draco dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les entendre…

- Alors ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils puis jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons qui finissaient d'essuyer la vaisselle tout en chantant (faux bien sur) une vieille chanson composé par Draco.

-Alors quoi ? lui répondit il en croisant les bras.

Pansy soupira… Il était vraiment têtu parfois.

-Tu crois que ça crève pas les yeux… même Gregory et Vincent l'ont remarqué et dieu sait qu'ils sont pas des fins observateurs ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai bien vu la tête que tu tirais en arrivant. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois que je suis sourde, j'ai bien entendu quand ta mère t'a appelé … Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?

Draco la fuyait du regard et Pansy s'énerva encore plus contre le jeune homme. Elle le prit par le bras et lança un « On revient ! » aux garçons qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle emmena Draco au salon et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un des canapés.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois en le regardant furieusement.

Elle ne supportait pas le comportement du chanteur qui ne voulait pas avouer ce qui le tourmentait. Draco soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Si je te dis que c'est le concert de Woodsbrock qui me tracasse, ça te suffira pas je suppose.

Le chanteur fuyait encore son regard en se passionnant pour un vulgaire pot de fleurs.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas me faire avaler que Dray a peur d'aller sur scène ? Tu te f…

Pansy s'arrêta quand Draco leva la main. Elle s'assit en face du blond et attendit.

- Arrêtes, s'il te plait…J'aimerais tellement que ça ne soit que ça mais…

-…mais y'a le fait que tu sois invité d'honneur avec Harry Potter… le concert sur quasiment la même scène que lui…ce qui se passe en Albanie… le dernier appel de ta mère…

Draco la regardait avec étonnement énumérer tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Il prit une des fleurs du bouquet et la fit rouler entre ses doigts.

- Mère… s'inquiète pour moi…Père lui a interdit de me contacter… Pourtant Rogue m'avait bien dit qu'elle désapprouvait complètement mes actions et qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de la contacter pour ne pas envenimer les choses…

Plus il parlait plus Pansy voyait qu'il se forçait pour rester calme, même si la fleur qu'il tenait était complètement écrasée par la poigne du jeune homme.

- Draco ?...

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais… Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'un jour ça arrive…bientôt tu seras obligé de choisir …

-Tu me réconfortes pas là, tu sais… dit le chanteur en se relevant un demi sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, je suis pas engagée pour mais tu sais qu'on serait toujours là pour te soutenir quelque soit ton choix...

-Je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas envie de choisir, tout ce que je veux pourvoir…

-…chanter ?

Draco sourit.

-Je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi…

Pansy ne put retenir un sourire malicieux.

-Tu serais sûrement en train de te morfondre sur une plage albanaise à regarder des mouettes…

-Tu crois qu'il y a des mouettes en Albanie ?

* * *

(Pov Zacharias Smith) 

Zacharias Smith était presque en panique. Il était le plus jeune dans la pièce, et il était surtout le petit nouveau. Il n'avait pas la même expérience que les autres, ça le stressait horriblement. Il ne voulait ni décevoir les autres musiciens, ni avoir honte d'une quelconque erreur sur scène.

Mais le pire, le plus gros de son anxiété, c'était que le trop célèbre Dray allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il allait rencontrer une star ! Et il allait jouer avec lui ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir plus, au lieu de stresser comme un idiot...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Holà ! rit un des musiciens. Calme-toi, t'es tout tendu.

- Je stresse un peu, avoua Zacharias avec un faible sourire.

- J'ai vu ça... Tu sais, t'as pas à t'en faire. Dray est sympa, tu te sentiras tout de suite mieux quand il sera là, tu verras.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment, fit une voix amusée derrière eux.

Zacharias pâlit un peu et se retourna lentement pour faire face à un Dray tout sourire. Le blond salua d'abord le musicien qui l'avait réconforté quelques instants plus tôt, lui posant des petites questions anodines.

Puis, Zacharias remarqua que l'atmosphère s'était incroyablement détendue depuis que le chanteur était arrivé. Tous les musiciens s'étaient rapprochés pour saluer la star, qui leur rendait leur bonjour.

Dray se tourna vers le nouveau et lui tendit la main, souriant.

- Enchanté. J'espère qu'on fera une bonne équipe. C'est ta première scène ?

Zacharias saisit timidement la main du blond et la serra.

- Non, mais j'avais jamais joué sur une scène aussi grande, répondit-il.

- Tu vas voir, c'est super. Et je suis sûr que tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef. Le plus important, c'est d'éviter de rater une note mais si ça arrive, il faut que tu continues. Il faut toujours enchaîner. Tu pourras faire ça ?

- Oui, fit vivement Zacharias.

Le sourire de Dray s'élargit.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, ajouta le blond d'un air chaleureux.

Zacharias lui rendit son sourire. Il vit Blaise approcher et le salua d'un signe de tête que le manager lui rendit.

- Vous montez sur scène pour répéter jusqu'à midi, vous avez la scène ce soir.

- D'accord, fit Dray en partant déjà.

- Draco, les Heroic Survivals arrivent vers midi. Tu te tiens éloigné d'eux.

- Mais oui...

Zacharias retint un sourire amusé et suivit les autres musiciens jusqu'à la scène où ils allaient répéter. Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer en voyant l'ampleur de la scène et du terrain où se tiendraient les fans.

Pendant qu'il sortit son violon, il observa Draco en train de tester son micro. Suivant l'exemple du blond, il resta immobile pendant qu'on vint installer le matériel autour de lui. Lorsqu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, il posa le violon contre son cou et le positionna le long de son bras. Il prit quelques minutes pour accorder l'instrument et attendit que tous les autres musiciens soient prêts.

- Bon, c'est quoi le programme ? plaisanta Draco en se tournant vers eux.

- C'est toi le patron, patron, répliqua l'un des musiciens en riant.

- Héhé, je sais, rit Draco. Bon, on commence par _Beyond the Stars._

Les musiciens acquiescèrent et se mirent en position. Zacharias sentit le regard des autres sur lui et tenta de se détendre. C'était à lui de commencer...

Il leva la main qui tenait l'archet et cala mieux le violon au creux de son cou, puis commença. Une mélodie douce et mélancolique s'éleva sur la scène, et il laissa la pointe de tristesse de la chanson s'écouler de son instrument.

Draco lui lança un regard satisfait et se tourna vers son micro. Le piano se mit à jouer à son tour, faisant écho au violon. Le blond attendit le bon moment puis laissa sa voix s'exprimer dans un chant triste et doux.

**I died, a longtime ago **(Je suis mort, il y a longtemps)

**When my eyes met yours **(Quand mes yeux ont croisé les tiens)

**But you always said you didn't love me **( Mais tu disais toujours que tu ne m'aimais pas)

**The magic was broken **(La magie était brisée)

Le blond prit une inspiration et entama le refrain, sa voix suave prenant des airs plus égayés et joyeux. Le piano et le violon furent rejoint rejoins par les autres instruments. Zacharias vit Draco fermer doucement les yeux et sourire.

**I learnt to reach out the stars **(J'ai appris à tendre les bras vers les étoiles)

**To hope more than life could give **(A espérer plus que la vie pouvait donner)

**To fly away beyond the stars **(À m'envoler par-delà les étoiles)

**And now I can live fully my life **(Et maintenant, je peux vivre pleinement ma vie)

**With no regrets **(Sans regrets)

Draco fit une pause, laissant la musique suivre quelques portées de notes. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

**Every day I can smile **(Chaque jour, je peux sourire)

**I know I will be happy tomorrow **(Je sais que je serais heureux demain)

**I'm no longer afraid of sadness **(Je n'ai plus peur de la tristesse)

**I'll reach out the stars **(Je tendrais les bras vers les étoiles)

Draco reprit une inspiration avant de reprendre le refrain. Autour de lui, la mélodie calme et douce lui permit de se plonger plus encore dans l'atmosphère gaie de la chanson.

**I learnt to reach out the stars **(J'ai appris à tendre les bras vers les étoiles )

**To hope more than life could give **(A espérer plus que la vie pouvait donner)

**To fly away beyond the stars **(A m'envoler par-delà les étoiles)

**And now I can live fully my life **(Et maintenant, je peux vivre pleinement ma vie)

**With no regrets **(Sans regrets)

Les instruments firent une pause et laissèrent le piano continuer seul. Draco ralentit le rythme et sa voix devint plus grave.

**You can live a life beyond the stars **(Tu peux vivre une existence par-delà les étoiles)

**You can enjoy every second of your time **(Tu peux apprécier chaque seconde de ton temps)

**And sing with me **(Et chanter avec moi)

**I'll reach out the stars **(Je tendrais les bras vers les étoiles)

Il reprit une dernière fois le refrain, en même temps que tous les instruments se réanimèrent.

**I learnt to reach out the stars **(J'ai appris à tendre les bras vers les étoiles)

**To hope more than life could give **(A espérer plus que la vie pouvait donner)

**To fly away beyond the stars **(À m'envoler par-delà les étoiles)

**And now I can live fully my life **(Et maintenant, je peux vivre pleinement ma vie)

**With no regrets **(Sans regrets)

Draco s'éloigna du micro. Les musiciens achevèrent un à un leur partition. Zacharias fut le dernier à jouer, le son de son violon vint clôturer la chanson avec douceur. Lorsqu'il éloigna l'archet des cordes, le silence s'installa une seconde avant le temps se remette en route.

Les musiciens se tournèrent vers lui et le félicitèrent, Draco lui offrit lui-même un sourire encourageant.

- Bon, allez, on enchaîne, fit Draco. Il n'est pas encore midi, messieurs...

* * *

-Vous êtes en retard… 

Draco légèrement essoufflé s'assit tandis que son manager le regardait d'un œil noir.

- Nous avons dû faire une mise au point au niveau des basses, elles étaient réglées trop fortes, dit le jeune homme en prenant le menu.

Rogue soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Je me demande si vous savez où sont vos vraies priorités….

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis commanda son repas. Après un moment de silence, il répondit.

- Pour l'instant ma priorité est de faire de ce concert une réussite autant de mon point de vue, que du point de vue de mes musiciens et des spectateurs.

Le manager pinça ses lèvres.

- Je ne voulais pas parler de cela… Je pense qu'il serait temps de rentrer dans le monde des adultes et d'arrêter de rêver comme vous le faites…

Draco posa sa fourchette et regarda son manager avec étonnement.

- Comment ?!?

- Vous m'avez bien compris… Je pense qu'après la sortie de l'album et la tournée vous devriez vous arrêtez et vous consacrez à des choses plus concrètes.

Rogue vit le jeune homme poser à plat ses mains pour empêcher qu'elles tremblent.

- Vous sous-entendez que ce que je fais est futile ?

Rogue dut se retenir de reculer face au regard gris acier que lui lança son pupille.

- Non, la preuve réside dans la ferveur de vos fans mais le succès ne dure qu'un temps et je voulais vous parlez de quelque chose de plus tangible dans le temps…

L'homme commença à s'inquiéter du regard du jeune homme. D'habitude, il l'écoutait avec attention mais là, il sentait que quoi qu'il dise, le chanteur ne serait pas d'accord.

- Je crois qu'il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas comprise, Monsieur.

Draco avait pris un ton froid.

- Je ne fais pas de la musique pour le succès mais pour émouvoir les gens et soulager leurs cœurs. Le succès n'est peut être qu'une passade mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'arrêtera que j'en ferais de même !

Le chanteur se leva brusquement, jeta sa serviette sur la table et partir sans que Rogue puisse faire quoique se soit. Il resta un moment immobile.

- … émouvoir les gens, hein ? …

Il eut un rictus, frappa violement sur la table et partit du restaurant en courant.

Sur le trottoir, il héla un taxi.

- 22, Downing Street.

Le chauffeur regarda dans le rétroviseur.

- Chez monsieur le maire ?

Il reçu en échange un regard courroucé, il haussa les épaules et démarra la voiture.

* * *

Draco reprit le dernier complet du slow qu'il avait prévu de chanter en dernier pour le concert. Cette chanson comportait un solo au piano et il avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui le fasse. 

Quand il était sur scène, il ne pensait rien d'autre qu'à sa musique. Il pouvait faire abstraction de tout. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que ses musiciens attendaient qu'il finisse son morceau et quand les dernières notes se turent, ils applaudirent de concert. Draco se leva et applaudit avec eux…

- Il faut faire la même chose la prochaine fois… voire mieux…si la météo nous le permet bien sur, dit-il avec un demi sourire qui rendait hystérique plus de la moitié de ses fans.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de ranger leurs matériels et que le chanteur donnait deux ou trois instructions à propos de la sono et des projecteurs, Draco vit arriver un fourgon aux couleurs bariolées et aux vitres teintées. Une musique hystérique provenait de l'intérieur du véhicule et Draco vit avec horreur sortir tout le groupe des Heroic Survivals complètement hilares.

- Allez, Ron, tu peux aller vomir maintenant, fit Potter en ricanant.

Le roux s'éloigna rapidement sans un mot, sous les remarques mesquines de ses amis. Finnigan sortit en dernier du van.

- La libertééééé ! Harry, où sont les chiooottes ?!

Draco plissa le nez devant la vulgarité de cet idiot de Finnigan mais décida de ne pas s'attarder davantage. Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'ils étaient déjà en train de mettre le souk partout... Il espérait seulement que ce festival ne serait pas gâché par ces sauvages.

Mais quand même, voir Harry Potter en vrai lui laissait un curieux sentiment, il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était... Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré avant, pensa-t-il, et pourtant ils se haïssaient...

Draco renifla et s'éloigna rapidement, décidant qu'il valait mieux mettre de la distance entre lui et le brun, avant qu'il ne se produise quelque chose de fâcheux...

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà... Prochain chapitre : Harry arrive au festival héhé Que la guerre commence xD 

On espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, on mettra sûrement encore plus de cassages via interview sur le blog de la fic :p n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil x3 (tiens, vais peut-être mettre le clip de la chanson qui a inspiré le morceau de Draco, l'atmosphère correspond bien...xD)

Et par rapport au décompte des votes (lol) sur 18 votes, il y a 11 voix pour Harry et 7 pour Draco, ce sera donc Harry qui ouvrira les hostilités dans le prochain chapitre... Si vous avez des idées de blagues mesquines, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, ça peut être marrant lol.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et désolées pour les fautes qui traînent encore et toujours...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclamers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… on s'en rapproche suuuuuper lentement x3)

Merci à tous les reviewers! Voilà le chapitre 5, pleins de débilités et de vannes lol

Ne soyez pas choqués de la rapidité, c'est juste qu'on est très inspirées quand on se voit...

* * *

- 124 kilomètres en voiture, ça useuh, ça useuh, 124 kilomètres en voiture ça useuh les pneuh. 125 kilomètres en voiture, ça useuh, ça useuh, 125 kilomètres en voiture ça... 

-Harry, fais taire l'énergumène qui est assis à coté de toi, grogna Ginny.

- 126 kilomètres en voiture, ça useuh, ça useuh...

- Fais le toi-même, moi ça me dérange pas, répliqua le brun sans quitter son roman des yeux. Et regarde, il a pas encore réussi à réveiller Ron...

- ça useuh les pneuh !

- Mais je suis trop loin pour le taper moi même !

- 128 kilomètres en voiiiiitureuuuh, ça useuh, ça useuh !! 128 kilomètres en...

- Mais c'est qu'il le fait carrément exprès ! couina la rousse en se bouchant les oreilles. Seamus ! Ferme-la !!

- ça useuh les pneuuuhh ! 129 kilomètres en voitureuh, ça useuh, ça...

- Seamus, moi je vais finir par me fâcher, s'exclama brusquement Hermione, assise à l'avant.

- Ok, fit Seamus.

Ginny eut un sursaut devant le soudain silence qui regagna le van. Elle soupira de soulagement. Cela faisait presque 2h qu'ils roulaient pour rejoindre la place du festival et la rousse s'était plusieurs fois demandée s'il n'y aurait pas un mort avant la fin du voyage...

- Balibalo dans son berceau ban...

- Seamus.

- Ok.

Le blond s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, souriant sardoniquement. Il y était presque, il le sentait, son niveau de chiantise avait atteint des sommets et il continuerait tant qu'Harry le lui permettrait. Le brun en question eut à son tour un sourire, il leva la main et tapota gentiment la tête du blond, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Mimi cracra, l'eau elle aimeuh ça, allez on...

- Seamus, par pitié ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais on arrive quaaaaand ??!

- Bientôt !

Harry pouffa.

- Très bien, répondit le blond.

- Merci, le silence, fit Ginny.

- C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, se remuent le bas de reins en f'sant coin coin... maiiiiiis... le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin, le papa, le papa, le papa pingou...

- Nooooon, ça y est, je l'ai dans la tête !! cria Ginny comme si c'était la fin du monde.

- Seamus ! Si tu te tais pas, je t'éclate la tête contre la vitre, le menaça Hermione en lui lançant un regard haineux.

- Vas-y te gènes pas, Harry me protègera.

- Ah ? fit le concerné.

- Oui, affirma Seamus. C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- Quand ton...

- Ginny, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais c'est très grossier, coupa Harry. D'ici un quart d'heure, Seamus, sois patient.

- D'accord.

Le blond tout sourire tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler.

- C'est dégueulasse Harry, il n'écoute que toi, fit Ginny.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu lui as pas dis de se taire avant alors ?!

- Pour qu'il se fatigue un peu et qu'on puisse dormir ce soir.

- Ah, effectivement...

Harry sourit et replongea dans sa lecture. C'est bien parce qu'il voyait plus loin que les autres qu'il était le leader de ce groupe de fous...

Seamus sauta sur ses deux pieds en sortant du van et s'étira avec bonheur.

- La libertéééééé ! Harry, où sont les chioootes ?

Le brun lui sourit et pointa un buisson du doigt.

- Tu plaisantes...

- Oui, répondit Harry très sérieusement. Tiens, regarde, c'est par là.

Le blond sourit et s'éloigna rapidement pour satisfaire ses besoins trop longtemps retenus. Lorsqu'il revint, il posa son regard sur la scène où on s'affairait à installer leurs instruments. Seamus attrapa la manche d'Harry et tira d'un coup sec, attirant l'attention de son leader.

- Harry, notre scène est vraiment trop classe ! Regarde !

- Oui, oui, sourit Harry. Faîtes attention au matériel, s'il vous plaît, continua-t-il en reposant son regard sur le personnel du festival.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ginny prendre un Seamus surexcité par la main et l'entraîner plus loin. Il se promit de remercier la rousse plus tard. A coté de lui, Ron l'aidait à superviser l'installation de leurs instruments.

- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, commença Ron en fixant les deux hommes qui assemblaient sa batterie. Tout à l'heure, y'avait...

- La tapette, si, si, j'avais remarqué, sourit Harry.

- T'as vu comme il nous a regardé ?

- C'est sûr que le regard méprisant, personne le fait aussi bien que lui...

- J'ai envie de me le faire, soupira le roux.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Pas dans ce sens là, abruti ! grogna Ron.

- Ben, le dis pas comme ça alors.

- Dire quoi comment ? demanda l'irlandais qui avait échappé à la prise de Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers Seamus en ricanant.

- Ron dit qu'il veut se faire le peroxydé.

Seamus se tourna vers le roux avec un sourire goguenard.

- Eh, tu nous avais caché ça, ma grande...

- Ouais, bon, ok, je le dirais d'une autre façon à l'avenir, soupira Ron.

- Dire quoi d'une autre façon ? fit Ginny en se rapprochant.

Ron leva les mains au ciel, bougeant les lèvres silencieusement, puis commença à s'éloigner.

- Il me faut un remontant...

- Ron, pas d'alcool avant le déjeuner ! cria Hermione en le suivant d'un pas rapide.

- Juste un ptit verre...

- Nooooon !!

Harry regarda Ron s'éloigner en courant, espérant atteindre son pack de bières avant qu'Hermione ne le lui confisque. Mais le roux se prit les pieds dans son pantalon trop large et manqua de tomber, donnant à la brune l'occasion de se saisir du pack avant lui.

- J'ai dis non ! Confisqué !

Les yeux de Ron s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Mais... Hermioooooooone...

* * *

- Mais t'as vu la couleur des rideaux ?! s'exclama Seamus. 

- Tu vas pas crever pour des rideaux...

- Mais... Y sont... roses...

- On avait remarqué... ricana Ginny en finissant de ranger ses affaires.

La rousse sortit, bien décidée à prendre une douche après le voyage.

- Harry... Je peux les brûler ?

- Pas à l'intérieur.

- Ok.

Seamus décrocha les rideaux et les emmena dehors. Le silence s'installa un instant, jusqu'à ce que le blond revienne.

- Harry. Tu me passes ton briquet ?

- Tiens.

- Harry, fit Ron. Tu trouves pas que t'es un peu irresponsable ?

- Non, toute façon le briquet ne marche plus. Il va devoir demander à quelqu'un du staff, s'il veut vraiment faire cramer les rideaux.

La voix de Seamus s'éleva depuis l'extérieur.

- Excusez-moiiiii, vous auriez pas un briquet monsieur le distributeur de flotte ??!

Ron ricana mais se tut lorsque Seamus revint, l'air triomphant.

- Celui qui distribue les bouteilles d'eau, il m'a donné le sien !!

- Hermione va encore gueuler, soupira Ron. Et puis... Comment on va dormir demain matin ?!

- C'est pas le soleil qui t'empêchera de dormir toi, fit Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Seamus le fixa un instant puis posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais Ron, si tu y tiens tant que ça... Tu peux venir les brûler avec moi !

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Le roux sortit à la suite du guitariste, sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entra, portant de longs tissus noirs dans ses bras. Harry se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai remarqué pour les rideaux, pour Seamus aussi d'ailleurs, n'essaie pas de détourner l'attention.

- Ils s'amusent bien dehors ?

- Ouais, avec le staff, ils ont l'air d'ahuris...

- Tu veux trop les rejoindre, en fait, non ?

- ...

- ...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais anticipé la réaction de Seamus. Voilà les nouveaux rideaux.

La brune jeta les rideaux sur le canapé et s'approcha de la fenêtre sans un mot, l'ouvrant en grand. Harry hésita une seconde puis se lança.

- Tu les arrêtes pas ?

- Nan, j'attends qu'ils aient mis le feu à la forêt avant de m'énerver...

- Ah, d'accord.

- Sinon, ce serait pas assez grave pour qu'ils aillent en prison...

- C'est peut-être toi la plus machiavélique, en fin de compte.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry avec un immense sourire angélique. Ginny choisit ce moment pour revenir de sa douche.

- Vous avez remarqué que Seamus a encore recommencé ?

- Ce sont les rideaux, cette fois, informa Harry.

- Encore heureux, la dernière fois, il a un peu abusé avec les couvertures...

- Vous croyez qu'il a des tendances pyromanes ? demande Hermione.

- A mon avis, ce n'sont pas les seules tendances qu'il a...

- Hé ! cria Seamus depuis l'extérieur. Il en faut plus, ramenez tous vos rideaux !!!

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher ceux de Dray ?! fit Ron avec enthousiasme.

- Ça ferait plaisir à Harry...

- Non, ça ferait pas plaisir à Harry ! cria Hermione en sortant brusquement la tête par la fenêtre.

- SI !! fit Harry en la rejoignant immédiatement.

- Ron !! Va-y avant qu'Hermione sorte et nous arrête !

- Oh, seigneur, soupira Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry la suivit du regard puis s'accouda à la fenêtre pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Souriant, il vit Hermione sortir et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le bûcher.

La brune s'avança jusqu'à arriver devant Seamus. Elle lui lança un regard sévère mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer le sermon, une silhouette attira son attention et elle passa devant Seamus sans rien dire.

Marchant quelques instants, elle vint se planter devant un Blaise Zabini au regard curieux fixé sur les flammes.

- Tu es le manager de Dray, si je me souviens bien ?

Il acquiesça. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés une fois mais n'avaient jamais échangés un mot.

- Tu devrais aller prévenir Dray que mon débile de groupe a décidé de brûler tous les rideaux du festival et qu'il n'est pas à l'abri de leur connerie...

Blaise éclata de rire.

- D'accord, je lui dirais. Mais, c'est quoi le problème avec les rideaux ?

- Seamus n'aime pas la couleur. Il dit que le rose, c'est le mal.

- Oh, rit Blaise. Ceux de Draco sont bleus.

- Quoi ?! fit Seamus, qui s'était rapproché discrètement. Mais... C'est injuste !! Raison de plus pour les brûler !! Harry ! Ses rideaux sont bleus, c'est injuste !!

Blaise vit le brun, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre, sourire à Seamus et lui faire un signe de main.

- Comme une mère qui surveille son gamin de loin, dit-il pour lui-même.

- Hein ? fit Hermione.

- Non, rien, répondit le manager du blond en fixant Harry quelques secondes. Bon, je vais aller prévenir Dray que les Heroic Survivals sont déchaînés, finit-il en commençant à s'éloigner après avoir salué Hermione.

- J'aurais jamais dû les laisser boire leurs bières pendant le déjeuner, soupira la brune en retournant auprès de Seamus.

* * *

- Hé, Harry, tu sais comment font les nains pour se torcher ? demanda Seamus, tout sourire. 

- Avec les rideaux que tu as brûlé ? fit Ginny, finissant de marquer quelques notes sur la nouvelle composition.

- Non ! Ils courent dans l'herbe !!

Harry alluma sa cigarette et sourit en entendant Seamus rigoler de sa propre blague. Le blond avait décidément bu un petit verre en trop... Il aspira sa bouffée de nicotine et se leva, marchant jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit et fit quelques pas dehors, se dirigeant vers le bois qui entourait les bâtiments des artistes.

Les professionnels étaient tous réunis dans des préfabriqués, à l'écart du festival. Entouré par des bois, ils permettaient aux musiciens de se reposer et d'être protégé de leurs fans pour les plus connus.

Harry se promena quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, puis il plongea la main dans la poche de son blouson. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa le petit sachet de plastique. Il le fixa un instant.

La fine poudre blanche avait déserté le sachet, remplacée par un bout de papier. Harry reconnut l'écriture de Seamus. _"Un conseil : mange des bonbons, ça coûte moins cher et tu déconnes tout autant". _

- Raaaahh Putain !!!! hurla Harry en donnant un coup de pied dans l'arbre le plus proche. J'vais le buter, ce con !!!

Il fit marche arrière, bien décidé à retrouver Seamus et lui faire passer l'envie de bouffer des bonbons mais après quelques pas, il s'arrêta soudainement quand il entendit jouer de la guitare.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le bruit. Quelqu'un se mit à chanter, la voix était claire et mélodieuse. Il fronça les sourcils, il connaissait cette voix mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer son propriétaire.

Assit au sol, une silhouette adossée contre un arbre tenait une guitare entre ses mains. Curieux, Harry contourna l'arbre pour voir le visage du chanteur, sortant une nouvelle clope de sa poche.

Sa cigarette faillit glisser de sa bouche sous l'étonnement et une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage quand il le reconnut. Ce dernier sursauta et s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer en voyant la personne à coté de lui. Il eut un regard méprisant avant de prendre le téléphone posé devant lui.

- Eh ben, fit Harry. Il m'arrive que des merdes aujourd'hui...

- Excuse-moi, je dois te laisser, fit Draco en parlant à la personne à l'autre bout du fils tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry. L'air est devenu irrespirable…

Il resta silencieux un instant, écoutant son interlocuteur, puis soupira.

- Ok, à ce soir alors…

Il rangea sa guitare dans sa house et se leva, bien décidé à partir.

- Alors comme ça je rend l'air irrespirable ? fit Harry, encore énervé par son blond de guitariste.

Le chanteur pop se retourna et le regarda avec mépris.

- La fumée de ta cigarette m'insupporte…

- Et si j'éteignais ma cigarette, tu recommencerais à chanter ? demanda Harry avec un air de défi.

- Non, répondit Dray qui se retourna pour partir en mettant sa guitare sur son dos.

- Petit péteux… Comment tu peux prétendre vouloir chanter l'amour et la paix et être comme ça ? … Ça me fait gerber…

Draco se retourna, livide de colère. Harry haussa un sourcil provocateur.

- Va vomir ailleurs, ivrogne, il manquerait plus que tu gâches le paysage en le polluant !

Harry eut un reniflement de dégoût.

- Franchement, je sais vraiment pas comment t'as pu devenir célèbre…

Il regarda Draco de la tête aux pieds, il portait des vêtements simples mais de marques. Il eut un sourire en voyant la chemise rose pâle du blond.

- Si Seamus te voyait, il irait brûler ta chemise... Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ta célébrité, l'argent doit grandement aider…

Harry vit les poings du chanteur se serrer.

- L'argent ne fait pas le talent… Toutes les célébrités ne sont pas talentueuses.

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa sous l'insinuation.

- Parle pour toi avec tes paroles creuses et vides de sens. "_I learnt to reach out the stars, To hope more than life could give_"

Harry avait prit une voix sur-aigue pour imiter Dray chantant sa chanson _Beyond the Stars. _Lorsqu'il reprit sa voix normale, cette dernière était pleine d'ironie.

- C'est pas les étoiles que tu vois, c'est le trou noir.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Le trou noir... Je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide pour ne pas arriver à comprendre ce que je dis… Pour moi, chanter ce n'est pas hurler dans un micro…

- Parce que tu crois qu'avec tes paroles doucereuses et tes histoires à l'eau de rose, tu vas changer quoi que se soit ?

- Et toi, tu ne fais qu'envenimer un peu plus les conflits politiques qui ralentissent le pays. Contredire tout le monde n'est pas une solution…

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas régler ça avec le pouvoir de l'amour ?!!

Harry commençait à s'énerver franchement et le ton montait.

- Moi, j'emmerde pas les gens avec des problèmes plus grands que moi et j'essaye de leur apporter un peu de bonheur.

- Arrête de rêver et redescend sur terre, le trou noir est trop loin de ton cerveau, c'est pour ça que tu changeras jamais les choses avec ta musique !

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas changer les choses avec la tienne ?

- Draco ? Ah zut, j'arrive trop tard, fit Blaise. Elle m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'ils étaient déchaînés...

Harry vit un jeune homme à la peau noire qui les regardait, tout guilleret. Ce dernier prit la guitare des mains de Draco et lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à le suivre.

- On doit y aller. Tout le monde t'attend….

Dray jeta un coup d'œil au rockeur et hocha la tête.

- D'accord je n'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute manière !

Il lança un dernier regard dédaigneux et suivit son manager. Voyant le blond s'éloigner, Harry sentit la rage monter en lui. Ça n'allait pas se terminer comme cela. Le concert de Dray était ce soir, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Parfait...

Il regarda sa montre et sourit de plus belle. Il avait trois bonnes heures devant lui pour concocter une blague digne de Sirius. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Ron...

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les logements qui leurs étaient réservés…

* * *

- Alors ? chuchota Harry. 

Ron ouvrit son sac.

- J'ai trouvé des oeufs...

- Ça fera l'affaire, rigola le brun. J'ai de la colle et du PQ. Hermione t'a pas vu sortir au moins ?

Ron secoua négativement la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il referma son sac et le glissa derrière son dos. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière et puis, souriant comme un gamin de dix ans, fit signe à son ami de le suivre.

Ils sortirent sans un bruit, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux, et vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

- On aurait dû réveiller Seamus, fit Harry.

- Tu rigoles, il aurait jamais réussi à se rendormir après, tu le connais. On a un concert demain, on peut pas faire nuit blanche.

Harry haussa les épaules mais n'ajouta rien.

- Hé ! VOUS LA !!

Seamus, suivi par Ginny, courut pour les rejoindre.

- Vous vouliez faire un mauvais coup sans moi !

- On va juste au concert de Dray...

- Je viens !

Ginny soupira.

- Bon, ben je viens aussi sinon vous pourriez créer l'anarchie et l'apocalypse à vous tout seuls...

Harry hausse les épaules, les autorisant ainsi à venir. Les quatre amis marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la scène de Dray.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez y aller ? fit Ginny. Vous pensez pas que vous avez fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui ?

- Ben... nan, répondit Seamus, souriant.

- Et d'un coté technique, on ne fait jamais assez de conneries, je trouve, enchaîna Ron.

- Harry, t'es trop silencieux, ça présage rien de bon...

Le brun se tourna vers Ginny et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, puis reprit sa route pour rejoindre la scène où Dray allait donner son concert. Il tira un petit peu sur sa casquette pour mieux cacher son visage et fit de même avec la capuche de Seamus.

- Fais attention.

- Oui maman.

Ginny pouffa.

- On arrive ...

Devant la scène, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Les midinettes s'agglutinaient devant le micro déserté, en lançant des cris hystériques.

- On dirait des gorets, fit Harry. Quand j'habitais avec Sirius, on vivait à coté d'un élevage.

- C'est donc pour ça que Dray aime le rose, fit Seamus.

- T'as les mêmes fans, Harry, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Je sais bien, soupira le brun. Bon, avançons-nous, sinon on l'atteindra jamais avec nos projectiles.

Seamus et Ron levèrent un bras en l'air en hurlant : "Pas d'pitié pour le peroxydé!!!".

S'attirant quelques regards éberlués, ils s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé et conquérant vers la scène où l'on finissait d'enlever les installations du groupe précédent.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? fit une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, voyant le groupe des quatre encagoulés s'arrêter à coté d'elle.

Harry se tourna vers elle, tout sourire, et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de garder le secret.

- C'est une surprise, fit-il en couvrant un peu mieux le contenu louche de son sac.

L'adolescente le fixa, sceptique, puis se tourna vers son amie pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. L'autre fille se pencha pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux énergumènes qui ricanaient dans leur coin.

- Tiens, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu, fit-elle.

- Bon, la ponctualité c'est pas son fort ou quoi ?! cria Ron, faisant retourner quelques personnes.

- La musique non plus, c'est pas son fort, ajouta Harry.

- Ni la classe, enchaîna Ron.

- Par contre, pour chanter de la merde...

Seamus éclata de rire.

- Euh, dîtes, fit une fan en colère. Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez toujours partir.

- Mais on aime se foutre de sa gueule, répliqua Harry.

- Eh, coupa Ginny. Ça commence.

La fan se retourna aussitôt vers la scène et hurla, arrachant un grincement de dents à Harry. Les spots bleu clair s'allumèrent, éclairant la scène où se trouvaient déjà tous les musiciens.

La foule de fans se mit scander le nom de Dray, l'appelant pour qu'il monte sur scène. Le blond apparut moins d'une minute plus tard, levant les bras pour saluer le public. Souriant grandement, il s'avança vers le micro et s'en saisit.

- Bonsoir !

Les fans hurlèrent en réponse. De là où il était, Harry avait une vue parfaite de la scène et il se rendit compte qu'en criant assez fort, le chanteur blond n'aurait aucun mal à l'entendre.

- Merci à vous d'être venu aussi nombreux ! continua Dray.

- C'était ça ou Qui veut gagner des millions, cria Ron.

Mais Dray ne l'entendit pas, contrairement à une dizaine de fans qui se retournèrent pour leur lancer des regards noirs.

- Nous sommes en infériorité numérique, fit remarquer Seamus.

- Pour une fois que tu dis un truc intelligent, répliqua Ginny.

- Harry ? Tu dis rien ?

- J'attend qu'il commence, répondit le brun en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu'Hermione ne les avait pas retrouvé.

- Parce que je préfère les étoiles aux trous noirs, que diriez vous de commencer par _Beyond the stars _? enchaîna Draco.

La foule acclama la proposition à grands cris enthousiastes. Ron se tourna vers Harry, l'air sceptique.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, avec ses trous noirs, lui ?

- Je sais pas, répliqua le brun malgré l'immense sourire qui barrait son visage.

_**I died a longtime ago **_

- Ça se sent d'ici, les cadavres en décomposition, c'est le mal, hurla Harry mais sa voix ne parvint pas à Draco, couverte par la voix des fans qui reprenaient la chanson.

_**When my eyes met yours**_

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

_**But you always said you didn't love me **_

- I DON'T LOVE YOU !!! hurlèrent-ils en coeur.

Seamus était à deux doigts de s'écrouler de rire et dû s'accrocher à Ginny pour trouver un équilibre. Autour d'eux, les fans commençaient à leur jeter des regards furieux pour certains, sidérés pour d'autres.

_**The magic was broken **_

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!

Harry vit Draco jeter un coup d'oeil dans leur direction. Seamus riait tellement fort que les gens commençaient à s'éloigner d'eux et ça créait un espace vide autour d'eux.

**I learnt to reach out the stars **

- Eh regardez !! cria soudain Ron. Il a de la dentelle sur sa chemise !!!

- Au bûcher !!! hurla Seamus en levant son briquet au dessus de sa tête.

Une partie des fans interpréta mal ce signe et une multitude de briquets s'allumèrent au dessus de la foule.

**To hope more than life could give **

- Seamus !! Tu fais chier, ils ont mal compris !!

- Hahahahaaa désoléééééé !!!

**To fly away beyond the stars **

- Eh, il a même un violoniste ! remarqua enfin Ron.

- Il va bien avec Dray, il a le même gel, rit Harry.

- Mais non, ça donne pas le même effet, fit Ron en grand connaisseur de gel.

- Ils ont pas le même type de cheveux, c'est tout.

- Mais ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec le gel.

- Bien sûr que si, le gel va pas donner le même effet selon les cheveux.

- Depuis quand t'es un grand expert en gel, toi ?

- Depuis que je te connais, abruti.

- L'abruti, il t'emmerde, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais.

- Et puis c'est quoi cette conversation débile ?

- C'est toi qui l'as lancé !

- Quoi ?! C'est ma faute maintenant ?!

- C'est pas la mienne, je suis le leader, j'ai toujours raison.

- Nan mais je rêve !

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent un long moment, si longtemps que la chanson arriva finalement à son terme.

**To fly away beyond the stars **

**With no regrets **

Le piano entama les dernières notes qui achevaient la chanson et tous devinrent silencieux, écoutant religieusement. Harry ouvrit la bouche, comprenant que c'était le moment idéal pour sortir une bonne vanne, mais Ginny le devança.

- Moi j'aime bien, en fait, fit la rousse.

Harry et Ron la fixèrent aussitôt comme si elle venait de prédire la fin du monde.

- QUUUOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ???

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux tandis que Seamus repartait dans un fou rire. Le hurlement d'Harry avait réussi à attirer l'attention de tous, et spécialement celle de Dray.

- Ce sont eux qui n'ont pas arrêté de foutre le souk, fit une fan en colère en les bousculant. La casquette d'Harry tomba laissant voir son visage aux yeux de tous.

- AH ! C'EST LES HEROIC SURVIVALS !!!

De grands cris hystériques surgirent et ce fut l'affolement. Plusieurs spectateurs voulaient voir le groupe en vrai. Draco regardait avec effarement le staff qui ouvraient les barrières de protection entre la foule et la scène pour permettre aux Heroic Survivals de se retirer sans heurts.

Harry et Draco se dévisagèrent longuement, sous les cris des fans. Finalement, Ginny prit la situation en main et poussa le brun pour qu'il parte vers les coulisses.

- Désolée pour le dérangement, cria-t-elle à l'attention de Dray, essayant de couvrir les fans.

Dray roula des yeux et regarda Harry sortir, suivit par Ron. Seamus se retourna une dernière fois.

- Super concert ! Allez, à plus, poulette, fit l'irlandais à Dray avec un immense sourire, levant la main en faisant le signe de la victoire.

- Eh ! l'interpella Ginny. Moi, j'ai bien aimé !!

* * *

Ce fut Harry hilare qui sortit des coulisses par l'arrière, suivit de ses amis. Les gardes du corps de Dray les escortèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin puis repartirent au concert. 

- C'était marrant, fit Seamus lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- On a pas eu le temps de lui lancer sa surprise, dit Ron, un peu déçu.

- On y retourne demain, Harry ? demanda l'irlandais.

- Si Hermione ne nous bute pas avant demain...

- Mais on est resté polis, pourquoi elle se mettrait en colère ?

- Parce qu'on est allé se foutre au milieu d'une foule de fans hystériques, sans protection et sans la prévenir ?

- Ah, effectivement, fit Seamus.

La sonnerie du portable d'Harry s'éleva et le brun plongea la main dans sa poche pour se saisir du téléphone.

- Allo ?

"_Harry, c'est Hermione..."_

- C'est pas moi qu'ait eu l'idée !!

_"Hein ? De quoi ?"_

- Non, rien, rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_"Je viens de parler à Dumbledore, il veut que tu le rappelles, ça avait l'air important."_

- D'accord. On va rentrer là, à tout de suite.

_"Okay. A tout de suite."_

- On rentre, fit Harry en raccrochant. Pas un mot à Hermione, d'acc ? Elle l'apprendra bien assez tôt.

Seamus éclata de rire et ouvrit la marche pour revenir à leur logement. Pendant que Ron, Ginny et Seamus plaisantaient, Harry prit un peu de recul et composa le numéro privé de Dumbledore.

_"Allo ?"_

- Bonsoir Albus, Hermione m'a dit que vous aviez appelé.

_"En effet, j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre Harry."_

- Ah ? Allez-y.

_"Harry... Je suis désolé mais je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a eu un problème. Avec l'équipe que j'ai envoyé en Albanie."_

Harry se sentit pâlir et s'arrêta brusquement.

- Quel problème ? articula-t-il difficilement.

_"Les partisans de Voldemort ont découverts où était cachée l'équipe de Sirius. Nous ignorons s'il y a des survivants, nous n'avons pas retrouvé les corps de Sirius et Remus, nous sommes sans nouvelles... J'ai joint tous mes contacts en Albanie, mais... J'ignore s'il est trop tard... Harry, je suis désolé..."_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_"Harry ? Harry, tu..."_

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la fin, il jeta violemment son portable contre un arbre. Seamus, Ron et Ginny se retournèrent en sursautant.

- Tiens, encore un portable de cassé, fit Seamus d'un ton hésitant.

Mais Harry ne releva pas la vanne et se laissa tomber au sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- FAIT CHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!

_

* * *

_

_A Suivre. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on s'en rapproche lentement, du slash… x3)

La fic va passer en Rating T, parce que les perso sont parfois un peu grossiers…

Voici le chapitre 6, moins drôle que le précédent, mais on espère qu'il vous plaira quand même (les choses évoluent enfin ! enfin, ça commence à évoluer… lentement mais surement…)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles nous ont vraiment encouragé et nous ont motivé…

Rar anonymes.

Diane : merci pour ta review, on espère que ce chapitre te plaira… et puis VIVE LA MUSIQUE !!!

4rine : merci beaucoup ! voila la suite !

Minouch : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! nous aussi, on s'amuse bien à l'écrire, alors on est contentes que tu aimes ! on espère que cette suite te plaira, meme si c'est moins marrant…

Nits7 : merci pour ta review… j'espère qu'on a été assez rapide pour publier cette suite on abandonnera pas (normalement si on meurt pas ou qu'il nous arrive un truc dans ce genre…)

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Draco fulminait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur ce crétin de Potter ? De tous les gens qu'il y avait au festival, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

- Il m'éneeeeeerve, fit-il pour l'énième fois.

- Ca, j'avais compris, répondit Blaise.

Le manager ouvrit la porte de la chambre du chanteur et laissa entrer ce dernier, le suivant aussitôt.

- Tiens ?

- Quoi ? fit Blaise en se tournant vers Draco.

- Ils sont où les rideaux ?

- Je t'en ai fais chercher d'autres.

- Pourquoi ? Je les aimais bien, la couleur était sympa...

- Quelqu'un les a volé, répondit distraitement Blaise.

- Volé ? Mais quel débile irait voler des rideaux ?

- Y'a pleins de gens bizarres sur terre, tu sais...

- ...Tu sais qui c'est, pas vrai ?

- Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

- Dis-le moi...

- Je préfère autant pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Bon, oublies ça, tu en auras d'autres d'ici pas longtemps.

- C'est ces abrutis décérébrés, hein ? Je sais que ce sont eux... Ce sont toujours eux qui me pourrissent la vie...

- Mais non, dis pas ça... Allez, prépare-toi maintenant. Je repasse dans une heure.

Blaise sortit, laissant Draco ruminer sa colère seul dans la chambre.

- Et Rogue aussi, il me pourrit la vie…

Mais malgré tout, le blond se demandait où était allé son précepteur, après qu'il l'ait laissé dans le restaurant…

* * *

Rogue entra dans le bureau du maire de Londres par une porte dérobée. Il fallait mieux éviter que tout le monde sache que le manager de Dray voyait régulièrement Albus Dumbledore. 

- Bonjour Severus, que se passe t il ? demanda le maire en levant la tête de ses dossiers.

- Il ne m'a pas écouté ... dit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le fauteuil face au bureau.

Severus Rogue lut la déception dans le regard du vieillard.

- Il est parti en me disant qu'il ne souhaitait faire que de la musique ... continua-t-il.

- Il ne souhaite donc pas s'engager ? demanda Dumbledore en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Non et je crains qu'il ne me fasse plus autant confiance qu'avant...

- C'est compréhensible ... Lui cacher la vérité sur ses parents n'était, au final, pas une bonne idée même si elle paraissait être la meilleure sur le moment pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus Rogue approuva même si ça lui faisait mal d'avouer son erreur.

- Le coup de téléphone de Narcissa Malefoy a été un déclic pour lui, continua Dumbledore.

- Effectivement, il craint pour la vie de sa mère, approuva le manager.

- On peut donc se dire que c'est une bonne chose puisqu'il ne s'est pas engagé dans la même voie que son père malgré la pression qu'il subit. Il ne nous est pas hostile, il suffirait d'un déclic pour qu'il s'engage à nos côtés, je pense... Seulement, je crains que sa rancune envers Harry Potter ne prenne de l'ampleur...

Severus Rogue grimaça. Il détestait vraiment Harry Potter, ce chanteur qui prenait parti contre Voldemort sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Pour la gloire peut-être ?

- Une rencontre entre les deux chanteurs, poursuivit le maire, ne serait pas un mal, pour qu'il puisse confronter leurs idées... Au fond, ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre...

Severus Rogue grimaça.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Dray et Harry Potter risqueraient de se détester encore plus et cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice.

- Peut-être mais peut-être pas... dit il en regardant le manager, les mains croisées sous son menton. Il est fort probable qu'ils se rencontrent à ce festival de musique...

Le téléphone sonna. Dumbledore s'excusa et décrocha.

- Allo ? Bonjour à vous.

Le maire se tourna vers Rogue.

- C'est l'un de mes contacts en Albanie, dit-il en éloignant le combiné de sa bouche un instant. Oui, je vous écoute... Comment ? Comment ça, ils ont trouvé notre cachette dans l'ambassade d'Angleterre ?... Il y a des victimes ? ... Combien ? ... Vous avez des nouvelles de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ? Aucunes nouvelles ... Contactez tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des informations et rappelez moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau... Oui... Oui...

Dumbledore raccrocha. Toute malice avait quitté ses yeux et il avait pris un air grave tandis qu'il se tournait vers Rogue.

- Un problème est survenu en Albanie, dit-il. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai un appel à passer.

Rogue acquiesça sans un mot. Dumbledore reprit le combiné et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Allô ? Bonjour Miss Granger...

* * *

Il vit les Heroic Survivals partir dans les coulisses, Harry Potter se retourna et il croisa son regard mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, la jeune fille du groupe… Ginny Weasley…. Tirait son leader par le bras. 

- Désolé pour le dérangement, cria-t-elle.

Harry Potter, accompagné par son batteur, disparut dans les coulisses alors que le guitariste se tourna vers lui et lui lança :

- Super concert ! Allez, à plus, poulette, dit-il en levant la main en signe de la victoire.

Draco sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'énervement.

- Eh, moi, j'ai bien aimé !! lança la bassiste avant de disparaître dans les coulisses avec le guitariste.

Le silence s'installa un instant et Draco décida de tirer profit de leur venue, autant que leur présence pouvait être un profit.

- Je ne pensais pas les trouver ici, fit-il dans le micro. On m'avait dit que les enfants de moins de dix ans devaient être accompagnés, mais apparemment ils ont réussis à faire les rebelles… S'il vous plait, fit-il en prenant une voix d'hôtesse d'accueil. Le petit Harry Potter et ses amis sont attendus par leur baby-sitter à l'accueil.

La foule éclata de rire et Draco leur sourit.

- Oublions ça et enchaînons, dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers son piano et entama une mélodie mélancolique. Le violon de Zacharias le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, adoucissant l'atmosphère. La batterie entama un rythme lent et régulier. Draco avança son visage vers le micro et sa voix s'éleva doucement, tandis que les fans relevaient leur briquet au dessus de leur tête.

**This morning seems endless** (Ce matin semble sans fin)

**Hurt, Stepped on** (Blessé, piétiné)

**I feel a back and forth** (Je ressens un va et vient)

**Superhuman** (Surhumain)

**I feel my instinct passing** **away** (Je sens mon instinct qui s'éteint)

Le guitariste ajouta le son de sa guitare à la mélodie, rejoint par la basse, tandis que Draco entamait le refrain.

**Her eyes don't want to open themselves anymore** (Ses yeux ne veulent plus s'ouvrir)

**My voice sink and vanish** (Ma voix sombre et s'évanouit)

**Her body is covered of soil**(Son corps est recouvert de terre)

**She sleeps** (Elle dort)

**I open a door** (J'ouvre une porte)

**Some shadows escort her** (Des ombres l'escortent)

La guitare et la basse se turent de nouveau, laissant le piano et le violon enchaîner leur duo. Draco sourit à la foule et rapprocha de nouveau son visage du micro. Sa voix était redevenue calme et douce.

**Changing, definitely** (Changer, définitivement )

**It's shocking** (C'est choquant)

**Often memories are vanished **(Souvent les souvenirs sont effacés)

**But I live with my memories** (Mais je vis avec mes souvenirs)

**As sad as they are** (Si tristes soient-ils)

**I have a battle to lead, to end** (J'ai un combat à mener, à terminer)

A nouveau, la basse et la guitare vinrent s'ajouter au refrain, rendant la chanson plus mélancolique encore. La foule reprit les paroles en même temps que Draco.

**Her eyes don't want to open themselves anymore** (Ses yeux ne veulent plus s'ouvrir)

**My voice sink and vanish** (Ma voix sombre et s'évanouit)

**Her body is covered of soil**(Son corps est recouvert de terre)

**She sleeps** (Elle dort)

**I open a door** (J'ouvre une porte)

**Some shadows escort her** (Des ombres l'escortent)

Draco laissa sa voix traîner sur la dernière note, ses doigts glissant de plus en plus lentement sur les touches du piano. Le violon finit par se taire à son tour. Lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit, la foule hurla et applaudit. Draco se leva et leur sourit, levant les mains pour les remercier.

* * *

Draco se réveilla en entendant toquer à sa porte. Encore fatigué par son concert, il se leva en grognant, enfilant une robe de chambre, et marcha d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour mieux la refermer aussitôt. 

- Nan, mais je rêve, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur la porte après l'avoir verrouillé.

- C'est pas c'que tu croiiiiis, hurla la voix de Finnigan de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?! cria Dray à travers la porte.

- Allez, fais pas ta timide, ouvre la porte.

- Hors de question !

- Seamus Finnigan ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! Je t'avais dit de t'excuser, pas de le harceler avec tes bêtises !

- Mais, Hermione, il veut pas m'ouvrir…

- Draco, appela la voix de Blaise.

- Wouah, alors c'est Draco son vrai nom…

- Tais-toi, Seamus, grogna Hermione.

Draco consentit à ouvrir la porte, curieux de savoir ce que ce débile de guitariste lui voulait. Il les laissa entrer et remarqua aussitôt les tissus que portait Finnigan dans ses mains.

- Hé ! Mais c'est mes rideaux ça !

L'irlandais lui sourit.

- Oui, je suis venu te les rendre, répondit-il en les lui tendant.

Draco les récupéra sans un mot, lançant quand même un regard noir au guitariste. Ce dernier eut un immense sourire et attrapa vivement la chemise que Draco avait porté à son concert la veille. Il sortit son briquet de sa poche mais Hermione lui donna une énorme baffe sur l'arrière du crâne, sous l'air ébahi de Dray et amusé de Blaise.

- Arrête maintenant, imbécile ! fit la jeune fille. T'es pas venu pour ça, souviens-toi.

Seamus reposa la chemise, l'air déçu, et Draco la récupéra aussitôt pour la mettre en sécurité.

- Allez, fit Hermione. Je m'excuse…

- Je m'excuse… d'avoir volé tes rideaux, même si c'était Ron… fit Seamus.

- Et ?

- Et je m'excuse pour avoir pourri ton concert hier…

Draco acquiesça.

- Quoi que, tu devrais me remercier, c'est moi qui ait allumé mon briquer en premier, rit Seamus avant de se prendre une nouvelle baffe sur la tête.

- Et ? continua Hermione.

- Euh… Je m'excuse de t'avoir appelé ma poulette hier soir… ?

Draco soupira.

- C'est quoi cette mascarade ? Vous jouez à quoi là ?

Seamus lui sourit grandement.

- Hermione me fait peur, alors pour rester en vie, je viens m'excuser de la part du groupe…

- Je croyais que c'était Potter votre leader, il aurait pu venir en personne, grogna Draco en posant délicatement les rideaux sur son lit.

- Harry ne peut pas venir, il s'est enfermé et veut plus voir personne, lâcha Seamus d'un air à la fois sérieux et inquiet.

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, sous l'œil curieux et intrigué de Draco.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny a réussi à aller le voir tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit qu'il écrivait des paroles…

Draco allait poser une question mais un détail attira son regard.

- C'est quoi ce trou de cigarette dans mes rideaux !

- Ah, ça c'est Harry qui…

La sonnerie d'un portable les interrompit et Hermione décrocha.

- Allô ? Salut Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Un silence s'installa.

- Quoi ?! fit la brune en sortant vivement la pièce.

Draco regarda Blaise, qui haussa les épaules, puis redirigea son regard sur le guitariste des Heroic Survivals. Ce dernier avait ouvert l'étui de sa guitare et détaillait celle-ci en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Draco.

- La classe ! fit le blond. T'as une Washburn ! Tu m'étonnes que tu jouais bien hier !

Draco échangea un regard ébahi avec Blaise.

- Eh Finnigan, tu m'as presque fait un compliment là…

- Je fais des compliments à ceux qui le méritent, c'est tout.

- J'ai pas droit à un compliment moi ? rit Blaise.

Seamus éclata de rire.

- Toi, je t'aime bien, t'es marrant ! dit-il en reposant la guitare.

- Seamus !

Le blond se tourna vers Hermione, qui entra dans la chambre avec un air inquiet, presque paniqué.

- Quoi ? fit l'irlandais.

- Harry a disparut, il faut qu'on y aille !

- Ca va aller ? fit Blaise.

- Oui, c'est pas la première fois… Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Enfin, merci de nous avoir laissé entrer, fit Hermione en se tournant vers Draco.

Elle lui tendit une carte de visite.

- N'hésitez pas à me contacter au moindre problème. Je veillerais à ce qu'ils ne vous ennuient plus.

Draco acquiesça et prit la carte. Hermione sortit d'un pas rapide, suivit par Seamus. Le guitariste se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

- Salut poulette !

Draco regarda la porte se refermer puis, après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers Blaise.

- J'ai encore un truc à faire avant qu'on parte, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud, parfois…

Blaise préféra ne pas poser de questions…

* * *

Draco vérifia encore que sa capuche couvrait bien son visage. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il savait que Rogue ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il se faisait voir. A coté de lui, les fans levaient les poings en hurlant frénétiquement. 

'Ils ont beaucoup de fans' réalisa le blond en regardant autour de lui. 'Raison de plus pour ne pas me faire remarquer...'

Malgré que Finnigan soit venu s'excuser le matin même, Draco en voulait toujours au groupe pour être venu à son concert. Il avait donc décidé d'en faire de même, quoi qu'en restant plus discret qu'eux…

Et puis, il voulait voir si Harry Potter serait là, après qu'il ait appris sa disparition un peu plus tôt. Le bruit circulait qu'il était revenu quelques heures après, mais il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux.

Draco attendit quelques minutes avant de voir la scène s'éclairer. Les hurlements s'intensifièrent, bien que la scène fut encore désertée par le groupe. Puis, arrivant au pas de course, Seamus Finnigan monta sur scène, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un kilt.

Une flopée de cris féminins s'éleva.

- Rêvez pas, j'ai mis un boxer en dessous, ricana le guitariste en s'emparant du micro.

Un rire parcourut la foule et le blond rejoignit sa place. Ginny monta à son tour. Elle fit un signe au public puis se dirigea vers Seamus pour lui parler. Le blond prit un air sérieux, remarqué par une grande partie de la foule : Seamus Finnigan n'avait JAMAIS l'air sérieux...

La foule se mit à appeler Harry pour qu'il se montre. Draco se demanda ce qui retenait le brun. Il savait que Potter avait la réputation de toujours être le premier sur scène.

Et lorsqu'il apparut, suivit de près par Ron Weasley, les fans hurlèrent encore plus fort. Draco grinça des dents, peu sûr de pouvoir récupérer une ouïe intacte après ça, puis remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait.

Potter avançait lentement vers son micro, une bouteille non identifiée à la main. En regardant sur l'écran géant, installé à coté de la scène, il vit que le chanteur brun avait le teint trop pâle et les yeux rouges, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine...

Prenant son micro d'une main, Potter le mit à hauteur de son visage, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Ron se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, sa voix se répercutant dans le micro.

Harry eut un rire cynique.

- Tout va bien, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu et ma vie est géniale !

Il éloigna le micro pour mieux porter sa bouteille à sa bouche et boire une longue gorgée.

- Vas-y mollo sur la vodka, soupira Ron.

'Ils pourraient au moins éloigner les micros, on entend tout' pensa Draco.

- C'est pas d'la vodka, c'est de la cristalline™, ça coule de source...

Il renversa une partie du contenu de la bouteille sur la tête du batteur, quelques personnes rirent, mais le public, curieux, s'était fait silencieux. Il était assez rare qu'Harry Potter monte sur scène complètement ivre...

Ce dernier se tourna vers le public et le fixa un long moment, puis il ramena le micro à son visage.

- Bonsoir !

- On est pas encore le soir, soupira Ron.

- Vous savez... Vous savez tous que je dénonce ce qu'il se passe en Albanie. Ce sale enfoiré de Voldemort, vous savez tous que je le déteste, pas vrai ?

- Génial, il va nous faire un discours, soupira Draco. Y'a rien de pire que le discours d'un ivrogne...

- J'suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous se disent :'youpi, il dénonce Voldy pour se faire du fric, ou pour devenir célèbre'...

'Sans blague... Comme s'il cherchait autre chose...'

- J'm'en fous de ce que vous pensez de moi... Mais y va vraiment falloir que vous réalisiez un jour que Voldemort est un enfoiré de première, un assassin, un tyran, un put-

Ron mit sa main sur le micro mais Harry se dégagea. Draco se demanda quand est ce que le chanteur allait vomir.

- Ouais, ça va, ça va, je resterais poli, ricana-t-il. En tout cas, puisque ça à l'air de tous vous intéresser, surtout les journalistes qui me le demandent au moins deux fois par interview... "Quelles sont vos implications personnelles". Je leur répond jamais "quelles sont mes implications personnelles", parce que ça ne concerne que moi, mais je vais vous le dire aujourd'hui.

'Oui, comme ça tu seras encore plus célèbre... Abruti...'

- L'homme qui m'a élevé seul, à la mort de mes parents, il s'appelle Sirius Black, 44 ans, célibataire, fit Harry en souriant tristement.

Draco fut un instant mal à l'aise en le voyant sourire de cette façon, mais le sourire s'effaça rapidement du visage du brun.

- Il travaille dans l'armée. Il a été envoyé en Albanie, il y a deux mois.

La foule se fit encore plus silencieuse.

- Hier, j'ai appris que l'ambassade d'Angleterre avait été attaquée par Voldemort. Vingt sept personnes ont été massacrées, une dizaine sont blessées et plusieurs dizaines d'autres sont portées disparues dont celui que je considère comme mon père. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste... Et je sais même pas s'il est en vie... Alors tout ceux qui pensent que je ne me soucis que de ma putain de célébrité, je les emmerde!!

Harry but une autre gorgée. Ron amorça un geste pour lui prendre le micro mais le brun réussi à nouveau à l'en empêcher.

'Je savais bien que c'était un alcoolique' se dit Draco bien que le coeur n'était plus à la moquerie.

- En sa mémoire, en la mémoire de toutes les victimes de cet enfoiré et pour que tout le monde prenne conscience que c'est un en...

Ron lui avait repris le micro des mains mais le brun leva quand même sa bouteille pour trinquer.

Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son père était bien aux ordres de Voldemort en Albanie ? Était il sur les lieux ? Avait il participé à ce massacre ? Le blond dévisageait maintenant son ennemi avec un certain malaise.

Soudain, Finnigan posa sa guitare et avança à grandes enjambées vers son leader, qui continuait à insulter Voldemort. Le blond passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et lui prit la bouteille des mains. Il but une longue gorgée et avança son visage vers le micro.

- Allez Harry, chante-nous celle que t'as écris cette nuit...

Puis, voyant le public les encourager à ces mots, Harry acquiesça et fit signe à ses amis de se mettre en place sous les acclamations de la foule.

Harry prit sa guitare et replaça le micro. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux après avoir posé sa bouteille.

- Vous allez pouvoir entendre notre nouvelle chanson en avant première, fit-il dans le micro. Elle a été composée par Ginny, il y a deux semaines, mais les paroles ne datent que de quelques heures...

Les fans hurlèrent de plus belle, enthousiastes comme jamais.

- Voici _Open your eyes_...

'Quelle originalité...' pensa Draco malgré lui.

Il était assez curieux, malgré tout, car il n'avait jamais entendu Potter chanter en live. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu Potter chanter tout court, le brun semblait toujours préférer les longs discours aux chansons quand il passait à la télé...

Les lumières s'atténuèrent et Potter se pencha sur sa guitare. Une série de notes naquirent, solitaires et mélancoliques. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun levait la tête vers le micro.

**I clearly hear them scream all their sadness** (Je les entend clairement hurler toute leur tristesse)

**And I can see them fall under his madness **(Et je peux les voir tomber sous sa folie)

**I can feel their cries coming right to my heart **(Je peux sentir leurs pleurs arriver droit à mon coeur)

**Please tell me it'll change, open your eyes **(S'il vous plait dîtes-moi que ça va changer, ouvrez les yeux)

**Open your eyes **(Ouvrez les yeux)

Tous les autres instruments s'animèrent dans la seconde qui suivit, sous les acclamations des fans. Draco resta figé, les yeux rivés sur Potter. Sa voix avait beau être rauque et cassée, il devait bien avouer qu'elle ne ressemblait plus aux hurlements de ses souvenirs...

**Will you do something ?** _( Allez-vous faire quelque chose ? )_

**Will you be the one who open your eyes ?** _( Allez-vous être celui qui ouvrira les yeux ? )_

**Now open you eyes ! **_(Maintenant ouvre les yeux !)_

**Will you save even one single person ?** _( Allez-vous sauvez ne serait-ce qu'une personne ? )_

**Or will you offer to collaborate with this murderer ?** _(Ou allez-vous collaborer avec cet assassin ?)_

**Now open your eyes ! **_(Maintenant ouvre les yeux !)_

Harry laissa traîner sa voix sur la dernière note. Ron ralentit la cadence de sa batterie, suivit aussitôt par Ginny et Seamus. La musique redevint mélancolique.

Draco suivit des yeux chaque geste de Potter, comme fasciné. Le brun avait fermé les yeux, les deux mains agrippées au micro. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il retira une de ses mains du micro pour la poser sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur, et serra son tee-shirt dans son poing. Et alors, Draco commença à le voir autrement...

**Yesterday night, he did it again** _(La nuit dernière, il l'a refait)_

**One more time, he has kill** _(Une fois de plus, il a tué)_

**A massacre, a slaughter, a field of death** _(Un massacre, un carnage, un champ de mort)_

**Too many people died for his glory** _(Trop de gens sont morts pour sa gloire)_

**Now open your eyes... **_(Maintenant ouvre les yeux...)_

Potter se tut un instant, puis il reprit, en même temps que les instruments entamèrent le refrain.

**Will you do something ?** _(Allez-vous faire quelque chose ?)_

**Will you be the one who open your eyes ?** _(Allez-vous être celui qui ouvrira les yeux ?)_

**Now open you eyes ! **_(Maintenant ouvre les yeux !)_

**Will you save even one single person ?** _(Allez-vous sauvez ne serait-ce qu'une personne ?)_

**Or will you offer to collaborate with this murderer ?** _(Ou allez-vous collaborer avec cet assassin ?)_

**Now open your eyes ! **_(Maintenant ouvre les yeux !)_

Le rythme se ralentit à nouveau. Finnigan fit quelques pas en avant et vint se mettre à coté de Potter. Il lui sourit puis commença à jouer un enchaînement lent et triste.

Draco vit Potter rendre son sourire au guitariste blond et le regarder jouer. Il ne comprenait pas, et ne savait pas s'il voulait comprendre, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il le sentait.

Incapable de détacher son regard du brun, il vit ce dernier se saisir à nouveau du micro. Finnigan resta à coté de son leader et, en même temps que les deux roux, il entama une fois de plus la mélodie triste de la chanson.

**Yesterday night, he did it again** _(La nuit dernière, il l'a refait)_

**One more time, he gave his orders** _(Une fois de plus, il a donné ses ordres)_

**And his pets done it again** (_Et ses chiens ont recommencé)_

**It'll never end until we stop them**_ (Ça ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'a ce qu'on les arrête)_

**Now open your eyes... **_(Maintenant ouvre les yeux...)_

Draco eut un sursaut lorsqu'il réalisa la situation. Ca faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il n'avait pas insulté le groupe, mais pire que ça… il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de fixer cet idiot de Potter…

- Oh, bon sang...

Paniqué pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la foule hurlante et passionnée, son coeur battant la chamade.

**Now, it's not too late **(Maintenant, il n'est pas trop tard)

**Please open your eyes (**S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux)

**Open your eyes **(Ouvre les yeux)

Le blond réussi à sortir de la foule et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la scène. Il fixa à nouveau le visage de Potter sur l'écran géant. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient de nouveau fermés. Incapable de contrôler son angoisse, le blond s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, tête baissée.

Il avait complètement oublié la raison première de sa présence au concert...

* * *

- Blaise ? Tu peux m'appeler une voiture ? Je rentre. Je t'attendrais devant les logements des artistes. 

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du manager et se dirigea vers les logements des artistes.

Cette histoire d'attaque le préoccupait. Il avait toujours essayé de rester aussi loin que possible de ces histoires politiques (et surtout des histoires concernant son père). Mais là si Voldemort attaquait directement l'ambassade des Royaumes Unis, ça devenait plus que sérieux. Et il n'était pas à l'abri d'une action de son père.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha avec un instant d'arrêt quand il reconnut le numéro d'un appel international.

_« Draco…_

Il grimaça. Cette voix était reconnaissable d'entre toutes, celle de son père.

- Père, salua t il par pur politesse plus que par envie.

« Je pense que les dernières nouvelles te sont parvenues ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent, je pense que tu comprends quel camp tu dois choisir, n'est ce pas ? Nous serions soulagés de te voir en Albanie. »

- Je pense que vous n'avez toujours pas compris, père. Je ne souhaite pas pour l'instant me joindre à quoique ce soit, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est faire de la musique.

Il eut un long silence. Draco sentit de la sueur froide couler le long de son échine. Malgré la distance, son père lui faisait toujours autant peur.

« Je suis déçu, Draco. Ton comportement est absolument inacceptable. Tu te comportes comme un traitre, et les traitres sont considérés comme des ennemis. Tu veux être mon ennemi ? Très bien, alors. Je pense que tu te rappelles de ce chat que tu avais eu… Ce chat qui t'était si cher… »

Draco serra ses poings, son père savait très bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Et bien, si tu ne reviens pas, je crains devoir sévir de la même manière sur ce qui t'es cher… Garde bien cela à l'esprit, Draco, jamais tu ne te dresseras contre moi ou tu en subiras les conséquences. »

Draco s'arrêta de marcher, son père avait raccroché mais il tenait toujours son téléphone près de son oreille.

Son père était près à tout pour le ramener dans le « droit chemin » comme il aimait à le dire.

Il était donc prêt à recommencer comme il y a 7 ans ? Il serra ses dents. Quel était donc ce qui était le plus cher à ses yeux et qui était susceptible d'attirer les foudres de son père ?

Qui avait récemment osé contredire ses ordres ?

… sa m…

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, il recula violemment sa tête en grimaçant puis décrocha.

- OU ES TU BORDEL ?!? entendit il hurler.

- Sur la route…

- Je t'attend depuis plus de dix minutes devant les logements et ton téléphone sonnait occupé, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé ou pire que tu avais rencontré les Heroic Survivals, dit un Blaise qui commençait juste à se remettre de sa crise de panique.

- Calme toi, j'arrive… dit Draco en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre son manager.

* * *

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il était enfin rentré dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Blaise lui avait passé un savon pour son retard. 

Il soupira. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de son précepteur, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions.

« Allô ? »

- Vous devez être fier de vous, pas vrai ? fit Draco avec hargne.

« Draco… De quoi parlez vous ? »

- Mon père m'a appelé, alors je suppose que c'est vous qui lui avez donné mon numéro.

« … Votre père vous a appelé ? Que voulait-il ? »

- Ne faîtes pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas, soupira Draco.

« Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec votre père depuis plusieurs semaines, Draco. Je ne lui ai pas donné votre numéro. Il a dû le prendre à votre mère. »

Draco resta silencieux, repensant aux menaces de son père. Il fallait qu'il aide sa mère, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

« Draco, que vous a-t-il dit ? » continua Rogue après le silence du blond.

- La même chose que ce que vous m'avez dit hier, bien sûr ! Vous voulez tous les deux que je rejoigne Voldemort, mais jamais je ne…

« Vous n'aviez donc pas compris » le coupa Rogue. « Je ne parlais pas de rejoindre Voldemort, mais de… »

Rogue ne finit pas sa phrase. Draco entendit des voix étouffées.

- A qui parlez vous ? demanda-t-il. Et puis, où êtes vous ?

« Je suis à l'Hôtel de Ville, avec Albus Dumbedore. Je pense qu'une conversation s'impose, le plus vite possible. »

- Je… Je pensais que vous étiez du coté de mon père…

« C'est aussi ce que votre père croit… » fit Rogue avec ironie.

- Mais alors… Vous pourriez vous exprimer mieux ! A cause de vous, j'ai cru que vous alliez me forcer à rejoindre Voldemort !

« Et bien, maintenant que le malentendu est levé, peut-être pourrons-nous discuter de votre… »

- Je suis désolé, mais avant tout j'ai quelque chose à faire. Ma mère est en danger, je dois aller l'aider, et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

- Je pars en Albanie, dès ce soir, pour ramener ma mère en Angleterre.

Draco entendit des chuchotis à l'autre bout du fil. Rogue reprit finalement le combiné.

« Très bien. Attendez-moi, je vous accompagnerais là-bas. »

* * *

A suivre. 

Voilà, encore une fin sadique…

Si l'attente du prochain chapitre vous est insupportable, n'hésitez pas aller lire les OS qu'on a écrit et qui sont sur le blog de la fic (voir le lien dans notre profil)…

Pour les deux chansons, nous nous sommes inspirées d'une chanson d'un groupe pas très connu "Atosis" pour la chanson de Dray et pour la chanson de Harry c'est Never Too Late de Three Days Grace.

Voilà, a bientôt !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on s'en rapproche lentement, du slash… x3)

**Notes 2** : On s'entraîne aux fins sadiques (et aux débuts sadiques XD)…

**Rar : **

**NaruLou**: Merci pour ta review… On savait pas pour Snow Patrol, c'est donc une coïncidence…

**Naru** : Merci pour ta review… et tes compliments. Voici la suite…

**Paprika Star:** Merci pour ta review. Le fait que Lucius Malfoy soit du côté des mangemorts est peu connu (en tout cas pas connu des journalistes) et le vrai nom de Dray est très peu connu donc il est difficile de faire le rapprochement

**rosenoire47** : Nous aussi on est en retard donc on pardonne le tiens (pour cette fois seulement ! on plaisante XD) merci de continuer à lire et merci de laisser des reviews XD.

On nous a demandé deux fois (ou peut-être trois... bref) pourquoi on prenait l'Albanie comme pays pour Voldemort... En fait, on ne l'a pas choisis au hasard : dans le tome 4, JKR utilise l'Albanie (avec Bertha Jorkins qui y est assassinée par Voldemort) donc on a décidé de reprendre ce pays... Voilà...

Sinon... Oui on a été très rapide cette fois çi encore… c'est que l'on écrit beaucoup plus vite quand on est ensemble (hotaru : j'suis allé squatter deux semaines chez oro héhé)…

En espérant que personne n'aura de crise cardiaque en voyant notre rapidité et notre « sadisme »…

BONNE LECTURE !!!

* * *

Sirius respira un grand coup et rouvrit les yeux sur la maison où il avait vu Harry grandir. Après toutes les souffrances, toutes les tortures, enfin il rentrait chez lui…

Il se tourna vers Remus, debout à coté de lui, et ils se sourirent. Sirius avança ensuite la main vers le portail et l'ouvrit. Les rouages grincèrent et Sirius fit un pas dans le jardin. Un aboiement s'éleva aussitôt et Sirius vit le grand chien noir d'Harry courir vers lui, tout heureux.

- Patmol ! sourit-il en se baissant pour caresser le chien. Je suis content de te voir, tu m'as manqué toi aussi…

Il gratta affectueusement le dos du chien puis se releva en entendant un bruit de course. Levant les yeux, il vit Harry courir à toute vitesse en criant son nom. Son fils adoptif se jeta dans ses bras et Sirius l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Je t'ai cru mort, souffla Harry.

- Je vais bien, Harry. Tout va bien.

_Sirius !_

Le brun sentit Harry s'éloigner.

- Viens, Tonks va être très heureuse de vous revoir, dit-il en se tournant vers la maison.

_Sirius !_

Il voulut faire un pas pour suivre Harry mais une douleur lui déchira les cotes. Un hurlement s'éleva de sa gorge, mais Harry ne se retourna pas.

_Sirius !_

Tout devint noir.

- Sirius !

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt.

- Ça y est, tu te réveilles enfin ! Ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle !

- Gneuh… Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui lui tendait un bol d'eau.

Le brun but avidement même si chaque gorgée le faisait souffrir. Lorsque Remus éloigna l'eau, Sirius respira de grandes goulées d'air. Ses cotes brisées le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

- J'ai fait un rêve, dit-il d'une voix faible. On rentrait à la maison, et Harry était là…

Remus ne répondit rien, détournant le regard.

- Dis Remus, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? dit Sirius.

- Je sais pas, plus de quatre jours en tout cas, répondit-il en reposant le bol à même le sol crasseux de leur cellule.

- Tous les autres sont morts, continua Sirius. Je vais pas tenir longtemps… Heureusement que tu supportes tout ça mieux que moi…

- C'est pas vraiment une chance de pouvoir résister aux tortures, tu sais. Te voir souffrir est encore plus insupportable…

- J'espère qu'Harry va bien…

- Moi aussi j'espère qu'il va bien… Et Tonks également…

* * *

Draco attendait. Cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes qu'il était dans l'aéroport. Rogue l'avait laissé dans le hall, le temps qu'il fasse toutes les démarches pour qu'ils puissent partir. 

Son portable se mit à sonner, il regarda autour de lui et s'éloigna pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre ni le remarquer. Il enfonça son bob à rayures vertes sur sa tête et s'assit dans un coin à l'écart.

Son téléphone se remit à sonner, il décrocha sachant qui était au bout du fil, il éloigna le combiné de son oreille.

« DRACO ! Comment ça, tu pars sans me prévenir ! C'est la moindre des choses de prévenir ses amis quand même !

- J'allais te prévenir Pansy mais t'es trop rapide…

« Et puis franchement, comment tu vas faire avec ton père ? Il ne va pas te laisser faire, tu sais… »

Draco soupira.

- Je sais pas mais je verrais bien sur place et puis Rogue sera là pour m'aider.

« Fais attention à toi quand même, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut t'arriver… » dit la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

- Je sais mais mon père m'a téléphoné et il a menacé de s'en prendre à la personne qui m'était le plus chère si je ne lui obéissais pas…

« Tu comptes donc te rebeller contre ton père et contre Voldemort ?

La voix de Pansy s'était faite pressante.

- Non, je veux juste protéger ceux qui me sont chers, répliqua vivement Draco.

« … »

Draco n'avait entendu qu'une sorte de marmonnement indistinct.

- Quoi ?

« Non, je me disais juste que t'étais vraiment un peu LONG à la détente parfois Draco…. Tu ne crois pas que ton père va prendre ça comme une déclaration de guerre ? »

- Je ne sais pas trop…

« D'ailleurs s'il apprend que tu as assisté au concert des Heroic Survivals, ça va l'énerver sûrement encore plus que moi. »

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Draco, étonné que Pansy soit au courant alors qu'il avait demandé à Blaise de lui taire cet événement.

« J'ai fait craché le morceau à Blaise. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais interdit de me le dire… Ce que je comprends parfaitement puisque tu ne m'en as pas parlé AVANT ! Tu sais très bien que je rêvais d'aller à ce concert et toi tu y vas tout seul, c'est quoi cette histoire ?!? »

Draco grimaça. Pansy était vraiment énervée. D'un autre coté, c'était un peu normal…

« Pour la peine, j'exige que tu viennes avec moi au prochain concert que feront les Heroic Survivals ! Tu me dois bien ça pour te faire pardonner… »

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer.

- QUOI ?! Plutôt mourir, jamais je n'irais à un de leur concert !

« C'est trop tard, tu y es déjà allé… »

Draco s'énerva contre lui-même, il vit du coin de l'œil Rogue qui avait les billets d'avion en main.

- On verra ça quand je serais revenu, ok?

« C'est déjà réglé pour moi » ricana Pansy. « Bon, je te laisse, mais t'as intérêt à m'appeler dès que tu rentres ! »

Le blond promit de la tenir au courant et raccrocha rapidement alors que Severus Rogue approchait à grands pas.

- Le prochain vol part dans un quart d'heure, dépêchons nous, grogna-t-il.

Draco sourit : Rogue n'aimait pas prendre l'avion…

* * *

- On est arrivé, dit Rogue en coupant le contact de la voiture. 

Malgré le stress de devoir affronter son père, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le teint encore verdâtre de son précepteur. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis des deux heures d'avion qui les séparaient de l'Angleterre.

Ils sortirent de la voiture puis se dirigèrent vers le manoir qui servait de résidence aux Malfoy en Albanie. Severus Rogue sonna.

- Essayez de ne pas trop provoquer votre père… Vous savez comme moi combien, il est susceptible.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tout en se remémorant ce qu'il avait prévu de dire à son père pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il voulait suivre sa propre voie.

Un serviteur vint leur ouvrir et alla s'empresser d'annoncer leur arrivée au propriétaire des lieux. Draco prit une grande inspiration en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Lucius, suivi par Narcissa, n'arrive.

Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant son père arborer un sourire de triomphe.

- Père, je…

- Allons dans mon bureau, le coupa Lucius.

Draco serra les poings mais garda le silence, suivant son père jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci. Severus et Narcissa les suivaient. Draco entendit son précepteur glisser un mot dans l'oreille de sa mère puis rester près de la porte.

- Je vais vous laisser régler vos affaires entre vous, dit-il à Lucius. Je serais dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi.

Lucius acquiesça et Rogue referma la porte, laissant Draco seul avec ses parents. Narcissa vint se placer à coté de lui, comme pour le réconforter, tandis que son père prenait place derrière son bureau.

- Alors, Draco, commença-t-il. Je suis ravi de voir que tu as enfin compris ce que…

- Je vois déjà où vous voulez en venir, le coupa Draco. Je savais bien que votre sourire signifiait quelque chose…

- Mon sourire ?

- C'est quand vos lèvres s'étirent, père, même à vous ça vous arrive.

- Je…

- Vous semblez croire que je suis venu faire la paix avec vous, mais je suis là seulement parce que vous avez menacé mère !

Narcissa eut un hoquet.

- Que…

- Oui, mère, il m'a menacé pour que je rejoigne son parti. Seulement, je suis venu pour lui dire clairement que je ne suis pas intéressé.

La voix de Draco était ferme tandis qu'il regardait son père dans les yeux. A ses cotés, il sentait sa mère s'agiter nerveusement.

- Maintenant que je suis là, vous pourrez vous en prendre directement à moi, et pas à mère, continua le blond.

Lucius le dévisagea un instant, les mains croisées devant son visage, puis il se leva et contourna la table, venant se placer en face de son fils.

- Sache, pauvre imbécile, que si tu ne reviens pas auprès de nous, tu t'attireras les foudres de Lord Voldemort. Si je te dis de revenir, c'est pour mieux te protéger.

- Me protéger ? répéta Draco, cynique. Vous plaisantez ?! Vous n'avez jamais essayé de me protéger, mais seulement de vous protéger vous-même !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Ne me menacez pas alors ! répliqua Draco en élevant la voix à son tour.

- Tu vas retourner en Angleterre, chercher tes affaires et revenir ici, et ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre !

- Un ordre maintenant ?! Non mais je rêve ! Vous me menacez pour que je vienne jusqu'ici et ensuite vous…

- J'utiliserais tous les moyens pour que tu reviennes du coté de Lord Voldemort ! Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne : ta vie ne t'appartient pas, et ce n'est pas avec ta musique stupide que tu changeras quelque chose !

- Ma musique stupide, elle vous emmerde ! Je me passerais très bien de vous, père ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous jusqu'ici !

Lucius attrapa Draco par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres. Draco vit du coin de l'œil sa mère crier et mettre ses mains devant son visage. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le poing de Lucius le frappa violemment au visage. Narcissa cria de nouveau puis sortir en courant de la pièce.

Draco regarda son père dans la yeux, essuyant le sang qui coulait des commissures de ses lèvres.

- Tu penses ne pas avoir besoin de moi, Draco, mais je te prouverais qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois de mon coté…

* * *

Severus referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Malfoy père et fils régler leurs problèmes. Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission, il ne pouvait la remplir qu'en laissant Draco seul pendant quelques minutes. 

D'un pas rapide, il traversa quelques couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Lorsqu'il arriva prêt de l'entrée des sous sols, il lança un coup d'œil autour de lui puis descendit les larges marches de pierres.

Une série de lampes alignées le long d'un étroit couloir éclairait une rangée de portes. Severus avança jusqu'à la première porte et l'ouvrit. La pièce était sombre mais il parvint à distinguer une large table métallique entourée d'objets dont Severus ne connaissait que trop bien l'utilité.

Il venait de trouver une salle de torture…

Il referma silencieusement la porte et continua son chemin. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de vérifier si Lucius Malfoy gardait des prisonniers et de les libérer s'il le pouvait.

Les trois pièces suivantes étaient vides, mais Severus devinait que les prisonniers y avaient étés enfermés.

- J'arrive trop tard, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en retirant le verrou d'une nouvelle porte.

La pièce était plongé dans la pénombre et lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte, la lumière du couloir éclaira davantage la salle. Severus repéra aussitôt un corps allongé sur le sol, inerte. Le visage atrocement pâle, tourné vers la porte, était couvert de sang et de crasse mais Severus reconnut aussitôt Sirius Black.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce quand un bruit de pas précipités se répercuta dans le couloir. Il referma à peine la porte sans prendre la peine de verrouiller de nouveau la porte, et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver un recoin sombre où se dissimuler, Narcissa Malfoy apparut devant lui, l'air autant effrayée que paniquée.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Severus, s'exclama-t-elle. Lucius est enragé, s'il te plait, retourne aider Draco !

Severus se rua hors des sous sols, suivit par Narcissa. Il traversa en courant les couloirs et entra en trombes dans le bureau de Lucius.

Ce dernier tenait Draco par le col, l'air menaçant, et hurlait de rage. Un horrible hématome apparaissait déjà sur la joue du jeune homme et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Et pas autrement ! Comment as-tu pu penser que tu avais le choix ?!

- On a toujours le choix, Père ! Et je ne ferais jamais le même que toi !

Lucius leva la main et l'abattit sur le visage de Draco. Lorsque ce dernier releva la tête, il lança un regard provocateur à son père, qui leva de nouveau la main. Cette fois, Narcissa se jeta entre les deux hommes et reçut le coup à la place de son fils.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Lucius lâcha Draco. Ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol, à coté de sa mère, inquiet du coup qu'elle avait reçu.

- Narcissa ! cria Lucius. Comment oses-tu !

Cette dernière se releva, aidée par Draco, et se tourna vers son mari.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de lever la main sur mon fils ! fit-elle d'une voix grondante.

- Ça suffit, intervint Severus. Draco, emmenez votre mère, je dois parler à Lucius en privé.

Draco acquiesça en silence et sortit, soutenant sa mère par le bras.

* * *

- Sirius ! Réveille-toi ! souffla Remus. 

Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était sombre autour de lui et la douleur lui brouillait la vue. Au dessus de lui, Remus paraissait agité.

- 'Mus, tu…

- Tais-toi, le coupa son ami. On a pas le temps, on aura pas d'autres chances comme celle-là.

- Qu…

Sirius s'interrompit lorsque Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le relever. Une fois debout, il eut un vertige et se raccrocha désespérément à Remus. Ce dernier fit quelques pas, soulevant presque le brun, et tira sur la porte de leur cellule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

La souffrance devint telle que Sirius était à deux doigts de s'évanouir à tout instant mais le brun tâchait de se faire le plus léger possible pour ne pas être un poids trop énorme pour son ami.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ils remontèrent les escaliers des sous sols et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Remus s'immobilisa un instant, semblant entendre des éclats de voix que Sirius était trop mal en point pour entendre.

Le brun retint un hurlement lorsque Remus reprit sa marche. Après un temps qui lui sembla horriblement long, il sentit que Remus le posait.

- Sirius, souffla-t-il. Je peux pas continuer plus loin. On va se cacher dans le coffre de cette voiture, faudra que tu fasses aucun bruit, même si t'as mal, ok ?

Sirius grogna une réponse qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même et Remus le souleva de nouveau. Il sentit qu'il était déposé doucement sur la moquette du coffre et Remus vint rapidement se placer à coté de lui.

Avant que son ami ne referme complètement le coffre, Sirius eut le temps de voir un jeune homme blond sortir du manoir, accompagné d'une femme vêtue d'un long manteau.

Sa vision devint floue et il perdit de nouveau connaissance, songeant qu'il les avait déjà vu avant, sans parvenir à s'en souvenir.

* * *

Severus avança rapidement jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Il monta sans un mot et s'assit à la place du conducteur. Toujours silencieux, il démarra et la voiture prit rapidement de la vitesse. 

Ils sortirent rapidement du domaine. Severus lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant que personne ne les suivait.

- Alors ? fit Draco d'un ton nonchalant.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas le provoquer, répliqua durement son précepteur.

Draco passa une main sur sa joue meurtrie et grimaça.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour vous ramener dans le droit chemin, continua Severus avec ironie.

- Et il y a cru ? s'étonna Draco.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Ton père ne comprend que ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, soupira Narcissa, jusque là silencieuse.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mieux le convaincre, continua Severus. Un de vos serviteurs est arrivé et lui a dit quelque chose. Je n'ai pas compris, mais il a dit qu'ils avaient réussi à partir.

- Il parlait de nous ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre, fit Severus.

- Il y a les prisonniers, aux sous sols, répliqua Narcissa d'un ton absent.

- Non, répondit Severus. J'ai été voir et… Je n'ai trouvé que Sirius Black. Il semblait mort.

- Beaucoup sont morts ces derniers jours. Lucius voulait les faire parler, mais il est trop violent. Pauvres hommes, soupira Narcissa d'une voix morne.

Un silence s'abattit dans la voiture.

- Je pensais être d'accord avec les idées de ton père, Draco, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir continuer à l'approuver…

Draco sourit d'un air rassurant mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre sans un mot, se rappelant du regard incroyablement triste de Potter lors du concert. Et maintenant qu'il savait que Sirius Black était probablement mort, à cause de son père, il sentait une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'il se demandait comment allait réagir Potter en apprenant la mort de Black… Draco ferma les yeux, se remémorant malgré lui de la voix de Potter chantant la chanson qu'il avait entendu au festival.

Le blond commençait à somnoler, perdu dans ses pensées, quand Severus freina brusquement. L'image du brun aux yeux verts s'effaça de son esprit lorsque sa tête heurta le siège devant lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco en se frottant le front.

- On s'arrête là, pour plus de sécurité, répondit Severus en descendant de la voiture.

Ce dernier ouvrit la portière et aida Narcissa à descendre à son tour. Draco la suivit aussitôt et se tourna vers son précepteur.

- Vous allez vraiment laisser la voiture là ?

- C'est plus prudent, répondit Rogue. L'aéroport est tout prêt, il faut qu'on rentre en Angleterre rapidement. Lucius peut changer d'avis à tout moment et annuler notre vol.

Draco acquiesça et prit la main de sa mère. Laissant la voiture derrière eux, ils marchèrent rapidement vers l'aéroport. Ils y parvinrent en moins d'un quart d'heure. Severus sortit leurs billets et les distribua à Narcissa et Draco.

- Notre vol part dans une bonne heure. Espérons que Lucius n'empêche pas notre départ, il a dû se rendre compte de l'absence de Narcissa à l'heure qu'il est…

* * *

Remus attendit plusieurs minutes, serrant le corps inerte de Sirius contre lui, puis décida qu'il pouvait sortir. 

Ouvrant doucement le coffre, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Rassuré de les savoir seuls, il sortit totalement de la voiture et s'étira, les muscles douloureux. Il inspecta la voiture et put y trouver un paquet de biscuits et une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide.

Autour de la voiture, il y avait de vieux bâtiments désaffectés. Au loin, il vit un immense aéroport. Il leur faudrait une demie heure de marche pour l'atteindre, car Sirius n'était pas en état de marcher… La perspective de rentrer en Angleterre ravi Remus pendant un instant mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'y aller était impossible.

Voldemort surveillait probablement chaque allées et venues, ils ne feraient que se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et puis, ils n'avaient ni papiers, ni argent. Impossible de partir maintenant…

Il leur faudrait trouver de l'aide avant ça.

Remus soupira et attrapa le bras de Sirius, tirant doucement pour faire glisser le brun sur son dos. Une fois assuré que Sirius ne tomberait pas en arrière, il observa les alentours et repéra un petit bois où ils pourraient marcher à couvert.

Il replaça d'un coup d'épaule Sirius mal en point qui marmonna quelque chose dans son inconscience.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bois, trébuchant sous le poids du brun. Suant à grosses gouttes, il fut forcé de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bois. Il repéra un arbre où il adossa Sirius au tronc pour boire l'eau qu'il avait piqué dans la voiture. Il tentait de faire boire Sirius mais il n'arriva pas à le réveiller.

Remus allait remettre Sirius sur son dos quand une voiture boueuse et éraflée de tous les côtés surgit derrière eux. Elle freina brusquement et recula tout aussi rapidement à la hauteur des deux anglais. Trois hommes masqués et armés en sortirent et les menacèrent de leurs armes.

- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ?

Surpris, Remus hocha inconsciemment la tête avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Ces hommes étaient probablement à la solde de Voldemort, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de leur donner son nom…

- Dépêchez vous de monter !

Remus recula d'un pas mais fut saisis par deux des hommes. Il se débattit vainement, aux vues de ses blessures et de leur supériorité numérique. Il vit avec horreur le troisième homme soulever Sirius et le déposer rapidement dans le 4x4.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était jeté à coté du brun, entouré par les hommes armés. Sirius gémit lorsque la voiture redémarra. Sa tête heurta violemment le dossier du siège et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la douleur.

- Harry, murmura Sirius avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance.

* * *

Harry releva brusquement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Ron se tourna vers lui. 

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda le roux d'un air curieux.

- J'ai cru qu'on m'appelait, répondit Harry avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Ginny passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules du chanteur. Ce dernier lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Harry ! hurla Seamus en débarquant sans prévenir. Je t'ai acheté pleins de bonbons !

Le brun sourit et accepta sans un mot le sachet de sucreries. Seamus lui sourit grandement et retourna chercher sa guitare.

- C'est à moi d'enregistrer ! dit-il en retournant dans la pièce voisine. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, Ginny.

La rousse acquiesça et se leva. Attrapant sa basse d'une main, elle suivit l'irlandais dans l'autre pièce. Harry se leva à son tour.

- Tu devrais t'échauffer, dit-il à Ron. C'est bientôt ton tour.

- Ouais, je sais, fit ce dernier en reposant sa canette de bière.

Harry lui sourit et sortit de la salle. Il traversa quelques couloirs, saluant silencieusement le staff du studio d'enregistrement, puis entra dans les toilettes. Il tourna la clef derrière lui et se laissa tomber le long de la porte. Son sourire disparut progressivement de son visage et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Il était tellement fatigué de sourire, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais il devait continuer, il était le leader du groupe…

Il resta un instant immobile puis renifla et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il amena le petit sachet de poudre blanche devant ses yeux et le fixa un instant avant de l'ouvrir.

- Aide-moi… Sirius… souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

A suivre.

* * *

Eeeeeeehhh ouais, Sirius perd souvent connaissance dans ce chapitre… n'est pas auteur sadique qui veut lol 

Soyez rassuré… la première mort dans cette fic n'arrivera que dans deux chapitres… xD

Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre était centré sur Draco (pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué (on sait jamais) on alterne les pov Harry/Draco). Prochain chapitre très prochainement ! sur Harry ! Pas joyeux du tout, mais on va essayer d'y glisser un peu d'humour… ( Ouaiiiiiis vas-y Seamuuuuus)


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un futur slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… x3)

Attention quelques passages sérieux même si Seamus est là pour alléger l'atmosphère ! **Ce chapitre traite explicitement de drogue**, vous êtes prévenus :p

Rar anonymes:

- **ingunwetrust** : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

- **rosenoire47** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est quand même plus drôle, même si Harry va encore se prendre des baffes par les lecteurs lol en tout cas, on espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :p

- **NaruLou** : merci beaucoup ! On espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !

- **MahOrO** : merci pour ta review ! Pour Sirius et Remus, on ne le découvrira pas encore mais pour ce qui en est de Draco, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre :p on espère qu'il te plaira :-)

Et puis un grand merci a **l'Éclat de la Lune**, qui nous motive toujours et nous donne pleins de conseils, d'idées et d'encouragements héhé

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews ou qui nous ont mis en favoris ou en alerts, ça nous motive de savoir que cette fic plait !

Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps a venir, et le prochain se fera aussi désirer, car avec la reprise des cours a la fac et tout, on n'a plus vraiment le temps d'écrire... En tout cas, on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

- Harry ?

Seamus se pencha sur le brun, posant doucement sa main sur les cheveux de son leader.

- Eh, Harry...?

Le blond le secoua légèrement, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il s'accroupit pour voir le visage d'Harry et ne put qu'abdiquer devant son profond sommeil. Derrière lui, Ron entra dans l'appartement.

- Il va bien ? demanda le roux.

- Il dort.

Ron acquiesça puis regarda l'état de l'appartement d'Harry. Le brun n'avait jamais été doué pour faire le ménage mais là, c'était carrément devenu l'anarchie...

- Merde.

Le juron de Seamus attira de nouveau l'attention de Ron sur Harry. Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond ramassa une seringue, tombée au sol, et la tendit au roux. Ce dernier la fixa un instant puis posa son regard sur le visage livide du brun, encore endormi. Il ferma les yeux et prit une forte inspiration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard inquiet et angoissé de Seamus.

Sortant son portable de sa poche, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Seamus.

- Je vais prévenir Hermione qu'il va encore falloir annuler la séance photo, murmura-t-il en se redressant, incapable de regarder une nouvelle fois le visage trop pâle du brun.

Tandis que Ron s'éloignait pour passer son coup de fil, Seamus prit le bras d'Harry et le passa par dessus ses épaules, avant de glisser son bras autour de la taille du brun. Raffermissant sa prise, il souleva Harry et le porta jusqu'à son lit pour l'y allonger.

Une fois son leader bien installé, il se laissa tomber à coté de lui en soupirant. Il détailla à nouveau le visage pâle de ce dernier. Ron revint, mais Seamus ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Il a perdu du poids, fit le batteur.

- Oui, je l'ai porté facilement. Ça devient sérieux... Si la presse apprend ça, ce sera le scandale à coup sûr...

- Hermione m'a dit qu'elle arriverait dès qu'elle aura fini de s'excuser auprès des journalistes.

Seamus balaya la pièce du regard. Il se leva en se frottant les mains, son éternel sourire revenu se glisser sur ses lèvres.

- On a du travail, Ron !

* * *

Harry ouvrit un œil fatigué et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Outre qu'il avait très mal à la tête, qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas assez dormi et que la drogue dans ses veines ne faisait plus effet, sa chambre était propre. Beaucoup trop propre pour que ce soit lui qui ait fait ça.

Il se leva tout en baillant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se grattant la tête. Ses réveils étaient déjà difficiles en temps normal, mais ce matin, ça semblait pire que tout...

Avançant d'un pas nébuleux jusqu'au miroir, grognant à cause de sa migraine, il prit appui sur le bord du lavabo sans jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide, il s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage pour se réveiller. Il prit ensuite une serviette et s'essuya. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il remit ses lentilles de contact d'une main experte et sa vision redevint claire.

Il remarqua tout de suite que la petite commode en bois avait été ouverte et il tira d'un coup sec sur le troisième tiroir. A la place de sa réserve de poudre blanche, il découvrit un objet non identifié multicolore. Il s'en saisit, complètement ébahi.

- Je rêve…

Un paquet de bonbon… Avec une petite note dedans… Ça ne pouvait être que…

- Oh ? T'as trouvé mon cadeau ? fit Seamus en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu sais combien j'ai payé pour le tout ? dit-il agressivement, serrant les dents sous la colère.

- Tu sais combien, moi, j'ai payé ? 50cents ! Pas cher, tu trouves pas ? Les bonbons, c'est vraiment le top !

Seamus se rapprocha, tout sourire, et prit le paquet de bonbons des mains d'Harry. Il l'ouvrit et saisit une fraise Tagada.

- Tiens, ouvre-la bouche, fit-il en lui tendant.

Harry frappa violemment dans la main du blond et le bout de sucre vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant dans la baignoire avec un bruit mat.

- De quoi tu t'mêles ? Je t'ai rien demandé ! s'écria Harry avec hargne.

Seamus attrapa Harry par le col, sans se départir de son sourire. Il le fixa quelques secondes, ses yeux bleus semblant lancer des éclairs.

- Si jamais je te reprends à avoir ce genre de trucs dans tes affaires, Harry, je te défonce. C'est clair ?

Seamus resserra sa prise sur le brun.

- Je déconne pas. Je te laisserais pas t'empoisonner plus longtemps...

Harry eut un rire amer et se dégagea de la prise du blond. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, sentant le regard fixe de Seamus sur lui.

* * *

- Le single sortira la semaine prochaine. On peut dire que c'est presque un record d'avoir enregistré aussi vite, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

- C'est vrai, fit Ginny. On avait jamais mis aussi peu de temps.

- Mais on a vraiment bossé dur, fit remarquer Ron en se tournant vers sa soeur cadette. C'est un miracle que ça n'ait pas été bâclé !

- Une semaine a passé depuis le festival. En une semaine, beaucoup de choses peuvent se faire, dit Hermione d'un air pensif. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne vous reste plus qu'à accepter la jaquette et on aura fini.

La brune ouvrit son ordinateur portable et le tourna vers les membres du groupe. Un instant de silence se fit tandis qu'ils découvraient la jaquette.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione en voyant que personne ne disait rien.

- Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Harry ! Tu déchires dessus ! s'exclama Seamus en voyant la photographie du brun sur la pochette du single.

Ron lança un regard blasé à Seamus mais ne dit rien, habitué au caractère exubérant du blond. La jaquette représentait Harry, le visage légèrement en biais, qui levait les yeux vers le ciel. La photo avait gardé les couleurs du négatif.

- On a pris une ancienne photo de toi, Harry, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? demanda la brune.

Harry regardait la fenêtre, étalé sur sa chaise. Il se curait ses ongles d'un air pensif, comme s'il s'en fichait complètement.

- Harry ?!

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui arracha les écouteurs des oreilles. Le chanteur sursauta et lança un regard mauvais sur sa manager.

- Alors, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? redemanda Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- M'en fous… Fais ce que tu veux…

- Regarde un peu au moins, lança Ron en essayant de le motiver. Hermione a passé du temps à chercher la photo qui correspondait et à faire le montage. Tu pourrais faire un minimum d'effort !

- Ouais, un peu de considération pour toutes les soirées que Ron a perdu parce que sa copine est trop sérieuse !

- Merci Seamus, dit le roux en se tournant vers le guitariste.

- De rien, je suis toujours là pour mes amis…

- Pour faire chier tes amis, oui ! lança Harry d'une voix hargneuse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le chanteur. C'était pratiquement le premier mot qu'il disait de la journée et ils semblaient enfin comprendre contre qui était dirigé sa colère.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny.

- Monsieur n'est pas content parce que Ron et moi, on a fait le ménage dans son appart…

- Ben, c'est un peu normal, non ? Moi non plus, j'aimerais pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, dit la rousse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son leader.

Seamus eut un grand sourire.

- C'est une réaction de gonzesse…

- Seamus… grogna Harry d'un ton menaçant.

- La gonzesse, elle t'emmerde, Seamus ! enchaîna Ginny. En plus, je range toujours mes affaires !

- Ça, ça se discute, dit son frère.

La rousse lui lança un regard noir.

- Me confond pas avec Fred et George, s'il te plait… Et de toute manière, c'est toujours les mecs qui ont les chambres les plus bordéliques.

Hermione prit un air profondément inspiré.

- Il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, donc c'est une fille. Mais c'est la personne la plus bordélique que je connaisse, alors c'est un mec... Donc Harry est un hermaphrodite, non ?

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Tu oses me rabaisser au niveau du peroxydé !

Seamus éclata de rire.

- Allez Harry, fit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son leader. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. Ça me donne de l'aérophagie quand tu me fais la gueule...

Harry retira la main de son épaule et ne dit rien. Seamus remarqua pourtant que le brun avait eu un frémissement aux coins des lèvres. Il sourit, content de voir ce maigre progrès.

- Allez, on se fait un resto ce soir ! lança-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Harry se leva d'un mouvement souple et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais me chercher un café, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Seamus leva les poings en signe de victoire : Harry n'avait pas rejeté l'invitation. Ça ne pouvait que signifier sa victoire.

- J'veux allez dans un resto japonais ! clama le blond avec bonne humeur.

* * *

- Messieurs, Mademoiselle, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

Ron, le seul vraiment attentif à la présence de la serveuse, acquiesça et la suivit. Il attrapa un Harry songeur par le bras, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Le brun sursauta mais ne dit rien, laissant Ron le tirer à sa suite, et attrapa la main de Ginny qui fouillait dans son sac. La rousse sursauta puis sourit à son leader et le suivit.

La serveuse les mena à une table au fond, près d'une grande fenêtre. Les trois musiciens s'installèrent et Harry lança un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron en levant le yeux vers lui.

- On a oublié Seamus, répondit Harry en s'éloignant.

Le brun retraversa la salle en sens inverse, ignorant les quelques chuchotis qu'il laissait sur son passage, et revint à l'entrée du restaurant. Il repéra immédiatement le blond, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Seamus ! l'appela-t-il. Tu viens ou quoi ? Laisse les poissons tranquilles !

Le blond se détourna de l'aquarium géant, tout sourire, et marcha jusqu'à Harry.

- Ils sont énormes, ces poissons ! Tu crois que ce sont ceux là qu'ils nous servent à manger ? On peut choisir celui qu'on veut ?

- Mais non, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, soupira Harry.

Le brun retourna à la table où les attendaient Ron et Ginny, vérifiant plusieurs fois que Seamus le suivait toujours. Il reprit sa place en face de Ginny et Seamus vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Alors ? fit Ron après que Seamus se soit installé en face de lui. Qu'est ce que tu faisais de si intéressant ?

- T'as vu l'aquarium qu'ils ont à l'entrée ? Il est super grand ! se contenta de dire le blond.

Ron lui sourit et le laissa repartir dans son monologue enthousiaste.

- Harry m'a dit qu'on pouvait pas manger les poissons qui sont dedans. C'est dommage, ils ont l'air bon...

Ron éclata de rire. A coté de lui, Ginny eut une moue dégoûtée.

- Je sais pas comment vous faîtes pour avoir envie de manger ces trucs...

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la serveuse revint avec les cartes et en distribua une à chacun. Puis elle s'éloigna en gloussant discrètement.

Harry plongea les yeux sur les différents plats, hésitant. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il désirait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva les yeux en se rendant compte que Seamus était trop silencieux.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? fit le brun en voyant le guitariste fixer la table à coté.

- Ce bébé, là, il me fixe. Il cherche la bagarre, répondit le blond sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.

- Tu délires !

- Nan, sérieux, y'a quelque chose de démoniaque dans son regard...

- Démoniaque ? Mais... Bon sang, tu as encore regardé un film débile hier soir ? fit Harry.

- Ouais. Mars Attack. Je sais les reconnaître maintenant. Eh ouais, mon p'tit, je sais ce que tu mijotes, fit-il à l'intention de l'enfant.

Ce dernier continua de le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il baillait en permanence. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit mois...

- Il comprend pas ce que tu dis, fit remarquer Ginny en reposant son menu.

- Il fait semblant...

- Merde, Seamus, t'as fumé les poissons de l'aquarium ? soupira Ron.

Seamus plongea aussitôt sa main dans sa poche et sortit son briquet. Il l'alluma, souriant comme jamais, et Ron fixa la flamme d'un air désabusé. Seamus quant à lui avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

- Ma nouvelle philosophie : Ne jamais être pris au dépourvu et ne jamais dépendre du briquet d'autrui.

- Idiot, soupira Ginny.

- Pourquoi tu sors un briquet ? demanda Ron en plissant les yeux.

- Pour fumer les poissons...

- Idiot, répéta la bassiste.

Seamus allait répondre mais sa réplique fut de nouveau coupée par l'arrivée de la serveuse. Celle-ci lança un sourire charmeur à Harry et se pencha vers lui, serrant son calepin dans ses mains.

- Avez-vous choisi ? minauda-t-elle en gloussant de nouveau.

Harry sourit poliment et acquiesça.

- Le menu Sushi et Maki, s'il vous plait. Avec une bière.

La serveuse hocha la tête et prit la commande avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

- Un Gyoza, s'il vous plaît, fit la rousse.

- Et en boisson ?

- De l'eau.

- Et vous Monsieur ? fit la serveuse à Ron en finissant d'écrire sur son calepin.

- Un menu Sumo et un menu Duo et deux bières, répondit le roux.

- Très bien. Et v...

Harry vit la jeune serveuse hésiter et il reposa son regard sur Seamus. Le blond s'était de nouveau retourné sur sa chaise et faisait face au bébé de la table voisine. D'un air concentré, le guitariste plissait les yeux et faisait une moue qu'Harry trouva particulièrement stupide.

- Seamus, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda patiemment le brun en se penchant vers son ami.

- J'essaie de l'imiter... Mais, il a une tête tellement bizarre... Regarde, c'est comme s'il ne fermait jamais la bouche...

- Passe ta commande, fit Harry en lui attrapant le menton pour qu'il se tourne vers la serveuse.

Seamus sourit tant bien que mal sous la poigne des doigts d'Harry.

- Vous avez des sushis ? J'adore les sushis !

Harry soupira et montra à la serveuse un menu sur la carte, vu que Seamus ne semblait pas décidé à choisir lui-même.

- Et il prendra de l'eau, fit le leader.

- Quoi ? Et ma bière ? Et mon vin rouge ? Mon saké ? s'écria Seamus avant de rencontrer le haussement de sourcil de son leader. Bon, je prends une bière alors...

La serveuse sourit et nota la commande. Elle ramassa les cartes et s'éloigna, laissant les quatre amis entre eux. Ron et Ginny commencèrent à se disputer gentiment, comme ils le faisaient presque toujours. Harry les observa en silence, ne voulant surtout pas voir ce que Seamus faisait à sa droite. La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard et leur distribua leurs boissons.

Pendant que Seamus continuait de « communiquer » avec le petit de la table voisine, Ginny et Ron firent tourner la conversation autour de l'emploi du temps qu'Hermione leur avait concocté.

- Elle veut qu'on aille tous ensemble à une soirée, dit Ron très sérieusement tout en versant sa bière dans un verre sous le regard narquois de sa soeur.

Harry fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes d'aller dans des soirées mondaines, et ce n'était pas l'endroit où l'on s'attendait à les voir.

- Hermione pense que ce serait bien d'y aller, parce qu'il y aura plein de personnalités connues et ça te permettra de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore après. Il participe à cette soirée, rajouta Ginny d'une voix douce.

- Dumbledore ? murmura le leader.

- Oui, confirma la rousse, et ça permettra aussi de nous faire voir du beau monde et de montrer qu'on existe ailleurs que sur une scène de concert….

- Tu oublies de dire que ça permettra de crédibiliser notre engagement, ajouta le batteur. D'ailleurs Hermione a évoqué l'idée d'une conférence de presse officielle à ce propos. Mais elle attend ton accord bien sûr.

- D'accord pour la conférence, mais pour ce qui est de la crédibilité…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus qui gonflait ses joues en louchant.

- C'est pas gagné, lança Ron en levant son verre incitant les autres à faire de même. A la santé de notre bien aimée manager !

- Parle pour toi, Ron ! Aux Heroic Survivals, dit Ginny en tirant la langue à son frère.

- A Sirius et à Remus !

A ces paroles, le frère et la sœur eurent un regard de connivence. Le moral d'Harry n'était toujours pas remonté, ils espéraient comme Hermione que cette sortie au restaurant et cette soirée mondaine allaient lui changer les idées.

- Aux bienheureux poissons, bienheureusement morts pour nourrir nos bienheureux estomacs !

Les trois membres du groupe jetèrent un regard blasé au quatrième membre puis leur attention fut reportée sur les plats qui arrivaient.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils réussirent même à faire sortir Harry de son mutisme. Les conversations allaient bon train et les ventres se remplissaient au plus grand plaisir des membres du groupe.

- Tu crois que l'on peut voir ses amygdales s'il continu à garder la bouche ouverte comme ça ? demanda Seamus regardant l'enfant qui les regardait toujours avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte.

- Tu ne sais même pas où sont les amygdales, Seamus… affirma Ron en entamant son second menu.

Seamus prit un air outré.

- Bien sûr que je sais où c'est ! La bio, c'était mon cours préféré !

- C'était la matière ou bien la personne qui l'enseignait que tu aimais bien ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

Les quatre amis rigolèrent. Seamus était content, il avait enfin réussi à faire rire Harry. Lorsque Ron eut fini ses deux menus, Harry et Seamus avaient commencés à digérer depuis un moment. Ginny, comme à son habitude, mangeait le plus lentement possible pour mieux apprécier le goût des plats. Ses fréquents coups d'oeil prolongés sur l'écran géant du restaurant, montrant des clips de groupes de musiques japonais, n'étaient pas pour améliorer sa rapidité à avaler son repas.

Quand elle eut enfin fini, Ron avait fait huit cocottes en papier avec les serviettes de la table et des tables voisines, Seamus voyait partir avec tristesse le jeune bambin de la table d'à coté, et Harry l'écoutait pensivement alors qu'elle finissait de lui raconter qu'elle avait un nouveau morceau en tête.

Le dîner prit finalement fin. Au moment de partir, Harry se pencha doucement vers ses amis, avec un petit sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- C'est d'accord pour la soirée mondaine, fit-il calmement avant d'enfiler son manteau et de se lever pour aller régler la note.

* * *

- Wéééééé !!! Y'a du caviar !

- Seamus…. Arrête, c'est une soirée super classe et très importante, dit Ginny d'une voix lasse.

- Oh ! Y'a même des sushis ! J'adore les sushis !

- Les gens finiront pas ne plus t'inviter, si tu continues !

Seamus se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était parvenu à tenir trois toasts dans la mains droite et deux sushis dans la gauche…

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça, et je suis toujours là ! D'ailleurs, je vous ferais remarquer que MOI on m'invite plus que vous ! C'est ça, le pouvoir de l'humour…

- Sale menteur, siffla Ron. C'est plutôt que tu oses t'incruster partout sans être invité, oui !

- C'est interdit ?

- ...Non, mais tu…

- Harry ! fit le blond sans plus se préoccuper de Ron, qui marmonna d'un ton boudeur. Harry, viens manger du caviar avec moi !

Harry sortit de son mutisme pensif et se tourna vers le blond.

- Y'a du champagne ? demanda-t-il.

- Euuuuh, fit Seamus en jetant un coup d'œil au buffet. Ouais, y'a même du vin…

- J'arrive alors, répondit le brun avant de se tourner vers Ron et Ginny. Je vais l'occuper un peu, à tout à l'heure.

Harry suivit Seamus et ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, sans savoir si c'était vraiment pour surveiller le blond ou pour ne pas se retrouver seul au milieu de la foule.

L'irlandais le présenta à beaucoup de monde, comme Harry s'y attendait compte tenu de la facilitée du guitariste à aller vers les autres. Le temps passa alors assez vite, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint.

Alors que lui et Seamus avalaient une énième coupe de champagne, le brun vit son ami recracher dans son verre en regardant à l'autre bout de la salle, puis sourire de plus belle. L'irlandais posa son verre et se faufila à travers la pièce. Interloqué, Harry reposa son verre en hâte et suivit le guitariste, se demandant quelle stupidité il avait encore trouvé à faire.

Il eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant Seamus foncer sur Dray, qui parlait avec une jeune femme brune. Harry hésita. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter son "rival".

- Seamus ! Hermione veut plus qu'on l'emmerde ! dit-il avec un manque total de conviction dans la voix.

L'irlandais ne sembla pas l'entendre de toute façon et il arriva à hauteur du chanteur blond.

- Salut ma poulette !

Harry vit Dray dévisager le guitariste avec stupéfaction. Il devait avouer qu'il était aussi perdu que le chanteur de pop. Ce dernier sembla pourtant se reprendre assez rapidement.

- Ah. Salut, fit Dray d'un ton poli qui étonna Harry.

- Ça va ? La forme ? Moi, ouais. Je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici ! C'est ta copine ? Elle est trooop mignooooonne !

La jeune femme brune aux cotés de Dray rougit violemment. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin et posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire avancer d'un pas.

- Je te présente Pansy. C'est toi qu'elle préfère dans votre groupe.

Seamus la fixa un instant, pendant lequel la jeune femme rougissante sembla ne plus savoir où se mettre, puis le blond ouvrit grand ses bras avec un sourire.

- Dans mes bras, Pansy, j'aime mes fans !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, le guitariste la serrait déjà dans ses bras en riant. Dray ricana mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Harry approcher d'un pas lent. Le brun, enfin décidé à limiter les dégâts, vint à leur hauteur et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Seamus pour attirer son attention. Le blond relâcha enfin Pansy et se tourna vers son leader.

- Harry ! C'est une fan à moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie sincère.

- Oui, je sais, toute la salle le sait maintenant, fit Harry tout en jetant un regard noir à Dray.

Seamus prit un air contrarié.

- Allez, fais pas la gueule parce que Draco est là…

- Draco ? fit Harry sans comprendre. C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est mon prénom, imbécile, grogna le principal concerné.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea quelques secondes.

- Ah.

Le silence s'installa et les deux chanteurs se dévisagèrent froidement. Harry remarqua distraitement l'hématome sur la joue du blond, aux commissures des ses lèvres, vainement caché par du fond de teint. Les yeux de Seamus allaient d'Harry à Draco. Puis de Draco à Harry. Le guitariste se tourna vers Pansy, souriant malicieusement.

- A ton avis, lequel tape l'autre le premier ?

- Mais, fit Pansy d'un ton hésitant. Il faudrait peut-être les séparer, Draco a déjà assez reçu de coups…

Réagissant au quart de tour, Dray tourna aussitôt le visage vers elle et lui sourit d'un air totalement sarcastique.

- Merci de me le rappeler… Et tu prétends être ma meilleure amie ?

- C'est toi qui es allé chez ton…

Dray la coupa d'un regard et Pansy sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle s'excusa silencieusement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil curieux au blond puis décida que ce n'étaient vraiment pas ses affaires et il se tourna vers la brune.

- Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Pansy. A tout à l'heure Seam', dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Seamus le regarda partir, hésitant. Puis il soupira et se tourna vers Pansy et Dray avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Pardonnez lui, il dort pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, il a les nerfs à vif…

- Pas de soucis, fit Pansy avec un sourire compréhensif.

* * *

Harry s'éloigna le plus vite possible de l'endroit où se tenait Dray et, après un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire, remarqua Hermione en compagnie de Ron. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- Hé, Harry, sourit Ron. Il est où Seamus ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai laissé avec le peroxydé…

- Hein ?! C'est du vrai peroxydé dont tu parles ?!?

Harry acquiesça tout en reprenant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait à proximité.

- C'est pas vrai… fit Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique avec lui ?

- Tu connais Seamus, il se fait des amis avec n'importe quoi… Et puis, l'autre a une amie fan de lui, alors bon, dit Harry avec une nonchalance qui l'étonnait lui-même.

- Le problème avec Seamus, c'est que tout le monde l'aime… dit Ron en roulant des yeux.

Harry approuva d'un sourire puis regarda autour de lui. Il manquait quelqu'un...

- Elle est où Ginny ?

- L'amour de sa vie l'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle est rentrée chez elle….

- Ah oui… monsieur Roudoudou…

Les trois comparses ricanèrent un moment. Harry allait demander à Hermione comment ça s'était passé avec les journalistes quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Albus Dumbledore lui offrir un petit sourire.

- Bonsoir Harry, fit le maire. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

- Je prends sur moi, répondit le brun d'un ton morose. J'espère chaque matin recevoir un de vos appels me disant que Sirius et Remus sont vivants et vont bien.

Dumbledore soupira et détourna le regard. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil étonné.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant le brusque changement d'humeur du vieil homme.

- Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de t'avouer, confessa Dumbledore.

Harry sentit un froid l'envahir. Un mauvais pressentiment lui retourna l'estomac. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche et demander au maire de quoi il s'agissait mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge. Ron, le voyant incapable de parler, vint à son secours.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le roux.

Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et lança un regard incertain au brun.

- Je… J'ai envoyé quelqu'un, pour retrouver Sirius Black et Remus Lupin…

Harry se mit à fixer Dumbledore, si intensément qu'il semblait hypnotisé par chaque mots du vieil homme. Le maire passa une main maladroite dans sa barbe, semblant chercher les bons mots.

- Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé… Il semblerait que ton tuteur soit dé…

Harry sentit un vent de panique l'envahir.

- LA FERME ! hurla-t-il en jetant son verre par terre.

Les invités sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers eux, curieux et choqués. Mais Harry avait baissé la tête, pris de vertige. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore prononce ces mots...

Il sentit Hermione lui prendre le bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas et la brune tenta de le calmer.

- Depuis quand vous le savez ? demanda Ron d'un ton sévère.

- Avant-hier, répondit Dumbledore.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous le mettez au courant, s'écria Ron, menaçant.

Le roux s'était interposé entre son leader et le maire, fixant ce dernier avec colère.

- Harry, je suis désolé, s'excusa Dumbledore en posant son regard sur le brun. Je ne…

* * *

- Et après tu mélanges de la bière avec du kérosène et tu prends le rideau et…

- LA FERME !

Seamus se retourna, surpris, et la quasi-totalité des invités fit de même. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, l'injonction ne lui était pas destinée. Pour une fois. Les éclats de voix, de plus en plus violents, venaient du fond de la salle et Seamus reconnut la voix d'Harry.

Draco se pencha à son tour et reconnut les autres membres d'Heroic Survivals. Il se tourna vers Seamus en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

- Tiens donc, c'est toujours les mêmes qui font du bruit on dirait…

Pansy lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

- C'est pas le moment, idiot, le prévint-elle. Ça va aller ? ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air inquiet de Seamus.

Ce dernier fixait Harry et vit Hermione s'approcher pour le soutenir. Il se tourna vers Pansy.

- Je le sens mal, regarde, y'a Dumbledore, dit-il avant de partir en direction des fauteurs de troubles.

Pansy le suivit aussitôt, attrapant Dray par le bras pour qu'il les suive. Le chanteur blond protesta un peu mais abdiqua vite devant l'air entêté de son amie. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à hauteur d'Harry.

Le brun se cachait le visage d'une main et Hermione lui parlait doucement. Dumbledore fit un pas en sa direction, hésitant.

- Harry, je suis désolé, s'excusa doucement Dumbledore. Je ne… Severus m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier mais que Sirius Black semblait…

- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! explosa Harry en se redressant. C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé là-bas ! Et en plus, c'est à Rogue que vous avez demandé de l'aide ?! Vous savez qu'il déteste Sirius ! Il ne ferait jamais rien pour le sauver ! C'est de votre faute s'il est mort !

Seamus jeta un regard horrifié à Dumbledore, comprenant la situation en un éclair. Il s'approcha d'Harry pour aider Hermione à le calmer, mais le brun était incontrôlable.

- Et vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ? Comment vous allez me le ramener ? Je n'avais que lui ! Je l'ai perdu, je n'ai plus rien ! Je n'ai plus rien à cause de vous !

- Harry, calme-toi ! fit Seamus en lui attrapant un bras.

Le blond réussi à tirer Harry en arrière et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les yeux d'Harry étaient baignés de larmes. Seamus posa une main sur la tête du brun et celui-ci se calma lentement.

- Viens Harry, chuchota le blond. On s'en va, d'accord ?

Harry baissa la tête et acquiesça. Seamus lui sourit doucement et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Il est sous le choc, il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Laissez-lui le temps.

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête, fixant Harry d'un air coupable. Seamus retira son blouson et le passa autour des épaules de son leader, le poussant ensuite doucement pour qu'il avance. Lorsqu'il passa près de Dray, il vit que le chanteur blond fixait Harry, comme figé.

- Allez, à plus poulette, fit Seamus en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Dray ne bougea pas. Il fixait Harry d'un air impénétrable tandis Seamus s'éloignait, emmenant avec lui un Harry autant déphasé que muet…

* * *

- Comment il va ? fit Ginny en venant s'asseoir près de Ron.

Son frère se tourna vers elle et soupira lourdement.

- Tu connais Harry. Depuis la semaine dernière, il fait comme s'il allait bien.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil au brun, debout quelques mètres plus loin, à coté de Dumbledore. Les deux hommes parlaient calmement du discours qu'ils allaient prononcer devant les caméras d'ici quelques minutes.

- J'aurais dû rester à la soirée, dit-elle. Je m'en veux d'être partie…

- Tu pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait, répliqua Ron. Et puis, Seamus était là. Il sait comment s'y prendre avec Harry.

Ginny acquiesça lentement.

- C'est vrai que ces deux-là se connaissent depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Seamus peut sembler être materné par Harry en permanence, mais parfois l'inverse arrive aussi…

- Bah, fit Ron en se relevant. Tant qu'on reste avec lui, Harry aura notre soutien. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur chacun d'entre nous.

- Oui, sourit Ginny. C'est vrai.

Elle vit Harry tapoter sur l'épaule de Dumbledore et s'éloigner, avançant vers eux. Lorsqu'il arriva à coté d'eux, il leur sourit.

- C'est sympa d'être venu, dit-il.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, derrière lui, arriver à grande vitesse et sentit un poids tomber sur son dos.

- Seamus… soupira-t-il.

- On restera avec toi touuuuut le temps, fit Seamus en resserrant sa prise sur le cou du brun. On te lâchera pluuuuuuus jamaiiiiiis.

- C'est rassurant… Et si je veux aller manger un truc ? fit Harry.

- Je viens aussi !

- Faire une sieste ?

- Je viens aussi !

- A la douche ?

- Je viens aussi !

- Aux chiottes ?

- Je viens aussi !

Seamus prit un air pensif et grimaça.

- T'as pas mangé les pommes au four de Ginny au moins ?

La rousse lui tapa l'arrière de la tête et Ron l'attrapa sous les bras pour le déloger du dos d'Harry. Le blond s'agrippa encore plus et se mit à rire horriblement fort, si bien que Ron finit par abdiquer.

- Désolé Harry, j'arrive pas à le décrocher de là…

- Seamus, descend, s'il te plait, fit le brun.

- D'accord, obéit aussitôt Seamus en lâchant sa proie.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Harry en se massant la nuque.

- Hmm hmm…

Les Heroic Survivals se retournèrent pour voir Albus Dumbledore qui les attendaient pour rentrer dans la salle où l'on entendait déjà les journalistes.

- Nous n'attendons que vous, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, rajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny et Hermione.

* * *

Il y avait une chose que Ginny admirait profondément chez Harry. C'est quand il s'adressait au public, surtout quand ça concernait ses convictions. Il arrivait à mettre dans ses paroles toute la foi de ses croyances et de ses convictions. Comme dans les paroles de ses chansons en fait, se dit elle en regardant les journalistes qui levaient tous la main pour poser la prochaine question.

- Il y a quelques jours, lors d'une soirée mondaine, vous avez accusé Albus Dumbledore d'être la cause de la mort de votre parrain et aujourd'hui vous faites une conférence de presse ensemble. Je me demande votre association avec le maire de Londres, ici présent, n'est-elle pas une pure action de marketing pour augmenter la vente de votre nouveau single ?

Ginny vit la mâchoire de Harry se crisper. C'est vrai que le journaliste n'y était pas allé de main morte. Harry soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- C'est une bêtise de ma part d'avoir accusé Albus Dumbledore…

- Et moi non plus je n'ai pas été très délicat, rajouta le vieil homme en posant une main sur l'épaule du chanteur. Mais cette altercation nous a montré qu'il fallait rester uni pour se battre contre une personne telle que Voldemort. Notre détermination n'en est sortie que plus forte.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ensemble des journalistes, pendus à ses lèvres.

- Voldemort, à travers différentes actions, essaye de semer la confusion et de nous diviser. Il n'y arrivera pas. Même s'il dit faire des actions pour le bien de l'humanité, je ne crois pas que l'attentat qu'il a fait contre l'ambassade d'Angleterre soit une bonne chose pour l'humanité. Il faut se liguer contre cet imposteur ! Voilà pourquoi je m'engage ouvertement contre lui avec les membres de mon groupe…

Harry se tourna vers Ron, Ginny et Seamus qui approuvèrent.

- …et aux cotés d'Albus Dumbledore, continua-t-il, et de l'Ordre du Phoenix; son association de lutte contre ce genre de mystificateur !

- Hé, t'as vu comme il parle bien Harry ?! souffla Seamus dans l'oreille de Ginny.

La jeune fille pouffa mais s'arrêta pour écouter Albus Dumbledore qui expliquait la situation en Albanie.

- Monsieur Potter a raison. Officiellement, Voldemort dit que son pays est florissant et sa politique permet au peuple de vivre dignement… mais tout ceci est de la désinformation pour que les pays extérieurs ne regardent pas trop près ce qui s'y passe. Les albanais sont persécutés par la milice de Voldemort. Les mangemorts comme nous les appelons maintenant communément. Et ils en profitent pour exercer toute sorte de commerces plus ou moins légaux.

Une journaliste leva la main pour prendre la parole.

- Pourtant beaucoup de gens sont allés là-bas et ils n'ont rien rapporté de ce genre.

- C'est parce qu'ils étaient constamment accompagnés et qu'on ne leur a montré que ce que Voldemort voulait qu'ils voient… dit Harry en croisant les bras.

- Je crois que Harry commence à en avoir marre … souffla Ginny à Hermione qui hocha la tête.

- Une dernière question ? demanda-t-elle aux journalistes.

- Oui, quelle est la date de la sortie du prochain single ? demanda le journaliste d'un magazine de musique.

Harry sourit.

- Après demain !

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. Il avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux et la lumière l'avait réveillé.

Il se leva en baillant et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son café. Pendant que la cafetière chauffait, il alluma la télévision.

« Voici ce que vous attendez tous ! Le top 10 des singles ! Val' c'est à vous ! »

Une charmante animatrice apparut à l'écran avec un sourire colgate.

« Merci Stephen. La surprise de la semaine, c'est bien sûr les Heroic Survivals ! L'album _Death Eaters_, malgré le fait qu'il soit sorti depuis longtemps, est remonté en flèche et se place dans les dix premiers albums achetés. Mais c'est _Open your eyes_, leur nouveau single décapant et engagé, qui a été propulsé en première place dès sa sortie, la semaine dernière, dans les bacs. »

« _Open your eyes_, c'est bien cette chanson que Potter a écrite en une seule nuit et qu'il a chanté lors du festival de Woodsbrock contre le chef du gouvernement albanais ? »

La cafetière bipa, annonçant qu'elle avait finit.

« Oui, d'ailleurs les Heroic Survivals se sont engagés auprès d'Albus Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phoenix… »

Harry se servit une tasse de café, but et grimaça sous la chaleur. Il y ajouta un morceau de sucre.

« Bon, trêves de bavardages, voici le clip d'_Open your eyes _! »

L'image des deux animateurs télé s'effaça pour montrer la scène du concert du festival.

Harry eut un léger sourire, Hermione avait fait filmer le concert et avait organisé le montage d'un clip pour le single en un temps record. A croire qu'elle pensait vraiment à tout...

Il éteignit la télé, n'aimant pas se voir chanter, et regarda par la fenêtre tout buvant son café. Il se demanda si Sirius était fier de lui en ce moment ?

* * *

- Des concerts guerrillas ?! Super ! dit Seamus en sautant de joie.

- Je suis pas contre mais combien ? demanda sérieusement Harry.

Hermione regarda le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Je dirais un tous les deux ou trois jours. Au moins. J'ai déjà pu négocier avec quelques organisateurs qui vous accueilleront avec joie.

- Normal, ça leur fait des profits, lança Ginny finement en jouant avec un crayon.

- Beeeeeeeeeeuh Ginny, faut toujours que tu gâches tout, avec ton pessimisme ! dit Seamus en faisant la moue.

- Je suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste, nuance !

- Hermione ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers le leader du groupe.

- J'accepterais de faire cette tournée de petits concerts mais je veux que le premier concert soit à Londres et en plein air…

La manager hocha la tête et nota la remarque d'Harry.

- Quelqu'un a une remarque à faire sur cette tournée ?

- Quelle serait la première date ? demanda la bassiste.

- Je ne sais pas encore précisément avec les conditions qu'a posé Harry mais normalement dans deux semaines, voire trois. C'est bon ?

- Trooooooop bien, Hermione, je t'adore !!! hurla bruyamment le guitare en enlaçant sa manager.

- Héééééééééé !!!! Pas touche, Seam'!!! gronda faussement Ron en attrapant le blond par le col. Occupe-toi de Dean plutôt !

- Maieeeeeeeeeuh Haaaaaaaaaaarry, Ron m'embête !!!!

Le chanteur eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu l'as bien cherché Seamus, tu sais bien qu'il faut pas marcher sur les plates bandes de Ron.

Harry regarda le batteur et le guitariste se disputer gentiment ("Hermione, d'abord, elle est pas à toi !" "un peu qu'elle est à moi, loozer !" "Haaaarryyyy ! Ron, il me traite de loozer!!!") tandis que la dite Hermione essayait vainement de les séparer.

- Dis, Harry, tu penses que Voldemort va réagir à nos actions ?

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas Ginny. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça fera réagir les gens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que personne n'ait à vivre ce que je vis en ce moment...

La rousse acquiesça silencieusement, passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de son leader, lui offrant tout son soutien.

* * *

Assis autour d'une table, une trentaine d'homme à l'allure riche et hautaine discutaient à voix basse. Parmi eux, Lucius Malfoy était pourtant silencieux et pensif. Il se leva, en même temps que tous les autres, lorsqu'un homme entra.

Ce dernier était grand et mince, sa peau était bien trop pâle mais elle lui donnait un air impressionnant. Il était indéniable que cet homme avait du charisme, bien qu'une aura malsaine semblait flotter autour de lui.

Il s'assit sans un regard pour les hommes qui s'était levé docilement à son arrivée, puis leur dit, sans lever la tête de son dossier.

- Asseyez-vous.

Tous s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Il feuilleta un instant les pages devant lui puis referma le dossier et leva la tête.

- Cet idiot d'Harry Potter commence à m'agacer. Il est devenu trop populaire, il influence trop vite les gens du monde entier. L'Amérique, la France et l'Italie commencent à se placer de leur coté, et ils ne seront que les premiers, à ce rythme. Il faut arrêter Potter avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins, car c'est lui qui est devenu leur porte parole.

Un moment de silence s'installa, mais il reprit assez vite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Messieurs, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire.

- Oui, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

A suivre.

Voilà :p Alors ? L'attente en valait la peine ? lol

On va rajouter des OS et des dessins (genre le dessin de la pochette de Open your eyes) sur le blog, n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour ;-)

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclamers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… on s'en rapproche suuuuuper lentement x3)

_**RaR anonyme : **_

_**XXX : désolées pour l'attente ! voilà la suite !**_

_**: merci beaucoup ! la suite est là, on espère que tu aimeras ! **_

_**NaruLou : merci à toi :-) on espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! **_

**Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Désolées pour l'attente, vraiment. On espère que le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps à se faire désirer... **

**Attention, nous sommes sadiques : nous vous traumatisons en période de Noel ! Oui, oui, vous allez voir, vous serez traumatisé (en tout cas, plus que nous...)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Narcissa posa sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'un bâillement lui échappait. Elle regarda l'heure et décida d'aller dormir, fermant le livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de Pansy. 

La femme sourit en repensant à la jeune fille. Quand Draco était arrivé chez elle, après avoir quitté Rogue, et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait les héberger jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, la brune n'avait émis aucune objection et avait aménagé une chambre pour elle.

Narcissa commençait à monter les escaliers vers sa chambre quand elle entendit Draco et Pansy qui rentraient. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient à une soirée mondaine où il y avait tout le beau monde de Londres. Narcissa se rappelait avec nostalgie des soirées que son mari organisait. Aujourd'hui, toute sortie voyante lui était interdite. Qui savait ce que Lucius Malfoy pouvait faire ?

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment. Et Narcissa entendit son fils pester alors qu'il retirait son manteau.

- Non mais c'est pas croyable, il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes ! Déjà sa chanson puis voilà qu'il met à faire un scandale en plein public ! Il est complètement irresponsable ce mec !

Visiblement, la soirée ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que cela. Draco semblait très contrarié et visiblement Pansy essayait de le calmer depuis un bon moment car elle répliqua d'un ton las.

- Voyons, tu exagères toujours quand il s'agit de Harry Potter !

- Je n'exagère pas, répliqua vivement Draco. Il a failli frapper le maire de Londres ! Tu crois que c'est un comportement décent ?!

- Que se passe-t-il Draco ? demanda Narcissa en venant à leur rencontre.

Son fils se retourna, visiblement surpris de la voir toujours debout à cette heure là. La surprise passée, une petite moue contrariée vint se placer sur ses lèvres.

- Mère, vous devriez être en train de vous reposer après tout ce que…

- Draco, le coupa calmement Narcissa. Je pense que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas. Surtout que tu es dans le même cas que moi...

Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Narcissa leva sa main vers la joue meurtrie du blond. Il grimaça quand elle appuya un peu trop fort dessus.

- Et toi, tu crois être responsable quand tu sors en public avec un hématome sur la joue ? Que vont dire les gens quand ils verront ça ? Que tu t'es battu ?

Draco retira doucement la main de sa mère.

- C'est pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai… Et puis avec tout le grabuge qu'il a fait, ça passera sûrement inaperçu.

- Pas sûr, Draco. Tu sais comment sont les gens : friands de ce genre de faits divers, fit Pansy d'un air sérieux.

- Mouais… mais j'ai été plus discret que lui, moi! lança t il d'un air boudeur.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si vous faisiez la compétition, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire.

Narcissa pouffa. Pendant un instant, elle s'était crue quelques années auparavant, quand elle faisait le leçon à son fils sur son comportement quand ils recevaient du monde chez eux. Pansy leva les yeux au plafond puis sourit en tournant lentement sa tête vers le jeune homme.

- D'ailleurs, depuis qu'on est parti tu n'as fait que parler de lui… Je vais finir par croire que tu t'y intéresses…

Narcissa vit son fils pâlir d'un air horrifié tandis que la jeune fille souriait de plus belle. Elle sourit également se rendant compte que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait quand elle était en Albanie, son fils était bien plus épanoui à Londres. C'était une erreur de vouloir le forcer à changer de pays.

Ici, il avait des amis fidèles, des fans lui prouvant qu'il pouvait vivre de ce qu'il aimait, et même un rival pour mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie...

* * *

Blaise se pencha vers Draco, son index caressant pensivement l'arrête de son nez. 

- Tu vois, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux réarranger ce morceau, il n'y a pas d'accroche. Si tu …

Draco écoutait son ami critiquer le dernier morceau qu'il venait de composer pour un dessin animé.

- Tu penses pas qu'il manque quelque chose à cette mélodie ? demanda brusquement le chanteur coupant Blaise dans son élan.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le manager hocha la tête.

- Ouais, mais je sais pas ce que c'est …

La chanteur soupira, sortit le disque du lecteur et le rangea dans sa boite.

- Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est…Enfin, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter, j'ai pas fini mes concerts, j'ai encore le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

Le jeune noir grimaça.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que disait Rogue, l'autre jour…

- Il n'a pas apprécié notre voyage express, il m'a dit de composer pour me mettre la pression et se venger, répliqua Draco en jouant avec le boîtier du CD.

- Il a quand même couru pas mal de risques…

- Je sais, mais il …

Le blond s'était arrêté en attendant son portable sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et haussa un sourcil curieux en voyant s'afficher le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

- Pansy... Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ? se demanda-t-il tout haut en lançant un regard interrogateur à Blaise qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Le blond décrocha et n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour que la voix de Pansy l'assaillait déjà.

« _Draco ! Tu ne sais pas la bonne nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre !_

- Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir, répliqua Draco, un peu circonspect devant l'état de bonheur total de son amie.

« _Les Heroic Survivals ont décidé de faire des concerts guérillas dans tout le pays pour soutenir l'action de Dumbledore !_

- Oh. Magnifique… Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que ça me procure ! ironisa le blond.

« _Eh ! Eh ! Tu te souviens quand tu m'as promi de venir avec moi au prochain de leur concert ? _répliqua la jeune femme

Le chanteur lança un coup d'oeil paniqué son manager, mais celui ne put que lui faire signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

- Jamais je ne payerais pour aller voir des gens sautant et hurlant sur une scène, dit Draco en espérant vainement que cet argument marche.

Toutes ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il entendit Pansy rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« _C'est pas un problème ! J'ai déjà deux places V.I.P. pour le premier de leur concert à Londres. C'est Seamus Finnigan qui me les a envoyé !_

- QUOI ?!

Draco essaya de ne pas s'étouffer sous le choc de la révélation. Pourquoi diable Finnigan avait-il brusquement décidé de devenir l'ami du pire ennemi de son meilleur ami ? (Tout le monde suit ?)(On a du mal) mais on survivra)

« _Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à avoir mon adresse mais c'est super gentil de sa part !_

- Pansy… Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ?

« _Une promesse est une promesse, Draco_…dit elle avant de raccrocher.

Draco raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Blaise, tout sourire, le poussa du bout du doigt pour voir s'il respirait encore.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira le blond.

Tout ce que Draco voulait en ce moment, c'était oublier Potter et cette fichue boule dans l'estomac qui allait avec. Pas question qu'il aille à ce concert !

* * *

- Trop bien regarde Draco, on est vraiment tout devant ! D'ici, on peut voir toute la scène. 

- Hmm, répondit la chanteur en tirant sur sa capuche, se maudissant encore une fois d'être un être si faible devant sa meilleure amie.

- Rooooh allez Draco, fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas pas en mourir ! dit la jeune femme en tirant le bras de son ami pour le mener à la barrière juste devant la scène.

Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à un concert des Heroic Survivals avec Draco et Seamus Finnigan leur avait vraiment donné les meilleures places qu'on puisse avoir.

A la fin du concert, ils étaient invités à rejoindre le groupe en coulisse, et elle avait apporté un petit cadeau pour le guitariste afin de le remercier.

Pour l'heure, elle essayait de partager son enthousiasme avec Draco pendant que les spectateurs commençaient à remplir toutes les places disponibles, mais le blond ne semblait vraiment pas emballé. A mesure que les minutes passèrent, elle vit son ami devenir de plus en plus nerveux.

- T'inquiètes pas ! Personne ne te reconnaîtra…

Le chanteur lui lança un regard en biais, comprenant qu'elle avait remarqué sa nervosité. Une lueur étrange éclaira son regard.

- J'ai pas trop envie qu'on sache que je suis là et tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit-il après un instant de silence.

Pansy le savait mais elle voulait tellement qu'ils puissent s'amuser à ce concert. Pour lui changer les idées, lui faire penser à autre chose... Elle ignorait juste qu'elle le forçait à faire face à son plus grand dilemme depuis quelques semaines...

Il y eut des cris dans la foule derrière eux. Pansy releva la tête pour voir le groupe qui rentrait tous ensemble sur scène. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris s'éleva chez les spectateurs.

Harry Potter, apparemment plus sobre que la dernière fois, salua la foule et s'approcha du micro, le tapota pour vérifier s'il marchait puis commença à parler.

- Merci d'être venu aussi nombreux pour ce…

Pansy vit Seamus lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire. Il articula un 'Pansy' silencieusement et lui fit un signe de main. Elle rougit puis se retourna pour voir la réaction de Draco.

Mais son ami ne faisait pas attention à elle… ni à Seamus d'ailleurs. Il fixait la scène, immobile. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

- ... votre enthousiasme nous fait vraiment trop plaisir ! On va se défoncer pour vous ! Et...

Elle tourna encore une fois la tête vers son ami. Il fixait toujours le chanteur avec cet air bizarre.

- Draco ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, sortit de sa torpeur et se tourna vers Pansy.

- Tu sais que ça fait cinq minutes que tu fixes Harry Potter, là?

Il fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à la scène puis revint vers son amie.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Pansy !

La jeune fille eut un sourire malicieux en voyant le léger rougissement du blond.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu le détestes pas autant que tu veux bien le faire croire !

Draco la regarda d'un air outré et Pansy pouffa. Ils se retournèrent vers la scène quand Harry Potter annonça la chanson qu'ils allaient jouer _Open your _eyes. Il laissa les membres de son groupe se préparer et enfin Seamus Finnigan commença le premier couplet.

Pansy attrapa la main de Draco avec un sourire et commença à fredonner les notes de la guitare de Seamus. Harry Potter tenait son micro près de lui, les yeux mi-clos, sa tête bougeant au rythme de la mélodie. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à chanter, la jeune femme se pencha vers Draco.

- Tu sais, cria-t-elle pour couvrir les hurlements des fans. J'ai toujours rêvé que vous chantiez ensemble ! Ça serait trop bien que vous fassiez un concert tous les deux !

Elle sourit devant l'air ahuri de Draco et continua à se balancer au rythme de la chanson et à reprendre en coeur les paroles de Harry Potter. Le blond fixa un instant son amie, puis sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, son regard revint sur le chanteur brun et s'y fixa.

_**I can feel their cries coming right to my heart**_

Il sentait les fans le bousculer, le pousser à droite à gauche, mais lui restait immobile.

_**Please tell me it'll change, open your eyes **_

Potter avait fermé les yeux, et à nouveau Draco redécouvrit la mélancolie de son rival.

_**Open your eyes **_

Plus rien ne comptait pour Draco. Ni les fans, ni la musique, ni même Pansy. Juste le brun. Et la chanson sembla se perdre dans le temps. Plus rien ne comptait que le brun.

_**Will you do something ?**_

Draco se rapprocha un peu plus de la scène, entraînant Pansy avec lui sans s'en rendre compte.

_**Will you be the one wh**_

Draco revint à la réalité en voyant plusieurs hommes en noir, leur visage masqué, surgissant sur la scène.

Au début, il crut que ça faisait parti de la mise en scène. Mais il comprit vite qu'il se trompait quand l'un d'eux brandit quelque chose de brillant en faisant face à Potter, qui s'était arrêté de chanter.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et lâcha le micro. L'homme masqué se jeta sur le chanteur d'un mouvement vif mais un agent de la sécurité bloqua l'agresseur et le blond comprit que l'objet brillant était un couteau.

Le reflet de la lame et le bruit que fit le micro en tombant sur les enceintes sortit tout le monde de la stupeur. Des gens commencèrent à hurler d'horreur et plusieurs personnes se mirent à paniquer et à courir dans tous les sens.

Draco regardait, inquiet et dépassé, ce qui se passait sur la scène. Plusieurs assaillants armés de diverses armes blanches furent repoussés et se jetèrent sur les spectateurs en représailles.

Le blond était bousculé de toute part. Un des assaillants lui était presque tombé dessus le projetant au sol. Sa capuche tomba mais il s'en contrefichait. Il se releva aussi rapidement qu'il put. Il avait perdu le contact visuel avec la scène et voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Après quelques bousculades, il put voir avec soulagement Potter toujours vivant mais qui semblait prostré devant un des agents de sécurités allongé par terre. Ses mains, posées sur le corps inerte de l'homme à terre, étaient couvertes de sangs.

Soudain le brun se leva et s'avança en tendant le poing vers les agresseurs que les agents de sécurité tentaient de faire reculer. Il hurla mais Draco ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il vit Finnigan prendre le chanteur par un bras mais Potter lui hurla quelque chose et commençait à se prendre la tête dans ses mains.

Que s'était il passé exactement ? Draco ne comprenait rien et s'inquiétait. Que se passait-il ? Qui était ces hommes en noir ? Et pourquoi attaquaient-ils Potter ? Est-ce que c'était les hommes de Voldemort ?

Est-ce que son père était là ?

Il vit Finnigan et le roux emmener Potter dans les coulisses, suivis de près par la bassiste. Ils étaient protégés par les agents de sécurité. Mais maintenant que Potter était à l'abri, les assaillants se retournèrent vers la foule en panique.

Il vit un homme en noir écarter les spectateurs avec son couteau. Draco ne put voir vraiment ce qu'il se passait car quelqu'un le bouscula et il retomba à nouveau au sol. Plusieurs personnes lui marchèrent dessus. Soudain, il entendit un coup de feu et quelqu'un qui parlait avec un mégaphone.

« _Ici le sergent chef Maugrey, de la police de Londres ! Je vous demande de rester calme ! Les terroristes sont sous contrôle. Les secours arrivent. Pour les personnes qui peuvent se déplacer, veuillez vous diriger vers la sortie. Pour les blessés, rassemblez vous près de la scène! _»

Draco se releva difficilement, sa main était toute endolorie et son corps lui faisait mal mais il pouvait marcher. Soulagé, il se retourna pour voir où était Pansy dans tout ce chaos. Il avait lâché sa main quand il était tombé la première fois.

Autour de lui, les gens hurlaient, d'autres se dirigeaient l'air hagard vers les sorties. Quelques personnes pleuraient et d'autres étaient allongées par terre, apparemment blessées ou sonnées.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit…

- PANSY !!

* * *

Blaise fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro de Severus Rogue s'afficher sur son téléphone. Il décrocha rapidement et porta le portable à son oreille. 

- Allô ?

« _Mr Zabini, ici Rogue. _

Le fait que le précepteur de Draco l'appelait par son nom de famille laissait à penser que l'affaire était grave.

- Oui.

« _Draco a eu un très gros problème… Il faut que vous alliez le chercher à l'hôpital St Mangouste… Il est très choqué…_

- Co... Comment ça ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il passé ?

Blaise s'était levé et avait frappé deux coups sur la fenêtre pour faire signe à Goyle de démarrer la voiture, pour qu'ils aillent ensemble chercher Draco.

« _Je ne sais pas très bien. Il y a eu un attentat durant le concert des Heroic Survivals…_

Blaise pâlit alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Il savait que Draco et Pansy était à ce concert, le blond s'en était assez plaint pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Draco a été blessé ?

« _Non_, répondit froidement Rogue, Blaise eut presque un soupir de soulagement, _...mais Miss Parkinson est décédée des suites de ses blessures…_

Blaise faillit lâcher son téléphone sous le coup de la surprise. Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge.

- P…Pansy ?!?

« _Ne restez pas planté là, Zabini ! Et allez chercher Draco avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! _

- D…d'accord

Blaise courut rejoindre Goyle dans la voiture. Grégory lui jeta un coup d'oeil, partagé entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

- Un problème avec Draco ? demanda-t-il en démarrant, reportant ses yeux sur la route.

Blaise se passa une main tremblante sur son visage et respira fébrilement. Il réussit à surmonter la tristesse qui l'envahissait en pensant à Draco. Il fallait le sortir de là avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Oui. On va à Saint Mangouste.

* * *

« _**Événement tragique**_

_Hier lors du concert des Heroic Survivals organisé pour le mouvement d'Albus Dumbledore. Une vingtaine d'hommes habillés de noir et masqués ont agressé plusieurs personnes. On compte deux morts et une cinquantaine de blessés. Les assaillants se sont tous enfuis mais quelques uns sont morts. Cet attentat n'a pas encore été revendiqué mais il a profondément…_ »

Draco éteignit la télévision et jeta avec hargne la télécommande à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se retourna sur le canapé où il était allongé depuis plusieurs heures.

Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il ne voulait pas connaître le reste des conséquences de cet « événement tragique », comme disaient les journalistes…

- Draco ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à la voix de Blaise.

- Draco ? Ta mère est là…

Le chanteur se remit sur le dos et redressa la tête pour voir sa mère qui rentrait dans la suite de l'hôtel qu'on lui avait attribué après sa sortie de l'hôpital, après que…

Il secoua la tête pour sortir ce souvenir de la tête et regarda sa mère s'approcher de lui pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Mère, vous ne deviez pas sortir … Si quelqu'un …

Il s'arrêta quand sa mère lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Je crois qu'il faut savoir où sont les priorités, Draco…

- Mais, vous…

- Draco. Tu sais très bien que je risquerais n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas que l'on risque quoi que ce soit pour moi ! s'indigna le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas les gens meurent ! Je… ne voulais pas que Pansy meurt !!! termina-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise dans un sanglot.

- Draco…

Sa mère le prit dans les bras et il se mit à pleurer pour la première depuis qu'il avait appris la triste nouvelle.

Il s'accrocha à sa mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pleura toute sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son amie la plus chère.

* * *

- J'ai repoussé deux de vos concerts pour problème de santé, annonça abruptement Severus Rogue. 

- Hum.

Blaise jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, affalé sur sa chaise, le visage inexpressif, l'air morne et complètement effacé.

- J'ai également eu la confirmation que c'était bien Lord Voldemort qui est à l'origine de cette attaque. Et que c'est bien votre père qui la dirigeait.

Blaise vit soudain Draco tressaillir. Le blond reprit vie et se leva avec fureur.

- Vous le saviez ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Severus Rogue.

- Non, répondit froidement l'homme. Votre père m'a téléphoné, il y a quelques heures, pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Vous savez très bien que depuis notre séjour en Albanie, je suis, en quelque sorte, en disgrâce… par votre faute…

La mâchoire du chanteur se crispa et il voulu se jeter sur son tuteur, mais Blaise réagit et avec l'aide de Gregory et de Vincent, l'en empêcha.

- Vous voulez donc dire que tout est de ma faute ?! hurla Draco en tentant vainement de se dégager de la prise de Goyle.

- Si vous n'étiez pas allé là-bas, rien de tout cela ne se serait pas passé ! cracha Rogue en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel d'un pas rapide.

- Quoi ?!! hurla Draco en tentant encore d'échapper à la poigne de ses amis pour rattraper son manager.

Mais l'homme était sortit et Draco sentit ses forces le quitter. Il s'affaissa au sol, retenu de justesse par Blaise.

- C'est pas ta faute, Draco. C'est pas ta faute, répéta inlassablement ce dernier en lui serrant le bras.

Peu à peu, le blond se calma et les trois garçons purent l'aider à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

- Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

Draco ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase. Il lança un regard à la porte par laquelle Rogue était sortit.

- Même s'il ne le montre pas, il est profondément touché par ce qui s'est passé…

Draco se tourna vers son ami et manager.

- Il ne le montre pas mais quand il a appris la nouvelle, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi et pour… ajouta Gregory.

Le chanteur hocha la tête. Personne n'en avait encore vraiment parlé, parce que la blessure était encore trop importante. Mais ils savaient qu'ils regrettaient tous le départ de Pansy.

- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière et l'empêcher d'aller à ce concert...

- Nous aussi, Draco, nous aussi…

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son réveil. Deux heures de sommeil, ce n'était pas si mal étant donné les circonstances. 

Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant d'oublier sa tristesse et de se rendormir. Le silence pesait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva en soupirant. Il entra dans le salon de sa suite et se servit une verre dans le mini-bar. Il avait bien besoin de ça pour calmer ses nerfs.

Une fois servi, il s'avança jusqu'au canapé où il s'avachit.

Trop de choses c'était passé en même temps. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser tout ce que qui c'était passé et surtout les conséquences. Et les pertes.

Il but une gorgée d'alcool.

Il ne la reverrait plus. Elle ne rirait plus, elle ne bouderait plus, elle ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras, elle ne le traînerait plus à des concerts, elle ne...

Draco sentit un sanglot remonter le long de sa gorge. Il finit le verre cul sec.

Au final, son père avait réussi son coup… Il l'avait touché là où ça faisait le plus mal : il lui avait pris une personne qui lui était chère. Il avait également réussi à donner un coup qui avait ébranlé Dumbledore lui-même.

Il regarda son verre déjà vide. Il le posa sur la table basse en face de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa guitare. Quelqu'un l'avait posé sur un des fauteuils du petit salon de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce devait être Gregory, il était persuadé depuis tout petit que les instruments de musique avait une âme et qu'ils parlaient à travers la musique qu'ils émettaient.

Draco se leva et ouvrit l'étui. Il prit la guitare et la regarda un instant. Sur le coté de la guitare était inscrit au marqueur noir: "Good luck !".

Il sourit. C'était Pansy qui lui avait écrit ça pour son premier gros concert.

Le chanteur s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil et se pencha sur l'instrument pour l'accorder. Quelques instants après, il commença à jouer quelques notes, puis une mélodie qu'il modifia légèrement pour qu'elle corresponde le plus aux sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

Quand il réussit à trouver l'air qu'il souhaitait, il s'arrêta soudainement de jouer et tira de l'étui de la guitare un calepin sur lequel il s'empressa de marquer les notes de la mélodie.

Quand il eut fini, il reprit la guitare et il commença à chanter. Il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas craquer.

**Something inside me is broken **(Quelque chose est brisé en moi)

**It is all dark now **(Tout est sombre maintenant)

**Where will I go now ? **(Où vais-je aller à présent ?)

**You**** were**** everything for me **(Tu étais tout pour moi)

**Why did you reach the sky? **(Pourquoi as-tu rejoins le ciel?)

**You were my support **(Tu étais mon soutien)

**You're not here anymore, I'm alone **(Tu n'es plus là. Je suis seul.)

**You were so kind, so why did you leave leave me that****…**(Tu était si douce alors pourquoi m'as-tu quitté comme ça...)

Sa voix se brisa, ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes. D'un geste rageur du bras, il les essuya.

Cette chanson... Il voulait la faire. Il le voulait parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire... Parce qu'il ne savait que chanter et rien d'autre.

Il posa la guitare au sol et se mit à écrire rageusement les paroles de cette chanson qu'il dédiait à sa meilleure amie, tout en luttant contre les larmes. Il les retravaillerait, il en ferait des paroles dont tout le monde se souviendra. Pour que Pansy ne soit jamais oubliée.

Quand il eut fini, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Blaise. Il grimaça en entendant la voix du répondeur, il détestait laisser des messages mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Blaise, c'est moi. Je suis sur une compo et j'aimerais bien que tu viennes me dire ton avis là dessus. Viens quand tu veux. A plus.

Il reprit son calepin, corrigea quelques fautes puis repris sa guitare pour voir si les paroles correspondaient bien à la mélodie. Il allait réussir à faire cette chanson, il fallait qu'il réussisse à exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait... et pour la mémoire de Pansy, il la chanterait à son prochain concert...

* * *

Blaise marchait seul dans Regent's Park. Il avait bien besoin de ça, avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas eu un moment de répit. Draco était complément effondré par le décès de son amie. Lui même avait dû mal à surmonter sa douleur mais il se disait que ce devait encore plus dur pour le chanteur, car il la connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. 

Il avait travaillé comme un forcené pour s'occuper l'esprit et l'annulation de deux concerts de Draco avait été en quelque sorte une aubaine pour ne pas y penser.

Pensif, il s'arrêta pour regarder des enfants qui jetaient du pain aux canards dans le canal. Il se rappela qu'à leur âge, ils jouaient, lui, Draco, Pansy, Gregory et Vincent dans le jardin des Parkinson.

Il avait rencontré Draco pour la première fois au collège. Il avait été transféré en cours d'année, à cause de la mort de ses parents, et il avait été installé dans la même chambre que Draco, Vincent et Gregory. Lui qui n'avait jamais été à l'internat avait vécu très mal les premiers jours. Draco, Vincent et Gregory avait essayé de faire quelque chose mais au final c'était Pansy qui avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa morosité en lui disant..." Tu sais, maintenant, c'est nous ta famille !"

Il serra les poings et s'éloigna du canal. Il s'assit sur un banc, renversa sa tête par dessus le dossier du banc, le visage face au ciel, et ferma les yeux.

Draco était sorti de sa léthargie après sa crise de nerfs avec sa mère et était maintenant en pleine composition. Blaise se rassurait en se disant que travailler lui ferait du bien mais il s'inquiétait de la santé du chanteur. Il était du genre à se rendre malade en travaillant de trop. Il en avait parlé avec Rogue, mais ce dernier avait également pas mal de problèmes à régler...

- Eh ! Mais c'est le pote à Draco ! Eh Blaise !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Un jeune homme portant un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil s'approchait de lui à grand pas, suivit par un autre jeune homme brun. Lorsque le premier retira ses lunettes, Blaise reconnut Seamus Finnigan. Il se leva pour les saluer.

- Houlà t'as l'air bien fatigué, toi ! dit le blond en serrant la main de Blaise qui sourit légèrement.

C'est vrai qu'avec les cernes et les yeux rougis, il devait faire peur.

- Je te présente Dean, mon coloc', dit le guitariste en tendant sa main vers le jeune homme brun.

Blaise serra la main tendue de ce dernier tandis que Seamus le présentait à son ami.

- C'est le manager de Draco...

Le brun sourit légèrement. Blaise se tourna vers Finnigan, un peu curieux.

- On te laisse sortir seul, après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le guitariste des Heroic Survivals eut une moue contrite.

- Je suis pas seul, je suis avec Dean-dean ! Mais ne le dit pas à Hermione, hein ?

Blaise acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

- Au fait, en parlant de ça, continua Seamus d'un air hésitant. Draco et Pansy, comment y vont ? J'ai essayé d'appeler Pansy mais elle ne répond pas...

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai que c'était Seamus Finnigan qui avait donné les billets du concert à Pansy... C'était donc normal qu'il demande de ses nouvelles, surtout après ce qui s'était passé à ce concert...

- Draco est choqué... On a dû annuler plusieurs de ses concerts à cause de ça...

- Tu m'étonnes, tout le monde est choqué à cause de ...

- ...Et Pansy, continua Blaise en regardant Seamus Finnigan droit dans les yeux. Elle est décédée...

Le manager vit le guitariste ouvrir la bouche puis ses yeux s'agrandir.

- Hein ? fit bêtement le blond.

- Elle est l'une des deux victimes décédée pendant l'attentat, répéta Blaise d'une voix un peu faible.

Finnigan le fixa en silence un instant.

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Non...

Blaise tourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait de la peine pour l'irlandais.

- Malheureusement si...

Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que Dean passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Eh, Seamus, souffla ce dernier.

- Non... Pas possible...

- Seamus, reprend toi ! dit le brun en secouant son ami.

- Ce ... c'est moi qui l'ai envoyée là bas ! réalisa le blond en relevant la tête. C'est ma faute si...

Voyant comment les choses allaient tourner, Blaise prit les choses en main et donna une grande claque au guitariste.

Les gens autour d'eux les regardèrent bizarrement mais Blaise s'en foutait, il s'inquiétait plus de la réaction de Finnigan. Avec l'aide de Dean, il le fit asseoir sur le banc à coté d'eux. Décidément, les blonds avaient tendance à culpabiliser ou quoi ?

- Écoutes mon gars, dit Blaise en se penchant vers le blond. C'est pas de ta faute. Les seules personnes à blâmer dans cette histoire, ce sont les terroristes. On y peut rien, on pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

En entendant cela, le guitariste des Heroic Survival se calma. Dean, après avoir serré l'épaule du jeune homme en signe de réconfort, partit en disant qu'il allait chercher des boissons au distributeur d'à coté. Après un moment de silence, Seamus parla:

- Je... je n'ai rien vu ...On a emmené Harry dans les coulisses et après je suis pas remonté...

Blaise s'assit à coté du guitariste.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'un des terroristes s'est jeté sur la foule... Pansy était sur sa route... Draco n'a pu rien faire, il ne l'a même pas vu... à cause des bousculades, ils se sont séparés, il est tombé et il s'est fait piétiné... C'est quand ça a commencé à se calmer qu'il l'a vu, par terre... C'était déjà trop tard, même si un médecin avait été sur place, il n'aurait pas pu la sauver.

Seamus soupira, ses bras étaient sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains, il regardait dans le vide.

- Putain, si j'avais su...

- Oui mais il y avait Harry Potter... Il parait qu'un des vigiles est mort dans ses bras, en le protégeant... Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, pas vrai ?

Seamus cligna des yeux, tourna un instant la tête vers Blaise puis reprit sa position initiale.

- Yep, quand on a réussi à le calmer, il s'est mis à trembler comme une feuille. Et puis, il est allé s'enfermer dans sa loge pour... Enfin, dit le blond en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Blaise, faut pas laisser Harry seul quand il va mal.

Blaise eut un petit rire.

- Plus ça va et plus je me suis que Pansy avait raison...

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le blond en se tournant vers lui.

- Elle disait tout le temps que malgré leurs désaccords, ils se ressemblent, et que s'ils arrêtaient leurs querelles stupides, ils pouvaient devenir amis...

- Vraiment ?

Blaise se tourna vers le guitariste qui semblait revivre. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passer dans sa tête.

- Ouais, ça faisait bondir Draco...

Il sursauta en repensant à Draco. Il regarda sa montre.

- Mince, il doit m'attendre, marmonna t il.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Seamus.

- Je dois partir, je dois rejoindre Draco, dit-il en se levant. Désolé d'avoir dû t'apprendre cette nouvelle.

Le guitariste haussa les épaules et se levant également.

- Je l'aurais appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Blaise approuva d'un signe de la tête tandis que Dean arrivait avec trois bouteilles de soda . Il obligea Blaise à en prendre une.

- Dis, Blaise... J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle...

Le jeune noir réfléchit un instant. Il savait que Pansy était fan du guitariste des Heroic Survival... Alors, pourquoi pas...

- Je pense qu'elle aurait été très contente si tu viens mardi prochain à 15h au cimetière de Wembley...

- Ok, merci Blaise, fit Finnigan avec un sourire hésitant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, répliqua ce dernier en se retournant pour partir.

Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres que le colocataire du blond le rattrapa.

- Excuse moi, je voulais juste te remercier pour avoir réussi à calmer Seamus. Depuis le concert, il allait pas fort et ce genre de nouvelle aurait pu lui faire péter un câble.

- J'ai rien fait de spécial, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. C'est mon job de faire ça... Je suis le manager de Dray, après tout ...

Il partit retrouver Draco laissant les deux colocataires seuls.

* * *

A peine était-il rentré que Draco s'avachit sur un fauteuil. 

Il avait eu une réunion avec Blaise et Rogue pour préparer le concert qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Rogue tenait à cette réunion... L'homme voulait savoir si Draco pouvait tenir le coup pour le concert, surtout à un jour de l'enterrement de son amie.

Bien sûr, remonter sur la scène et chanter en mémoire de Pansy allait faire resurgir des souvenirs mais il avait montré à son précepteur et manager sa détermination à le faire.

Il se leva, se servit un verre de whisky et se rassit. Il allait devoir ralentir sur la boisson s'il ne voulait pas finir comme Potter... Ah, non, mauvais. Ne pas penser à Potter maintenant.

Donc...

Ils avaient aussi discuté de son père. Rogue avait reçu deux appels venant de lui. Un premier lui disant qu'il était l'investigateur de l'attaque et le second quand il avait appris le décès de Pansy Parkinson.

Bien sûr, il avait tenté de l'appeler mais Draco refusait tous les appels venant de l'étranger. Il avait décidé de ne pas suivre son père et de rester à Londres, ce n'était pas en faisant ce genre d'action que son père allait lui faire changer d'avis. Il allait suivre la voie qu'il construirait lui même et pas celle de son père, se dit-il en avalant une gorgée de whisky.

Malgré tout, il avait l'impression que la chanson qu'il avait composé n'était pas assez. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose que Pansy aurait vraiment aimé. La chanson, il l'avait principalement composé en se basant sur ses sentiments à lui.

Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité venant de sa part...?

Il fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

Puis, un déclic se fit et il se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant l'attentat.

_J'ai toujours rêvé que vous chantiez ensemble ! Ça serait trop bien que vous fassiez un concert tous les deux! _

Chanter avec Potter ? Il secoua la tête pour se chasser l'idée stupide qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et finit son verre d'un trait.

Pourtant, il se mit à penser à la voix si particulière du chanteur des Heroic Survivals et se demanda ce que ça pouvait donner sur une de ses compositions.

Au final, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait un dernier honneur pour sa meilleure amie et un pied de nez fait à son père qui se réjouissait de la réussite de son action. Et puis, de toute manière, c'est pas comme s'il s'engageait à grand chose, Potter allait refuser. Mais on pourra pas lui reprocher d'être lâche et étroit d'esprit.

Il fouilla dans son porte feuille et sortit la carte de visite que lui avait donné la manager du groupe après son concert au festival de Woodsbrock.

Il hésita. Lorsque son regard tomba sur sa montre, près d'une heure s'était écoulé sans qu'il ne fasse rien.

- Oh, et puis tant pis ! lâcha-t-il en se saisissant de son portable.

Il composa rapidement le numéro inscrit sur la carte de visite et attendit nerveusement que la jeune femme décroche. Pour Pansy, pas pour revoir Potter. Pour Pansy.

A suivre.

_Hehehe_

_Alors ce chapitre ? Ne nous en veuillez pas trop pour Pansy, hein, fallait au moins ça pour faire accélérer la fic... _

_Haut les coeurs, camarades, ça va aller plus vite maintenant :p_

_Pardon à Ayuluna, mais Seamus et Pansy ne peuvent plus finir ensemble maintenant... Désolées de publier un chapitre comme ça en période de Noel hein... _

_et désolées encore pour les fautes horribles qui traînent... _

_Bonnes Fetes !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclamers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… on s'en rapproche suuuuuper lentement x3)

Rappel : ceci est une fiction, nous n'encourageons pas (et même déconseillons) aux lecteurs de faire pareil …

Y'a pas mal de monde sur les nerfs dans ce chapitre donc soyez pas choqué…. mais, y'a pas d'autres morts, réjouissez-vous! xDhéhé

**Rar anonymes **:

Aaron : merci pour ta patience et ta review lol voilà la suite !

Marie : en effet, c'est pas l'amour fou hein... lol ça va changer :) merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

alizée : merci beaucoup ! on espère que cette suite te plaira !

The SoulEater : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :)

NaruLou : merci pour ta review ! ne t'inquiète pas, tuer Seamus n'est pas au programme lol voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !

asbrou : merci beaucoup ! ça fait très plaisir ! on espère que cette suite te plaira aussi :)

MahOrO : merciiii pour ta review ! voilà la suite !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, anonymes ou pas, ca nous fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que notre fic est appréciée!

Voilà le chapitre 10! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry regardait le plafond. 

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures. Il restait allongé sur son lit, les bras le long de son corps immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sa respiration se perdait dans le silence.

Il savait qu'il pouvait se lever, aller manger un repas qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis la veille. Il aurait pu le faire, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Il se contentait de fixer le vide, sentant cette douleur plus psychologique que physique lui ronger les membres. Ce soir, il était seul, dans le noir, à sombrer lentement mais sûrement...

* * *

Hermione acheva de réajuster son chemisier, debout devant son immense miroir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, cadeau de Ron pour ses vingt ans. 15h38. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. 

Son portable se mit à sonner et elle sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle fit quelques pas et attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table de la pièce principale de son appartement.

- Bonjour, mon poussin, fit-elle en décrochant aussitôt.

_"Salut, Mione"_ fit Ron, à l'autre bout du fil. _"Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?"_

Hermione sourit et s'installa sur son canapé. Elle n'avait quitté son roux que depuis quelques heures.

- Ça va très bien. Et toi, ton coach ne t'a pas trop fait travailler ?

_"Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'un bon bain pour me détendre maintenant. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi cet aprem' ?"_

Hermione eut une moue hésitante, mais elle ne mentait jamais à Ron.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, pour une proposition de duo. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce qu'il en est.

Elle ne mentait pas, mais ne disait pas non plus toute la vérité...

_"Ah, ok. C'est encore un duo pour Seamus ? C'est dingue le nombre de gens qui le veulent comme guest... C'est qui cette fois ?" _

L'interphone sonna, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

- Non, c'est pour Harry cette fois. Mais je dois y aller, là. Je te rappelle plus tard mon coeur !

_" Oki doki, je t'aime." _

- Je t'aime, fit Hermione en raccrochant.

Hermione posa en hâte le portable sur la table et se rua sur l'interphone.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, Hermione Granger ? C'est Blaise Zabini et ...

- Entrez, entrez, c'est ouvert !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les deux hommes avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Elle leur sourit et tendit la main pour les saluer.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant.

Le manager lui répondit avec un sourire et serra chaleureusement sa main mais lorsqu'elle fit face au blond, le sourire de Dray lui parut crispé et sa main était glacée. Après quelques instants, Hermione reprit contenance et les invita à s'installer dans le salon.

- Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous souhaiteriez faire un duo avec Harry, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est lui qui a prit l'initiative... Il a même commencé à composer dans cette optique... dit Blaise Zabini en lançant un regard en coin au chanteur.

- Je vois. Mais je crains que Harry ne soit pas très réceptif en ce moment... avec tout ce qui s'est passé...

- C'est justement pour cela qu'il faut agir. C'est pas en restant frustré dans son coin qu'on risque de faire bouger les choses...

Hermione regarda Dray avec de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le discours auquel elle s'était attendu en acceptant ce rendez-vous avec le chanteur.

- Je ... je comprend bien mais Harry refusera cette opportunité si vous ne lui offrez pas de raisons valables...

- Parce que ce n'est pas une raison valable ?!

Dray semblait furieux. Blaise posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

- Draco je pense qu'il faut mieux lui dire ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir faire ce duo ...

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers son manager l'air contrarié.

- Pas besoin de lui dire. Si Potter ne veut pas c'est que c'est un con fini !

Hermione se sentait complément à coté de la plaque. Qu'est-ce que Dray ne voulait pas dire ?

- Euh... Si vous pouvez me le dire, je ne le dirais pas à Harry... Je m'arrangerais pour le convaincre.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et eut un regard dédaigneux.

- Non, je ne pense pas... De toute manière, Potter refusera...

Dray se leva et commença à partir. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas... C'était lui qui l'avait appelé et maintenant il refusait pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas justifier son action.

-Draco ! Reviens ! cria Blaise en se lançant à la poursuite du chanteur.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains... C'était encore plus compliqué que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle sourit en pensant que Dray était aussi difficile à gérer que Harry. Être son manager ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.

Elle releva la tête quand les deux jeunes hommes revinrent; Blaise tirant de force Dray pour qu'il s'assoie sur le canapé. Ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione, l'air grave.

- Puisqu'il refuse d'en parler, moi je vais vous le dire...

* * *

Harry, la tête rejetée en arrière, fixait le plafond en faisant des bulles avec son chewing-gum. Il sentait le poids de la tête de Ginny sur son épaule, le réconfortant plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer. 

Assis en face de lui, Ron tapait doucement sur le bord de la table avec ses index, les yeux fermés. Harry pouvait reconnaître la musique qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs, tandis que Ron copiait le rythme de la chanson avec ses doigts.

Seamus, quant à lui, était debout, près de la fenêtre. Ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit, mais chacun faisait comme si de rien était. Mieux valait profiter de ce court moment de répit.

Et tandis qu'il fixait le plafond, Harry revoyait en boucle l'attaque. Le sang sur ses mains. Le corps inerte. Les hurlements. Ça avait été un grand choc pour tous, pour tout le pays.

Les concerts avaient été annulés. Hermione ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort. Et Harry devait avouer qu'il était un peu soulagé. Deux fans étaient morts dans cet attentat, il n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner...

A ces pensées, Harry se raidit. Ginny sembla le sentir et elle s'écarta de lui pour mieux lui faire face. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, tandis qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

- Ça va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le brun vit Seamus se tourner aussitôt vers eux. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait voir cette lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du guitariste...

- Ça va, répondit-il avec un léger sourire qu'il savait absolument peu convainquant.

Ginny soupira. Bien sûr qu'il allait mal. Il avait perdu sa famille, faillit être tué, et par dessus le marché, il culpabilisait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal...

La rousse lança un regard à Seamus, le suppliant de détendre l'atmosphère devenue presque irrespirable. Le blond lui rendit son regard un instant puis plaqua un énorme sourire sur son visage.

- Harryyyyyyy, fit-il d'une voix aigue. J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim !!!

Seamus fit quelques pas et se jeta a terre, aux pieds du brun, tirant sur sa manche en affichant une moue suppliante. Cela eut l'effet voulu et Harry détacha son regard du plafond. Il posa une main sur les cheveux du blond et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

- Les pizzas ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, répondit-il.

- T'as dis ça il y a dix minutes déjà, et j'ai été guetter à la fenêtre, et j'ai vu aucun livreur, ni moto de pizzeria, et...

- Laisse-leur le temps de venir, fit Ginny en attrapant son sac pour en sortir son porte-monnaie.

- Seamus, appela Ron.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, tout sourire. Le batteur le fixait d'un air impassible, tapotant toujours la table.

- Ouiiiii ?

- Harry a déjà un chien, tu sais...

Seamus lui tira la langue et se releva, décidant pour une fois d'écouter le roux. Il s'assit sur la chaise à droite du chanteur et commença à faire tourner la chaise pour passer le temps.

Harry, voyant Ron se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de le cogner, arrêta le mouvement de la chaise et immobilisa Seamus. Le blond le fixa avec un sourire niais.

- Ca touuuuurne... fit-il en secouant la tête pour stopper son vertige.

Au moment où Ron ouvrait la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante, deux coups furent frappés sur la porte. Seamus se leva en titubant légèrement.

- Ouaiiiiis, les pizzaaaaas !! fit-il en avançant difficilement jusqu'à la porte.

Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un de leur garde du corps et le livreur. Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

- Yann ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un mouvement.

Le livreur sourit et retira sa casquette, libérant une quantité de cheveux incroyablement... verts...

- Salut minipousse ! fit le nouveau venu en déposant son fardeau sur la table. C'est donc pour vous, les deux Royales, le Maxi fromage, la Végétarienne et celle aux anchois...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? fit Seamus en se jetant sur lui.

- Je livre des pizzas pardi !

- Sapé comme t'es ? fit Harry, croyant halluciner. Ils t'ont engagé avec les cheveux que t'as ? Sont fous, tes patrons...

Yann jeta un coup d'oeil à son jean troué et tira un peu sur son tee-shirt de Bob Marley, puis haussa les épaules, tout sourire.

- Vous le connaissez ? demande le garde du corps à Harry.

- Oui, c'est un ami du lycée. Tu as un peu de temps, ou t'as d'autres livraisons ?

- Je peux me permettre de perdre quelques minutes, répliqua malicieusement Yann.

Le garde du corps sortit à la demande d'Harry et laissa Yann rester avec le groupe. Ce dernier commença à sourire comme un bienheureux.

- Ça faisait loooongtemps ! Je vous demande pas ce que vous devenez, hein...

- Et toi, tu deviens quoi ? fit Seamus, la bouche déjà pleine de sa pizza aux anchois.

- Je viens de sortir de prison pour vampirisme en série et j'ai rejoins un mouvement politique de libération des lapins albinos en Afrique centrale...

- Sérieux ? s'exclama le blond.

Yann éclata de rire.

- Seamus, fit Harry. Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de gober tout ce qu'il te dit ?

- T'as pas changé, ça fait plaisir, fit Yann en donnant une grande claque dans le dos du blond.

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer et accourut vers Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. La rousse lui tendit aussitôt sa bouteille d'eau.

- Et sinon, continua Yann en se tournant vers Harry. J'ai vu aux nouvelles pour l'attaque. J'suis content que vous ayez rien...

Harry se rembrunit aussitôt et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Yann fit un pas dans sa direction, récupérant son sac de livraison au passage.

- Hey, minipousse !

Harry releva les yeux vers le visage souriant de Yann.

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, ce qui serait dur vu que j'ai pas les attributs pour... M'enfin ! Commence pas à culpabiliser comme un idiot, hein ?! Personne te tient responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout le monde sait que Voldemouette est un décérébré mégalomane en tutu avec une tête de cul de vache à tendances sadiques qui...

- On a comprit le concept, le coupa Ron avec un sourire.

Yann éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Ouais, enfin bon. C'est toi la victime, là. Commence pas à te faire des films comme quoi c'est ta faute, okay ?

Harry acquiesça, malgré lui touché par les mots de son ami.

- Bon, j'y go, ça commence à sentir, ces pizzas, ce serait doooooommage que je perde mon travail, fit Yann en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du chanteur. A plus, minipousse, les deux roux et la crevette !

- J'suis pas une crevette ! fit Seamus en lui sautant sur le dos.

- Tu sais qu'une fois, pendant que tu dormais, je suis venu dans ta chambre du dortoir et je t'ai enfoncé une crevette dans le nez ?

Le guitariste le lâcha aussitôt et plaqua ses mains sur son nez, l'air horrifié. Yann rit en croisant le regard blasé de Ron.

- Bon, j'y vais. Si vous voulez une pizza, hésitez pas surtout, rit-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Le groupe le salua une dernière fois avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui. Seamus entama aussitôt un monologue, très heureux d'avoir revu cet ami qu'ils avaient un peu perdu de vue depuis leur sortie du lycée.

Harry quant à lui, se sentait un peu mieux. Les mots de Yann l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Yann ne mentait jamais, à part à Seamus. Il savait qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Et ça le réconfortait.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à ignorer ce sentiment de culpabilité, de mal-être, qui restait ancré en lui. Il se sentait mieux. Pour l'instant.

Il releva la tête lorsque Hermione entra dans la pièce. La brune posa ses affaires sur une chaise et regarda autour d'elle.

- Tout le monde est là, hein ? Et moi qui avait peur que vous soyez en train de _travailler_...

- Le truc bien dans notre vie, c'est qu'on travaille jamais, fit Seamus en riant.

- Si ça devenait vraiment un travail, ce serait moins drôle, approuva Ginny.

- Si vous le dîtes, fit Hermione, la seule à vraiment travailler dans la pièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien que vous soyez là. Surtout toi, Harry.

Le chanteur pencha la tête sur le coté, curieux.

- On m'a fait une proposition hier. Une très bonne proposition.

- Laquelle ? fit le brun.

- Un duo. Une chanson pour dire ce que tu penses de Voldemort.

- Oh, fit Harry, agréablement surpris. Avec qui ?

Hermione le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, en quête de soutien.

- Avec Dray.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur Harry, qui regardait toujours Hermione. Quelques secondes passèrent, plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment.

- Hahaha, la bonne blague, fit finalement Harry en souriant.

Ron esquissa à son tour un sourire.

- C'en est pas une, répliqua Hermione.

Le sourire du brun se figea puis se flétri. Un nouveau silence pesa dans la pièce. Harry secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Non.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la renferma devant l'air buté de Harry.

- Pourquoi pas Harry ? fit Ginny. Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée, non ?

Hermione remercia la rousse d'un sourire. Convaincre Harry n'allait pas être facile surtout que tout dépendait de sa décision.

- Non, j'ai pas envie de m'associer à cette espèce-là.

La manager se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait promis de ne rien dire de ce que lui avait confié Blaise...

- Harry... Il souhaite s'associer à toi pour combattre Voldemort.

Le chanteur eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- C'est uniquement pour se faire du fric qu'il fait ça ! C'est pas lui, il y a quelques semaines, qui a dit si j'étais aux cotés de Dumbledore, c'était pour la gloire ?!

- Les choses ont changés entre temps...

- Je vois pas en quoi. Je refuse.

Seamus se redressa soudainement, renversant sa chaise. Il posa les yeux sur son leader et le regarda d'un air déçu.

- Franchement, Harry, y'a des fois où t'es vraiment con.

Et il partit, laissant les Heroic Survivals et leur manager en plan. La porte claqua derrière lui. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer puis se leva brusquement et partit à la poursuite du blond.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ron, une fois que la chanteur fut sorti.

- Je sais pas, mais suivons-le avant qu'il nous fasse une bêtise, soupira Hermione, inquiète.

Le frère et la soeur l'approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent à la poursuite d'Harry. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils virent Seamus, visiblement très énervé, qui regardait Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise.

- Pourquoi ? gronda le brun. Pourquoi est ce que je suis un con ? Tu peux me le dire ? Qu'est ce que tu me reproches ?!

Le guitariste ferma les yeux un instant.

- Si tu ne comprends pas toi même, c'est pas moi qui vais te le dire... dit-il sans desserrer les dents.

Hermione vit le chanteur brun relâcher brusquement son emprise sur le vêtement du blond, qui éloigna d'un pas.

- Tu me reproches de ne pas vouloir chanter avec l'autre demeuré, c'est ça ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le blairer ! C'est pas parce que toi tu t'allies avec ...

- Harry ! Arrêtes ! cria Hermione.

Elle ne savait ce que le chanteur allait dire mais elle savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Il se retourna vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Arrêtes, tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis, continua la brune.

Un ange passe pendant lequel Harry la regarda dans les yeux, espérant la faire flancher. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps et il baissa finalement les yeux. Hermione sourit. Le pire avait été évité, il n'y avait plus qu'à calmer Seamus.

Elle se retourna vers l'irlandais mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose, Seamus avait bloqué Harry contre le mur, son bras droit contre la gorge du chanteur.

- Harry, tu sais que je t'adore mais, là, tu vois, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'arracher la langue pour que tu dises moins de conneries.

Tout le monde regarda Seamus avec des yeux ronds, voir le blond en colère, c'était rarissime. Le blond continua sur sa lancée.

- Parce que tu vois Harry quand on voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, on peut pas comprendre la douleur des autres.

A ces mots, le brun fronça les sourcils. Hermione comprenait parfaitement, Seamus avait touché à un endroit sensible. Harry n'allait pas tarder à exploser... il fallait vraiment calmer les choses mais la manager avait bien du mal à gérer les deux amis en même temps.

C'est Ron qui sauva la situation de la catastrophe en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, le forçant à relâcher un peu son emprise sur le chanteur, mais sans parvenir à l'écarter.

- Tu me traites d'égoïste, c'est ça ? demanda finalement Harry. Tu peux pas me demander de faire un duo avec ce con du jour au lendemain, juste comme ça !

Le blond lui lança un regard glacé.

- Pansy Parkinson, la meilleure amie de Draco, est morte dans l'attentat... Tu comprends maintenant ? Tout a changé pour lui ! Alors oui, je te demande ça du jour au lendemain !

Seamus relâcha brusquement le chanteur qui tomba sur le sol. Le brun releva la tête vers le guitariste. Et l'irlandais regretta aussitôt d'avoir craché la vérité sans y mettre les formes.

- C'est pas vrai, fit Harry en souriant nerveusement. Tu mens... Ce... C'est pas...

Mais Seamus évita le regard implorant du brun, qui se prit la tête dans les mains. Il resta debout devant le brun, silencieusement.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas. Seamus connaissait toute l'histoire et avait réussi à garder ça pour lui tout ce temps. Elle était un peu soulagée, car elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi Dray voulait chanter avec Harry. Mais, alors qu'elle fixait la forme recroquevillée du brun, elle était aussi inquiète car c'était encore un coup dur pour Harry.

Seamus leva la main et l'approcha de la tête d'Harry, mais le brun se leva d'un bond, tête baissée, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

- Ron, vite, fit Hermione. Reste avec lui, surveille qu'il fasse rien d'idiot.

Le roux acquiesça et se rua a la suite de son leader, laissant Hermione, Ginny et Seamus derrière eux.

La rousse tendit la main vers l'irlandais, que le blond attrapa aussitôt. La jeune femme passa un bras autour des épaules du guitariste pour le réconforter et se tourna vers leur manager.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- On attend. Dray va venir en personne, dans quelques jours, pour entendre la réponse de Harry.

- C'est drôlement courageux de sa part. Je sais pas si Harry va changer d'avis...

- Ça, c'est une histoire entre Harry et sa conscience, répliqua doucement Hermione en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil dans la direction où le brun avait disparut.

* * *

Ron fixa Harry pendant un instant, puis vint s'asseoir à coté de son ami. 

Le brun et le roux étaient maintenant sur le toit de l'immeuble, seuls. Harry s'était laissé tomber au sol, tout près du bord, et fixait le ciel d'un regard vide. Ron ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Tu sais, dit finalement le batteur après un long moment de silence. C'est pas ta faute.

Harry ne cilla pas.

- Personne ne te tient pour responsable à part toi-même. Cette fille, c'est à cause de Voldemort qu'elle a été tuée. Toi comme elle, vous êtes les victimes. T'es pas responsable.

De nouveau, Harry n'esquissa ni un mot ni un geste.

- Et puis, le nuisible, continua Ron. Il remonte un peu dans mon estime. Un chouïa, hein. Un mini chouïa. Il était à -10, maintenant il est à -9.5 !

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur le visage d'Harry.

- M'enfin. Quoi que tu fasses, que tu chantes avec lui ou non, je te soutiendrais, okay ? Dans tout les cas, je considèrerais que t'as eu raison dans ton choix.

Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers Ron. Le roux lui envoya un grand sourire et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule avant de se relever.

- Viens, y fais trop froid ici... On rentre...

Ron attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'aida à se relever. Il n'avait pas réussi à arracher un mot de la part du brun mais savait qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à Harry pour ça. Sans un mot, il suivit son ami et retournèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dire qu'ils étaient là pour répéter à la base...

Le batteur suivit Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse un léger détour par les toilettes. Le roux s'adossa contre le mur en face et attendit patiemment son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit des pas dans le couloir et il releva la tête. Sa soeur venait à sa rencontre.

- Il est...

- Là, répondit Ron en montrant les toilettes du menton.

- Ah, d'accord. Il va mieux ?

- Je sais pas. Un peu, je pense. Il n'a pas craqué en tout cas, il s'est calmé.

- Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il va mieux, approuva Ginny.

Un petit moment de silence s'abattit.

- Dray va venir en personne, pour recevoir la réponse, dit finalement Ginny.

Ron se tourna vers elle.

- Quand ?

- D'ici cinq jours.

Son frère acquiesça, dissimulant vainement une petite moue réprobatrice.

- Ne le dis pas à Harry, fit-il.

La rousse se tourna vers lui, l'air surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

Ron soupira, puis plongea les yeux dans ceux de sa soeur.

- S'il se retrouve confronté au nuisible, ce sera mieux. Ça lui donnera un coup de fouet. Et là, on verra ce qu'il veut vraiment faire...

Ginny le fixa, pensive, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle hocha la tête positivement. Harry devrait faire son choix à ce moment là.

* * *

Harry descendit de la moto de Sirius, qu'il avait emprunté pour l'occasion. Il savait que sa voiture était trop voyante, et il voulait être discret. Pas qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne voulait pas _lui_ faire face. Pas maintenant. 

Il y avait plusieurs voitures garées devant l'entrée. Beaucoup de monde semblait être venu la voir... Harry baissa les yeux. Il mit l'antivol sur la route de la moto, posant un genou sur le sol boueux.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il ajusta la casquette noire qu'il avait vissé sur sa tête puis dirigea son regard vers le fleuriste, quelques mètres plus loin. D'un pas lent, la tête légèrement rebaissée, il avança jusqu'à la petite boutique et entra. Une clochette tinta.

- Bonjour Monsieur, fit une voix féminine.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux.

- Je vous laisse regarder ou recherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

Harry tira un peu plus sur sa casquette.

- Je voudrais un bouquet. Des fleurs blanches.

Il vit la femme se lever aussitôt.

- Nous avons des roses blanches, c'est la saison. Et des lis de Saint Bruno.

Le brun regarda tour à tour les fleurs, pensif. Les roses étaient très belles, et il les fixa pendant quelques secondes. Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Vous pourriez me faire un bouquet en mélangeant les deux ? fit-il en levant les yeux, oubliant sur le moment de cacher son visage.

La fleuriste lui sourit.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de sa boutique. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Harry se retrouva seul au milieu des fleurs. Il fit un petit tour, observant silencieusement les bouquets autour de lui. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers le rideau qui lui cachait l'arrière de la boutique. La fleuriste ne revenait toujours pas, mais ça ne gênait pas vraiment Harry. Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne bâclait pas son boulot...

Avec un soupir, le brun se dirigea vers la grande vitrine transparente et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Un certain nombre de voitures étaient parties, ce devait être fini maintenant...

Harry renifla, sentant sa gorge ne nouer un peu plus. Il leva sa main droite et la porta devant son visage. Elle tremblait. Harry serra le poing, tentant vainement d'arrêter les tremblements. Il reporta son regard de l'autre coté de la vitre. Son souffle se bloqua.

Une tête blonde était apparut, une tête qu'il connaissait par coeur. Dray.

Le chanteur blond se tenait devant l'entrée, le visage décomposé. Il était entouré par un grand noir, qu'Harry avait déjà vu parler à Hermione, et de deux autres hommes en costards. L'un d'eux s'éloigna, sortant des clés de voiture de sa poche.

Harry posa à nouveau les yeux sur le blond. Le voir dans cet état, les yeux rougis, le teint pale, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ça mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il savait que le blond souffrait à cause de lui. Il avait beau le détester, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait qu'il souffre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun ressentit de la compassion pour son rival. Autant qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité. Et ça ne faisait que lui laisser un arrière goût d'amertume.

Une voiture, conduite par l'homme qui s'était éloigné, vint se garer devant Dray. Le blond ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis l'homme noir à ses cotés posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le ramener à la réalité. Dray lui sourit légèrement et s'apprêta à monter dans la voiture, lorsque Seamus et Dean vinrent à leur rencontre.

Dray se redressa et les deux blonds échangèrent quelques mots. Dean resta légèrement en retrait, observant Seamus avec attention. Puis Dray inclina doucement la tête pour saluer Seamus et Dean, et rentra dans sa voiture, suivit par ses deux amis. La voiture noire s'éloigna lentement, laissant l'irlandais et son ami seuls.

Seamus se retourna pour faire face à Dean, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Harry vit sa bouche remuer, puis le blond se mit à rire silencieusement pour finir par s'étouffer dans son rire. Dean sourit, indulgent, lui tapota gentiment le dos.

- Voilà, Monsieur.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la fleuriste. Trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

Il reprit contenance et rejoignit la femme. Celle-ci lui demanda si le bouquet le satisfaisait. Harry posa les yeux dessus.

- Oui, c'est parfait, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

La vendeuse sourit et emballa délicatement les fleurs dans un plastique transparent. Une minute plus tard, Harry paya et récupéra le bouquet.

Avant de sortir du magasin, il regarda si Seamus et Dean étaient toujours là. Mais la rue était déserte, toutes les voitures étaient parties. Avec un léger soupir, Harry salua une dernière fois la fleuriste et sortit de la boutique.

Il cala doucement les fleurs sur son avant bras droit et baissa la tête, avançant sans regarder où il allait. Il savait déjà où elle était.

Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuses, Harry s'arrêta et releva légèrement sa casquette. Voilà, c'était elle.

Il fixa pendant un long moment la nouvelle tombe, recouverte de bouquets et de couronnes mortuaires. Harry sourit en voyant un briquet et un paquet de bonbons posés à coté de la stèle.

- Seamus, franchement, chuchota le brun avec un léger sourire.

Sourire qui s'évanouit lorsque ses yeux remontèrent sur la stèle elle-même. Le brun s'accroupit lentement, posant de nouveau son genou au sol. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, sentant amertume et culpabilité remuer son coeur.

Il se sentit vite nauséeux, et respira un grand coup pour calmer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il posa rapidement le bouquet à coté des autres et se releva d'un mouvement fluide.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque déchirée.

Et il se retourna, tête baissée, pour s'éloigner d'un pas lent de la tombe de Pansy.

* * *

- Seamus. 

- Dean, répondit le blond.

Le brun soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Tu veux retourner la voir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

L'irlandais secoua négativement la tête.

- Alors quoi ? redemanda Dean.

- Harry. On attend Harry.

Dean observa le blond un instant.

- Rien ne nous dit qu'il viendra...

- Moi, je le dis. Je sais qu'il viendra. Je sais qu'il est déjà là.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais après une seconde d'hésitation, il la referma silencieusement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, le brun restant adossé à l'entrée du cimetière, le blond assit en tailleur à même le sol à coté de lui. Dean ferma finalement les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir. Il ne savait pas si Seamus avait raison, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul maintenant.

- Harry !

Dean ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et croisa le regard surprit du chanteur brun. Comment Seamus avait-il su qu'Harry était là était un grand mystère... Le blond se releva d'un bond et vint s'emparer du bras de son leader.

- Ça va ? Tu as été la voir ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Je suis content, fit l'irlandais en souriant. Elle est sûrement super contente, tu sais !

- Seamus, le coupa Harry.

Le blond le regarda, surpris, attendant qu'il continue. Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Harry, et les prunelles vertes s'assombrirent légèrement.

- Je vais le faire.

- Hein ? fit Seamus sans comprendre.

Dean non plus n'arrivait pas à suivre.

- Je vais le faire. Je vais chanter avec Dray.

Seamus le regarda un instant avant qu'un immense sourire vienne se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

- Haaaarryyyyyy ! fit-il en se jetant au cou du brun.

Harry sentit les bras de Seamus se refermer autour de son cou et un léger poids disparut de sa poitrine. Il avait fait la paix avec Seamus, ils n'étaient plus fâchés.

- Je suis trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trooooooop content !

Harry sourit, et tapota maladroitement le dos de l'irlandais.

- Tu m'étrangles...

Seamus rit et relâcha sa proie. Harry sentit l'oxygène alimenter de nouveau son corps. Il renvoya un sourire au blond et lui tapota la tête. L'irlandais rit comme un enfant à qui l'on fait un compliment puis se tourna vers Dean.

- Allez, venez tous les deux, je vous invite, fit ce dernier avec un sourire, montrant du doigt un petit restaurant italien au coin de la rue.

* * *

Harry fixa un point invisible devant lui, se disant que s'il restait immobile, il finirait par sortir de ce cauchemar. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Tous le fixaient, attendant qu'il réagisse. 

Ron avait posé sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un rire nerveux, et sa soeur lui tapotait gentiment le dos pour le consoler. Hermione le regardait d'un air inquiet, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Seamus souriait, comme d'habitude. Et _lui_...

- Ah, il est encore là, je me réveille pas, fit Harry en fixant le blond.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

- Arrête de planer, Potty, je ne suis pas un rêve !

Le blond ne remarqua pas les autres membres du groupe se tendre, inconscient d'avoir tapé dans le mille. Harry fit quelques pas et vint se poster devant lui. Draco baissa légèrement les yeux, remarquant avec surprise que Potter faisait quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Le blond remarqua aussi les yeux rougis et le teint trop pâle de son rival.

- Quoi ? fit-il en voyant que le brun se contentait de le fixer d'un air pensif.

- J'avoue que t'es bel et bien là, fit Harry en levant l'index jusqu'au visage de Draco pour appuyer du bout du doigt sur sa joue.

La mâchoire du blond se contracta sous la légère pression du doigt.

- Les cauchemars sont tellement consistants de nos jours.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un rêve ! grognant Draco en repoussant la main du brun.

- Un rêve, non. Mais un cauchemar, ça, tu peux pas le nier, ricana Harry. Bon alors, ce duo...

- Tu veux vraiment alors ?! le coupa Seamus en bondissant sur place.

- Ouiiiiii car sinon tu bouuuuudes !

Draco sentit son sang pulser contre sa tempe. Il vit Hermione se pencher vers Ron, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage.

- Bon sang, Ron, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'avais dit de le surveiller...

- J'allais quand même pas le suivre jusque dans les wc !

- C'est une proposition ? fit Harry, goguenard.

- Nan.

- Fichtre.

- T'aurais bien aimé.

- Certes.

- Eh, s'exclama Draco d'une voix suppliante.

Pourquoi était-il venu sans Blaise ? Il n'allait pas survivre seul avec ces fous...

- Potter, continua-t-il, voyant qu'il avait récupéré l'attention du brun. Je ne veux pas faire ce duo si tu n'as aucune motivation pour le faire.

- Roooh pire qu'une fiiiille...

- Quoi ?!!

Draco sentit ses joues se colorer en voyant Harry afficher un sourire moqueur. Seamus attrapa brusquement Draco par le bras et l'emmena quelques pas plus loin.

- Le prend pas personnellement, s'il te plaît, fit l'irlandais d'une voix basse. Il a... Il a prit un truc pour se calmer, c'est pas contre toi.

Draco eut une moue dubitative.

- Il est allé voir Pansy, tu sais. Il culpabilise pour ce qui s'est passé. Il hait Voldemouette encore plus, et il veut faire ce duo. Vraiment. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais...

Draco acquiesça. Il ressemblait un peu à Potter sur ce point, mais ça non plus, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement.

Il se tourna vers Harry, fit quelques pas et vint se planter devant lui. Puis, après un instant durant lequel le temps semblait s'être figé, il lui tendit la main. Harry le fixa un long dans les yeux et Draco déglutit sous son regard.

Il craignit un instant d'avoir fait le premier pas pour rien mais Harry laissa finalement un sourire radieux éclairer son visage et prit la main du blond dans la sienne.

- Il est trop défoncé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, observa calmement Ginny.

- Tu m'en diras tant, il est carrément raide, approuva Ron.

- Pour une fois, c'est pas plus mal.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Seamus. L'irlandais semblait franchement ravi et n'hésitait pas à l'afficher.

Draco lâcha finalement la main du brun, sentant désagréablement son rythme cardiaque accélérer à la vue du sourire d'Harry. Ça faisait bizarre, c'était la première fois que le brun lui souriait, _à lui_. Il reprit contenance et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Combien de fois par semaine aurons-nous rendez-vous ?

Harry se mit à rigoler d'un air un peu hystérique et Seamus vint ricaner près de lui, gagné par le fou rire du brun. Ron grogna mais ne dit rien.

- C'est rien, tu l'as formulé bizarrement, c'est tout, informa Ginny avec un sourire compatissant.

- Ah bon, fit le blond sans comprendre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Hermione. Je dirais que, au vu de la situation, le plus souvent serait le mieux. Je pense mettre une grande partie des activités du groupe en suspens, ou du moins partiellement. Les concerts sont déjà réduits de moitié, ce qui vous laisse beaucoup de temps pour travailler.

Draco acquiesça et se tourna vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Le brun s'était assis sur une chaise et continuait de sourire, avec une moue que Draco trouva un peu endormie.

- Il sera d'accord, fit Hermione comme si elle devinait ses pensées.

- Serpillière volante noire et graisseuse en vue ! fit Harry en se levant d'un bond, comme s'il n'avait pas somnolé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard interloqué.

- Tu crois qu'il a une hallucination ? demanda sérieusement Seamus, un brun inquiet. Il a prit quoi ?

- Me regardez pas comme ça, j'en sais rien, fit Ron en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui.

- Tu devais le surveiller !

Draco n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation. Il posa son regard sur Harry, qui ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- Eh les mecs, je plane pas. Il est juste derrière vous.

Les autres se retournèrent vers la porte, grande ouverte, et virent Rogue avancer d'un pas rapide le long du couloir. Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant le visage en colère de son mentor.

L'homme entra dans la pièce sans s'encombrer de la moindre politesse et vint directement se placer devant Draco. Un sourire narquois se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Draco, vous vous alliez du coté obscur de la force ?

- Wouah, fit Seamus avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il connaît ses classiques, on le devinerait pas vu sa vieillesse et sa tête de constipé...

Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier mais Seamus, inconscient notoire qu'il était, ne fut pas spécialement impressionné par l'homme et lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

- Venez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dit Rogue en se tournant vers Draco.

Le blond se sentit légèrement faiblir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il amorça un léger mouvement de recul mais une main se posa dans son dos pour l'en empêcher. Il vit avec stupéfaction Potter apparaître à ses cotés, semblant aussi sérieux qu'il avait l'air frivole un peu plus tôt.

- Je sais ce que je fais, dit Draco en retrouvant un peu de courage.

- Non, vous ne le savez pas, répondit aussitôt Rogue. Vous êtes encore choqué par la mort de Miss Parkinson. Vous faîtes une erreur, et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire, s'obstina Draco, le regard fixé sur son mentor.

Rogue eut un rictus sardonique.

- Vous voulez jouer au héros ? Ou devenir une meilleure cible grâce à cette idée plus stupide que votre père lui-même ? Oh, mais c'est vrai que mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est tellement rock and roll ! Et pourquoi ne pas vous faire canoniser par la même occasion ?

- Je ne... commença Draco.

- Canoniser, ça veut dire qu'on va le mettre dans un canon géant et tirer, ou qu'il va se prendre un boulet de canon dans la face ? Ça, ça doit faire mal, fit pensivement Seamus.

Harry ricana.

- Non, les canonisés, c'est ceux qui deviennent des saints, expliqua patiemment Ginny, avec une sorte d'indifférence née de l'habitude.

- ...Deviennent des seins ?!

- Oui.

- Tu parles de transsexuels ? Draco, tu veux devenir un transsexuel ?! s'exclama l'irlandais en se tournant vivement vers le chanteur, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Mais nooooooon ! fit le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

Harry leva la main, fronçant le nez, lui faisant signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre Seamus. C'était perdu d'avance.

- Je vois que le niveau intellectuel de ce groupe frôle un QI général de 5, c'est charmant, continua Rogue.

- C'est parce que vous regardez toujours les gens de haut, alors comme ça, vous êtes la bonniche de Voldy maintenant ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, gronda Rogue.

- Mais je sais que vous avez laissé Sirius et Remus mourir, répliqua Harry sur le même ton. Et si je pouvais vous tuer pour ça, vous seriez déjà mort...

Harry et Rogue se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes.

- Allez-vous en.

Harry se tourna, surpris, vers Draco. Le blond regardait Rogue droit dans les yeux.

- La seule raison pour laquelle vous refusez que je fasse ce duo, c'est pour ne pas vous attirer des ennuis avec mon père. Vous êtes un lâche.

Rogue attrapa brusquement Draco par le col et leva la main pour l'abattre sur le blond. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, Harry donna un coup de pied dans le genou de l'homme et l'empêcha de lever la main sur le blond. Rogue manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il lâcha Draco et recula de quelques pas, titubant.

Harry sentit le regard pesant de Draco sur lui mais l'ignora. Il concentra son attention sur Rogue. Une puissante montée d'adrénaline faisait pulser violemment son coeur dans sa poitrine et il sentait la sueur glacée couler le long de son dos.

Ron décida qu'il était temps de s'en mêler. Il vint se placer devant Rogue et celui-ci dû lever les yeux pour jeter un regard noir au batteur. Mais le roux, deux fois plus épais que l'homme, soutint son regard.

- M'sieur, je vous demanderais de partir avant que ça tourne mal. Ou vous préférez peut-être vous en manger une ?

Rogue eut un sourire narquois. Il lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Draco.

- Très bien, faîtes comme vous voulez, dit-il avant de se détourner pour repartir.

Harry poussa un juron, s'élança vers l'homme et attrapa son épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Il lui envoya brutalement son poing en pleine mâchoire. Rogue chancela et fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que Ron attrapait Harry par la taille. L'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, maintenant, dit simplement Draco en lui accordant à peine un coup d'oeil.

Rogue quitta la pièce sans un mot, fulminant. Harry se calma aussitôt et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Ron le retint de tomber au sol et l'aida à s'asseoir. A peine sa tête eut-elle touché le mur, qu'il tomba dans un sommeil dû à l'épuisement.

* * *

Harry ouvrit difficilement un oeil. Sa tête était lourde, et sa migraine lancinante. Les effets de la drogue s'étaient envolés et ne restait maintenant que la douleur et le manque. 

Malgré son état le jour précédent, le brun se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. Il avait accepté le duo. Il avait serré la main de Dray et avait définitivement conclut l'accord. Et il avait frappé Rogue...

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Comme il pouvait haïr cet homme... Voir Dray s'opposer à lui avait donné envie à Harry défendre le blond, et de s'allier à lui.

Il devait bien avouer que Dray avait franchement remonté dans son estime à ce moment là. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'appréciait, mais savait que le blond avait gagné son respect.

Maintenant, il avait profondément envie de faire ce duo. Et son coeur s'allégea en sachant qu'il retrouverait bientôt le blond.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

A suivre !

* * *

Mouahahahahahahaha 

Ca commence à bien avancer cette histoire … m'enfin y'a encore pleins de choses au programme.

Au fait , on a mis quelques trucs sur le blog de la fic … faites-y un tour !

ps: le personnage de Yann appartient à L'Eclat de la Lune, nous lui avons emprunter, parce qu'on l'adore xD merci de nous l'avoir prêté le temps de ce chapitre !

ps: Encore pardon pour les fautes qui traînent...


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclamers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… on s'en rapproche suuuuuper lentement x3)

Désolées de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement aux reviews, on va le faire ici, sinon ça aurait pris encore plus de temps pour publier... et vous ne voulez pas ça hein ?! xD

Mouistiqua : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! on avait déjà répondu à ta question sur le blog, a propos de comment Harry a pu retrouver de la drogue vu que Seamus lui avait tout pris, mais on va y répondre encore :D il en a racheté, tout simplement... en tout cas, voilà la suite, on espère que tu aimeras !

Ginnii : salut toi :) encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! voilà la suite, on espère que tu passeras un bon moment sur ce chapitre aussi !

Nekochan Miharu : coucou ! merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

megoumi jedusort : oui nous sommes sadiques :D mais on est contente que notre fic tu plaises malgré ca ! lol voilà la suite, merci enormément pour ta review et désolées pour l'attente !

lulu56 : merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! c'est vrai qu'on avance beaucoup plus vite maintenant :)

asbrou : merci pour ta review :) voilà la suite !

Cybelle21 : coucou ! merci pour ta review :) on espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres ! on va mettre encore plus de trucs sur le blog aussi :D

TheDrEamSpEcTraL : salut :) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! nous avons répondu à ta question concernant la drogue sur le blog, peut etre que tu as été voir... mais bon, t'inquiète, Harry va se détacher de la drogue :) il lui faudra juste encore un peu de temps pour ca... en tout cas, on espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

L'Eclat de la Lune : eh ben toi, finalement, tu l'auras pas en avance ce chapitre :D hehe t'as qu'à etre connectée sur msn au bon moment d'abord ! :p et t'inquiete, on va surement te repiquer Yann, au moins pour les trips des drabbles qu'on a commencé :D

crystal d'avalon : merci beaucoup ! :)

zaika : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

BoudahMIM : merci pour ta review, on espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Evilstars : merci !! voilà la suite !!

Omb66 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, on est très contentes que notre fic te plaise ! :) voilà la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant :D

yaoi gravi girl : merci encore une fois pour ta review, a chaque chapitre tu nous laisse une super review et ça fait vraiment très plaisir !! voilà enfin le chapitre que tu attendais tant, spécialement centré sur Sirius et Remus :) on espère que tu aimeras !

mimiledu54 : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! voilà la suite :)

Lynshan : coucou toi :) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! tu aimes quand ils se tirent dans les pattes hein ? ... attend de voir les prochains chapitres, tu vas adorer alors ! lol meme si il n'y pas de Harry ni de Draco dans ce chapitre, on espère qu'il te plaira quand meme :)

meliy : salut :D merci énormément pour ta review ! la fic va bien avancer maintenant, meme s'il y a encore de la marge avant le slash :) en tout cas on espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !

NaruLou : coucou! c'est vrai qu'on publie pas très rapidement, mais pour notre défense, on avait les examens, et maintenant le boulot d'été, donc on se loupe souvent sur msn, vu qu'on a pas les même horaires de travail... mais bon, le chapitre 12 est bien avancé, il arrivera rapidement :) en tout cas, merci pour ta review, voilà le chapitre 11 !

demon-dray : salut! merci beaucoup pour ta review, on a répondu à ta question sur le blog, a propos du fait que Draco ne remarque pas que Harry est drogué :) en tout cas, voilà la suite, on espère que tu aimeras ! :)

Rinne : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) voilà le chapitre 11, on espère qu'il te plaira :)

chachou210390 : merciii :) voilà la suite !

Et merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux, à ceux qui nous mettent en alert ou en favoris !

Ce chapitre s'est un peu fait désiré finalement, mais le voilà ! Il ne suit pas la continuité de la fic, mais est centré sur ce qu'il se passe du coté de Sirius et Remus, à partir du jour où ils se sont échappés du manoir Malfoy...

Sur le blog, on a rajouté une chronologie des événements de la fic, pour que vous puissiez vous repérer plus facilement dans l'espace temps, ça peut aider :) pour vous aider, on a aussi mis le nombre de jours qui se sont écoulés depuis le festival, soit le moment où les mercenaires de Dumbledore ont étés attaqués par des mangemorts et où Sirius et Remus ont étés enlevés par Malfoy...

Enfin bref, trève de blabla, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre spécial : Sirius et Remus. **

* * *

_( Festival : J+ 10 (soit le jour de la soirée mondaine)_

- Aaaaahh

Sirius gémit de douleur. Il sentait couler la sueur qui recouvrait son corps, son visage en était inondé. La fièvre le fit frissonner. Haletant, il ouvrit les yeux, mais ce ne fut que pour se retrouver dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pas un rayon de lumière, pas une fenêtre. Seulement du noir.

- Remus, appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Remus...

Il avait horreur de ne pas savoir où était son meilleur ami.

- Remus !

Il essaya de se redresser mais son corps était trop lourd. Il n'avait même pas la force de soulever sa tête.

- Remus !

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine, aussitôt suivi par le claquement de bottes sur le sol. Avec un grincement, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, aveuglant soudainement Sirius. Le brun plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner la silhouette, mais sa vision était trop floue. Douloureusement, il força ses muscles à se contracter et leva une main, la tendant faiblement vers le nouveau venu.

- Remus...

L'homme s'approcha vivement de Sirius et lui attrapa la main, posant une paume fraîche sur le front du blessé.

- Tu as encore de la fièvre, mais un peu moins, fit Remus. Est-ce que tu as soif ?

- Je peux pas me lever, souffla Sirius.

- C'est normal, tu es complètement drogué à la morphine, répondit doucement Remus en remplissant un gobelet d'eau.

Sirius avait refermé les yeux.

- Tes blessures sont trop sérieuses, continua Remus en posant le gobelet pour redresser légèrement Sirius. Il faudra du temps. Mais ça va aller.

Le brun resta silencieux mais ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux bleus, assombris par la fièvre et la douleur.

- Tu te souviens où on est ? demanda Remus en approchant délicatement le liquide des lèvres de Sirius, lui tenant la nuque par précaution.

Sirius but lentement, à petites gorgées, les yeux dans le vague.

- Les alliés de Dumbledore nous ont retrouvés dans la forêt et nous ont conduit en sécurité. On est dans leur quartier général, c'est un ensemble d'anciens bunkers... C'est un peu glauque, mais au moins on ne craint rien, fit Remus en souriant.

- Faut que j'appelle Harry... Il doit s'inquiéter... Tonks aussi...

- On ne peut pas, on est coupé du monde pour l'instant. Quand tu iras mieux, on tentera de passer la frontière...

- D'accord, chuchota Sirius, fermant ses paupières lourdes.

Remus le fixa un instant, puis il prit le linge posé près du lit et essuya doucement le visage de l'endormi. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état...

Une autre silhouette apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Shacklebolt.

- Mieux que la semaine dernière, mais sa fièvre ne tombe pas.

- C'est un dur à cuire, il survivra.

Remus acquiesça.

- On a réussi à capter une fréquence sur la vieille radio, continua Shacklebolt.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Remus en souriant. Même si on ne peut pas contacter les autres, au moins on pourra avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe dehors.

- Ouais, grogna Shacklebolt. Mais bon, c'est une station musicale. On aura pas droit à des infos vraiment utiles.

Remus reposa le linge et bailla. Ça devait faire plus de vingt quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

- Viens boire au moins un café et manger un truc, Lupin. Ça fait près d'une semaine que tu le surveilles constamment, il va pas s'envoler d'un seul coup, tu sais...

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au malade, vérifiant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, avant de suivre Shacklebolt dans ce qui leur servait de cuisine.

Shacklebolt était le contact de Dumbledore en Albanie depuis quelques mois. Il avait noué beaucoup de contacts avec les rebelles albanais. Alors, quand il les avait contacté, Sirius et lui, après leur évasion du manoir Malfoy, Remus avait été soulagé. Shacklebolt, qui avait appris la langue, faisait la traduction, la plupart des rebelles ne parlant pas un anglais très poussé.

- C'est comment dehors ? demanda le mercenaire en se versant une tasse de café tiède.

- C'est pas joli... Depuis votre évasion, la surveillance s'est renforcé et Voldemort a bloqué toutes les frontières. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons plus sortir du pays et même voyager à l'intérieur du pays s'averre très difficile. Il a lancé des avis de recherches contre vous deux. Vous êtes des terroristes visant à l'anéantissement du sang pur de l'élite ...

- Oh ... vraiment ?

- Ouais et apparemment les mangemorts ont ordre de ne pas faire de quartier...

- En gros, si on se fait attraper, c'est la mort assurée...

- T'as tout compris ... C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous restiez cachés le mieux possible. Ça serait bête d'en être arriver jusque là et que tout foire ...

- T'as raison. De toute façon avec l'état de Sirius, il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

Shacklebolt acquiesça. Un silence pensif s'installa dans la pièce. Ils nous pouvaient rien faire, si ce n'est attendre. Attendre et garder espoir.

* * *

_Sirius regarda autour de lui d'un œil curieux. La maison était calme, le silence était seulement brisé pas le claquement des assiettes qui s'entrechoquaient alors que Tonks faisait la vaisselle. _

_Il s'approcha de la fenêtre d'un pas lent, et regarda dehors. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. _

_Harry était dans le jardin avec Remus et Patmol. Il courrait dans tous les sens, poursuivi par le chien joueur, riant, trébuchant parfois, sous le regard protecteur de Remus. Harry ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans, il portait le petit pull rouge que Sirius lui avait offert pour son dixième anniversaire. _

_Sirius toqua légèrement sur la vitre, attirant l'attention de son filleul. En le voyant, ce dernier cessa ses activités et lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de s'élancer vers la maison en riant et en criant son nom. Patmol le suivit aussitôt, jappant comme un bienheureux. _

_Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre et tendit les mains. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, une vague de douleur déferla sur lui. Il eut l'impression de basculer en arrière et tout devint noir. _

Sirius hurla de douleur.

Remus cessa aussitôt son mouvement et serra les dents. Il avait à peine effleuré son ami, voulant changer ses pansements. Il délaissa les bandages pour se ruer sur le flacon de morphine.

Comme les vagues de douleurs devenaient moins fortes et plus espacées, il avait pensé que tout irait bien s'il attendait que Sirius lui en redemande. Mais visiblement, il ne pouvait toujours pas toucher le brun sans lui donner l'anti-douleur avant...

L'état de Sirius avait beau s'améliorer, le blessé était toujours dans un état grave. Il dormait presque tout le temps, et lorsqu'il était réveillé, son regard fiévreux ne réagissait pas à ce qui l'entourait.

Remus avait l'impression qu'il s'enfermait dans ses rêves, dans son sommeil. Malgré la fièvre, Sirius semblait souvent paisible dès qu'il fermait les yeux...

Après lui avoir injecté le contenu de la seringue, Remus sentit les muscles de Sirius se détendre peu à peu sous l'action de la drogue. Il commença à enlever le bandage et à remplacer le pansement.

- Si ça continue on va êtrrrrre vite à courrrrt de morrrrphine.

Remus se retourna pour voir un jeune homme entrer dans la chambre. Il était petit et trapu et son air revêche lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...

- On se connaît ? demanda le mercenaire en reprenant le bandage là où il avait arrêté.

L'autre hocha la tête en posant un sac en plastique sur la table de chevet. Il en sortit quelques objets que Remus ne parvint pas à identifier immédiatement et des sachets en papier.

- Vous avez dû me voir dans les journaux, il y a quelques temps probablement... Il paraît que même en Angleterre j'étais connu... Je suis Viktor Krum...

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Bien sur qu'il le connaissait ...

_- Aaaaaah Remus mais comment tu ne peux pas connaître Viktor Krum ?! s'était écrié Harry quand le mercenaire avait avoué son ignorance... C'est un des musiciens les plus en vogue sur le continent ! Eh Ron ! Remus dit qu'il ne connaît pas Viktor Krum !_

_Remus vit le roux se retourner d'un bond alors qu'il se servait une bière._

_- Nooooooon pas possible... _

_Le batteur se rapprocha et s'assit près de Remus afin de compléter sa culture musicale..._

- Oui, Harry et Ron m'en avait parlé ...

- Harrrrry et Rrrrrron ... Comme Harrrry Potterrrr et Rrrrron Weasley des Herrrroic Surrrrrrvivals ??

- Effectivement... vous les connaissez ?

- Bien surrrrr, ils sont très connus ici ! Mais vous avez l'airrrr de trrrrès bien les connaitrrrre...

- Oui, ce sont de très bons amis ... Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très contents de savoir que vous les connaissez...

- Moi de même. Tenez.

Le jeune homme lui tendit un sachet en papier froissé. Remus le prit et regarda dedans. Il était rempli de feuilles et de fleurs séchées.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Viktor Krum se retourna. A l'embrassure de la porte se tenait un jeune homme. Ce dernier sursauta quand Remus le regarda puis il s'avança lentement vers le lit.

- Je vous prrrrésente Vladimirrrr Strrrrrogoff, fit Viktor.

Le jeune homme salua Remus d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ce ... c'est moi qui l'ai préparé, répondit le nouveau venu. Il faut lui faire boire en infusion. Ça désinfecte et accélère la cicatrisation. Il faudrait aussi limiter la morphine, il ne faudrait pas qu'il devienne dépendant et comme nous sommes limités sur l'approvisionnement...

Remus hocha la tête, posa le sachet dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

- Le pilon et le bol servent à écraser les plantes pour les mélanger à la décoction, dit Vladimir en montrant les instruments qu'avait posé Viktor sur la table de chevet. Je vais vous montrer comment il faut faire...

- Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux me débrouiller seul...

Le jeune homme allait protester mais Viktor qui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Remus les remercia avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte puis il se remit à bander le torse du malade.

Le mercenaire ne voulait pas d'aide pour soigner Sirius, il n'en avait pas besoin...

C'était à lui de soigner son ami. Il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger quand ils étaient prisonniers. Se sachant plus résistant, il avait réussi à aller aux séances de tortures à la place de son ami. Mais il s'était épuisé et Sirius avait pris le relais au moment d'aller aux séances de tortures... Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi au moment où il revenait, Sirius lui répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait fini par craquer...

Au départ, Remus avait protesté. Il n'allait pas les trahir comme ça... Il pouvait résister encore longtemps aux coups qu'ils subissaient. Malgré ses protestations, Sirius avait continué à remplacer Remus...

Il était responsable de l'état de Sirius, c'est pour cela que ce devait être lui qui le soignerait.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes après le départ de Viktor et Vladimir que Remus se demanda ce que faisait un musicien aussi connu que Krum dans les bunkers du quartier général des rebelles albanais...

* * *

Même si l'état de Sirius s'améliorait petit à petit, Remus se fatiguait souvent à son chevet. Il dormait dans la même chambre et ne sortait que pour se nettoyer et aller se chercher à manger. A chaque fois qu'il partait, Sirius faisait des cauchemars, alors Remus avait fini par écourter au maximum ses sorties.

Il se préparait du café avant de repartir au chevet de son ami quand Vladimir lui proposa de l'aider. Remus refusa immédiatement mais le jeune homme insista tellement qu'il finit par accepter qu'il reste avec lui pour le surveiller.

Au départ Vladimir se faisait discret mais peu à peu Remus ne put se passer de sa présence. Le jeune homme lui préparait les médicaments et les pansements pour Sirius, il préparait également leur repas. Il lui donna même des remontants pour qu'il puisse lui-même se remettre sur pied. Il s'y connaissait un peu. C'était lui qui avait soigné sa mère malade avant qu'elle ne soit tuée par les mangemorts...

Après plusieurs jours de silence, Remus avait finalement accepté la présence de Vladimir... Le mercenaire découvrit que le jeune rebelle était en fait quelqu'un qui, malgré tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivé, avait gardé une certaine joie de vivre.

* * *

L'état de Sirius ne permettait pas encore de s'absenter trop longtemps. Vladimir avait alors installé un paravent derrière lequel ils pouvaient discuter sans déranger le malade.

- Où est ce que tu as appris notre langue, Vladimir ? Tu n'as pas dû tout d'accent...

- J'ai passé mon enfance à Londres avant que ma mère ne tombe gravement malade. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Les anglais n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'engager ?

Remus eut un rire amer.

- C'est vrai que le gouvernement actuel n'a pas une politique très visionnaire. Fudge croit tout ce que lui raconte les sbires de Voldemort.

- Mais alors vous n'êtes pas mandaté par le gouvernement ?

- Oh non, ça risque pas. Nous sommes des mercenaires employés par Albus Dumbledore…

Le jeune albanais écarquilla les yeux.

- Dumbledore…. Le Dumbledore ? Celui qui a fait échouer Voldemort lors de sa première tentative de coup d'état ?

- Exactement. Il est actuellement le maire de Londres et essaye de mobiliser les gens pour votre cause sous le nom de l'ordre du Phoenix. Sirius et moi, ainsi que Kingsley, en faisons parti.

- Ouah, vous faites parti d'une organisation secrète alors, s'exclama Vladimir en écarquillant davantage les yeux.

- Euh… on peut dire ça …

L'enthousiasme de Vladimir étant un peu effrayant parfois. Mais ça permettait à l'atmosphère pesante de s'alléger considérablement.

* * *

_( J+42 (soit 4 jours après l'attentat))_

- Attention !

Sirius se rattrapa au bras de Remus.

- N'en fais pas trop, Sirius. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves blessé encore une fois.

- Je sais bien, Remus, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans cette chambre, sinon je vais devenir cinglé ...

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que Sirius arrivait à se lever et à faire quelques pas à travers sa chambre. Et maintenant, ils tentaient une sortie jusqu'aux cuisines.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour y arriver et, sans l'aide de Shacklebolt, ils en auraient mis probablement le double. Remus laissa Sirius s'asseoir tandis que Shacklebolt préparait un en-cas léger pour eux deux ainsi que les médicaments pour Sirius.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Comme toujours, il y avait deux ou trois personnes qui discutaient dans un coin autour d'un café. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé dans cette salle. D'habitude, il se préparait en vitesse un sandwich ou un café et retournait auprès de Sirius.

- Remus ... tu peux mettre la radio plus fort, s'il te plait ?

Le mercenaire obéit docilement et tourna la mollette de la vieille radio. Il se figea en entendant la chanson qui y était diffusée. La mélodie et la voix du chanteur étaient reconnaissable entre toutes...

- C'est Harry !! s'écria Remus, faisant retourner les trois autres personnes présentent dans la salle. Il se retourna vers son ami qui avait les larmes aux yeux mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Deatheaters ... il y va pas de main morte... c'est du Harry tout craché...

Alors que la chanson se finissait, Shacklebolt déposa leurs assiettes remplies de spaghettis et s'assit à son tour en face des mercenaires.

- Cette chanson... elle est interdite dans tout le pays... Dès qu'elle a été diffusée sur les ondes, elle est devenue la chanson emblématique de la résistance. Ton filleul est devenu un symbole pour la résistance ...

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit autant que ses lèvres gercées le lui permettaient.

- Il est pas le fils de James et Lily Potter pour rien !

Le visage de Shacklebolt s'assombrit.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Black car en contre partie, Harry Potter et sa bande sont devenues des cibles à abattre au même titre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius perdit son sourire et sentit son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il se leva d'un bond, avec pour seule pensée cohérente qu'il devait protéger Harry.

* * *

_(J+40 (soit 4 jour après l'attentat))_

Sirius dormait à point fermé et Remus fut soulagé d'avoir pu concocter rapidement une tisane somnifère grâce aux plantes que lui avaient donné Viktor Krum.

Il referma doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il fallait s'en douter, Sirius avait complètement paniqué en apprenant que son filleul était en danger de mort. Il avait dû utiliser la force pour le maîtriser. Frapper son meilleur ami n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il aimait faire.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines afin de s'excuser du comportement de son ami et aussi aider à réparer les dégâts. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à arrêter Sirius avant qu'il ne balance les assiettes à travers la salle.

Alors qu'il rentra, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées autour de la radio et murmuraient des choses que le mercenaire ne comprenait pas. Le mercenaire croisa le regard de Kingsley et se dirigea vers lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Remus pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté en voyant la moue dubitative de Kingsley.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Shacklebolt plongea ses yeux dans le regard inquisiteur de Remus.

- Les nouvelles sont pas bonnes pour vous deux, dit-il lentement. Ils en parlent partout apparemment, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait passer la chanson.

- De quoi ? demanda Remus, un noeud se formant dans son estomac.

- Le filleul de Black, Potter, il a été victime d'un attentat y'a quelques jours...

* * *

_( J+50 )_

Remus vérifia qu'il avait bien tout sur lui… Armes ? ok. Bombes lacrymogènes ? ok. Argent ? ok. Lunettes de soleil ? ok…

- C'est bon ? T'es prêt ?

Remus se retourna pour répondre mais stoppa soudain quand il vit Vladimir.

- Tu fais parti de l'expédition ?

- Yep… on fait équipe.

Remus fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas trop que des jeunes participent à ce genre d'expéditions. Ils devaient aller dans la ville la plus proche pour récupérer de la nourriture, du matériel de soins et un téléphone portable, profitant du jour de marché pour passer inaperçus.

Leur groupe de quatre devait se séparer en deux, l'un était chargé de récupérer toute la nourriture et l'autre devait récupérer les médicaments et le téléphone. Remus faisait parti de ce dernier.

Arrivés en ville, ils se séparèrent rapidement en se donnant un point et une heure de rendez vous.

Ils ne pouvaient pas trop s'attarder. Plus ils restaient en ville, plus ils risquaient d'être découvert par les mangemorts.

Ils longèrent les murs jusqu'à un magasin de télécommunication. Le gérant était également un partisan de la rébellion, il ne devait donc pas trop s'en faire... Mais alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans l'échoppe, Remus eut un mauvais pressentiment. Faisant confiance en son instinct, il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Il fit signe à Vladimir qu'ils allaient d'abord passer chercher les médicaments et les pansements. Celui-ci acquiesça.

Remus et Vladimir rebroussèrent chemin et s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la foule du marché, se dirigèrent vers une pharmacie où on leur avait réservé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la boutique et Remus vérifia discrètement s'ils étaient suivis. Il ne vit personne mais resta méfiant. Il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment.

Vladimir au contraire était très content de pouvoir sortir et ne s'inquiétait pas. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il y avait aussi peu de surveillance. Quand il fit part de ses doutes à Vladimir, celui-ci plaisanta.

- Remus, à force d'être dans le milieu, tu es devenu paranoïaque. On a un peu de temps avant d'aller à Barjow et Beurk, tu ne veux pas manger un truc ?

Le mercenaire sourit à la réflexion de Vladimir et le suivit vers une échoppe d'où s'échappait une odeur de viande grillée.

* * *

Barjow et Beurk était une boutique minable dans une rue qui paraissait à l'abandon. Mais Remus en avait vu d'autre et si cette boutique pouvait leur fournir ce fameux téléphone...

Remus rentra en premier suivi de Vladimir qui lui racontait une anecdote sur sa ville natale. L'intérieur de la boutique était à l'image de l'extérieur: sombre et crasseux.

Vladimir connaissait déjà le magasin et Remus le laissa faire. Il resta en arrière dans les rayonnages pour ne pas montrer son visage. Sa tête avait quand même été mise à prix.

Entre deux étagères, il put voir le gérant qui donnait un vieux téléphone portable en certifiant qu'il marchait encore. Vladimir sortit une liasse de billets et le marchand les prit avidement. Il lui dit d'attendre un instant qu'il puisse les compter et alla dans l'arrière boutique.

Vladimir rejoint Remus pour lui montrer qu'il marchait bien. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait dans l'arrière boutique. Mais Remus était habitué à toujours rester sur ses gardes.

C'est pour ça qu'il réagit plus vite quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un pistolet qu'on charge. Il vit trois hommes encapuchonnés armés d'armes à feu qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

- Attention !! cria-t-il en se couchant sur le sol derrière le rayonnage juste avant que l'on lui tire dessus. Il se tourna vers Vladimir pour voir où était le jeune albanais et se figea.

Vladimir n'avait pas eu le temps de se coucher et se tenait le ventre. D'autres tirs retentirent et le mercenaire vit, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, le corps de son jeune ami sursauter compulsivement à chaque balle reçue.

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol alors que Remus sortait son pistolet et tirait sur les mangemorts pour les faire reculer. L'un d'entre eux s'écroula en hurlant. Le mercenaire profita de ce court instant de répit pour voir comment allait Vladimir. Celui gémit quand Remus s'approcha.

- R... Remus ? Ttttiens...

Il bougea péniblement sa main qui tenait le téléphone. Remus lui prit et le fourra rapidement dans sa poche.

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant les impacts de balles sur tout le corps. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

- Hé, McNair, j'en ai eu un !

- Aaaah, laisse-moi le deuxième et occupes-toi de Rosier.

En entendant les deux mangemorts plaisanter sur ce qu'ils faisaient, Remus vit rouge. Son corps s'engourdit légèrement et ses pensées devinrent floues.

Il prit son deuxième pistolet et sortit du rayon qui le protégeait en hurlant. Il se rua sur les mangemorts surpris, tirant à tout va.

* * *

_(J+52)_

Remus se réveilla avec un mal de tête monstrueux. Il voulut toucher sa tête pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien mais ses courbatures lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas soulever ses bras.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. S'il avait ces courbatures, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et la dernière fois Sirius avait été là pour l'arrêter...

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, il voulut tourner la tête vers le bruit mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

- Lupin ?

C'était Kingsley... Remus ferma un instant les yeux.

- Combien ? croassa-t-il.

- Combien de quoi ? demanda calmement le chef de la rébellion.

- Combien de morts...

- Ah ... il y a eu cinq morts ... trois mangemorts, le gérant du magasin et ... Vladimir...

Remus ferma les yeux... Cinq ... au final, il avait réussi à s'arrêter à temps…. Mais pas assez de temps pour sauver Vladimir …

- L'autre groupe est venu vous chercher. Ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas vous voir arriver.

Quand ils sont arrivés, il y avait les corps des trois mangemorts et le gérant complètement

éventrés. Et toi, tu regardait fixement le corps de Vladimir. Tu t'es évanoui peu après.

Pendant que Kingsley parlait, de court flashs passaient devant les yeux de Remus. Il revit certaines scènes, violentes, sanglantes, il se revit complètement déchaîné...

Remus avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- C'est bon... Arrêtes... Le matériel est-il arrivé à bon port ?

- Oui, c'est bon, tout le monde a été soulagé de vous voir arriver…On commençait à en avoir marre de manger des conserves…

Remus sentit qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. D'habitude Kingsley n'était pas aussi bavard et ne plaisantait pas comme ça….

- Et les médicaments … le téléphone ?

- Les médicaments c'est bon, mais le téléphone… Ils ont placé un mouchard dessus pour écouter les conservations. L'enlever prendra un certain temps, on a pas l'équipement pour ça…

Remus était déçu … Tout ce travail et tous ces morts pour en arriver là.

- Et … tout le monde est au courant pour …

Le mercenaire ne put finir sa phrase en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

- Seulement les personnes qui faisaient partis de l'expédition … moi … Viktor Krum … et …

- Sirius, finit Remus en se redressant lentement de son lit.

Il grimaça, ses courbatures lui faisaient vraiment mal.

- Oui … il l'a deviné lui-même quand on lui a dit que tu t'étais évanouis …

Remus hocha la tête. Bien sur … Sirius le connaissait trop bien.

Il regarda ses mains couvertes de bandages. Il aurait dû deviner que ça se terminerait comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il avait une crise, c'était toujours quand il était fatigué et sous pression. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Sans ça … Vladimir serait toujours…

Il sursauta quand une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.

- Culpabilise pas Lupin, c'est la faute des mangemorts, pas la tienne …

Remus le regarda d'un œil rond, Kingsley eut un demi sourire.

- C'est Sirius qui m'a demandé de te le dire si tu avais les yeux dans le vague…

Décidément, Sirius le connaissait trop bien se dit-il en souriant.

- Il a dit que sur ce point là, tu ressemblais trop à Harry, ajouta Kingsley avec un haussement d'épaule.

Le sourire de Remus se fana lorsqu'il entendit le nom du brun. Tout se qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que Harry aille bien et qu'il puisse bientôt rentrer en Angleterre et le retrouver...

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà pour le petit intermède centré sur Remus et Sirius ! On espère que ca vous a plu, même si l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment...

Dans le prochain chapitre, premier "tête à tête" (façon de parler xD) entre Harry et Draco! Vous aimez quand ils se chamaillent ? (gentiment biensûr :D) ben vous allez être servi(e)s xD

Petit rappel... Sur le blog, on a rajouté une chronologie des événements de la fic, pour que vous puissiez vous repérer plus facilement dans l'espace temps :) (en fait, on l'a fait, parce que c'est nous qui étions perdues à la base xD)

Enfin, bref, le chapitre 12 est déjà bien avancé, il ne se fera pas trop attendre ! Vous pouvez voir l'avancement de la fic sur notre page profile :)

A bientôt ! Et bon courage a tous ceux qui sont en train de passer leur examens, bac et brevet !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclamers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout est à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un future slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas.

RAR anonymes :

Narulou: Merci pour ta review (même en retard ça nous fait toujours plaisir), on a posté assez vite cette fois ! (enfin, selon nous...). En espérant que la suite te plaise !

ness : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! les choses vont effectivement s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres entre Harry et Draco, ça commence même dans ce chapitre. donc on espère que tu l'aimeras d'autans plus :)

caro (as) : merci beaucoup ! on est contentes que tu aimes notre fic !

Voilà le chapitre 12, on espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop patienter et que cette suite vous plaira ! Mais trève de blabla !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco posa son sac à coté de sa chaise et salua les autres d'un mouvement de tête. Seamus lui répondit par un énorme sourire et Ginny lui lança un salut joyeux. Seul Ron lui rendit un signe de tête neutre avant de se replonger dans son magazine.

- Potter n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Il arrive, Hermione est allée le réceptionner en bas, répondit Seamus avec entrain.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, ajouta Ginny.

Draco acquiesça. Il était content que la rousse soit aussi ouverte et sympathique avec lui. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de la part de son frère, mais il espérait tout de même que Potter soit un peu plus agréable que la dernière fois.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de l'autre fou au gros nez ? demanda Seamus en se penchant légèrement sur sa chaise.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Non, mais je vais devoir le contacter. Je pense qu'une fois calmé, Rogue voudra bien accepter ce duo...

- Harry ne l'aime pas du tout, fit Ginny d'un air pensif. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter une autre confrontation...

- Je pensais pas qu'Harry te défendrait quand Rogue s'en est pris à toi, fit Seamus avec un grand sourire. C'était chevaleresque ! Digne de notre leader préféré !

Draco ne dit rien et resta impassible, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer mentalement. Potter l'avait également surpris en venant à son secours.

- Je veux pas briser vos douces illusions de midinettes, mais...

Draco se tourna vers le roux pour lui lancer un regard noir. Ron n'avait pas levé les yeux de son magazine et affichait une moue indifférente.

- Mais quoi ? fit Seamus en se redressant à nouveau sur sa chaise.

- Harry déteste Rogue, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a frappé. Je pense pas qu'il voulait spécialement le défendre lui, dit le batteur en désignant Draco du menton.

- Lui, il a un nom, et il n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui à la troisième personne quand il est là, grogna Draco.

- Alors pourquoi le fait-il lui même ? répliqua Ron en haussant un sourcil. Il est plein de contradictions ce mec...

- "Ce mec" ne te demande franchement pas ton avis...

- Draco, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, fit Ginny en posant le menton dans le creux de sa main. Mon frère est un idiot.

- Hé ! répliqua Ron en levant enfin le nez de son magazine.

- C'est pas vrai peut-être ? ricana Ginny.

- ...Non !

- Alors tu n'étais pas stupide le jour où tu as confondu une vieille dame avec Hermione, dans un supermarché ?

- ... Elle s'était teint les cheveux, comment je pouvais deviner qu'elle avait au moins soixante balais ?! Et puis, elle m'a frappé avant que je l'embrasse toute façon...

- Ouais, et la fois où, quand on était au lycée, t'es allé en cours en caleçon parce que t'étais trop endormi pour t'en rendre compte ?

- Vous auriez pu me le dire, bande de faux frères, fit Ron en se tournant vers Seamus.

- C'était trop drôle de voir ta tête...

Ron grogna.

- Mais ça compte pas, ajouta Seamus en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa côte de popularité a doublé ce jour là...

- Ouais, y parait, rit Ginny en fixant Ron avec moquerie.

Draco vit le roux lui lancer un regard noir.

- C'est sûr que c'était du spectacle, fit Seamus. Une fille est tombée dans les pommes sous le choc...

- C'était si horrible à voir ? ricana Draco.

- Hé ! s'insurgea Ron.

Seamus et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

- Au contraire, elle l'a poursuivi avec assiduité pendant plusieurs mois après, fit Seamus en riant.

- Arrêtez de parler de ça, c'était un cauchemar, soupira Ron.

- Qu'est ce qui était un cauchemar ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce, posant son sac près de Ron.

- Rien ! fit le roux en se cachant derrière son magazine.

- On parle de Lavaaaaaaaaande ! fit Ginny en ignorant le regard menaçant de son frère.

- Laaaaaaaaaavande ! répéta Seamus en secouant les bras avec excitation.

- Ah, fit Hermione en se détournant avec raideur.

- Le sujet est encore risqué, tu crois ? fit Seamus.

- Semblerait bien, répondit Ginny.

- Il est où est Harry ? fit Ron pour changer de sujet.

Hermione lui lança un regard en biais, puis sembla décider à ne plus lui faire la tête.

- Il arrive, il est passé aux toilettes avant. D'ailleurs, il est d'une sale humeur, c'est abominable...

- J'ai été faire le ménage chez lui y'a trois jour, fit Seamus avec un énorme sourire.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, et Draco les dévisagea à tour de rôle sans comprendre.

- Ah, fut tout ce que Ginny trouva à dire.

- Ouais, approuva Ron.

- Ça explique tout, commenta pensivement Hermione, une moue réprobatrice naissant sur son visage. Je pense que tu devrais le faire plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Seamus.

- Roger ! fit le blond en faisant le salut militaire.

Draco les regarda silencieusement, exclu involontairement de la discussion. Il avait juste saisi que Potter était de mauvaise humeur, et il commençait à se préparer au face à face...

* * *

Harry avançait lentement dans les couloirs, d'une démarche un peu flageolante. Il était épuisé, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Seamus avait pris toutes ses doses la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et une fois son état de rage passé, Harry ne sentait plus que la fatigue. Le manque l'empêchait de dormir. Il fallait qu'il retourne voir son fournisseur dès ce soir...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé devant la porte. Il pouvait entendre les voix des autres de l'autre coté, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour se concentrer.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, réprimant un vertige. Les autres avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas crier et à ne pas lui sauter dessus, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir la journée à l'hôpital...

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Tous se firent silencieux à son entrée. Harry les en remercia mentalement, le calme ne lui avait jamais parût aussi bienvenu. Sans un bonjour pour quiconque, il s'avança et s'affala sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur la table, dans un bruit sonore.

- Fatigué, dit-il finalement, sans même relever la tête. Bonjour quand même...

Seamus rigola et Ron lui tapota gentiment la tête. Draco observa Harry, curieux, songeant que le brun devait être fatigué à cause de tous les récents évènements. Des vacances ne seraient pas du luxe, vu l'air épuisé de sa Némésis...

- Salut Potter, dit-il finalement.

Au son de sa voix, Harry releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. Un silence s'installa aussitôt, et même Seamus retint sa respiration. Harry se redressa lentement, ne brisant pas le contact visuel pour autant.

- Salut, répondit-il enfin.

Le silence se prolongea. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus le brise.

- Harry a été poli... Hermione, Harry a été poli avec Draco...

- Sors de ce corps, Satan ! fit Ron en croisant ses baguettes de batteries devant son visage.

- Vous êtes cons, soupira Harry en laissant sa tête retomber sur la table. Vous me gonflez...

- Eh, il a pas d'humour aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

- Il est possédé, je te dis, répondit Ron.

- Vous me faîtes vraiment passer pour un débile coincé et asocial, bouda Harry sans bouger. Je vais vous dire un truc !

Le brun releva de nouveau la tête, prenant soin de ne pas le faire trop brusquement. Il se tourna vers Draco, qui le regarda faire d'un air un peu méfiant.

- Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ?

Draco haussa un sourcil puis se pinça l'arête du nez dans un soupir.

- Ça va, répondit-il malgré tout.

- Aha ! s'écria Harry en se tournant vers ses amis, arborant un air fier. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ça les gars ?! Vous l'avez dans l'os hein ?!

- ... Nan, il est possédé, je vous le confirme, dit Ron avec un immense sourire.

- Rendez-moi Harry ! rigola Seamus. Celui-là est bizarre ! Je dirais même plus... Il est anormal !

- Bon, trêve de blagues et autres idioties ! les coupa Hermione. Draco en a déjà marre, je vois bien qu'il est dépassé par votre redoutable stupidité.

Draco lui lança un regard plein de gratitude.

- Alors vous avez des idées ? attaqua tout de suite la brune.

Les regards convergèrent vers Hermione mais personne ne répondit.

- Non parce que l'idée du duo est bonne, mais si rien n'aboutit, autant tout abandonner, menaça Hermione.

- Naon, je ne veux que Draco nous quiiiiiitte !! se plaignit Seamus en serrant très fort le chanteur par les épaules.

- Lâches moi tu me fais mal ...

L'irlandais obéit immédiatement. Harry prit la relève sans un regard pour l'irlandais.

- Faut se détendre, Hermy. Ca fait même pas dix minutes qu'on est là... On a pas encore parlé du projet, alors Malefoy va pas se barrer maintenant...

- Tu vas pas nous quitter, hein ? T'as sûrement pleins d'idées de projets, hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

Draco grimaça devant la lourde insistance du blond. Il n'était pas aussi bien habitué au guitariste que les autres.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va suivre ses idées à lui ...

- Ron ! Ce sont forcément ses idées puis ce que se sont les siennes... pas la peine de le répéter deux fois... râla Ginny.

- Ah ah et qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?! dit Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa soeur.

- Stop ! Stop! Stop! s'impatienta Hermione. Au lieu de vous disputez vous feriez mieux de donner des idées ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer !

Un ange passa.

- On dirait qu'elle a ses règles, bougonna Seamus avec une petite moue.

La brune lui lança un regard assassin et chacun reprit le chemin de ses pensées, cherchant des idées. Draco les regarda tour à tour. Plus ça allait plus il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Je sais !

Draco lança un regard inquiet vers le batteur roux qui s'était levé sous le coup de l'impulsion.

- On a qu'à faire comme d'habitude... Ginny et moi, on compose la musique et Harry écrira des paroles dessus ...

Tout le monde accueillit l'idée du batteur avec une moue dubitative.

- Ron, je crains que ton cerveau n'ait pas enregistré que l'on travaillait avec Dray ...

- Hein ?! Mais Dray, il fera les choristes pendant le refrain, non ?

Harry éclata de rire et s'affala sur la table. Seamus, souriant, se mit à lui tapoter le dos.

- Je suis pas une potiche ! se plaignit Draco, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Ron argumenta encore un moment sur son idée soit disant géniale, jusqu'à ce que Seamus s'en mèle.

- Et pourquoi on ferait pas une chorale ?!

- Ouais, avec des enfants ! ajouta Harry en essuyant une larme de rire.

- Ils seront tous en bleu et en vert ! lança l'irlandais avec enthousiasme.

- Vous êtes nazes, les interrompit Ginny. Les chorales de gospel sont largement plus classes !

- Tu sais chanter du gospel, toi ? lança Seamus.

- Non, et toi, tu sais chanter comme un gamin de douze ans ?

- Si tu me fais inspirer de l'oxygène en bombonne comme l'autre fois, je suis sûr que je peux te lâcher un pur cri de castré !

- Chiche !

Draco se rassit en se massant les tempes et regarda Potter. Le brun s'était calmé et regardait les autres avec un petit sourire, tandis que sa tête dodelinait dangereusement.

La musique de Star Wars le sortit de son observation et il regarda Seamus se jeter sur son blouson en criant un : " C'est pour moaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" retentissant.

- Allô ? Salut ! Oui ! Ouiiiiiiii ! Hein ? Ah ? ... Ben, comment il s'est démerdé ? ... Noooon... Ah le pas doué ! Hahahaha, ça va le poursuivre toute sa vie ça ! Hahahaha ! Oui, oui, je vois. Attend, je lui demande, il est juste à coté !

Le guitariste se retourna et s'adressa à Ron.

- C'est Cédric... Son batteur, il s'est tordu le poignet en tombant dans les toilettes, et il a pas réussi à en trouver un autre pour le concert de ce soir. Il voulait savoir si tu pouvais pas le remplacer, exceptionnellement...

Ron parut réfléchir un instant, jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

- Le batteur, il en pense quoi ? Je veux pas prendre la place d'un gars si ça lui plait pas. Y'a rien de pire que de savoir qu'on peut être remplacé n'importe quand...

Seamus hocha la tête et reposa la question à Cédric.

- Apparemment, c'est lui qui a proposé.

Ron acquiesça.

- Alors dis lui que c'est ok pour moi...

Seamus reprit le téléphone un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est ok à tout de suite alors ! fit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Quoi ?! Tout de suite ?! Et puis, pourquoi tu viendrais ?

- Je joue aussi ... 'Mione tu nous emmènes ?

- Bien sur, je dois savoir ce que me donne Cédric en échange de ce service ... répondit elle avec un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner Draco. Au fait Ginny ! J'ai failli oublier ! J'ai vu ton roudoudou tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise qui t'attendait quand tu rentrerais ...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? Ça fait deux semaines que je le fais chier pour qu'il me donne ce truc, tu pourrais prévenir ! En plus, je suis en retard, il va s'inquiéter... Franchement, Hermione !

La manager sourit.

- Tu sais qu'il ne t'en voudra pas ... Il te comprend mieux que personne ...

La jeune rousse approuva d'un signe de la tête et prit son manteau. Avant de quitter la salle, elle fit un signe de la main aux autres et partit le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, on y va aussi, fit Seamus en sautillant. Soyez sages !

Ron le poussa hors de la pièce.

- Si y'a un problème, appelle, fit-il à l'intention d'Harry.

Le brun acquiesça et salua Ron, puis Hermione. Une fois la porte fermée, un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentes et silencieuses.

Draco s'amusait à faire tourner un crayon entre ses doigts tandis qu'Harry s'occupait à regarder les zébrures du plafond.

Ils étaient partis depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quand Draco daigna ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en se grattant la joue.

- On a qu' à essayer de voir si on peut travailler ensemble, tenta Draco.

C'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient là, non ?

Harry eut un reniflement moqueur. Il serait temps de s'inquiéter de ça...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le brun parut vaguement réfléchir. Draco commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul et revenir un autre jour quand Harry se remit à parler.

- D'accord, essayons, mais pas ici... J'ai trop l'impression d'être observé par Hermione.

- Où alors ?

Le chanteur haussa les épaules et sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clefs.

- On va prendre ma voiture et après on avisera ...

Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi imprévisible ?

* * *

- Là, signala Harry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking désert.

Draco vit le gros 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées, garé à quelques mètres de là. Il l'admira un instant avant de se reprendre. Mais Harry n'avait rien remarqué du regard appréciatif du blond et sortait déjà les clefs de sa poche. Il enfourna la clef dans la portière et déverrouilla la voiture.

- Tu viens ou je te laisse là ? fit-il en voyant que Draco restait immobile.

- J'arrive, répliqua aussitôt le blond en faisant le tour pour prendre place au coté passager.

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel aucun des deux chanteurs ne parla. Finalement, Harry se tourna légèrement vers le blond.

- On fait quoi ? On va où ?

- J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi qui voulais partir, répondit Draco.

- Tu veux qu'on reste là haut ? répliqua le brun.

- ... Non.

- Bon, alors.

Draco soupira.

- On ne peut pas aller dans un endroit publique, à moins que tu veuilles te retrouver aux premières pages de la presse people demain matin...

Harry grimaça. Il avait horreur de la presse.

- Je suis d'accord mais où aller alors ? Je t'inviterais bien chez moi, mais t'y survivrais probablement pas, j'ai pas fait le ménage...

- J'imagine...

Et effectivement, Draco imagina... Il fronça le nez, grimaçant de dégoût.

- Pas chez toi, jamais, soupira-t-il. Allons chez moi, c'est mieux.

- Ah bon ? J'imagine ce que ça peut être... Rose, avec des petites fleurs bleues... Et des petits chats partout... Ah ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des miroirs partout pour que tu puisses t'admirer à longueur de journée...

Harry lui envoya un sourire moqueur et ricana.

- La ferme. Si tu veux pas faire des efforts pour être sympa, moi j'appelle mon chauffeur et je m'en vais...

- Mais non, mais non. Allons chez toi, fit Harry en démarrant la voiture. Allez, tu fais le GPS. C'est par où ?

Draco renifla et abandonna sa moue contrariée.

- Tourne à droite en sortant du parking.

- Ok.

Harry retint un soupir. Y'avait pas à dire, le blond était vraiment susceptible... Vraiment aucun humour... Mais, lui, ça l'amusait terriblement.

- A gauche, indiqua Draco.

- C'est un sens interdit, débile.

- Eh ! Ne m'insulte pas, abruti !

- Ça m'étonne pas que t'aies un chauffeur, tu connais même pas le code de la route...

- La ferme Potter ! A droite !

- Tss, siffla Harry en suivant les directives du blond.

Un silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les indications de Draco. Arrivé devant un feu rouge, Harry freina et fixa le feu, attendant qu'il passe au vert.

- Tu vas nous paumer...

- Pardon ? répliqua aussitôt Draco.

- Nan, rien...

Harry alluma la radio. Draco eut un sursaut quand la musique rugit des haut-parleurs.

- Non, mais c'est quoi _ça_ ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ça s'appelle _Ass of The Devil_, tu connais pas ? répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin, savourant l'expression horripilée du blond.

- Encore heureux que je connaisse pas, c'est immonde !

- Mais non...

- Mais si ! Écouter un truc pareil, c'est pas humain, fit Draco en changeant rapidement de station.

Harry le regarda faire, surpris, incapable de lâcher le volant alors qu'il doublait une voiture. Une douce mélodie s'éleva de la radio, arrachant une moue contrite au brun. Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire, ravi de pouvoir rendre la pareille au brun.

- C'est naze, tu veux que j'm'endorme au volant ou quoi ? protesta Harry.

Il leva une main pour changer la musique mais le blond l'en empêcha en claquant dessus.

- Tes deux mains sur le volant, Potter, tu conduis déjà assez mal comme ça.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais se trouva incapable de répliquer. Draco lui offrit un sourire victorieux. Le brun haussa un sourcil et sourit à son tour. Il redirigea son regard sur la route, sous l'oeil méfiant de Draco, qui trouvait qu'il capitulait trop rapidement.

Après quelques secondes, Harry ferma les yeux et fit semblant de ronfler. La voiture zigzagua un peu puis partit légèrement sur la gauche, faisant monter d'un bloc la tension du blond.

- POTTER ! T'ES MALADE !

Harry rouvrit les yeux et reprit le contrôle du véhicule avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh, pardon Malfoy. Ta musique pourrie m'endort.

Rageant, Draco regarda Harry changer de station. Un morceau de punk rugit soudainement dans la voiture.

- Non ! cria Draco en changeant aussitôt.

La dernière chanson d'un artiste pop français remplaça la musique choisie par Harry. Draco sourit, l'artiste était l'un de ses amis et il aimait beaucoup son dernier morceau.

- Beurk, fit Harry en appuyant sur le bouton pour changer de fréquence.

Draco grinça des dents. Il changea aussitôt, sans même écouter ce qui passait. Avec une exclamation, Harry fit aussitôt de même. Draco, qui avait gardé sa main à proximité de la radio, appuya la seconde suivante sur le bouton. Et Harry refit de même.

Excédé, Draco pressa le bouton Off pour éteindre la radio. Harry appuya immédiatement dessus. D'un mouvement brusque, Draco éteignit de nouveau la radio, lançant un regard noir au brun, le défiant de recommencer son stupide jeu.

Harry essaya de retenir son rire mais les coins de sa bouche frémirent et un sourire franchit ses lèvres malgré lui, suivi de peu par un petit rire. Il lança un regard amusé au blond et ce dernier se calma aussitôt.

Un silence durable s'installa finalement dans la voiture, parfois coupé par le rire clair du brun. Draco le regardait parfois sourire, et devait se forcer à ne pas faire de même. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

- T'es vraiment un gros gamin, Potter.

Harry sourit.

- Ouais. T'es pas mieux.

Draco sourit légèrement mais ne nia pas.

* * *

- Héééé ils sont où les petites fleurs et les miroirs ? Y'a de la contrefaçon dans l'air! On est bien chez Dray, le chanteur de l'amouuuuuur ?!

- Non...

Harry s'arrêta net dans son entreprise proche d'un gamin hyperactif d'ouvrir toutes les portes pour vérifier l'existence de murs roses... Il se retourna vers le blond qui déposait ses clefs sur une commode près de l'entrée. Son regard fut attiré par un cadre photo posé dessus. Il prit le cadre en évitant la main de Dray qui tenait de reprendre son bien.

Sur la photographie, plusieurs personnes entouraient le blond qui souriait devant un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il reconnut le jeune noir... Blaise, s'il se souvenait bien. Il reconnut vaguement les deux personnes qu'il avait vu au cimetière mais son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme qui souriait aux côtés de Malfoy...

- Rends moi ça !

Le ton était tellement autoritaire que le chanteur rendit le cadre sans protester. Dray le remit à sa place mais sa main s'attarda sur la photographie.

- C'est la maison à Pansy ... malgré ... tout ce qui s'est passé ... je n'arrive pas à quitter cet endroit...

Harry comprenait en partie ce qu'il voulait dire. Ça faisait pareil avec ... Il se secoua mentalement la tête. Il valait mieux qu'il n'y pense pas, surtout en présence du blond...

Pour sortir ses mauvais souvenirs de la tête, il posa la question la plus stupide dans ce genre de situation.

- C'était ta petite amie ?

A ses mots, Harry se maudit. Rappeler les liens qu'il avait eu avec elle allait forcément lui faire du mal...

Draco le regarda surprit et se mit à rire.

- Pansy ? Ma petite amie ? ... Non, impossible... Qu'est ce qui te fait penser à ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules, soulagé que sa question n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté.

- Je sais pas... Tu vis chez elle... T'as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle...

- C'est ... c'était une très bonne amie à moi... Mais jamais on est sortit ensemble... C'est comme ... c'est comme si tu sortais avec Ginny...

Harry fit la grimace en imaginant la situation. Il hocha la tête.

- Bon, tu nous sers à boire ? dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué pour changer de sujet.

Mais Harry vit bien que Dray avait parfaitement compris son stratagème alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le salon.

- Pour toi, ce sera de l'eau, je t'ai déjà vu ivre et j'ai pas envie de revoir ça...

Harry sourit.

- Je vais pas être ivre avec un verre... Mais soit ! Donne-moi de l'eau alors, s'il te plait.

Draco le regarda s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils puis reporta son attention sur les verres qu'il remplissait. Il rejoignit rapidement le brun, posant les deux verres de martini sur la table basse.

- Tu m'as vu bourré quand ? demanda subitement Harry.

- Au concert du festival, avoua Draco.

- Ah...

- Oui.

- J'avais effectivement bu un petit coup de trop ce jour là...

- Tu tenais à peine debout, répliqua le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Harry sourit légèrement, un peu tristement, et Draco retint la remarque acerbe qu'il allait ajouter.

- Ça doit t'arriver, à toi aussi, fit Harry après un petit moment de silence.

- De quoi ?

- De craquer, par rapport à la pression.

Draco lança un coup d'oeil à son rival.

- Oui, je sais bien ce que c'est, répondit-il enfin.

- Tous ces concerts qui s'enchaînent, ces interviews, ces répétitions, ces émissions... Et puis, une fois la journée finie, les paparazzis, les fans obsessionnels, les autographes... J'adore ce que je fais, chanter dans ce groupe c'est toute ma vie... Mais j'ai bien le droit de craquer... non ?

- Si, répondit aussitôt le blond. Moi aussi, je craque. Mais pas sur scène. Pas devant tout le monde. Et pas de façon aussi violente.

- J'ai besoin que ça soit violent pour que ce soit réel, fit Harry d'un ton pensif.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a du mal à s'entendre, tu crois pas ?

- Peut-être, avoua Harry.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel chacun digéra la conversation.

- Tu t'es jamais demandé comment on en était arrivé à se battre via interview ? demande doucement Draco en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, ricana Harry.

Draco posa les yeux sur le visage du brun, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé, répéta Harry.

- Commencé quoi ?

- Bah la guerre.

- Elle est belle, celle-là... Tu me mets tout sur le dos ?!

- Non, sincèrement, c'est toi qui a commencé, dit Harry une nouvelle fois. Tu t'en souviens pas ? C'était dans je sais plus quelle émission télé. T'as dis que je chantais aussi bien qu'un éléphant castré...

Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas de quoi...

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le souvenir de la scène lui revenait en mémoire.

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu' Harry avait raison. C'était bien lui qui avait déclenché les hostilités...

- Et on s'est vengé deux jours après, rigola le brun, en sirotant son verre.

- Tu as dis aux médias que j'avais "l'air aussi coincé que Fudge", que c'était "peut-être les conséquences pour avoir volé le balais qu'il avait dans le cul pour le mettre dans le mien"... "Voir plus si affinités" !

Harry éclata de rire. Draco affichait une moue boudeuse.

- J'étais pas très inspiré, ce jour là...

- Trop à mon goût, répliqua aussitôt le blond.

Harry sourit.

- N'empêche que c'est toi qui a commencé, répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui, je t'accorde ce point là, avoua Draco. Si j'avais su que ça prendrait une telle ampleur...

- Tu l'aurais pas dit ? demanda Harry avec une sincère curiosité.

- Non, surtout que je ne le pensais pas...

Draco se mordit la langue. Il en avait trop dit, ça lui avait échappé. Mais trop tard, Harry le fixa déjà d'un air goguenard, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses yeux fatigués.

- Enfin, je veux dire... Tes chansons sont vraiment horribles, mais tu chantes pas si mal, ajouta aussitôt Draco.

- Saaaaaans blaaaaague ?

- N'interprète pas ce que je dis de la mauvaise façon, se renfrogna Draco.

- J'interprète rien, ça m'a parut parfaitement clair ce que t'as dit, fit Harry en souriant davantage. Tu l'as enfin avoué !

- De quoi ?

Harry éclata d'un rire clair.

- Tu l'as avoué, répéta-t-il.

- Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien avoué !

Harry rit de plus belle. Décidément, il s'amusait mieux avec et aux dépends du blond qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru...

Draco regardait Harry rire, son estomac se tordant légèrement à cette vision. Il aimait bien quand Potter riait, il avait un rire communicatif. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Il était un peu heureux que lui et Potter puissent se parler sans s'insulter, et même plus, qu'ils puissent plaisanter ensemble. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer quelques semaines auparavant...

- C'est qui ton groupe préféré ? demanda Harry en se calmant finalement.

Draco le fixa un instant sans comprendre. Potter avait le don de passer du coq à l'âne...

- Laisse tomber, je te charriais, fit Harry comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Alors ?

- Euh, fit le blond, un peu déstabilisé. J'adore les...

- Fatal Bazooka ? fit Harry en ricanant.

- Hein ? Quoi ? ... Noooooon !

- Ah, zut, j'aurais cru...

- N'importe quoi, soupira Draco. Bon, sinon, tu me laisses répondre moi-même aux questions que tu me poses ?

- C'est moins drôle, répliqua le brun.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi encore longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

- Tu veux que je te prenne au mot ? Y'a assez de place dans cette maison pour cacher un cadavre ou deux...

- Sérieux ? Tu me les montres ? Ils en sont à quel stade de moisissure ?

- T'es vraiment débile...

- Merci, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- C'était pas un compliment, soupira Draco en se servant un autre martini blanc.

- Tu vas noyer ta détresse dans ton verre ? se moqua le brun.

- De nous deux, c'est toi l'alcoolique, Potter.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Bon alors, c'est qui ton groupe préféré ?

Draco soupira.

- Les Beatles, répondit-il.

- J'suis impressionné, je pensais que ce serait un truc nul, rit Harry.

Draco lui jeta un énième regard noir mais ne s'attarda pas davantage sur le brun hilare. La fatigue avait vraiment de drôles d'effets chez certains...

- Je voulais acheter le dernier DVD qui est sorti, tu sais, sur la vidéo qui a été retrouvée il y a quelques années. Ça à l'air sympa, y'a plusieurs lives qui datent de quand ils faisaient leurs débuts et tout...

Draco se leva silencieusement et fit quelques pas jusqu'à atteindre sa bibliothèque de CD et DVD. Il posa son index sur le boîtier qu'il cherchait et l'extirpa de la bibliothèque. Il revint vers Harry et lui tendit le DVD. Harry le prit, curieux.

- Oh, tu l'as, constata le brun en détaillant la fameuse vidéo des Beatles.

- On me l'a offert, répondit Draco d'une voix un peu rauque.

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était Pansy qui lui avait offert...

- Ah, je vois, fit Harry en faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas les yeux un peu trop humides du blond. Tu l'as vu ? Il est bien ?

- Je l'ai pas encore vu, répondit Draco en reprenant contenance. Tu veux qu'on le regarde ?

Harry acquiesça. Le blond lui reprit le DVD et alla le mettre dans le lecteur. Il alluma la télé et s'empara des télécommandes avant de revenir s'installer sur le canapé. Harry alla s'asseoir à ses cotés, s'avachissant avec négligence dans le cuir.

Draco lança le DVD et les deux chanteurs virent le reportage démarrer. Un silence s'installa, parfois entrecoupé par quelques remarques du brun. Draco quant à lui ne disait rien, écoutant seulement d'une oreille distraite les commentaires d'Harry.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le blond tourna les yeux vers ce dernier, se demandant pourquoi le brun s'était fait si silencieux depuis quelques minutes. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son rival endormi, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, la bouche entrouverte, respirant doucement.

Il dévisagea un moment le brun, songeur. Endormi, Potter ne dégageait plus toute cette hostilité et cette moquerie. Son visage semblait plus paisible aux yeux de Draco qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu quand le brun était éveillé.

Draco secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et reporta son regard sur l'écran de la télé. Son attention se concentra de nouveau sur le documentaire.

Un soupir à ses cotés le poussa à jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction d'Harry. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que la joue du brun s'écrasait contre son épaule.

Draco eut un léger sursaut. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que Potter était en train de dormir sur lui. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer, lentement, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Que faire ? Pousser doucement le brun pour qu'il tombe de l'autre coté ? Possible. Tout à fait faisable... Mais Potter semblait si bien dormir, Draco n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller...

- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il en fermant doucement les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Il lança un nouveau coup d'oeil au brun, maintenant complètement affalé sur lui, puis se résolut à continuer le visionnage de son reportage.

Les images et les musiques défilèrent devant ses yeux, rivés sur l'écran, mais Draco n'arrivait plus du tout à suivre. Il lançait de fréquents regards au visage endormi de Harry, n'osant même plus bouger pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

Même lorsque le film prit fin, il ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Plus d'une heure s'écoula avant que son portable ne vibre dans sa poche. Délicatement, il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et lut le message envoyé par Blaise.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une heure.

Draco attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider, presque à contre coeur, à réveiller le brun. Il dévisagea encore une fois la bouille endormie de sa Némésis.

- Eh, appela-t-il doucement. Eh...

Il leva une main vers le visage d'Harry mais la rebaissa aussitôt.

- Eh, fit-il un peu plus fort.

- Hum, marmonna le brun en ouvrant les yeux, une moue endormie sur le visage.

Draco déglutit, fixant Harry pendant quelques secondes sans réagir.

- Tu... Euh, bégaya-t-il. Je dois rejoindre Blaise, faudrait que tu y ailles...

- Ah, d'accord, fit Harry en se redressant, trop endormi pour se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi.

Draco se releva d'un bond, tandis que le brun faisait de même mais beaucoup plus lentement. Harry prit son blouson et l'enfila, un peu mieux réveillé. Le blond le mena jusqu'à la porte.

- Bon, t'as qu'à me rappeler, fit Draco. Tu es beaucoup plus occupé que moi, alors je pourrais m'arranger plus facilement.

Harry acquiesça et sourit. Le coeur de Draco sembla se figer une seconde.

- D'acc' ! A plus alors ! fit Harry sans voir le regard fixe de Draco sur lui.

- O.. Oui, à plus, répondit Draco en reprenant contenance.

Harry se détourna s'éloigna dans l'allée, sortant de la propriété en refermant soigneusement le portail après lui. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. A peine assis, son portable sonna. Il l'extirpa de sa poche et décrocha.

- Allô ?

_"Salut Harry !"_

- Salut Ginny.

_" Ça va ? Tu es toujours avec Dray ?"_

- Je viens de partir de chez lui, répondit Harry.

_" Ça s'est bien passé avec lui ?"_

- Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ?

_" Oui, même si je me doute déjà de la réponse" _fit Ginny d'une voix amusée_._

- Ben, au contraire, c'était bien. Enfin, je veux dire, on a pu parler normalement et tout.

_"Vraiment ? C'est super alors !"_

- Ouais, c'était vraiment drôle, il prend la mouche tellement vite, rit Harry.

_"Ah, je comprend mieux. J'espère que tu l'as pas trop saoulé..."_

- Il sait se défendre, t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je sens que je vais bien rigoler... à ses dépends...

Ginny rit doucement.

_"Vous allez peut-être même finir par devenir amis."_

- Peut-être, admit Harry en riant. Mais c'est pas demain la veille !

_"Bon, je suis quand même contente que vous ne vous soyez pas entretués. ...Je suis avec Seamus là, tu veux nous rejoindre ?"_

Harry hésita mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était plus aussi fatigué que ce matin. Sa petite sieste lui avait fait du bien...

- D'accord, j'arrive. Vous êtes où ?

_" Héhé, chez toi."_

- Sympa, bande de squatteurs... Seamus a toujours le double de la clé à ce que je vois... Bon, j'arrive.

_"A tout de suite !" _

Harry raccrocha et mit le contact. Le moteur vrombit aussitôt. Le brun mit sa ceinture de sécurité et ajusta rapidement le rétroviseur. Il lança un dernier rapide coup d'oeil à la maison de Draco, à la porte désormais close, puis il s'éloigna rapidement.

Et si Harry avait pu voir à travers les portes, il aurait pu voir Draco fixer droit devant lui d'un air perdu, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver pour que son coeur batte aussi vite...

* * *

A suivre MOUAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha

(note de la béta : mais Harry ne voit pas à travers les portes, donc on en a encore pour un moment x3)

Pourquoi son coeur bat si vite...? de la tachycardie peut-être xD ou alors il est malade parce que Harry conduit mal...

Bon c'est pas encore l'entente cordiale mais... qui aime bien, chatie bien, comme on dit lol... c'est un petit pas pour Draco mais un grand pas pour le slash! xD

Sinon, le DVD des Beatles est un DVD fictif, il n'existe pas :D pure invention de notre part hehe.

Merci d'avoir lu et désolées si des fautes trainent encore dans ce chapitre ...

Comme toujours vous pouvez voir l'avancée de la fic sur notre profil :) et les OS sur notre blog

Bonnes vacanes pour ceux qui y sont, et bon été pour tout le monde :)

A bientot !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un futur slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (bien que pour l'instant, on en soit assez loin, du slash… x3 quoique on s'en rapproche sensiblement ...)

**RAR** anonymes :

loulou : merci pour ta review ! désolées pour l'attente... voilà enfin la suite ! en espérant que tu aimeras !

ryryetcompagnie : merci =) voilà la suite !

Lilas : merci beaucoup ! nous aussi on aime Seamus lol en tout cas, on espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !

Rêverie : merciii ! voilà la suite !

Narulou : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements =) on espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût ;p

Egwene : voilà la suite ! on espère que tu aimeras tout autant ! merci pour ta review !

**Note **: Bon comme d'habitude, désolées pour l'attente... Et merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment trop plaisir ! On espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre =)

**Autre Note **: Attention ceci est le chapitre maudit... Le chapitre... Treiiiiiize... *musique de film d'horreur* ...Un des personnages va en prendre pleins la gueule durant tout le chapitre... Saurez-vous deviner quel est ce personnage ? (Vous vous en rendrez vite compte lol )

Ce chapitre est réellement maudit puisque lors de sa rédaction, la clef USB où il y avait la dernière version du texte a disparu plusieurs jours...

Enfin bon, nos trips mis à part, pour compenser l'attente, ce chapitre est plus long (environ 7500 mots) alors sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Blaise frappa lourdement sur la porte. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il se tenait devant la maison de Pansy, et Draco n'ouvrait toujours pas. Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de l'étage. La chambre du blond était pourtant éclairée.

Blaise, ignorant toute forme de politesse, posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la maison et referma après lui.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et il eut d'abord du mal à se repérer dans la pénombre. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et le couloir s'éclaira. D'un pas plus assuré, il entra dans le salon, posa son sac sur le canapé tout en cherchant le blond du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le répondeur, dont le clignotant rouge s'allumait à intervalles réguliers. Il appuya dessus.

"Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. Hier, à 19h46..."

La voix de Narcissa s'éleva dans le salon.

"Allô Draco, c'est moi. Tu n'es pas là ? J'ai été voir Severus aujourd'hui, ce serait bien que vous vous parliez rapidement. Il n'est pas vraiment contre ton duo avec Potter, il n'était pas content que tu décides sans lui en parler... Enfin bon, appelle-le, d'accord ? ... Je vais rester chez lui ce soir, il va m'amener à la thalasso demain. Je te rappellerais. Bonne soirée, Draco !"

"Aujourd'hui à 12h23..."

"Allô ? J'arrive devant chez toi, là. Tu réponds pas sur ton portab..."

Blaise effaça son propre message. Avec un soupir résigné, il sortit du salon et monta à l'étage, entendant la musique qui venait de la chambre de Draco.

Il entra sans frapper. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce puis tomba sur son ami. Allongé sur le lit, le chanteur s'était endormi tout habillé. Il referma la porte doucement pour me pas brusquer l'endormi.

- Harry...

Blaise se figea, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Harry, s'il te plait...

- Nooon pas possible, murmura-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- S'il te plait... Passe-moi ta voiture... Je vais pas la casser... Allez s'il te plait...

Blaise laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Tu me dois bien ça. Ton batteur a rayé la mienne ... qu'il en soit maudit !!!

Le chanteur eut un sursaut puis battit des paupières. Blaise attendit qu'il se réveille complètement avant de lui demander comment ça allait. Draco se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage.

- ... cauchemar ... horrible ... furent les seuls mots que comprit Blaise.

- J'avais cru remarquer, lança ce dernier d'un ton moqueur. Et c'est souvent que tu rêves de Potter ?

Les joues de Draco s'empourprèrent légèrement. Une lueur traversa le regard de Blaise.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua Draco. Je rêvais pas de lui.

- Tu as dis son prénom... Deux fois.

Draco fixa son ami un instant.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Je te dis que si, je viens de t'entendre, répliqua Blaise en riant.

- Non, j'ai pas envie.

- T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi. Ne nie pas, j'étais là.

Draco ne répondit pas mais pinça les lèvres, signe de sa contrariété.

- Je vais aller le dire à tout le monde, ricana Blaise.

Le blond lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- A moins que tu me prêtes ta voiture pendant une semaine, ajouta Blaise en riant.

- Tu veux me faire chanter ? s'indigna Draco.

- Bah, tu es chanteur, non ?

Le blond soupira.

- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu fais de l'humour ...

- C'est réciproque... Mais tu sais, il vaudrait mieux que tu te rapproches pas trop de Potter...

- Ça va être difficile de composer dans ces conditions, répliqua Draco.

- Non, je veux dire se rapprocher plus que nécessaire pour faire cette chanson. Tu me comprends, j'espère ?

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est quoi le problème, si on devient amis ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je te parle de si vous devenez plus qu'amis.

Draco avala sa salive de travers et se mit a tousser comme un tuberculeux. Il posa un regard sidéré sur son ami.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, très bien.

- On ne dirait pas. Tu es en train de me dire de ne pas _sortir_ avec Harry ?!

- Non, je te dis de ne pas te rapprocher de lui au point de le vouloir.

- Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, idiot, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas homo...

- Je te dis juste les choses comme je le sens.

- Ben dans ce cas, te fais pas de soucis. Je risque pas d'être attiré par Harry, fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, alors dans ce cas il n'y a aucun de problème, conclut Blaise en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir. Ton portable sonne, fit-il remarquer avant de sortir.

Draco se secoua et se leva pour attraper son portable, encore un peu troublé par les paroles de Blaise.

- Allô ?

_"Bonjouuuuuuuur!!"_

- C'est qui ?

_"C'est Seamus pardi ! Tu ne reconnais pas ma douce voix de rossignol bourré ?"_

- Depuis quand tu as mon numéro ? soupira Draco.

_"Depuis que j'ai piqué le portable d'Hermione en cachette pour le voler ! Mais bon, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ! T'arrive à quelle heure ?"_

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?

_"Ben là on avait une répét' mais Ron a pas pu venir. Y'a quelqu'un qui lui a crevé les pneus de sa voiture... Harry est encore en retard et répond pas aux appels... Hermione est toooooout le temps au téléphone et Ginny... elle m'ignore... donc tu viens quand ?"_

- Hmm... c'est bien triste... mais je ne suis pas là pour remplacer tes amis... trouve-toi une autre victime... j'ai des trucs à faire...

_"Oooooooh c'est pas sympa ... "_

- Demande à Hermione quand aura lieu la prochaine rencontre, dit Draco avant de raccrocher avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

- Allô ?

_" C'est encore moi !"_

- J'avais deviné, Seamus...

_" Hermione elle dit que tu dois venir demain ! A plus !"_

Draco soupira et reposa son téléphone sur la table basse. Blaise revint de la cuisine, son portable collé à l'oreille.

- D'accord ! Très bien, à demain !

Il se tourna vers Draco.

- Tu as rendez-vous demain av...

- Avec les Heroic Survivals, je sais !

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Et comment tu le sais ? Je viens a peine de raccrocher de ma conversation avec Granger.

- Seamus est plus rapide que toi, c'est tout, rit Draco.

Blaise sourit.

- Et il t'a dit l'heure aussi ?

- ... Non.

- Alors c'est bon, il ne m'a pas encore rendu complètement inutile. Tu dois être là-bas à...

Tulululu lu lulu lu luuu

- Allô ?

_" Salut ! Demain tu dois être au même studio que la dernière fois à 11h ! A demain !"_

- Désolé Blaise, mais maintenant, il t'a rendu complètement inutile, sourit Draco en éloignant le portable de son oreille, jetant un regard narquois à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Lorsque Draco arriva le lendemain, il se sentait un peu nerveux. Les mots de Blaise l'avaient mis mal à l'aise, et il ne cessait de se les repasser mentalement. Pourtant, lorsque Ginny arriva, tous ses soucis s'isolèrent dans une partie de son cerveau et il n'y pensa plus.

- T'es super en avance ! lança la rouquine en allant s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans cette grande pièce, au quatrième étage d'un immeuble d'enregistrement réputé. La table autour de laquelle ils se réunissaient était tellement large qu'une vingtaine de personne pouvait s'y installer. L'étage était réservé au groupe et était surveillé par plusieurs gardes du corps, que Draco trouvait très discrets et très professionnels.

- Tu es en avance aussi, répondit Draco en offrant un sourire à la bassiste.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire.

- Je compense pour les autres, fit-elle en affichant un sourire en coin.

- Ils sont toujours en retard ?

- Hum... Seamus arrive souvent à l'heure, voire un peu en avance. Il aime bien faire des blagues, donc il fait exprès d'arriver avant les autres ! C'est pour ça que je viens toujours avant lui ! avoua la rousse en riant.

- Je vois, répliqua Draco en prenant note de toujours arriver avant le blond.

- Et puis sinon, continua Ginny. Harry arrive parfois à l'heure, ça dépend de son réveil... Et de son humeur ! Et pour Hermione, elle arrive en même temps que Ron la plupart du temps, c'est à dire à l'heure, parce qu'ils se compensent ! Grâce à Hermione, Ron est à l'heure, mais grâce à Ron, Hermione n'arrive pas cinq jours avant !

Draco sourit.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu viens autant à l'avance ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, mon mari se lève tôt pour aller travailler, alors je me lève tôt aussi pour manger avec lui.

- Tu es mariée ? s'exclama Draco, surpris.

- Depuis un bout de temps, oui. C'était la seule façon pour que mes frères comprennent que c'était sérieux, avec mon copain. Ils arrêtaient pas de le persécuter !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils disent qu'ils sont protecteurs... Moi, je dis qu'ils sont juste chiants !

Draco acquiesça, ne sachant que dire.

- J'ai quand même gardé le nom de mes parents comme nom de scène.

- Tu n'es plus une Weasley alors ? Et lui, il s'appelle comment ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

- Salut les gens ! hurla Seamus en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque.

Draco sursauta. Il vit un éclair de joie traverser les yeux du blond et comprit que son entrée avait eu l'effet escompté.

- Salut Seamus, le salua Ginny d'un air impassible.

- Salut, dit Draco.

- Ça roule mes poules ? fit l'irlandais en posant bruyamment ses affaires sur la table, en face de Ginny.

- On est pas tes poules, souffla Draco se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Ça va, répondit Ginny.

- Bah c'est cool ! J'ai vu Hermione se garer, elle va bientôt arriver, continua le blond avec son éternel enthousiasme. Par contre, Ron était pas avec elle...

- Ils se sont encore disputés pour un truc stupide ? demanda Ginny en se redressant légèrement.

- Aucune idée, répondit Seamus en haussant les épaules. Tous les couples ne filent pas le parfait amour comme toi et ton jules !

Ginny tira la langue et sourit.

- Au fait, reprit Draco. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment il s'app...

- Bonjour, lança Hermione en entrant.

- Salut ! firent Ginny et Seamus au même moment.

- Bonjour, dit Draco en offrant un sourire poli à la brune.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda cette dernière en leur offrant un sourire en retour.

- Pourquoi Ron est pas là ? demanda Ginny sans répondre à la question.

- M'en parle pas ! soupira Hermione. Ce matin, il s'est tordu la cheville en sortant de son bain, vous auriez vu le vol plané ! Enfin, après ça, il s'est reversé du café sur la main et ça l'a fait trébucher et il est tombé sur le dos. En se relevant, il s'est cogné la tête contre le bord de la table... Du coup, il a mal partout, alors je lui ai dis de rester allongé aujourd'hui.

- Aïe, grimaça Ginny.

- On verra s'il a besoin d'un docteur quand je rentrerais ce soir, conclut Hermione.

- En même temps, tes escaliers sont vraiment diaboliques ! Je suis tombé plein de fois en venant chez toi !

Hermione se tourna vers Seamus.

- Toi, tu tombes tout le temps, même quand t'es déjà assis !

Draco sourit, suivant silencieusement le dialogue. Le portable de Ginny sonna.

- Même pas vrai ! bouda Seamus. Je suis tombé que deux fois alors que j'étais assis, ça compte pas !

- Harry devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, le coupa Ginny en reposant son portable. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur pour une fois !

- Il a peut-être réussi à dormir, hasarda Hermione.

- Il s'est endormi sur mon canapé avant-hier, lâcha Draco.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes allés chez toi ?

- Oui...

- Tous les deux ? Ensemble ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, j'y suis allé avec sa grand-mère !

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais non !

- Je me disais bien qu'il avait pas de grand-mère...

- Oui. Évidemment qu'on était ensemble chez moi, soupira finalement Draco.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, fit Seamus en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. En plus, Harry nous a rien dit !

- J'avoue que ça me surprend aussi, confessa Hermione. Mais bon, c'est bien que vous arriviez à vous entendre.

- Moi, il me l'avait dit, fit Ginny, mine de rien.

- Toi, il te dit toujours tout ! C'est pas juste ! bougonna Seamus.

- Non, il me raconte pas ses "trucs de mecs", ricana Ginny.

- Ah, moi, il me les raconte, fit le blond en souriant de contentement.

- Tant mieux pour toi, murmura la rousse en offrant un clin d'oeil complice à Draco.

Celui-ci sourit. Il était content du début d'amitié qu'il avait pu forger avec Seamus et Ginny. Hermione était polie avec lui, mais restait distante. Quant à Ron, il s'en moquait vraiment. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être son ami.

Le plus dur serait de s'entendre avec Potter, ça, il l'avait bien comprit.

Justement quand on parlait du loup...

Draco vit Harry ouvrir la porte et rester un moment dans l'embrasure, échangeant quelques mots d'un air joyeux avec les membres du staff. Puis, il entra et salua tout le monde avec un sourire.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le changement qui s'était fait en deux jours était incroyable. Les cernes violacées avaient disparues, Potter avait reprit des couleurs, et même si ses yeux brillaient un peu, il avait l'air plus en forme que jamais.

Harry n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux et ceux-ci lui tombaient en bas de la nuque. Draco eut envie d'y passer un sérieux coup de peigne, tellement ils étaient emmêlés. Mais ce qui le rendit des plus perplexe fut les lunettes que le brun portait.

- Depuis quand tu as des lunettes ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander après que le brun se soit enfin assis.

- Depuis que je suis myope ! rit Harry. C'est à dire depuis que j'ai cinq ans. D'habitude j'ai des lentilles, mais là je les ai pas, je les récupère demain.

Draco acquiesça, encore un peu surpris par le ton amical du brun, et le groupe se mit enfin au travail.

* * *

- Non, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Draco d'un ton pensif.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et ils tournaient en rond. Seamus s'était endormi sur la table, ronflant et bavant, tandis que Ginny était partie passer un coup de fil depuis au moins une heure.

Hermione ne parlait pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans la composition d'un morceau. Mais elle suivait le débat entre Harry et Draco avec une grande attention.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry.

- Je me vois mal commencer une chanson en hommage aux victimes de Voldemort par un solo de guitare électrique...

- Ce serait rock, sourit Harry.

- Soit un peu sérieux, j'ai l'air d'être rock ? répliqua Draco en le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'avoue, répondit Harry d'un air fataliste.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment on va réussir à mélanger nos deux points de vue, soupira Draco.

- C'est comme mélanger du sucré et du salé...

Draco acquiesça.

- Ou de la pastèque avec de la moutarde. Ou des patates avec de la confiture d'abricot.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai saisi l'idée, marmonna-t-il.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache à peu près quelle genre de mélodie on recherche...

Draco acquiesça encore.

- Je préfèrerais quelque chose de calme, avoua le blond. Quelque chose de triste. Quelque chose qui...

- ... les feront chialer tellement fort qu'ils seront tous desséchés après ?

Draco lui lança un regard noir. Harry lui répondit par un sourire.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, tempéra le brun. Tu pourrais mettre ton piano à contribution pour l'intro...

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête.

- La basse pourrait avoir un rythme lent et régulier. Et la guitare jouer doucement. Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai du mal à visualiser pour l'instant...

- Hum, approuva Harry en retournant dans ses pensées.

- Je crois que nous avons déjà bien avancé pour aujourd'hui, fit calmement Hermione. On devrait peut-être tous rentrer et y réfléchir pendant la nuit.

- Bonne idée, dit Harry en soupira.

- On se revoit dans trois jours alors, puisque tu as une interview pour _Vogue _demain et que le groupe passe dans une émission après demain...

Draco acquiesça.

- Fais très attention en sortant, Draco, le prévint Hermione. Il y a des journalistes partout, et comme on a pas encore annoncés que vous chanteriez ensemble, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne te voient pas avec Harry pour l'instant.

- Oui, je comprend. Ce serait la première page de tous les magazines people assurée, grimaça le blond.

- Toi aussi, Harry. Sois très discret. D'accord ?

- Pas de soucis, 'Mione ! assura le brun avec un sourire.

Draco enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et en profita pour dissimuler la moitié de son visage. Il rassembla ses affaires et salua tout le monde, sauf Seamus qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller...

- Attend, le retint Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Draco se retourna, curieux. Harry fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre et lui mit sa casquette sur la tête. Le blond lui lança un regard surpris.

- Ça te va pas, fit Harry, moqueur.

- Je t'ai rien demandé, dit Draco avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner, un petit sourire glissé sur les lèvres.

* * *

- Merci beaucoup Dray pour cette interview ! remercia chaleureusement la journaliste en tendant la main au blond.

- C'est tout naturel, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire commercial, lui serrant brièvement la main. Même si je ne sais pas si mes conseils en matière de mode seront utiles.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Cela fait plusieurs mois que nos lecteurs, et surtout nos lectrices, demandent une interview de vous pour savoir où est ce que vous vous fournissez et en fonction de quel critère vous choisissez vos vêtements...

- Dray.

Le garçon se retourna vers Blaise qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il à la journaliste qui acquiesça.

Blaise accompagna Draco jusqu'à son vestiaire, où le chanteur se changea derrière un panneau tandis que Blaise lui faisait un topo sur ses prochaines activités.

- ... La prochaine interview est dans une semaine. Vu que ça fait quelques temps que l'album est sorti, il n'y pas beaucoup de demandes, sauf bien sur les peoples ...

- Franchement ceux là, c'est vraiment des fouineurs... Les seuls sujets qui les intéressent, c'est ma vie sentimentale et ce que je pense des Heroic Survivals...

- Pour les Heroic Survivals, ça ne te gênait pas de leur répondre, y'a pas si longtemps...

- Potter non plus, je te rappelle ....

- C'est pas faux .... Mais plus sérieusement Draco, fais attention aux journalistes parce qu'un jour ou l'autre ils vont bien finir par savoir que tu vas toutes les semaines au studio d'enregistrement avec les Heroic Survivals... et aussi...

- Aussi ? demanda Draco en émergeant de l'autre coté du panneau, un sac rempli des affaires qu'il avait portées pour l'interview.

- Ton père. Si un de ces journaux savaient pour ton père...

Le chanteur eut un sourire triste mais balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Tu sais très bien que pour l'instant mon père et ses semblables sont considérés comme une simple armée tout ce qui a de plus normale. Et puis, mon véritable nom est très peu connu alors pour l'instant on a pas besoin de s'inquiéter...

- Moi ça serait plutôt la réaction des Heroic Survival qui m'inquiète. S'ils l'apprenaient...

Draco grimaça et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment là. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et haussa les sourcils en voyant un numéro inconnu.

- Tu as donné mon numéro récemment, Blaise ?

- Non, pourquoi ? répliqua celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai un appel d'un numéro non répertorié.

Le chanteur décrocha après un moment d'hésitation, perplexe.

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

Draco entendit un soupir au bout du fils.

_"Ouf c'est bien toi. J'ai cru que Seamus m'avait fait une blague en me filant un faux numéro..."_

- Potter ?

_"Ouais, ça va ? Tout baigne dans l'huile ? T'as fini ton interview, là ?"_

- Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?

_"Sois heureux, comblé et honoré ! Je suis d'humeur généreuse, je voulais te proposer de venir boire un verre avec nous, puisque notre séance de répétition est annulée."_

- Pourquoi ?

_"Bah Ron, tu sais, notre batteur que t'as pas vu hier, il a eu un problème avec sa voiture. Il est tombé en panne à coté du lycée Wilson et quand il a voulu voir ce qui allait pas, il s'est retrouvé encerclé par des dizaines de lycéennes qui voulaient un autographe... entre autre... Apparemment, il s'est enfermé dans sa voiture avant de se retrouver à poil. Ouais, je sais ce que tu te dis : les gens ont vraiment des goûts de chiottes ! Hahaha ! Enfin bon, Hermione est partie à son secours et depuis plus de nouvelles. Donc pour passer le temps on a décidé de picoler... Enfin, je veux dire, de prendre un petit verre..."_

- Non, t'as pas compris ma question. Je te demandais pourquoi tu m'invite ?

Il y eut un petit blanc avant que le brun réponde.

_"Ben oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. L'autre coup, tu m'a invité alors maintenant je t'invite."_

- Juste pour ta gouverne, Potter, on ne dit pas oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent mais renvoyer la balle.

_"Ouais, peut-être, mais je trouvais l'expression sympa. Alors, tu viens ou pas ?"_

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaise qui haussa les épaules et murmura "Fais comme tu veux".

- D'accord, vous êtes où ?

_"On est au studio, là. On t'attend là bas. On ira chez moi après !"_

Le chanteur jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et indiqua au rockeur l'heure approximative de son arrivée avant de raccrocher.

- C'était Potter, ils m'invitent à boire avec eux, expliqua-t-il à Blaise.

- J'avais compris dans l'ensemble. On t'emmène au studio alors ?

- Oui... N'empêche, je sais pas ce qu'il avait Potter mais on dirait vraiment qu'il avait déjà commencé à boire pour parler autant...

* * *

- Tiens, spécialité de la maison.

Draco regarda avec beaucoup de suspicion le verre qu'il avait devant lui : un cocktail à plusieurs étages qui allait du rouge clair pour le plus haut au rouge foncé pour le fond.

- Comment ça s'appelle ?

- SectumSempra ... J'ai trouvé la recette dans un vieux bouquin.

Draco regarda un instant le verre puis Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air net. Il se dit que pour avoir les yeux rouges comme ça, il avait déjà dû entamer sa bouteille bien avant. Puis, il jeta un regard au verre, puis à Ginny, qui regardait ailleurs, puis de nouveau à son verre, puis à Seamus, qui composait lui-même son cocktail avec un sourire bizarre, puis encore son verre.

- Je vais finir par croire que les rumeurs sur les groupes de métal satanistes qui égorgent des poulets avant de monter sur scène sont vraies...

- Naaaaaan tu déconnes. T'écoutes ces histoires, toi ?

- Harry ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, dit tranquillement la bassiste en touillant son cocktail.

Au même moment, Harry donna une claque sur la table et écrasa une araignée.

- ...J'ai des doutes. T'aurais pas quelque de chose de plus ordinaire. Ça me tente pas ton Sectum machintruc...

- Ordinaire ?! Tu veux quelque chose d'ordinaire alors que j'ai préparé ça, spécialement pour toi, avec tout mon amour et mon cyanure ?!

Draco soupira, mais ne parvint pas à dissimuler son sourire amusé.

- Harry, personne n'en veut de ton truc. Y'a que toi pour avaler cette mixture, s'exclama Seamus en riant.

* * *

Harry s'étira lentement. Il attrapa mollement son réveil pour voir l'heure : midi. C'était très tôt avec ce qu'il avait fait dans la soirée. Il se sentait très reposé malgré le peu d'heures qu'il avait dormi. Et il n'était pas encore en manque. Tout allait très bien ce matin.

Quand il rentra dans le salon, il sourit en regardant le bazar qui s'étalait sur sa table basse : des bouteilles, des verres, des cartes à jouer ...Ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusé.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café en se remémorant la soirée. Ginny était partie sous le coup des 21 heures et Seamus l'avait suivi peu après. Dray était resté et ils avaient continué à jouer aux cartes jusqu'à pas d'heures. S'il avait su quelques semaines plus tôt que Dray était... _marrant_... il n'y aurait pas cru.

Armé de son café, il alla s'étaler dans le canapé du salon. C'était vraiment le souk... Mais il rangerait plus tard, comme d'habitude. Ou sinon, il attendrait qu'Hermione vienne faire un tour... Alors qu'il s'écrasait dans les coussins, il sentit un objet dur et rectangulaire s'enfoncer dans son dos.

Intrigué, il posa doucement sa tasse de café et sortit l'objet du tas de coussins. C'était un petit carnet en cuir noir. Harry le tourna dans tous les sens pour connaître sa provenance mais rien n'indiquait à qui appartenait l'objet. Le chanteur haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit.

Il faillit pousser un juron devant des pages et des pages de portées noircies de notes de musique, accompagnées parfois de paroles. Sur chacune des pages, il y avait inscrit une date et un lieu. Il avait déjà vu l'écriture mais ne la reconnaissait pas. Sur la page de garde, il y avait une écriture ronde différente de l'écriture vive et pointu des pages suivantes : " Pour que tu composes pleins de chansons superbes ! Pansy."

Pansy ? Alors, ça ne pouvait qu'être à Draco, non ?

Harry prit une page au hasard et fredonnant l'air qui y était marqué. C'était vraiment bien ... mais il manquait peut-être un truc...

Fébrilement, il se leva et alla chercher rapidement sa guitare et de quoi écrire.

* * *

- Draco, t'es bien sûr d'avoir regardé dans toutes tes poches et dans le sac que t'avais hier ?

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus.

- Évidemment, j'y ai tout de suite pensé ! J'ai retourné les poches de tous les vêtements que j'ai mis hier et vidé mon sac mais rien, aucune trace. J'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Je me souviens pourtant l'avoir pris avant l'interview hier, au cas où...

Vincent regarda avec compassion son ami. Il savait que le carnet qu'ils cherchaient était précieux aux yeux du chanteur.

- J'ai demandé à Blaise et à Gregory mais ils n'ont rien vu.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il se posa dans le canapé en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- C'est pas vrai ! Où est ce qu'il peut bien être ?

Vincent se sentait un peu inutile. Il était passé voir Draco et il l'avait trouvé en pleine panique à chercher son carnet de composition. S'il se souvenait bien, ce carnet était assez récent. Ce devait même être un des derniers cadeaux que Pansy lui avait offert... Il savait combien ce carnet était important mais ne pouvait aider Draco à le retrouver surtout quand le chanteur était dans un tel état.

Il soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule murale et remarqua qu'il était déjà 14 heures et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas manger. Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé de son état d'abattement.

- Je vais faire à manger. Je suppose que t'as même pas pris de petit déjeuner....

- Je me suis pas levé assez tôt pour ça, répliqua le blond d'une voix faible, la tête toujours entre les mains.

Le repas fut lugubre. Vincent regardait Draco qui touillait ses spaghettis tout en lui rappelant l'importance cruciale de ce carnet et ce que sa perte allait engendrer....

- Non, mais imagine si quelqu'un découvre ce carnet et répand l'information.... Il voudra sûrement le vendre... Ou pire, voler mes compositions... Ou il donnera aux journaux que les chansons les moins bonnes et...

Draco avait beau être son ami mais quand il était dans cet état, il était vraiment insupportable. Vincent finit rapidement de manger.

- Draco, je te laisse ruminer sur les conséquences de la perte de ton carnet mais sincèrement je ne pense pas qu'il t'arrivera un quart de tout ce que tu as déjà imaginé... Et puis, on va bien réussir à le retrouver ...

- Ouais... Je suis désolé, mais tu comprends, c'était le carnet de Pansy et ...

Le chanteur resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant que Vincent lui pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Je sais, Draco.

Le blond acquiesça et sourit.

- Merci pour le repas, Vincent. C'était sympa d'être venu me voir ...

- C'est normal, on est amis après tout. Tu me préviendras dès que tu l'auras retrouvé, ok?

- Pas de problème, répondit le chanteur alors que Vincent sortait de la maison en souriant d'un air pincé.

Vincent était à peine parti que Draco entendit son portable sonner dans le salon. Il marcha d'un pas alerte et alla décrocher.

_"Draaaay ?"_

C'était Potter. Et à sa voix, il avait l'air assez content.

- Oui, Potter, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je suis pas trop d'humeur à picoler encore... Enfin "à boire un petit coup", comme tu dis si bien...

_" T'aurais pas perdu un carnet de notes par hasard ?" _répliqua le brun sans se vexer du ton de Draco.

Le blond poussa un juron. Il entendit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_"J'aurais jamais pensé entendre ce genre de mots sortir de ta bouche ! "_

- Si tu savais ce que ce carnet représente, tu aurais réagi de la même façon !

_"Ah je crois pas ... J'en aurais dis beaucoup plus, j'ai pas mal de vocabulaire... sauf que c'est très rare que je compose toutes les chansons du groupe..."_

- Tu as lu ?

Draco était à la fois en colère que Potter ait regardé dedans et curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pensé de ses compositions.

_"J'étais bien obligé pour savoir à qui ça appartenait ... Et ça me fait mal de dire ça mais c'est assez bien ce que t'as fait. "_

Draco resta interdit devant ce compliment.

_"D'ailleurs, y'a une de tes compos qui me plait bien. Je l'ai légèrement remanié... T'as du temps, là ?"_

Ça non plus, Draco ne savait pas comment le prendre...

- Oui, oui, mais c'est laquelle que t'as remanié ?

_"Attends."_

La chanteur entendit un bruit sourd, comme si on avait posé le combiné, puis plusieurs autres sons qui ressemblaient aux bruits d'une guitare que l'on accorde.

_"Je vais te jouer ma version mais tu la reconnaîtras."_

Harry se mit à jouer et Draco reconnu de suite le morceau. C'était un des airs qu'il avait composé pour Pansy. Elle lui avait demandé une mélodie qui alternait entre une partie rythmée et une partie douce. Potter avait transformé la partie rythmée de façon à la rendre un peu plus rock.

Ça rendait bien, même si, au final, l'air semblait un peu pauvre. Il manquait des petits arrangements pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

- Potter ?

A l'autre bout du fil, la guitare s'arrêta.

_"Ouais ? T'en pense quoi ?"_

- Il faudrait faire ABAAB au lieu d'une seule alternance ABABA, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_"Tu parles de ces lettres que tu t'acharnes à écrire avant chaque changement de mélodie ?" _

- Oui, t'as jamais fait de solfège ?

_"Nan. ... Tu m'as dit ABABB au lieu de ABABA, c'est ça ?"_

- Non ABAAB et tu prends ta version de B. Comment tu fais pour faire de la musique sans avoir fait un peu de solfège ?

_"Je suis un génie ! Pas besoin d'apprendre !" _s'esclaffa le brun.

- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas ...

_"Ok, ok j'en ai fait un peu mais bon c'est pas comme si j'avais été énormément présent aux cours... bref , ABAAB... On teste ?"_

* * *

Draco, contrairement à son habitude, était arrivé en retard et avait trouvé Potter, Ginny, Seamus et leur manager en train de l'attendre.

- Il est où encore, votre batteur ?

- Ah... Cet abruti... soupira Hermione. Il a trouvé le moyen de faire une indigestion...

- Tu lui as fait à manger ? ricana Harry.

Hermione Granger lança un regard noir au brun, qui lui sourit en coin.

- Non, il a absolument voulu me faire un petit déjeuner mais a oublié de regarder les dates de péremption... Cet idiot s'est intoxiqué avec du lait pas frais...

- N'importe quoi... Pourtant ça se sent, quand tu bois du lait pourri ! Il est pas doué... Ça me rappelle la fois où ...

Draco ne sut jamais ce dont Potter s'était rappelé car la bassiste s'était bruyamment raclé la gorge.

- On est pas là pour se souvenir des conneries qu'a fait mon débile de frère mais pour composer une chanson ...

- Ouais hein ! Faudrait arrêter de faire les idiots et se mettre à travailler sérieusement !

Tout le monde se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler.

- Seamus... T'es pas crédible ! rit Ginny.

- Aussi crédible que quand il nous dit qu'il a vu des aliens et qu'il sait les reconnaître ! renchérit Harry.

- Voilà ! A chaque fois que j'essaie d'être sérieux, personne me croit ! se plaignit l'irlandais.

- Seamus a raison... Il faudrait peut-être se mettre à bosser, maintenant qu'on tient un semblant de mélodie...

- Ouais ! Draco, dans mes bras, mon ami !

- Depuis quand je suis ton ami ?! répondit Draco en tentant d'échapper au guitariste qui s'était jeté sur lui.

- Noooon, c'est l'amoûûûr ! C'est le destiiiiiiin !

- Tu me fais peur, fit Draco sans parvenir à le faire lâcher prise.

- Mais pourquoiii ?!

- Lâche-moi...

- Seamus, arrêtes.

Le blond arrêta immédiatement devant le ton de Harry. Draco resta un instant sur le flan en le voyant obéir aussitôt.

- Dray ? T'as l'enchaînement des instruments et des mélodies dont on a parlé hier soir?

- Oui, répondit le blond en sortant de sa torpeur.

Le chanteur sortit un bloc de feuilles recouvertes de son écriture.

- Voici le morceau. J'ai marqué les endroits où vous commencez à jouer. Je vais le jouer pour que vous vous fassiez une idée et après vous dites ce que vous en pensez...

Il sortit sa guitare de son étui et s'installa alors que les musiciens et la manager lisaient les partitions.

Draco avait travaillé une grande partie de la nuit sur cette composition. Son gros problème, c'est qu'il avait du mal à ressentir comment chacun jouait car il ne les avait entendu qu'une seule fois en live. C'était vraiment trop peu.

Les yeux fermés et le coeur battant, Dray commença à jouer la mélodie qu'il connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts.

Les notes s'enchaînèrent, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus naturellement, et seule la mélodie se faisait entendre. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Draco joua, oubliant sa nervosité, puis la chanson vint à sont terme.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il chercha immédiatement le regard d'Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait y lire. Il fut malgré lui soulager de voir un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres du brun.

Le silence dura quelques secondes puis se brisa.

- C'était cool ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Pas très rock, mais très cool, approuva Ginny en offrant à Draco un sourire rassurant.

- Moi, cette chanson me plait bien, renchérit Seamus. Elle a quelque chose d'Harry et de Draco en même temps !

- Les fans vont adorer, fit Hermione d'un air satisfait.

Draco ne détacha pas son regard d'Harry, attendant patiemment que le brun donne à son tour son avis. Mais ce dernier se contentait de sourire pensivement.

- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda finalement Draco, n'y tenant plus.

Harry releva la tête. Son sourire s'élargit.

- C'est ok pour moi, on prend cette mélodie et on en fait un chef-d'oeuvre.

Draco sourit à son tour, étrangement rassuré, soulagé. C'était la réponse qu'il attendait.

* * *

Draco amena sa fourchette à sa bouche et engloutit son morceau de viande en silence. Après avoir encore discuté de la chanson, ils s'étaient finalement décidés à faire une pause et se détendre.

La salle était bruyante, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il commençait à s'y faire, et même à apprécier cet atmosphère. Hermione avait fait commander un repas chez le traiteur et les cinq amis s'étaient rapidement placés autour de la table avec bonne humeur pour savourer ce dîner improvisé.

Ginny consolait Ron au téléphone à cause de leurs fameux frères qui tenaient un magasin de feux d'artifices et qui avaient tué le rat de Ron (à ce que Draco avait cru comprendre...).

Hermione servait tout le monde de la main droite, tandis que la gauche tenait son téléphone portable près de son oreille, fixant un quelconque rendez-vous. Le blond se demandait comment elle faisait pour négocier dans ces conditions...

Devant lui, Harry écoutait Seamus raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'émission radio à laquelle il avait participé la veille. Les deux amis riaient ensemble, oubliant parfois de manger.

Draco observait le plus discrètement possible le brun. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à avancer sur la chanson, son esprit était moins focalisé sur la composition et la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Blaise la semaine précédente ne cessait de venir le hanter. C'était stupide, pourtant. Il n'était pas... Il ne pouvait pas être...

Draco baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Son coeur s'était remis à battre la chamade à la vue de _son_ sourire. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire... N'est ce pas ?

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts et rieurs d'Harry. Il s'y plongea, juste un instant, moins d'une seconde, puis le brun mit fin à l'échange furtif lorsqu'il se mit à rire de ce que l'irlandais lui racontait. Mais Draco se sentit mal sans savoir pourquoi.

Sa main hésitante lâcha la fourchette. Ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau. Mais personne ne remarqua son état.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

D'un mouvement lent, il recula sa chaise et se leva. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, curieux. Il leur sourit, et d'une voix un peu tremblante, il annonça qu'il allait seulement aux toilettes.

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il ignora les membres du staff campés près de la porte et se précipita dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant les toilettes, il entra et verrouilla après lui. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta.

Son regard tomba sur le miroir à sa droite, il y vit son reflet, blême, figé. Il se sentait bizarre depuis quelques temps. Trop bizarre. Anormalement bizarre.

- C'est parce que tu n'es plus là, pas vrai Pansy ? dit-il à voix haute.

Oui, c'était sûrement pour ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pansy lui manquait terriblement.

Sa conversation avec Blaise lui revint à nouveau en mémoire.

_"Je te parle de si vous devenez plus qu'amis."_

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ridicule, souffla-t-il.

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et s'essuya. Puis il sortit rejoindre les autres comme si de rien n'était.

Oui. Ridicule.

* * *

**A suivre !**

* * *

_Ouais ! C'est trop ridicule de se voiler la face, pas vrai ? xD Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? Ca avance doucement tout ca ! =D_

_Sinon, pour ne pas avoir de problème avec la SPWA (Société Protectrice des Weasley et Associés), nous signalons qu'aucun Weasley n'a été gravement blessé, ni torturé durant ce chapitre (et de toute façon ce n'est pas notre faute, il avait qu'à pas rayer la voiture à Draco en rêve, na !)_

_Enfin sinon, on essaye vraiment d'être moins longues, mais le boulot/les études, et tout le reste, ça laisse pas beaucoup de temps... Surtout qu'écrire à deux, c'est plus long qu'écrire seule !_

_En tout cas, JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS ! :p_

_Et à la prochaine !_

Ps : Et OUI, c'est bien sectum sempra, on a vérifié (après avoir mis rictus sempra, puis sectus sempra, puis sectu sempra... On ne se trompera plus au moins, c'est cool lol)


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Super Star.

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un futur slash, chers enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (on s'en rapproche sensiblement, du slash... x3)

**RAR** (de toutes les reviews, anonymes comme signées, parce que sinon ça aurait prit encore un jour de plus pour publier... et on ne veut pas ça :D ) :

Ginnii : merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta "fidélité" ! ça nous encourage vraiment ! tu vas enfin savoir qui est "Mr Roudoudou" ! xD sinon c'est vrai que Harry semble aller mieux, mais ce n'est pas tellement le cas, en fait... tu verras ça dans ce chapitre :p on espère qu'il te plaira !

ayuluna : merci beaucoup ! ça se forme doucement mais sûrement :p ce chapitre devrait te plaire sur ce point là :p

L'Eclat de la Lune : XD toi et tes lutins ! et on a un message de Draco pour Yann : tu lui diras que s'il touche à sa voiture, Draco va lui teindre les cheveux en noirs ! xD bon, ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle (Seamus est pas très présent...) mais on espère que tu aimeras quand même :)

Tigrou19 : merci beaucoup pour ta review :) heureusement que Blaise est là, c'est vrai, mais Draco va pas pouvoir se voiler la face encore longtemps :p

The Mushu : merci énormément pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir ! voila la suite !

feasie : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! on est contente que tu ne sois pas déçue par l'univers rock qu'on a crée... on espère que cette suite te plaira !

TheDrEamSpEcTraL : merciii :D voilà la suite ! ça avance encore un peu :p

NaruLou : merci beaucoup, comme toujours, pour ta review ! on est contente que tu sois au rendez vous à chaque chapitre, ca fait chaud au coeur ! on espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Draco est tout mignon dedans ! :p

Nekochan Miharu : salut ! merci pour ta review :) la complicité s'approfondit avec les jours, bientot ils pourront plus se passer l'un de l'autre ! lol mais encore un peu de patience avant ça :p en tout cas, voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !

meliy : merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! voilà la suite qui s'est fait désirée !

Megoumi Jedusor : non, ne nous tue pas !! xD voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :p merci pour ta review :)

Argens Hebe : merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite !

GwenDark : merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite ! on espère que tu adoreras encore ;)

Omb66 : merci mille fois pour ta review ! :) c'est vrai que ça va commencer a bouger à partir de maintenant ! mine de rien, le dénouement approche (quoiqu'il reste encore pas mal de chapitres à écrire...)

Krassnaia : merci ! le couple DracoxHarry va encore se faire désirer un peu, surtout à cause d'Harry en fait... mais ce sera pour mieux l'apprécier au final ! ;) lol en tout cas, voilà la suite, où ça avance un peu du coté de Draco !

Malie25 : merci pour ta review et ta patience ! voilà la suite ! :)

Tempete Sanguine : héhé nous aussi on aime quand c'est stupide ! :p Draco les supporte plutôt bien, c'est vrai :D en tout cas, merci pour ta review ! et voilà la suite !

Maya : merci ! Seamus t'aime aussi ! xD voilà la suite !

ness : ne t'inquiete pas, cette fic ne serait jamais suspendue, on aime trop l'écrire pour ça :) ça va encore avancer dans ce chapitre entre nos deux chanteurs ! on espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! merci pour ta review !

Kit'Katz : recoucou à toi ! encore merci pour ta review ! (ton dessin est en bonne voie d'être fini, t'inquiete on t'a pas oublié ! :D) voilà enfin la suite !

Homury : merci beaucoup ! on est contentes que tu aimes cette fic :) voilà la suite !

Vichy the Best : merciiii ! ta review fait plaisir :) voilà la suite !

BoudahMIM : merci pour ta review ! :) qui est le mari de Ginny ? rendez vous a la fin de ce chapitre ;p pour la réaction d'Harry quand il saura qui est le père de Draco... ça va être trop rigolo à écrire cette situation xD mais on en dit pas plus ! héhé voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !

ryryetcompagnie : roh, merci :D en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre ! nous on a aimé l'écrire ! :p lol

Avoir lu l'OS sur l'accident de Dean peut aider à la compréhension du chapitre, mais ce n'est pas indispensable. Pas du tout indispensable, en fait... Mais en tout cas, vous pourrez le trouver sur le blog si ça vous intéresse :p

Après des semaines sans rien écrire (partiels et/ou boulot), on a mis les bouchées doubles pour le finir avant noël ! Parce que, hey, vous le valez bien :p Plus de 9000 mots pour ce chapitre !

Désolées comme toujours pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre, et pour les fautes qui traînent encore.

On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Nous, il nous a bien fait rire tout au long de son écriture ! (On aime traumatiser Draco 8D)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Hey ! Salut Ron !

- Salut, Seamus.

- Ca va mieux ? Ta jambe ? Ton poignet ? Ta tête ?

- Ton cerveau ? lâcha Ginny, mais personne ne l'entendit.

- Ouais, ouais, ça va. C'est bon, tu peux arrêter, Seamus.

Ron s'avança pour rejoindre sa batterie. Hermione lui avait rappelé ce matin qu'il devait aller à la répétition pour la mélodie du duo avec le peroxydé. Ça ne l'avait pas du tout motivé à se lever...

Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle de répétition vitrée, remplie d'instruments de musique, le guitariste avait commencé à le harceler de questions pour savoir s'il allait bien. Ron ne lui en voulait pas de s'inquiéter. Il savait que Seamus était comme ça depuis l'accident de Dean, surtout avec Harry… mais bon qu'est ce qu'il pouvait devenir chiant au bout d'un moment…

- Et ta voiture, elle est réparée ?

Ron se tourna vers le blond, un peu sur les nerfs.

- Oui, elle va très bien et c'est pas ta faute si je me suis fait mal ! Arrête de paniquer tout le temps !

Il tourna le dos au guitariste dans l'intention de rejoindre sa batterie. Mais il fut stoppé par une poigne de fer. Franchement énervé, il se retourna vers Seamus, qui lui avait pris le bras pour l'engueuler. Sauf que ce n'était pas Seamus... mais Dray.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, le peroxydé ?!

- T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Draco en ignorant l'insulte.

Le batteur le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Jamais, auparavant, ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole et surtout pas pour se faire des politesses.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! dit-il en se dégageant de la poigne du blond.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Je voulais juste savoir si t'étais capable de jouer... Si ton poignet te fait mal, tu ne joueras pas correctement... Je n'aime pas la médiocrité.

Ron fit une grimace dédaigneuse. Il se prenait pour qui, celui-là? Il croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer simplement à cause d'un poignet douloureux ? Il pouvait jouer l'épaule démise s'il le voulait, alors un pauvre poignet tordu n'allait pas l'arrêter...

- Mon poignet va bien si ça peut te rassurer.

Ron s'avança avec raideur jusqu'à sa place et attendit que les autres s'installent. Dray l'avait passablement énervé. Pour se calmer, il se mit à relire les notes prises lors des précédentes répétitions.

- Il est où, Harry ?

Le roux releva la tête pour se rendre compte que, comme Seamus le disait, Harry n'était pas là.

- Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait venait pas, il compose, répondit sa soeur qui accordait les amplis de sa basse.

- Trop bien ! On commence alors ? lança joyeusement Seamus en attrapant sa guitare.

* * *

Pour la énième fois, Harry repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, il était nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dray qui lisait attentivement ce qu'il avait écrit. Parfois il posait la feuille et écrivait dessus en marmonnant.

Dès qu'Harry avait fini d'écrire les paroles, il avait immédiatement appelé Draco pour qu'il les lise. Même s'il était content de son travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux.

L'autre chanteur lui tendit la feuille qu'il avait un peu... beaucoup annotée. Le brun la prit avec un peu d'appréhension.

- C'est pas mal... Tu as vraiment des talents de parolier.

- ... pas mal, répéta Harry. Mais t'as vu tout ce que t'as barré ?

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

- La moitié sont des fautes d'orthographes ou de syntaxes... Il y a juste un couplet qu'il faut changer. Il ne correspond pas... Celui là.

Harry suivit du regard ce qui lui montrait Dray.

"_Thanks to you, this jerk'll die" ( Grâce à vous, ce connard mourra )_

Le brun ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Il releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur à son comparse.

- Je vois pas ce qui ne correspond pas ...

- "Connard"... Je ne pense pas que ce mot ait sa place dans une chanson ...

- Ah ah ah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter... Dray ne peut pas dire de gros mots, c'est beaucoup trop... vulgaire pour sa petite personne...

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur devant l'air vexé du chanteur. C'était si facile de le taquiner.

- C'est pas du tout ça, réplique le blond. C'est juste que je ne souhaite pas mettre de termes vulgaires dans une chanson qui doit rendre hommage aux personnes qui sont décédées à cause de lui.

Le sourire du brun s'effaça de suite.

- .... et puis, continua Dray, la chanson est bien assez engagée comme ça. On ne va pas en rajouter une couche en y mettant des insultes. Je pense qu'il aura compris le message.

- C'est pas un simple gros mot qui va changer la donne ! s'exclama Harry. De toute façon, il faut mieux en faire trop pour qu'il comprenne bien.

- Tu préfères en faire trop ? Autant aller directement en Albanie et y chanter sur place.

Le regard du brun s'éclaira.

- Bonne idée ! Je vais demander à 'Mione qu'elle nous réserve un vol ...

- Non, cria Dray en tendant le bras pour empêcher Harry d'attraper son portable. Tu ne trouves pas que déjà notre association pour ce single ne montre pas déjà assez notre rancoeur envers cet homme ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais si on fait trop dans la subtilité, personne ne comprendra... tandis que si on fait un concert à Tirana...

Dray le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux mourir ? Réfléchit un peu avant d'agir. On ne va pas en Albanie comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Surtout pas toi !

- Oh, tu t'inquiètes, c'est trop mignon !

Draco rougit légèrement.

- Non, idiot, je veux juste pas faire un concert suicide ! C'est super dangereux là-bas !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'y es allé, toi, en Albanie ?

Harry vit Draco ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer puis la refermer brusquement.

- Non... Mais je connais des personnes qui y sont allées...

- Comme qui ? Rogue ? C'est un mec qui serait bien en accord avec les idées de Voldemort d'après ce que m'a raconté mon parrain.

- Rogue est mon parrain alors ne l'insulte pas...

- Ah.

Harry se sentit un peu con car il savait qu'il aurait réagi au quart de tour si on avait insinué que son parrain était un mangemort.

- Bon, d'accord pour changer ce couplet. On met quoi à la place ? Simplement « homme » ?

Le blond acquiesça, Harry posa son portable sur la table, attrapa un crayon et raya proprement le mot. Alors qu'il réécrivait le couplet, il vit Dray attraper son portable.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le blond en montrant l'attache de son portable.

- C'est Chewbacca !

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe au petit objet de plastique recouvert de poils synthétiques.

- Chewbacca ? C'est un animal ?

Harry resta interdit durant quelques secondes.

- Attend, me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Chewbacca ! C'est dans Star Wars ! ...Tu connais... non ?

- J'ai entendu parler de ce film, mais je l'ai jamais vu... C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on regardait chez mes parents... En fait, on avait pas la télé...

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu ce pur chef d'oeuvre (nda : selon lui, bien sûr).

- Viens ! fit le brun en se levant d'un geste.

- Hein ?! Mais ! s'exclama Draco quand Harry le fit se relever.

- On va chez moi !

Draco rougit violemment.

- Mais.. Mais, attend ! fit-il en voyant Harry ranger leurs affaires dans son sac. Pourquoi tu...

Harry l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du blond, rapprochant dangereusement leurs visages.

- Draco... Ne pas connaître Star Wars, c'est pire que n'avoir jamais été à un concert... C'est pire que n'avoir jamais été sur une moto ! C'est pire que n'avoir jamais mangé un maxi best of Mc Chicken!

Draco ne comprenait rien à ce que disait Harry. Il rougit de plus belle face à la proximité du brun. Il pouvait même sentir son odeur fruitée tant il était près. S'il se rapprochait un peu, il pourrait...

Harry se recula avec un sourire, inconscient du trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez le blond.

- Allez viens, je vais enrichir ta culture cinématographique ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant de le trouver si adorable à cet instant.

* * *

- Oh ! Déjà là ?

Blaise manqua de sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir entrer la manager des Heroic Survivals dans le petit réduit vitré, à coté de la salle d'enregistrement.

- Oui, Draco préfère être en avance pour les enregistrements. Il est toujours tatillon pour les réglages... Il adore discuter technique avec les ingénieurs du son...

Hermione sourit, elle posa ses affaires sur la table à coté des boutons de réglages. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre. Draco était en train de positionner un micro devant la batterie tandis qu'un des ingénieurs vérifiait le branchement de la guitare électrique de Seamus.

La porte derrière les deux managers s'ouvrit en grand et les Heroic Survivals au complet entrèrent, forçant les deux managers à se décaler contre le mur tellement la pièce était petite.

- Hey ! Salut 'Mione ! Salut Blaise ! Draco est arrivé ? lança Seamus tout sourire.

Le manager tendit un doigt vers la vitre. On pouvait voir le jeune chanteur discuter avec l'ingénieur du son.

- Oh...

Blaise sentit une pointe de déception dans la voix du guitariste. Il interrogea Hermione Granger du regard alors que le groupe entrait dans la salle d'enregistrement.

- Je pense qu'il voulait lui faire une blague... Débrancher le micro ou un truc dans la même veine... Il fait toujours ça ... du moins il essaye...

- Ah...

Il comprenait mieux maintenant, la raison pour laquelle Draco avait tant insisté pour venir à l'avance. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Potter semblait épuisé, malgré son apparente bonne humeur.

Il abandonna son inspection quand l'ingénieur du son entra dans le réduit, forçant Blaise à se coller dos au mur. Les musiciens sortirent pour s'installer dans la pièce voisine, se plaçant devant leurs instruments. Alors que l'on finissait les réglages, Hermione lui demanda s'il avait déjà entendu la chanson.

- Non... J'ai entendu Draco chantonner la mélodie mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu entièrement. Par contre, Draco m'a fait écouté la chanson qu'il a écrite en mémoire de Pansy. Je l'aime beaucoup.

- Il a écrit une nouvelle chanson ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui d'ailleurs il a beaucoup insisté pour qu'on la mette dans le prochain album qui sort dans moins de trois semaines. Ça nous a fait pas mal de boulot mais ça valait largement le coup.

- Hmm peut-être qu'on pourrait l'inclure dans le single de _Heavens_....

- _Heavens _?

- Le titre du duo. Draco ne te l'a pas dit ?

Blaise eut un petit rire.

- C'est tout lui, ça ! Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de m'inform....

- Oh ! Ça va commencer ! coupa la jeune femme.

En effet, après avoir accordé leurs instruments et vérifié si tous les micros marchaient, Dray et les Heroic Survivals allaient commencer. Ron leva ses baguettes et les frappa en même temps qu'Harry faisait le compte à rebours.

Seamus commença à jouer suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Draco au piano. La mélodie était lente et mélancolique. Les chanteurs avaient tous deux les yeux fermés et bougeaient la tête au rythme de la mélodie. Blaise sourit en pensant qu'à ces moments là, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Draco se mit à chanter d'une voix douce.

_Heavens are not enough, for you_

_Just not enough for you_

Ginny et Ron Weasley se mirent à jouer d'une façon un peu plus rythmée. Le piano de Dray changea de mélodie tout en entamant le second couplet. Harry prit la relève, se penchant vers le micro.

_Now, any words of your lives are sobs _

_( Maintenant, tous les mots de vos vies sont des sanglots )_

_Any times of your lives are even lost _

_( Tous les moments de vos vies sont même perdus )_

_Any part of your lives are just gloom _

_( Chaques morceaux de vos vies sont juste tristesse ) _

_And all our feelings are turned to you _

_( Et tous nos sentiments sont tournés vers vous )_

Alors que les deux chanteurs allaient chanter le refrain, Blaise sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il sortit de la pièce pour ne pas gêner.

- Allô ?

- Zabini ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de vous ni de Draco depuis plusieurs jours !

- Bonjour Monsieur Rogue... Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles mais nous avons eu un emploi du temps assez chargé ces temps-ci...

- Trop chargé pour s'occuper des affaires familiales ?

Blaise se figea.

- Il... il y a eu un problème ? Mes parents ? La mère de Draco ? Les parents de Vincent ou de Gregory ?

- Non, les parents de Vincent et de Gregory ainsi que les vôtres vont parfaitement biens. Je parle de Narcissa...

- Ah.

Blaise se sentait à la fois soulagé et anxieux.

- J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille vivre ailleurs. Lucius sait que Pansy possédait une maison et que Draco allait y squatter allégrement. Remonter cette piste est beaucoup trop facile, et dangereux surtout dans la situation dans laquelle se fourre Draco...

- Je le dirais à Draco, mais où est ce qu'elle va aller ?

- Je l'ai confié à quelqu'un qui saura la mettre en lieu sûr et la protéger. Je connais Lucius et je sais jusqu'où il peut aller. Je ne souhaite pas prendre de risques de ce côté là... Vous pouvez me passer Draco ?

- Non, il est en train d'enregistrer le single...

- Sombre idiot !

Blaise se demanda ce qu'il devait répliquer à cela. Il savait qu'affirmer le contraire ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Aussi fut il soulagé quand Rogue reprit de lui-même la conversation.

- Je voulais lui annoncer que je serais absent pendant quelques temps... Je ne pourrais pas assurer la sortie du nouvelle album, ni l'organisation des interviews qui s'en suit ... pareil pour ce... single... De toute manière, Potter ne m'apprécie pas ...

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Je vous confie tout... pour l'instant ! Ne croyez pas que cette situation dure éternellement.

- Vous retournez en Albanie ?

Il y eut un long silence.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Blaise Zabini. Occupez-vous de Draco et évitez qu'il ne fasse trop d'idioties durant mon absence.

Rogue raccrocha sans un mot de plus, mais Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ces nouvelles n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il savait que Rogue jouait un double jeu entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, voire même un triple en étant manager de Dray, fils de Lucius Malfoy. S'il avait mis Narcissa dans un lieu sûr, c'est qu'il allait partir de Londres... Et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir contacter beaucoup de personnes puisqu'il ne pouvait pas gérer la carrière de Dray à distance...

Il mit son portable dans sa poche et poussa la porte du réduit en soupirant.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant des cris.

- Que se passe t il ?

Hermione Granger se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ils se sont arrêtés d'un coup. Je crois que Draco reproche quelque chose à Ron mais .... AH ! NON ça va pas se passer comme ça !

Blaise suivit le regard de la jeune fille. Ron s'était approché de Draco d'un air menaçant. Il vit un éclair de cheveux bruns passer devant lui.

- Blaise va calmer le jeu avec Draco s'il te plait, je m'occupe du reste...

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans un mot et suivit la jeune femme dans la salle d'enregistrement. Il prit Draco par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Blaise y était tellement habitué qu'il n'y prêta pas attention.

- C'est l'autre, là ...

- Ron Weasley ?

- Oui ! Il joue beaucoup trop fort... Je lui ai dis mais il a rétorqué que c'était de ma faute. Alors que je sais très bien comment sont reglés les appareils...

Blaise soupira. Tout ça pour ça... Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression de materner un gamin...

- Draco, est ce que tu as pensé un instant que les Heroic Survivals n'avaient pas la même façon de jouer que toi ?

- Si, bien sûr ! C'est du rock, et moi c'est...

Il s'arrêta comprenant ce que Blaise voulait dire.

- Bon ok ! J'ai fait une erreur de réglage mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il jouait beaucoup trop fort...

Blaise sourit, voilà une affaire qui était réglée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil du côté des autres musiciens. Hermione était en train de crier sur le batteur mais visiblement ça n'avait rien avoir avec la dispute précédente...

Il repensa au coup de fil qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Draco, Rogue m'a appelé à l'instant. Il part quelques temps...

Draco se tourna vers lui, étonné.

- Alors que l'album est prêt à sortir ? ...C'est curieux. Lui qui adore régir ma vie... Il doit avoir des choses à régler...

- Tu crois qu'il va repartir là-bas ?

- Je sais pas. Tu sais, il ne me dit pas la moitié des choses...

- Il m'a dit aussi qu'il avait mis ta mère en lieu sûr, parce que chez Pansy ce n'est plus le cas, à cause de ton père...

- Ça veut dire que...

- Oui, tu vas être obligé de vivre à l'hôtel, le temps que ça se calme...

Draco poussa un long soupir... que Blaise comprenait parfaitement. Ils firent demi tour et retournèrent dans le studio, grimaçant en entendant les éclats de voix d'Hermione.

- Je veux pas le savoir crétin ! Maintenant, tu te calmes, parce que je te jure que sinon je...

Draco vit Harry se lever d'un bond, une main couvrant sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir. Il remarqua aussitôt le teint trop pale du brun, qui ne semblait déjà pas très en forme depuis ce matin.

Le brun sortit de la pièce en un éclair, poussant Blaise pour passer, et Draco, inquiet, esquissa un mouvement pour le suivre. Seamus l'en empêcha aussitôt en lui retenant le bras.

- Laisse-le, ça sert à rien...

- Mais il a l'air malade, rétorqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ça va aller, soupira Ginny sans lever les yeux. Il va vomir un coup et il reviendra, c'est bien fait pour lui.

- Quel crétin, il m'énerve, grogna Ron en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur à sa droite avant de retourner derrière sa batterie.

Un silence s'installa. Draco ne comprenait pas, il avait dû louper un épisode...

- Tu n'es pas allé faire le ménage chez lui récemment ? demanda doucement Hermione en se tournant vers Seamus.

- Pas depuis quelques jours, répondit Seamus. Mais ça sert à rien, il...

Le blond ne continua pas et lança un coup d'oeil à Draco. Il se pencha vers Hermione et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

Draco ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, mais il n'insista pas. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout... Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Draco se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette puis la laissa sur ses épaules.

- Ça va mieux ?

Il se retourna vers Seamus qui sortait de sa cabine de douche habillé d'un jean noir et d'un sweet vert sapin avec 'I'm the best!' écrit en blanc.

Juste après l'enregistrement, qui avait bien duré deux heures, ils étaient tous partis se doucher dans les vestiaires. Les enregistrements en studio n'étaient jamais une partie de plaisir et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas énormément joué ensemble n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Ouais, ça fait du bien... J'imaginais pas que ça serait aussi difficile...

- Hé hé ! Et t'as rien vu ! Je crois que le pire, c'est la fois où Harry a...

- Seamus... Si tu parles de ça, je lui raconte toutes les conneries que tu as faites depuis la primaire... Je suis pas sûr qu'il veuille te parler après...

Draco vit Seamus refermer brusquement la bouche et sourire à Harry. Il s'était également changé, il portait à présent un large polo noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Draco commença à se demander s'il était le seul à porter de la couleur...

- Héééé. T'es pas mal comme ça ! commenta Harry.

Le blond arrêta brusquement de ranger ses affaires. Il laissa ses mains dans son sac pour que le brun ne puisse pas voir qu'elles tremblaient légèrement.

- Comment ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait n'être pas trop tremblante.

- Tes cheveux, sans la tonne de gel que tu te mets... Ca te donne un genre... Une personnalité...

- Parce que j'ai pas de personnalité de temps normal, avec mon gel ?

- Bah, je dis juste qu'au naturel, t'es plutôt pas m...

Draco ferma son sac et sortit des vestiaires sans attendre la suite, ignorant les deux amis qui le fixaient, les yeux ronds. Il marcha rapidement vers la salle de réunion où l'attendait Blaise. Il s'assit en laissant tomber son sac à ses cotés.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Draco ? On dirait que t'as couru un cent mètres ! T'es tout rouge...

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Rien ... Il n'y a rien... rien du tout...

"Je suis trop stupide" pensa Draco en tachant de masquer son rougissement. "stupide! stupide! stupide!".

- Si tu le dis, dit Blaise, mais le ton qu'il employait lui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Harry entra. Son sac était à moitié ouvert comme s'il s'était dépêché.

- Euh... Draco ? Désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je voulais pas te vexer...

- Laisse tomber... Je sais pertinemment que tu penses que je n'ai aucune personnalité, que je ne sais pas plaisanter avec mes amis, que je ne sais faire que chanter...

- Ouais c'est vrai, coupa le rockeur, c'est ce que je pensais avant de te rencontrer mais plus maintenant...

Draco sentit son coeur battre plus fort que la normale. Il détourna la tête pour éviter le regard du brun.

- ... de toute manière, je sais que tu devais pas non plus penser à moi en bien ... « _Ils font de la musique un couinement de porc qu'on égorge._ » Je crois pas que ça soit un compliment…

Draco sourit au souvenir de leurs piques interposées.

- Oui, je crois bien qu'on avait pas mal d'a priori l'un sur l'autre… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours avoir l'impression que tu vas manger ton micro quand tu chantes… enfin si on peux appeler ça chanter…

- Draaaaaco… tu le cherches là. dit Blaise, amusé.

En effet, le leader des Heroic Survivals lui jeta un regard noir.

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

- D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça !

Harry s'accroupit en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Draco s'attendait au pire mais ils furent coupés par l'arrivée du reste de la troupe. Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle posa toute une montagne de paperasse sur la table de réunion avant de s'asseoir.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là. On va pouvoir enfin discuter sérieusement. Tout d'abord, un topo sur la situation. Vu qu'on a donné très peu de nouvelles depuis l'accident, il y a pas mal de rumeurs… La plus alarmante serait qu'Harry aurait été tellement choqué par l'attentat qu'il arrêterait la musique…

- Hein mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria l'intéressé qui sous le coup de la surprise s'était levé.

- Je sais bien que c'est pas vrai mais ce sont les rumeurs et ils faut les connaître pour mieux les contrer… Nous avons donc décidé, Blaise Zabini et moi...

Blaise hocha la tête à son nom.

- ...qu'il fallait annoncer votre association au plus vite… Et accélérer la sortie du single…

Draco grimaça. Encore du travail en perceptive. Il allait devoir affronter simultanément la sortie de son album et la sortie du single. Les prochaines semaines risquaient de ne pas être de tout repos.

- Hermione, pour la sortie du single, ça ne pose pas de problème mais… il n'y aura que _Heavens_ ? Parce que ça fait un peu pauvre, non ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la bassiste.

- J'y ai déjà pensé…

Draco vit Seamus souffler à Ron :

- Elle pense toujours à tout !

- Normal, c'est la fille que j'aime, répliqua le batteur.

Harry ricana.

- Faut bien compenser, hein…

Draco détourna son regard du brun. Il s'efforçait de ne pas rire en se concentrant sur le discours de la jeune femme.

- … Il y aura la version instrumentale. Et ce serait bien d'avoir une chanson des Heroic Survivals et une de Dray pour faire l'équilibre.

- On a cas mettre _Deatheaters_, elle correspond bien.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ça Harry. 'Mione t'avais pas enregistré un de nos concerts ? On pourrait mettre la version live comme ça !

- Pas bête, Ron …

Alors que la manager notait l'idée du roux sur son calepin, Draco vit celui-ci sourit d'un air béat.

- Et pour Dray…

Draco vit que tout le monde le regardait maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la chanson qu'il pouvait mettre dans le single…

- Draco ? Celui-ci se tourna vers son manager. J'avais pensé à _Alone_… la chanson que tu as rajouté pour ton nouvel album…

- Ouaaaah Draco, tu sors un nouvel album ? C'est pour quand ?

- Seamus quand tu dis ça, on dirait que tu demandes à Dray quand est ce qu'il va accoucher, commenta malicieusement Harry. N'empêche, Dray, t'auras pu nous le dire que t'allais sortir un album …

- Harry, si tu te renseignais mieux, tu serais au courant, répliqua Ginny qui tournait négligemment les pages d'un magazine de musique.

Draco était un peu perdu. Comment pouvaient-ils rester concentrés sur un seul sujet si ils partaient dans tous les sens ?

- Draco, t'es pas obligé d'accepter… Je sais ce que représente cette chanson pour toi, souffla Blaise.

Draco resta pensif un instant.

_Alone_, la chanson qu'il avait écrite en mémoire de Pansy... Il avait harcelé Rogue pour l'ajouter à l'album au dernier moment. Celui-ci avait fini par accepter car Draco avait bouclé toutes les chansons en un temps record. Il n'avait pas dit que c'était grâce à son association avec les Heroic Survivals qu'il avait réussi cet exploit.

Il se demanda un instant ce que penserait sa meilleure amie des morceaux de ce single si elle était encore là… Bien sur qu'elle serait contente… C'était bien elle qui lui avait soufflé l'idée d'un duo avec Harry Potter…

- Tu crois que ça irait si je la faisais entièrement à la guitare… pour changer de l'album…

Blaise sourit et acquiesça sans un mot.

- Ouais, on va entendre Draco jouer à la guitare !

- Seamus ! Tais toi !

* * *

Claire grogna. Son mp3 venait de rendre l'âme, alors qu'elle avait chargé la batterie la veille. C'était ça d'acheter des trucs importé de Chine ! Ok, c'était pas cher. Ok, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait acheté. Et ok, elle l'avait fait tomber cinq fois rien que ce matin. Mais tout de même ! Comment allait-elle écouter Dray maintenant ?!

D'un mouvement rageur, elle arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et ouvrit son sac pour y ranger le maudit gadget. Les yeux bien évidemment rivés sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne vit pas les deux hommes arriver devant elle et elle percuta l'un des deux.

Un juron remonta le long de sa gorge, prêt à remettre le malvenu inconnu à sa place, mais elle ne put qu'émettre un faible couinement en rencontrant le regard de l'homme qu'elle avait percuté.

- Ça va, mademoiselle ?

- Mademoiselle ? Tu fais ton galant ? ricana l'homme avec lui, mais Claire ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle. Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis fan de vous, s'exclama-t-elle.

Dray lui offrit un immense sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

- Ouais, comme ça on sait qu'il a au moins une fan, ricana de nouveau l'autre.

- Est ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ? demanda Claire d'une petite voix, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Bien sûr, répondit Dray en tâtant ses poches pour trouver un stylo.

Claire fouillant rapidement dans son sac à dos et en extirpa son agenda et le stylo qui allait avec. Dray les accepta avec un sourire.

- A quel nom, jolie demoiselle ?

Le brun à ses cotés ricana de plus belle, caché derrière sa casquette.

- Claire, répondit la jeune lycéenne.

- Charmant prénom, sourit Dray.

- Charmant faux-cul, répliqua le brun à l'oreille du chanteur.

- Chut ! soupira Dray en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà pour toi, fit-il en lui rendant son agenda.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Claire en serrant l'agenda contre son coeur.

- Eh bien, bonne journée alors, ajouta Dray en lui offrant un dernier sourire.

- Au revoir, répondit Claire d'une voix tremblante.

- Bye bye ! rit le brun en reprenant son chemin, tout de suite suivi par Dray.

Claire inspira profondément, plus heureuse que jamais. Puis elle regarda les deux hommes partir, le brun semblait encore se chamailler avec Dray.

Puis, dans sa tête, il y eut un tilt.

L'autre homme, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry Potter...

* * *

- Harry, Draco, fit Hermione en raccrochant son téléphone.

Les deux chanteurs relevèrent la tête en même temps.

- Oui ? fit Draco.

- Vous vous êtes promenés ensemble, il y a deux jours ? demanda patiemment la brune.

Harry eut une mine contrite.

- Oui, répondit Draco. On est juste sortit acheter du café.

- Il y a une de tes fans qui a écrit sur son blog qu'elle vous a croisé, tous les deux, ensemble...

Ce fut au tour de Draco afficher un air fautif.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai signé un autographe...

Hermione soupira.

- Ça a fait le tour d'internet. Maintenant tout le monde sait que vous vous rencontrez et que vous vous parlez. C'est le troisième journaliste qui m'appelle pour que je confirme que vous n'êtes pas si ennemis que ça.

- Alors c'est que le moment est venu d'annoncer votre collaboration aux médias, fit Blaise. Tenons une conférence dans la semaine pour l'annoncer.

- Oui, c'est la seule chose à faire, soupira Hermione. Les gens ne parlent que de vous depuis hier...

- Ouais, même que vous êtes le nouveau couple phare de fanfiction. net ! s'exclama Seamus.

- De fanfi-quoi ? fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est un site pour publier des récits, expliqua Seamus. C'est Parvati qui m'a montré ça ce matin sur msn, elle a trouvé ça marrant !

- Mais c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Bah, c'est...

- Stop, l'interrompit Draco. Attendez que je sois sorti pour continuer cette conversation, je tiens pas à être présent quand le malaise d'Harry va envahir la pièce !

Et le blond sortit, suivi aussitôt par son manager.

- Quel malaise ? Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, perdu.

- Oh, Harry, tu es parfois si naïf dans ce domaine, ricana Ginny.

- Mais expliquez-moi...

- Ben, c'est des histoires écrites par les fans avec, dans ton cas, toi comme héro de l'histoire.

- Tu veux dire qu'elles écrivent des histoires sur moi ?

- Oui.

- La classe ! Je veux en lire une !

- Elles te casent souvent avec Ginny, fit Seamus, pensif.

- Avec Ginny ? s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, ou avec Draco maintenant, fit Ginny, mine de rien.

La bombe que Ginny avait lâché coupa la respiration d'Harry. Qui partit quelques secondes plus tard dans un énorme fou rire. Lorsqu'il croisa Draco quelques minutes plus tard, il ricana sans aucune discrétion, ignorant la moue vexée du blond, qui lui ne trouvait pas ça _si_ drôle...

* * *

- Vraiment, tu n'es pas obligée, j'aurais pu attendre demain, fit Draco.

- Non, ça me dérange pas, c'est toi qui a fait le détour. Comme ça tu pourras voir le film ce soir.

- Oui, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et recula d'un pas pour permettre à Draco d'entrer.

- Fais comme chez toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et entra. L'appartement était grand et la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un spacieux salon décoré avec des tons très clairs. D'un regard, Draco fit le tour des lieux avant de laisser échapper un sifflement appréciatif.

- C'est drôlement sympa chez toi, fit-il en se tournant vers la rousse qui posait ses affaires sur la table à manger.

- Merci. C'est mon roudoudou qui a choisit presque tous les meubles et les couleurs pour les murs.

- Il a du goût, approuva Draco.

- Oui, et il sait très bien faire la cuisine aussi !

- Tu as trouvé l'homme parfait alors, rit Draco. Il faudra me le présenter !

- Il devrait rentrer d'ici une dizaine de minutes alors si tu as le temps, tu peux rester ici.

- Hum, réfléchit Draco un moment. Je devais rejoindre Harry mais je pense qu'il peut m'attendre un peu.

Ginny sourit.

- Je te sers un verre en attendant alors ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu as un martini ?

- Très bien, M'sieur, votre commande arrive, rit Ginny en se dirigeant vers le minibar à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Draco sourit. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et inspecta plus attentivement les lieux. Son regard tomba sur une photo accrochée au mur et son sourire se figea. Il se leva d'un mouvement et alla se planter devant la photographie.

- Bon sang, souffla-t-il, palissant légèrement.

- C'est roudoudou et moi, le jour de notre mariage, fit Ginny en posant les verres sur la table basse.

Elle vint se poster près de Draco avec un sourire.

- T'as vu comme ma robe est belle ?

Draco réussit à lui offrir un sourire qui sembla presque naturel.

- Vous êtes vraiment très beau, dit-il avec sincérité.

Ginny se retourna en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Draco se tourna à son tour, mais plus lentement, tandis que Ginny se dirigea vers le nouveau venu, qui posait ses affaires sur le sol.

- Roudoudou, je te présente Draco, alias Dray pour ses fans, fit-elle joyeusement en prenant le bras de son mari.

Celui-ci releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, semblant seulement remarquer le blond planté à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le maître des lieux n'esquisse un sourire.

- Salut ! Une super star dans notre salon, c'est trop d'honneur ! rit-il en s'approchant pour tendre la main à Draco.

Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air un peu forcé et l'autre ce tourna vers Ginny.

- Ma puce, y'a la voisine qui voudrait te voir assez rapidement, pour régler le problème du mur. Elle t'attend devant sa porte.

- Roh, soupira la rousse. Bon, je reviens alors, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

Une fois seule, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Draco soupira.

- Ça faisait longtemps.

- Presque sept ans.

- Je vois que tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on se connaissait.

Théodore Nott esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- J'évite les sujets sympathiques du genre "Ooohh tiens, je le connais lui, nos parents sont copains et vont aux réunions des partisans de Voldemort ensemble!!".

Draco grimaça.

- Ginny et sa famille savent pour mes géniteurs, continua Théodore. Mais bon, c'est un sujet sensible, même si mes parents m'ont renié... Et vice versa...

- Je... Tu pourrais garder ça secret ? Pour mon père, je veux dire...

Théodore haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Bien sûr, ce sont pas mes affaires. Mais bon, le jour où Potter apprendra que tu appartiens à une famille de partisans, il te bottera les fesses.

- J'ai coupé les ponts avec mon père, et j'ai emmené ma mère loin de lui, répliqua Draco. Et je ferais tout pour que Voldemort soit arrêté.

Théodore sourit en coin.

- Tu as changé Malfoy. En bien.

Draco grogna.

- Toi aussi. Du temps où on était au pensionnat, tu souriais jamais, et là on dirait que tu vis dans le monde des télétubbies...

Théodore éclata de rire.

- C'est Ginny qui m'a changé. La rencontrer, ça a été la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? demanda Draco, curieux.

- Hum, eh bien. Je venais de fuguer de la maison, parce que Voldemort, c'était vraiment pas mon idole... Et je me suis retrouvé dans un parc à dormir sur un banc. Y'a une bande de jeunes qui sont passés par là et ils sont venus me parler. C'était Harry, Ginny et Seamus.

- Et après ?

- Harry m'a invité à passer la nuit chez lui, plutôt que de dormir dehors sous la pluie.

Draco resta bouche bée. Potter ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

- J'ai tout de suite accroché avec eux, surtout avec Ginny. Mais à l'époque, elle sortait toujours avec Dean Thomas... Je crois que s'il y avait pas eu l'accident, ils seraient toujours ensemble d'ailleurs, continua Théodore d'un air pensif.

- L'accident ? demanda Draco, se souvenant de ce gars qui accompagnait Seamus le jour de l'enterrement de Pansy.

- Ouais. C'était quand ils...

- Ah bah je vois que vous faîtes bien connaissance ! s'exclama Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est arrangé avec la voisine ? demanda Théodore.

- Arrangé ? Tu rigoles ? Elle n'est jamais contente ! soupira Ginny. Désolée d'être partie si longtemps, je pensais pas qu'elle me retiendrait autant...

- Non, ça va, on a parlé, fit Théodore en lançant un coup d'oeil à Draco.

- Ah oui, de quoi ? fit Ginny avec un sourire.

Théodore hésita et lança un nouveau regard au blond. Draco esquissa un sourire.

- En fait, le monde est vraiment petit, dit-il avec précaution. On fréquentait le même lycée pendant un temps.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous vous connaissez déjà alors ?!

- Seulement de vue, tempéra Théodore. On avait pas les même amis. Et puis, Draco était la mascotte du lycée, ça m'étonne même qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je passais inaperçu.

- Comment t'oublier ? Pansy avait flashé sur toi pendant un temps et elle te collait partout...

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Théodore. Vous étiez les meilleurs amis à l'époque. Elle va bien ?

Le sourire de Draco se fana.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit, avoua Ginny. Je ne pensais pas qu'il la connaissait.

- De quoi ? fit Théodore, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

- La fan qui a été tué pendant le concert, c'était Pansy...

Théodore lança un regard désolé au blond.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je savais pas...

Draco acquiesça, incapable de répondre. Théodore soupira et s'éloigna de quelques pas, rejoignant le mini bar pour se servir un verre.

- Ça me fait vraiment de la peine, avoua-t-il. C'était une fille sympa.

Draco acquiesça de nouveau, il voyait bien que Nott était sincèrement triste de la nouvelle. Le blond attrapa lentement son manteau.

- Harry m'attend, je vais y aller. C'était sympa de te revoir Nott, on devrait aller boire un verre pour parler du bon vieux temps.

Théodore retrouva son sourire.

- Tu parles comme un vieillard. Mais ouais, ce serait sympa. Ginny te donnera mon numéro, t'auras qu'à m'appeler quand ton emploi du temps de super star aura un trou à me consacrer !

Draco sourit et hocha la tête. Ginny se pencha sur le meuble de la télévision et prit un DVD. Elle le tendit au blond.

- Oublie pas ça.

- Merci.

- A demain alors, fit Ginny en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Oui, à demain.

Draco sortit et s'éloigna après un dernier signe de la main. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que Nott ne dévoile pas le secret de sa famille. Cette seule idée l'angoissait plus qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer.

Le coeur lourd, il monta dans sa voiture, songeant avec une pointe de rassurement qu'Harry aurait vite fait de lui changer les idées.

* * *

**A suivre.**

* * *

Ah, Draco, Draco... On le changera pas, hein ? Mais il commence à réagir un peu là, non ? :p Par contre, Harry, toujours autant à l'ouest...

Et pas trop déçu(e)s par notre petit Théo ? Nous, on l'aime déjà xD

On va peut-être mettre les OS sur , ce sera plus pratique pour suivre... Vous en pensez quoi ? =O N'hésitez pas à regarder sur notre profile de temps en temps, des fics risquent de s'ajouter hehe ;p

M'enfin...

A partir de maintenant, ça va aller un peu plus vite, du moins du coté de Draco... Et pour ça, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !!

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tout le monde !!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Super Star**.**

**Auteur** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclamers **: rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Ceci est un futur slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas (on s'en rapproche sensiblement... x3)

Rar anonymes :

Paprika Star : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! notre petit Théo a l'air d'avoir fait l'unanimité :) pour ce qui est de la découverte de Harry quant aux parents de Draco, ce sera pour bientot ;D Harry et Draco continuent de se rapprocher dans ce chapitre, qui te plaira on l'espère ;)

NaruLou : merci beaucoup ! ça nous fait plaisir de recevoir une review de toi a chaque chapitre :) contentes que notre Théo te plaise en tout cas ! voilà la suite, qui on espère te plaira autant que les autres chapitres !

Matsu' : merci ! Ça fait plaisir que tu aimes notre petit Harry, c'est vrai que Draco est beaucoup plus souvent mis en avant dans les fics et c'est dommage parce que Harry a du potentiel lui aussi ! lool voilà la suite qui s'est bien faite désirée, on espère qu'elle te plaira !

ju : merci beaucoup ! pour Dean, il y aura quelques explications dans ce chapitre :) voilà la suite !

Horumy : salut ! merci beaucoup :) tu sais, Harry a un coté très naif, mais en fait ça dépend vraiment des sujets ! lol dans ce chapitre, on va voir qu'il n'est pas aussi "naif" que Draco le pense... même s'il reste trop naif quand meme pour voir que Draco en pince pour lui ! lol

Et un grand merci à L'Éclat de la Lune, qui nous corrige ;)

Alors, le voilà enfin, ce chapitre 15... Il nous en aura fallu du temps pour l'écrire mais on espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! On a eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) Aaah c'est p'tites scènes où Harry met Draco dans tous ces états sans s'en rendre compte... vous les aimez ? Nous, beaucoup ! lol

Tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15 : **

* * *

Draco leva les yeux vers la télé en entendant son nom.

- ...et sera présent avec les Heroic Survivals ! Ils seront nos invités dans l'émission de demain ! Ils nous parleront de l'évènement de l'année : la sortie de leur single.

Draco attrapa la télécommande et éteignit l'écran. Il soupira doucement et laissa sa tête glisser en arrière, se calant plus profondément dans le canapé. Il tourna à peine la tête quand Harry sortit de sa chambre.

- Et là ? demanda le brun avec une moue exaspérée.

Draco détailla Harry pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu portes encore un jean déchiré...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je porte toujours des fringues déchirées !

- Justement. Change.

- Tsss.

- La chemise est bien, ajouta Draco en désignant la chemise rouge sang qu'Harry avait enfilé.

- Ouais, bah tu devras t'en contenter alors, je change pas de futal ! grogna Harry en faisant demi tour pour regagner sa chambre.

- Alors enlève au moins ces immondes chaînes qui pendent de ton jean ! cria Draco pour qu'Harry l'entende depuis l'autre pièce.

La tête d'Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Toutes ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Même celle qui fait tenir mon pantalon ?! Tu veux me voir à poil ou quoi ?! fit Harry en riant avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Draco rougit violemment et grommela pendant quelques secondes. Ce fichu brun ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de l'état dans lequel il le mettait...

- Grouille-toi, crétin ! fit Draco pour se redonner contenance.

Harry revint en souriant.

- Eh toi, tu traînes trop avec nous, tu parles aussi mal que moi maintenant !

Draco l'ignora et se releva pour faire quelques pas. Il attrapa le manteau d'Harry et lui lança puis prit le sien.

- Merci, fit Harry en prenant son blouson.

- On y va, sinon on va être en retard à l'émission.

- Ouaip ! fit Harry en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour laisser Draco sortir.

* * *

Blaise se pencha sur Draco pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Draco but quelques gorgées et fit passer sa bouteille à droite, à Harry qui tendait la main pour boire.

- Ils ne feront qu'une prise, les informa Hermione. Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, d'accord ? Surtout toi, Seamus !

Seamus afficha un énorme sourire.

- Évidemment, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute : il allait dire n'importe quoi.

- Ginny, tu le feras taire s'il dit des bêtises...

- Non, moi j'aime bien quand il en dit à la télé... C'est trop rigolo...

- ... Bon, alors, Ron tu le bâillonneras, et toi tu n'as pas le choix !

Ron se tourna vers Seamus et dit d'un air faussement sérieux :

- Désolé mon gars, c'est elle qui porte la culotte...

- Je sais, mon pauvre, pauvre ami, fit Seamus en lui tapotant l'épaule avec une compassion feinte.

- Et vous deux ! fit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry et Draco. Vous ne vous vannez pas hein ?!

- On oserait jamais ! s'exclama Harry.

- On ne se vanne jamais, ricana Draco.

- ... En tout cas, on va essayer, sourit Harry.

- Mmh, grommela Hermione. Bon, un peu de sérieux à la télé, pour une fois ! Des fois, vous me faîtes trop honte !

Les membres du groupe lui offrirent un grand sourire.

- Et toi Draco, fais comme d'habitude, dit Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

- Te fais pas de soucis, j'ai un minimum d'éducation, moi, dit-il en lançant un regard moqueur à Harry.

Harry lui offrit un sourire éclatant d'innocence.

- Allez ! Mettez-vous en place, s'il vous plait ! lança un caméraman.

Les musiciens s'assirent sur le canapé en forme de U qui trônait au centre de la salle. Les deux présentateur, un homme et une femme, vinrent se joindre à eux. Ils se saluèrent et se serrèrent la main, échangeant quelques banalités hypocrites, avant de tous se mettre en place.

Les présentateurs se mirent au centre. A leur droite, Harry et Draco se tenaient cote à cote, et faisaient face à Ginny, Ron et Seamus, assis de l'autre coté du canapé.

- 3 ! 2 ! 1 !

Tous affichèrent un sourire, sauf Harry et Ron, qui ne jouaient jamais le jeu.

- On tourne !

- Bonjour cher téléspectateurs ! Bonjour Sarah ! Comment allez vous ? commença l'homme avec une voix enjouée.

- Bien, Jeremy ! Comment pourrais-je aller mal avec nos invités d'aujourd'hui ?!

- Nous recevons Dray et les Heroic Survivals ! annonça le présentateur en se tournant vers Harry et Draco. Bonjour à vous tous !

- Bonjour ! fit poliment Draco.

- Saluuut ! ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Draco lui jeta un regard en biais, sentant que cette émission allait être longue pour lui, et pour d'autres...

- C'est tellement exceptionnel ! s'exclama Sarah en leur offrant un sourire charmeur.

- Je crois que nous sommes les premiers à vous accueillir en même temps sur un plateau, ajouta Jeremy.

- Ça, c'est même sûr, répondit Harry.

- C'est la première fois, c'est vrai. On ne s'était même jamais croisé avant notre duo...

- Non, tu oublies la petite soirée de Dumbledore, le coupa Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

- Celle où vous avez eu une dispute avec le maire ? demanda Jeremy d'un air intéressé.

Harry ne répondit pas et Draco vint aussitôt à son secours.

- Il a même cassé un verre. Il aime bien casser les choses ! Hier, il a détruit mon stylo préféré !

- J'ai pas fait exprès ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé, en offrant un regard reconnaissant au blond.

- Vous avez l'air de vraiment vous entendre ! On aurait jamais pu l'imaginer ! dit Sarah en souriant toujours.

Seamus et Ginny ricanèrent, attirant l'attention sur eux.

- Vous ne pensez pas ? demanda Jeremy, curieux.

Seamus se tourna vers lui avec son éternel sourire.

- Si vous saviez...

- Oh oui, renchérit Ginny. Si vous saviez...

- Savoir quoi ? demanda avidement le présentateur.

- Ils sont comme cul et chemise maintenant ! répondit Seamus en riant. Toujours fourrés ensemble, on peut plus les séparer !

- Vraiment ? demanda Sarah.

- Ouais ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils se disputent touuuuut le temps !

- On ne se dispute pas ! répliqua Draco, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui.

- Arrête, vous ressemblez à un vieux couple, fit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Draco continuait de nier.

- On ne se dispute pas souvent !

- Qu'en dîtes vous, Harry ? demanda Jeremy.

- Humm, eh bien...

Harry offrit un sourire éclatant à Draco.

- ... Je dirais que c'est de sa faute, c'est lui qui me cherche ! dit-il en montrant le blond du doigt.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Draco. Tu te moques de qui, là ? C'est toi qui es aussi intenable qu'un gamin de cinq ans !

Seamus éclata de rire.

- Je suis peut-être intenable, mais moi au moins je suis pas obnubilé par mes cheveux.

Draco se passa inconsciemment une main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Mais regarde-toi ! Tu viens encore de te toucher les cheveux ! fit Harry en riant.

- Rah, fiche moi la paix ! soupira Draco.

De l'autre coté, Seamus et Ginny s'étouffaient dans leur rire. Ron avait fermé les yeux, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres, et Hermione se demanda un instant s'il s'était endormi...

- C'est vrai que vous ressemblez à un vieux couple, commenta le présentateur avec un sourire.

Le rire de Seamus redoubla.

- Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ? fit Harry, toujours souriant. C'est vrai qu'on se chamaille assez souvent, mais en fait on s'entend vraiment bien.

- Pourtant vous vous détestiez avant.

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry.

Le coeur de Draco se serra pendant quelques secondes.

- En fait, je crois qu'on détestait une image qu'on s'était forgé l'un de l'autre, continua Harry avec un sourire. Une fois qu'on s'est rencontré en personne, ça a été un peu dur au début, mais en fait on est rapidement devenu amis... Maintenant, je l'adore ce gars ! s'exclama Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux du blond pour les ébouriffer.

Le coeur de Draco se desserra aussitôt et se remplit de joie à ces mots. Il offrit un sourire radieux à Harry. Il se tourna vers les présentateur, toujours souriant.

- En fait, on s'entend bien sur le plan relationnel, mais niveau musique, c'est pas encore ça...

- Tu m'étonnes ! soupira Harry.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- On aime pas les même choses. Les même mélodies. Les même accords, répondit Harry.

- On a une manière de penser complètement différente, renchérit Draco.

- On a pas eu les mêmes influences musicales, et on a pas du tout le même style.

- Je dirais même que, musicalement parlant, on a rien en commun.

- A part _Heavens_, le contredit Harry.

- A part _Heavens_, lui accorda Draco.

- C'est le nom de votre single commun. Comment est-il ? demanda la présentatrice.

- Eh bien... commença Harry. C'est comme si Dray et moi, on avait eu un gosse ensemble. Il tient de moi, et il tient de sa mère aussi !

Draco lui lança un regard noir tandis que Seamus et Ginny s'étouffaient de rire encore une fois.

- Pourquoi c'est moi la mère ?!

- Devine, répondit Harry avec un curieux sourire collé au visage.

Draco soupira.

- Si ce n'est cette histoire de mère... Oui, c'est un peu comme notre enfant. Il y a quelque chose d'Harry et quelque chose de moi dedans.

- Si je peux me permettre, fit Ginny, qui avait calmé son rire. Vous reconnaîtrez vraiment leurs deux styles dans cette chanson. Ils ont réussi à trouver leur plus grand point commun à travers cette chanson, et à l'exprimer ensemble.

- Et quel est ce point commun ?

Draco hésita un instant, n'osant pas vraiment répondre.

- Ça me tue de dire ça mais... C'est l'amour, répondit Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard surpris. Il avait pensé à la même chose.

- L'amour qu'on a pour les personnes qu'on aime, pour celles qu'on a perdues, pour celles qui sont décédées à cause de Voldemort. Les personnes qu'on ne pourra plus jamais serrer dans nos bras ni entendre rire.

Draco acquiesça, même s'il aurait apporté une légère nuance à cette réponse. Il avait aussi retrouvé l'espoir de pouvoir se remettre à vivre malgré l'absence de Pansy. Grâce à Harry. Cette chanson était aussi une chanson d'espoir.

Il garda cette pensée pour lui.

- En tout cas, c'est vraiment incroyable que vous ayez pu vous entendre comme ça, enchaîna la présentatrice. Et comment ça se passe avec vous ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres membres du groupe.

- Moi, je l'adore ! s'exclama Seamus. C'est ma p'tite poulette blonde qui est obnubilée par ses cheveux !

Draco passa une main sur son visage, sentant Harry rire silencieusement à coté de lui.

- Seamus est le premier à avoir adopté Dray, ajouta Ginny d'une voix calme.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Moi, j'aime tout le monde ! Sauf ceux qui ne le méritent pas !

- Et qui ne le mérite pas ? demanda Draco.

- Hum... Voldemouette et tous ses copains !

A coté de lui, Harry claqua la langue, signe qu'il approuvait Seamus. Draco se retint de grimacer en songeant à son père.

- Mais pour en revenir au sujet, coupa Ginny. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Dray. Une fois qu'on le connaît, on s'attache très vite à lui.

Draco lui offrit un sourire. Intérieurement, il se demandait si Ginny avait senti son malaise et avait changé de sujet exprès... Ou si Nott lui avait tout dit...?

Draco secoua discrètement la tête et n'y pensa plus.

- Et vous, Ron ? demanda la présentatrice, hésitante.

Ron avait toujours les yeux fermés et n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Un léger silence s'installa, et à nouveau Draco sentit Harry rire silencieusement.

- Moi, je l'aime pas, répondit finalement Ron d'une voix calme et détachée, les yeux toujours fermés. Enfin, c'est pas que je le déteste, tempéra-t-il, mais je crois qu'on a vraiment rien en commun. Du coup, on ne se parle pratiquement jamais.

- Ah oui ? fit Jeremy en se tournant vers Draco.

- Il a plutôt bien résumé, répondit le blond. En fait, on se supporte mais ça ne va pas tellement plus loin.

- Donc en résumé, avec quel membre vous entendez vous le mieux ?

Draco hésita un instant.

- Je dirais que Ginny est celle dont la personnalité s'accorde le plus avec la mienne, répondit-il lentement. Mais en vérité, c'est comme Seamus l'a dit. Je passe mon temps avec Harry...

Il regretta aussitôt cette réponse. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas partager devant des milliers de gens.

- Je lui fais rattraper des années de culture cinématographique, lança Harry, détournant la question. Il n'avait jamais vu Star Wars ! C'est triste hein ?!

Les présentateurs éclatèrent de rire et enchaînèrent sur une autre question, au grand soulagement de Draco. Harry se pencha doucement vers lui.

- A charge de revanche, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

_Le Chaudron baveur._

Severus Rogue lança un regard au bâtiment quelque peu miteux qui servait d'hôtel et qui servirait de lieu de rendez vous.

Il était arrivé depuis quelques heures à Tirana, capitale de l'Albanie. La situation s'était vraiment dégradée. Albus l'avait contacté en urgence car il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses espions sur place. Et ce qu'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur du pays ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Severus Rogue regarda sa montre, il était tout juste à l'heure pour son rendez vous. Il vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi avant de pénétrer dans l'hôtel.

L'intérieur était un peu moins miteux que l'extérieur. Un feu brûlait dans l'imposante cheminée qui dominait la grande salle qui servait de bar/restaurant. Comme convenu, il se dirigea directement vers l'escalier en bois sur la droite qui menait aux chambres.

Il longea le couloir rapidement et frappa quatre coups à la porte de la chambre numéro 16. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il était un peu nerveux. Rencontrer des rebelles au sein même de la capitale était franchement dangereux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Sa main était crispée dans sa poche, prête à sortir son couteau. Même s'il faisait confiance en Albus Dumbledore, on ne pouvait pas être à l'abri d'une trahison.

La porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement. Une moitié de visage apparut.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Je recherche la liberté.

L'homme hocha la tête en entendant la phrase qui faisait office de mot de passe et ouvrit largement la porte.

- Alorrrrs ? C'est vrrrrrai ce qu'on dit ?

L'espion se tourna vers le lit à baldaquin sur la gauche où était allongé un homme qu'il reconnu de suite : Victor Krum. Severus savait par Albus que le chanteur s'était engagé dans la lutte contre Voldemort et était rentré sur le territoire albanais. Il ne s'étonnait donc pas de sa présence ici. Celui ci se redressa et indiqua un fauteuil au nouvel arrivant. L'autre rebelle, armé, se plaça à coté de la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

- Il parrrrraitrrrrait que les Herrroic Surrrvivals et Drrray s'associent pour fairrre une chanson contrrre vous savez qui ?

Rogue grimaça.

- Oui...

- Interrressant ... Même si nous n'avons pas rrréussi à l'entendrrre ici, elle doit êtrrre pas mal...

- Vous n'avez toujours pas de moyen de communication fiable?

- Non. La seule rrradio que nous possédons ne capte que les rrradios officielles et on ne diffuse pas de la musique étrrrangèrrre dessus. Nous avons rrrécupérrré un téléphone porrrtable mais il est inutilisable pourrr l'instant.

- Vous avez toujours votre QG ?

- Oui pourrr le moment aucun mangemorrrt n'a rrrréussi à le trrrrouver. Mais la surrrrveillance s'est rrrenforcée et il est de plus en plus difficile de sortirrr. Surrrtout depuis que deux anglais se sont échappés du manoirrr Malfoy.

- Comment ? s'étonna Rogue. Il n'avait eu aucune connaissance de cette information.

- Oui, ils ont rrréussi à s'échapper en se cachant dans le coffrrre d'une voiturrre. Je pense que vous les connaissez... Sirrrius Black et Rrremus Lupin...

Après quelques secondes, Rogue se remit du choc de la nouvelle. La dernière fois, il avait cherché en vain les deux mercenaires... Il avait annoncé leur disparition à Dumbledore pensant réellement que les deux anglais n'était plus de ce monde. Lucius Malfoy ne lui avait rien dit. Était-ce parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'être de l'autre camp ?

- Je vous ai ramené quelques petites choses... Enfin celles qui n'ont pas été prises par la douane.

Rogue ouvrit le sac qu'il avait avec lui et en sortit un sac en plastique. Il contenait quelques médicaments, une bouteille d'alcool, des piles et un chargeur solaire universel.

* * *

- Il manque Harry, fit remarquer Draco.

- Il va pas tarder, répondit Ginny. Il n'est jamais à l'heure, tu sais bien...

- Un jour, peut-être, soupira Hermione.

- L'espoir fait vivre, ricana Seamus.

- Bon, on va commencer sans lui, lança Hermione. Ça le fera venir !

- Sors une bouteille de vodka, et là ça le fera venir, rit Seamus.

- Ouais, ou de la bière, ajouta Ron en riant.

- Bande d'alcooliques, soupira Draco.

Blaise toussa pour dissimuler son rire.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? fit Draco en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non, non, c'est juste que... C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Ouais ! s'exclama Seamus. C'est le camembert qui dit au roquefort qu'il pue !

- C'est qui le camembert ? fit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est Draco !

- Pourquoi ? Tu sens mauvais, toi ? fit Harry en se penchant sur le blond pour le renifler.

- Rah, pousse-toi ! fit Draco en reculant.

Harry rigola puis tira une chaise pour s'asseoir autour de la table de réunion.

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense que nous pouvons vraiment commencer, non ? demanda Blaise.

Hermione le remercia silencieusement du regard. Elle se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Bon. Avec Blaise nous avons fait un petit topo sur la situation et comment le single est reçu auprès du public....

- Hermione, on sait que tu adores organiser des réunions inutiles mais là je pense que c'est super méga inutile. Y'a qu'à aller chez un disquaire pour savoir que c'est une réussite...

- Merci de ta subtile intervention Harry, comment ferait-on sans toi, hein ? ... Je sais bien que la vente est une réussite mais il n'y a pas que ça. La réaction du public est importante. Surtout celle de certaines personnes... Comme les partisans de Voldemort....

Le nom du dictateur avait gelé l'ambiance de la salle et tout le monde était devenu silencieux. Ce qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde la manager qui continua son discours.

- Apparemment, Voldemort n'a fait aucune déclaration publique sur le single et c'est le calme plat. On ne sait pas trop si c'est bon ou mauvais, mais la sécurité va être renforcée davantage.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est à dire que vous n'avez plus le droit de vous promener comme bon vous semble. Si vous sortez, vous devrez toujours être accompagnés d'un garde du corps. Et vous dormirez tous à l'hôtel pendant quelques temps.

- Tous dans le même hôtel que Draco !!! hurla Seamus en levant les bras en l'air.

- Ouaiiiiiiiis !!! cria Harry en riant.

- Tsss, siffla Ron, semblant être contre cette idée.

- Ça me fera de la compagnie, sourit Draco.

- On va lui cramer ses rideaux !!! hurla de nouveau Seamus.

- Ouaiiiiiiis !!! répéta Harry.

- Non, pas question ! s'exclama Hermione. Draco, tu feras bien attention à fermer ta porte hein ?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura le blond.

- Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, fit Blaise en souriant. La réaction des gens est plutôt bonne. La chanson a été reprise dans de nombreux pays par des artistes qui ont traduit la chanson. Et il y a eu plusieurs manifestations pacifiques pour soutenir les victimes et leur famille.

Draco vit Harry sourire doucement et s'en sentit heureux.

- Je trouve qu'on reçoit encore plus de lettres qu'avant, fit remarquer Ron.

- M'en parle pas, soupira Harry. J'ai pas le temps de toutes les lire et elles s'entassent...

- C'est vrai qu'on en reçoit énormément, approuva Draco. J'en ai vingt nouvelles par jour...

- En parlant de ça, fit Hermione en ouvrant une enveloppe marron.

Elle sortit une trentaine de lettres et les distribua.

- Je vous bat aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Seamus. J'en ai 12 !

- J'en ai 9, compta Ginny.

- Moi j'en ai pas...

- Parce que personne ne t'aime Ron, ricana Seamus.

- ... Et ma main dans ta tronche, tu la vois ?

- Je te les donnerais plus tard, intervint Hermione.

- J'en ai 6 ! dit Harry. Et toi ?

- C'est stupide de compter, répliqua Draco.

- Hahaha, il en a que 5, la honte ! rit le brun en se tournant vers les autres.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, soupira Hermione. Bon, Blaise, si tu as une minute pour organiser le départ à l'hôtel...

- Bien sûr ! fit le noir en se levant pour suivre la brune.

Ron lui suivit du regard, l'air suspicieux.

- Ron, relax, soupira Ginny. Elle va pas te tromper !

- Je sais bien, grogna Ron. J'y peux rien si je suis possessif...

- On sait bien, Ron, le rassura Harry en ouvrant une de ses lettres.

- Tu vas pas les lire ici ?! lui fit Draco en le voyant commencer à lire sa lettre.

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Ben, si. J'ai du temps, là. Alors autant en profiter...

Et le brun plongea dans sa lecture. Draco le regarda faire quelques instants. Lui préférait être seul pour lire son courrier. Ça le gênait de lire ce qu'on lui écrivait devant quelqu'un...

Une fois sa lecture finie, Harry replia la lettre et la posa sur la table avant d'en prendre une autre.

- Alors Harry ? Tu lis des choses agréables ? demanda Seamus en ouvrant une des ses propres lettres.

Harry rigola.

- Lui, il me dit qu'il m'aime et il m'envoie même une photo de lui, répondit-il.

- Lui ? demanda Draco. C'est un homme qui t'écrit ?

- Ouais. Ça t'arrive jamais de recevoir du courrier d'un mec qui est fan de toi et qui te déclare sa flamme ?

- Si, parfois, avoua Draco.

- Moi aussi, ça m'arrive ! fit Seamus. Je sais jamais quoi leur répondre ! Alors du coup, je leur réponds pas...

- Ouais mais t'es pas comme Harry, toi, tu t'en fous des mecs ! ricana Ginny.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais homo, rit Harry.

- Mais tu l'es ! répliqua Seamus.

- Roh la la... Tout ça parce que UNE fois j'ai essayé ! Vous allez jamais me lâcher avec ça ?!

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine et se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il se figea et tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître, mais à l'intérieur de son corps, tout se déchaînait.

- Tu nous as jamais raconté comment c'était ! fit Seamus.

- A moi, si, fit Ginny. Mais pas qui c'était.

- Aaaahhh tu lui racontes toujours tout à elle ! geignit Seamus.

- On se demande pourquoi ! répliqua le brun.

- Allez Harry ! Dis nous !

- Non !

- Allez ! Allez ! Ron, aide-moi à le faire parler !

- Non, moi j'veux pas savoir, répliqua le roux.

- Allez ! répéta Seamus.

- Aaaahhh ! soupira Harry. C'était pas génial ! Le mec était trop con, je suis pas resté avec ! Voilà, t'es content ?!

- Bah, c'était qui ? demanda Seamus, ravi d'avoir gagné la bataille.

- C'était Théo !

Ginny leva la tête si vite que Draco cru qu'elle allait se briser la nuque.

- Je plaisante, Ginny. Panique pas...

- J'espère bien ! répliqua la rousse.

- En vrai, c'était avec George... ou Fred, je sais plus...

Cette fois, c'est Ron qui leva brutalement la tête. Harry éclata de rire.

- Je blague ! Je blague !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, alors, c'était avec qui ? redemanda Seamus.

Harry soupira.

- C'était Diggory...

- Noooooonnn !! firent les autres en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

Draco ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça.

- Mais c'était quand ? Il est avec Chang depuis leur deuxième année de lycée ! demanda Ginny.

- Ben, en dernière année de lycée, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Je rêve ! fit Ron.

- T'es pas le seul alors ! lui dit Seamus.

- Diggory a fait cocu sa Cho chérie ?! s'exclama Ginny, incrédule. Je croyais qu'il ne jurait que par elle... Comment t'as fais pour le convaincre ?

- Hey ! Moi j'ai rien demandé ! C'est lui qui voulait !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai rien dit, soupira Harry en rassemblant les lettres de ses fans pour les ranger dans son sac.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour revenir.

- Harry, Seamus, venez par ici qu'on vous explique !

- Oui M'dame ! s'exclamèrent les deux musiciens en se levant.

Ils suivirent Hermione hors de la pièce. Un silence s'installa entre Draco et les deux Weasley. Finalement, Ron soupira.

- Faut que j'aille pisser, grogna-t-il en se levant et en sortant à son tour, grommelant.

Ginny ricana mais ne dit rien. Draco resta pensif un moment, jusqu'à ce que la rousse vienne s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Tu dis plus rien depuis tout à l'heure, fit-elle remarquer.

Draco se tourna vers elle, sortant de ses pensées. Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça t'a choqué d'apprendre ça, pour Harry ?

- Non... Enfin, si, un peu...

Le silence revint. Ginny fixait un point invisible, droit devant elle, l'air pensive.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il en a rien à faire que ce soit un homme ou une femme... En fait, il s'attache aux gens sans prendre leur sexe en considération...

- Ah, fut tout ce que Draco répondit.

Malgré lui, il était plutôt content de l'apprendre. Et il se maudissait d'en être content.

- Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'histoires de coeur, fit doucement Ginny. Il s'ouvre pas facilement. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un, comme moi j'ai trouvé Théo...

Draco lui lança un regard.

- Tu sortais avec le meilleur ami de Seamus, avant, non ?

- Oui, répondit Ginny. C'est lui qui m'a apprit à jouer de la basse.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? demanda le blond en se penchant vers elle.

Ginny se fit silencieuse pendant un moment puis soupira.

- Après son accident, il n'était plus pareil. On arrivait plus du tout à se parler. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'en voulait de pouvoir jouer et pas lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait. On a fini par rompre d'un commun accord, avant de se détester pour de bon. On est resté amis.

- Et Théo ?

- Il m'a consolé. On était déjà proche, mais ça nous a encore plus rapprochés. Six mois plus tard, on était ensemble, et un an plus tard, on était fiancés.

- Comment tu as su que Théo était le bon ? demanda Draco d'une voix pensive.

- Je sais pas. Une fois que j'étais avec lui, ça m'a parut évident. Je me sentais un peu coupable vis à vis de Dean, mais bon, j'y peux rien si je suis heureuse avec Théo. Même Dean est venu et m'a félicitée à mon mariage.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants.

- En fait, tu le sais tout de suite, quand tu as trouvé la bonne personne...

- Ouais, soupira Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais, même si toi tu le sais, si l'autre ne le sait pas, ça sert à rien...

- Draco... fit doucement Ginny. Est ce que tu... tu parles d'Harry ?

Draco se tourna vers elle, le regard écarquillé.

- ... Non... Non ! ... Non, non ! Non pas du tout !

Ginny soupira.

- Écoute... Je pense pas que les autres aient remarqués, si ça peut te rassurer. Moi, c'est juste que je vois tout de suite ce genre de chose. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, depuis des semaines. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, ok ?

Draco la fixa sans savoir quoi faire. Elle était sans le savoir en train de l'acculer à une réalité qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter.

- Je... Je suis pas homo, répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse.

Ginny le regarda un instant sans répondre.

- Ah, d'accord, fit-elle finalement. C'est pour ça.

Draco ne répondit pas.

- C'est la révolution intérieure, pas vrai ?

Draco couina et plongea sa tête entre ses bras. Ginny posa une main sur son dos, réconfortante.

- T'inquiètes, ça va aller. Tu verras. On peut pas lutter contre ce genre de chose. Faut juste que tu l'acceptes. C'est ça le plus dur.

Draco se sentait un peu mieux. Il n'avait plus à porter ça tout seul maintenant. Lorsque les autres revinrent, Ginny fit comme si de rien n'était, mais lui savait qu'il avait maintenant un allié qui l'aiderait toujours.

* * *

Draco étouffa discrètement un bâillement. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux animateurs radio assis en face de lui. Ils étaient en train de discuter de la suite de l'interview pendant qu'on diffusait de la publicité sur les ondes.

Le chanteur avait accepté cette interview pour la promo de son nouvel album sous l'insistance de Blaise. Depuis le départ de Rogue, il prenait son rôle de manager en chef très à cœur.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait régulièrement à répondre aux mêmes questions, il donnait les mêmes réponses qui amenaient d'autres questions, toujours identiques.

C'était d'un ennui.

Au moins avec les Heroic Survivals, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Ils avaient toujours de la répartie... surtout Harry ... Draco se secoua la tête pour sortir le brun de ses pensées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Dray ? Vous êtes prêt ? A la fin de la publicité, on vous pose les dernières questions puis vous passez dans la salle à coté pour nous jouer votre single en live, ok?

- D'accord pas de problème, répondit il en mettant le casque sur les oreilles.

* * *

- Ah ! Vincent, t'es le dernier ! Entre, ça va bientôt commencer.

Blaise se décala pour laisser passer Vincent et ils rejoignirent ensemble Draco et Gregory, déjà installés dans les confortables fauteuils de la suite du chanteur.

- Bon dans moins de deux semaines, nous allons commencer ta tournée mondiale. J'ai pensé qu'un petit récapitulatif ne ferait de mal à personne...

- Hé Blaise, faut que tu fasses gaffe, tu vas finir par ressembler à Rogue si tu continues comme ça...

Le jeune homme noir jeta un regard froid au chanteur.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierais de surveiller votre langage !

Draco eut un grand sourire.

- Tu l'imites de mieux en mieux, tu sais ?

- Je sais, répondit Blaise d'un air suffisant. Bon ! On récapitule les dates des différents concerts... T'as 19 dates en Europe : Londres, Liverpool, Dublin, Madrid, Barcelone, Rome, Paris, Lyon, Bordeaux, Strasbourg, Francfort, Amsterdam, Moscou, Vienne...

Blaise s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Draco le regardait avec les yeux ronds.

- Tout ça ? Je savais qu'il y en avait beaucoup mais là... J'ai pas le temps de souffler...

- T'inquiètes pas y'a plusieurs jours d'intervalle entre les concerts. La tournée en Europe dure un peu plus d'un mois ensuite tu fais l'Asie avec Pékin et Tokyo puis on part en Amérique où ça sera un peu plus long avec Los Angeles, Chicago, New York, Toronto, Mexico... pour finir par un concert à Londres...

- D'accord... Pour les chansons, je fais comme on a dit ? Je fais d'abord _Alone_ puis je fais un mélange entre les morceaux du nouvel album et ceux des anciens puis je termine par _Heavens_ ?

- Ouais, même si je suis sûr que Rogue aura à redire sur ce programme... Mais il est pas là pour le dire... dit Vincent.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- De toute façon, on peut toujours modifier la liste initiale des chansons, fit Blaise en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.

- Dis Blaise, j'ai entendu dire qu'un des concerts serait filmé pour faire un DVD, c'est lequel ?

- C'est vrai ça. Merci Greg de nous le rappeler ! Celui de Tokyo, non ?

- C'est ça, Draco, en plus, il y aura un cameraman qui nous accompagnera durant une partie de la tournée pour faire les bonus... donc pas de gaffes de permises !

Le chanteur eut un rictus.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça moi... contrairement à d'autres ...

- Au fait, Draco, Hermione m'a dit que Harry était ok pour faire le duo de fin pour le premier concert à Londres.

- Ah.

- Tu leurs as dit que tu partais bientôt ?

- Euuuuh... Ils doivent le savoir non ? Y'a des annonces partout.

- C'est moi où tu tentes d'éviter de leur annoncer ?

Draco se tourna vers Gregory.

- Pas… Pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne les ai pas vu depuis quelques jours et avec la promotion de l'album, je n'y ai pas pensé et je n'ai pas le temps…

- Mouais, on y croit tous, dit d'un ton dubitatif le manager.

Il y eut un long silence gêné. Draco se passionnait pour les motifs des meubles qu'il suivait du doigt.

- Faudra que tu leurs annonces parce que je pense qu'ils seraient un peu vexés que tu ne leur dises pas… Surtout un ….

Le chanteur releva la tête, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Tu penses qu'il serait vexé que je ne lui dise pas ?

- Oui, tu connais Seamus. S'il l'apprend, il risque d'organiser une fête surprise dans l'aéroport juste pour te dire au revoir…

Le blond rigola, il paraissait soulagé et Blaise avait sa petite idée dessus. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à la même personne.

- Il est capable de tout, celui là !

Tout le monde sourit à l'évocation du blond, même Vincent et Gregory qui avait eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre lors de son passage éclair à l'arrivée du groupe de rock dans le même hôtel que Draco. Seamus était arrivé dans la chambre du chanteur et avait inspecté toutes les fenêtres. Le guitariste était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Dis Draco, tu ne veux toujours pas dire pourquoi tu as fait enlever tous les rideaux de ta suite d'hôtel ?

Draco soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres.

- C'est une longue histoire... en lien avec Seamus, ajouta t il comme si l'évocation d'un seul nom pouvait tout expliquer.

* * *

- Oh monsieur Rogue ! Entrez, je vous prie, je préviens le maître de suite de votre arrivée.

Severus Rogue hocha la tête. Après le rendez vous avec Victor Krum, il s'était immédiatement rendu au Q-G des mangemorts, situé au centre de Tirana.

La situation des rebelles était critique et il ne pouvait guère les aider. Il mettrait son statut privilégié en péril et il ne voulait pas se compromettre, surtout qu'il avait d'autres problèmes à côté.

Il se demanda si tout se déroulait comme prévu avec Draco... Même s'il faisait plus ou moins confiance à Blaise pour gérer la situation, il se méfiait. Blaise était compétent mais il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, surtout qu'il ne pouvait être aussi bien renseigné que lui.

- Ah Severus ! Je peux vous dire que vous arrivez à point nommé !

L'espion s'inclina devant le mangemort qui avançait vers lui.

- Nott, je pensais que vous étiez en mission...

- Oh oui mais comme le maître nous a appelé, j'ai fait mon possible pour terminer le plus vite et être là pour son discours. Venez, nous devons tous nous rendre à la grande salle.

Severus hocha la tête et suivit le mangemort.

Tout le monde avait donc été contacté... Ce discours devait être très important. Il pouvait supposer que ce devait être en réaction à ce qui avait été mené en Angleterre... Il serra ses poings cachés dans les poches de son large manteau noir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce duo de Dray et Potter avait été une mauvaise idée. Il craignait la réaction de Lucius Malfoy.

- Au fait, fit soudain Nott. Toujours pas de trace de mon traître de fils ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Il peut être n'importe où, rien ne dit qu'il soit en Angleterre.

- Cette vermine, soupira Nott. Le jour où je lui mettrais la main dessus, il ne s'en relèvera pas...

Severus ne dit rien. Il n'avait même pas entamé de recherches pour retrouver Théodore Nott, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire. C'était pire que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Sans un mot de plus, Nott ouvrit les larges portes en bois et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Autour de la longue table, tous les plus importants mangemorts étaient présents. Rogue croisa le regard de Lucius... Il était au courant des actions de son fils.

- Ah Severus ! Te voici enfin! lança une voix glaciale.

Severus Rogue se retourna pour voir Voldemort arriver, vêtu de ses habits d'apparat. L'espion s'inclina.

- Les actions de ton protégé sont parvenues jusqu'à nous... Il est regrettable que tu n'ais pu intervenir...

- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir su réagir à temps. Mais cela m'a permis d'approcher le groupe que vous détestez tant.

- Je sais, Severus, j'ai lu ton rapport. Très intéressant, d'ailleurs. Viens donc t'asseoir à mes cotés.

Voldemort se détourna de lui et longea la table afin de s'asseoir au bout, là où se tenait Lucius Malfoy. Severus Rogue suivit docilement le maître des lieux et s'assit en face du mangemort aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Messieurs ! Je vous ai appelé car aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous. Notre politique mise en place pour retrouver les groupes de rebelles commencent à porter leurs fruits ! De plus, on m'a récemment signalé que les deux espions anglais à la solde du maire de Londres étaient morts des blessures que nous leurs avons infligés.

La ruse des rebelles avait donc marché, se dit Severus Rogue. Victor Krum lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient répandu cette fausse information pour voir s'il y avait des traîtres dans leur rang.

- ... Malheureusement depuis quelques temps, des artistes ont décidés que nos actions n'étaient pas nobles. Et ils entraînent l'opinion publique derrière eux. Je trouve cette situation intolérable ! J'ai donc décidé de faire un discours qui sera retransmis sur toutes les télévisions du monde.

Un silence presque religieux engloba la salle.

- Par la suite, si les actions de ces artistes continuent. Nous devrons sévir et ce, par tous les moyens mis à notre disposition. Lucius !

Le mangemort blond tourna la tête vers son supérieur, les lèvres pincées et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Oui, My Lord...

- Ton fils ! Il est intolérable qu'une personne de ton sang puisse avoir un tel comportement ! Je veux que tu t'en occupes personnellement !

- Bien My Lord...

Voldemort se leva.

- Et maintenant, allons porter notre discours au monde !

Son comportement était tellement mégalo que Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air stupide.

Tous suivirent, comme des braves moutons, le chef des lieux vers la salle où il y avait des micros et caméras. Voldemort se mit sur le promontoire.

Severus Rogue choisit ce moment pour se retirer. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être présent dans la même salle durant le discours filmé. Il ne voulait courir aucun risque d'être filmé même si tous les mangemorts étaient masqués. Il se plaça juste à côté de la porte histoire d'entendre ce que Voldemort souhaitait dire au monde même s'il en avait saisi le message le plus important.

- Severus...

Le ton était polaire. L'espion se retourna pour voir Lucius Malfoy.

- Je souhaite te poser plusieurs questions...

Lucius lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de conférence, le discours avait commencé... Il haussa les épaules et suivit le blond.

La salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent était assombrie par de lourds rideaux verts sapin. Il y avait un large bureau en bois au centre. Lucius s'y installa désignant le siège en face pour son invité.

- Severus... Tu sais très bien pourquoi je souhaite te parler...

- Ton fils, je suppose.

- Exactement. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas stoppé sa stupidité ? Son comportement m'a mis en porte à faux. Déjà la dernière fois, il est venu m'enlever Narcissa et maintenant il me disgracie auprès de Lord Voldemort ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de le surveiller ?!

Rogue s'était attendu à des reproches sur ce qu'avait fait Dray en Angleterre.

- Lucius. Il y a plusieurs choses à mettre au point, je pense. D'abord avec Narcissa, Draco voulait simplement protéger sa mère. De plus, tu sais très bien que le climat d'ici ne convient pas à sa santé...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se rebeller ainsi contre son propre père ! De plus, cette association avec les ... Heroic Survivals...

Lucius avait prononcé le nom du groupe avec une telle aversion que Rogue crut qu'il allait vomir...

- Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose. Quand j'ai voulu intervenir, il était déjà trop tard...

- Severus ! Je t'ai confié mon fils ! La chair de ma chair ! Et tu me dis que tu es intervenu trop tard ! Mais il fallait pallier à toutes les éventualités possibles !

- Lucius, Draco a été bouleversé par le décès de son amie, Pansy Parkinson, lors de l'attentat contre le groupe... Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher pendant plusieurs jours. Il refusait catégoriquement de me voir. Il pensait que l'attentat était de mon fait et du tien...

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler... La mort de Pansy Parkinson était nécessaire, son influence devenait bien trop importante sur Draco ...

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de paraître surpris.

- Tu veux dire que l'attentat ne visait pas seulement le groupe ?

Lucius sourit.

- Que croyais-tu? Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups... Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que mon propre fils puisse se retourner contre moi... Mon discrédit auprès de Lord Voldemort ne fait que commencer et je préfère prendre les devants. C'est pourquoi, je vais t'accompagner en Angleterre pour retrouver mon fils et lui faire moi-même entendre raison.

Rogue était atterré par ce que venait de lui dire le mangemort blond.

- Voyons, Lucius ! C'est s'exposer à des dangers inconsidérés ! Si on découvre ton identité ou...

- Fais attention à toi Severus... J'ai de forts soupçons contre toi. Voldemort a beau te faire confiance, je pense que tu travailles pour l'autre camp... Je ne pense pas que cela soit un hasard que deux dangereux espions se soient échappés du manoir le jour même de ta venue avec Draco...

Severus Rogue fit semblant d'être surpris mais sentit une sueur froide couler lentement dans son dos. Le recoupement était facile et Lucius n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin s'étaient enfuis grâce à sa voiture... même s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je n'étais même pas au courant de cela.

- Tu as beau feindre l'ignorance, je ne suis pas dupe, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de mon fils ! Je te croirais si tu fais entendre raison à Draco mais si tu n'y arrives pas, tu m'aideras à lui faire payer cet affront, à n'importe quel prix !

Severus hocha lentement la tête en espérant que ça n'arrive jamais. Le blond allait avoir besoin d'une sacrée protection.

Il allait devoir jouer serré.

* * *

- Aaaaah Dray, on attendait plus que toi !

Le chanteur ne put cacher son étonnement : tout le groupe s'était réuni dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'occupait Harry.

- On fête quelque chose ? demanda le blond en posant ses affaires près de la porte.

- Ben, euh...

- Sûrement, non ? fit Harry en se tournant vers les autres.

- On fête le fait qu'on ait envie de boire ? demanda Seamus.

- On fête le fait que Seamus n'a pas fait une seule connerie de la journée, plutôt, non ? répliqua Ron en souriant.

Harry éclata de rire.

- On fête le succès du single, fit Ginny en se décalant pour faire une place à Draco entre Harry et elle.

Draco lui offrit un sourire et accepta la canette qu'Harry lui tendait.

- Au succès du single ! clama Seamus en levant son verre. Et au nouvel album de Draco, qu'il soit un succès !

Le blond sourit, touché. Chacun leva son verre, même Ron qui en avait déjà bu la moitié, et ils trinquèrent.

L'heure qui suivit défila sans que Draco ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La bonne humeur ambiante l'avait mis totalement à l'aise et il appréciait l'intimité qu'il partageait avec le groupe. Même Ron était sympathique avec lui, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était enivré par l'alcool.

Ils s'étaient mis en cercle autour de la table basse, Draco entre Ginny et Harry. Seamus s'était collé à Harry et s'amusait à lui remplir son verre dès que le brun le vidait. Autant dire qu'entre le leader et son batteur, la moitié du minibar y était passée.

Draco se décida à annoncer la nouvelle avant qu'ils ne soient trop ivres pour l'écouter.

- Au fait, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant...

Quatre pairs d'yeux curieux se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

- Je commence ma tournée dans moins de deux semaines, donc on se verra pas pendant presque deux mois...

- Deux mois ! s'exclama Seamus. Mais... C'est super long ! Tu vas trop nous manquer !

- T'inquiète, on lui enverra des mails tous les jours, sourit Harry.

- Plusieurs ?

- Ouais, au moins deux toutes les heures ! rit le brun.

- Vous avez pas intérêt à me pourrir ma messagerie, les menaça Draco.

- Mais tu vas vraiment nous manquer ! fit Seamus en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Ginny. Hein, que c'est vrai ? fit-elle à l'attention de Harry.

Le brun releva les yeux de son verre et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Draco. Le blond le vit étirer ses lèvres en un sourire éclatant.

- Ouais, c'est dommage, je commençais à te trouver fréquentable à force de traîner avec toi, rit-il.

- Vraiment ? sourit Draco, se prêtant au jeu. Moi je trouve que plus je te côtoie, moins je suis fréquentable !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! rit Harry.

- Que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, répliqua Draco en souriant.

- Et pas que sur toi, si tu veux mon avis, intervint Ginny. La moitié des bêtises de Seamus viennent de l'influence d'Harry !

- C'est pour ça que je considère Harry comme mon maître ! s'exclama l'irlandais.

- Tu es mon Padawan, rit Harry.

- Vous parlez encore de Star Wars ! fit Draco, content de ne pas être largué, maintenant qu'il avait vu les films.

- Bingo ! dit Harry en finissant son verre cul sec.

- Il reste plus qu'à lui faire connaître toutes les séries marrantes qui passent à la télé, approuva Ginny en posant sa canette de bière vide. Eh ! Ron ! Tu dors ?!

Le rouquin était silencieux depuis dix bonnes minutes, engourdi par l'alcool mais pas encore endormi.

- En parlant de série ! fit Seamus en se levant d'un bond.

Draco lança un regard interloqué à l'irlandais qui s'était levé pour allumer la télé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Seamus ? fit Harry. C'est pas le moment de regarder la télé.

- Mais, mais, je vais rater ma série préférée! En plus, c'est le dernier épisode de la saison 9.

- Bon alors d'accord, dit Harry.

- Tu lui dis toujours oui, soupira Ginny.

- Je le gâte trop ? fit Harry en riant.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il est mal élevé !

- J'suis pas mal élevé ! s'insurgea le guitariste. C'est vous qui êtes trop bien élevés !

- Moi ? fit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

- Euh, non pas toi, rectifia Seamus. Mais Draco, Ginny et Ron, si !

- En même temps, avec Mme Weasley comme mère...

- T'as quelque chose contre ma mère, Harry ? fit Ginny d'un air faussement menaçant.

Le brun rit.

- Non, tu sais bien que je l'adore !

- Et toi, tes parents sont comment ? demanda Seamus en se tournant vers Draco.

Ce dernier hésita un moment.

- Les miens... Mon père, c'est un... mais ma mère est très gentille, dit-il finalement.

- Pourqu...

- AAAAAAAAHHHH !!

Tout le monde sursauta, et même Ron réagit.

- Pourquoi tu gueules ? grogna Ginny.

- Ils ont coupés ma série ! Regardez ! fit Seamus en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Les regards se portèrent sur la télévision.

- AAAAAHHH !!!

Cette fois, personne ne se demanda pourquoi Seamus avait crié. Voldemort venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

Harry fixa l'image de cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Ça lui laissait un drôle de sentiment, de voir cet homme grand, brun, dont l'âge n'avait pas altéré le charisme. Cet homme qu'il aurait tellement voulu voir mourir et dont il découvrait le visage pour la première fois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! fit Ron en plissant les yeux.

Harry réalisa alors que le tyran parlait mais qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de son discours.

- Merde, siffla Draco entre ses dents, le regard rivé sur Voldemort.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea un instant. Le blond semblait suivre attentivement ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran.

- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

Draco lui lança un regard surpris.

- Oui, mon père m'a appris un peu à parler albanais, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Seamus augmentant le son.

Draco s'humecta lentement les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur la télé puis tourna la tête en direction de Harry et plongea son regard dans celui du brun.

- Il dit que les rebelles ont étés neutralisés et que les forces militaires et politiques des autres pays ont plutôt intérêt à ne pas se mêler à la situation...

Un silence pesant flotta dans la pièce.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, neutralisés ? demanda finalement Seamus.

Draco haussa les épaules, même s'il en avait une idée plutôt claire. Il suivit Harry des yeux lorsque celui-ci se leva pour éteindre la télé, le discours de Voldemort étant terminé et les programmes ayant repris leur cours comme si de rien n'était.

Le chanteur brun alla jusqu'au minibar et sortit une nouvelle bouteille. Il l'ouvrit et but une gorgée, grimaçant en sentant le liquide brûler sa gorge. Personne ne parla, la pièce sembla se figer.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent employées à regarder Harry finir sa bouteille de scotch, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se décide finalement à quitter la chambre, traînant son frère derrière elle. Seamus se leva à son tour.

- On retourne dans nos chambres, on te le laisse, hein, fit l'irlandais.

- D'accord, allez-y, répondit Draco.

- Bye ! fit Seamus en sortant le premier.

Ginny et Draco s'échangèrent un sourire avant que celle-ci ne sorte elle aussi de la chambre, suivit par son frère qui ne lui offrit qu'un léger signe de tête, l'air endormi.

Le blond referma la porte après eux et retourna auprès d'Harry. Ce dernier somnolait déjà, toujours affalé sur le canapé. Draco se pencha au dessus de lui et grimaça.

- Tu es ivre, Harry, fit-il doucement en attrapant la bouteille des mains du brun.

- Non, p'du tout, gémit ce dernier, les yeux fermés.

Draco lui saisit le bras et l'amena contre lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout et marcher. Le brun se laissa faire, et y mit même du sien pour faciliter la tâche au blond. Ils firent quelques pas pour rejoindre la chambre et Draco déposa doucement Harry dans son lit.

- Tu bois trop, commenta-t-il.

- Humm, grogna faiblement Harry. Mal l'tête...

- Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine, soupira le blond.

- Salle 'bain...

Draco sourit doucement et se leva. Il alla dans la salle de bain et soupira en voyant le désordre ambiant. Il fit un pas en avant et ouvrir les placards pour trouver de quoi soulager la migraine du brun.

- C'est périmé, ça ? grimaça-t-il en mettant la main sur un objet non identifié, d'une couleur plus que suspecte. Ah, voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en trouvant enfin les cachets d'aspirine.

Il referma vivement le placard. Alors qu'il allait se détourner, son regard tomba sur un des tiroirs à demi fermé. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit complètement le tiroir et plongea sa main dedans pour s'emparer de l'objet de son attention.

Il amena le petit sachet de poudre blanche à hauteur de ses yeux et fronça davantage les sourcils. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

* * *

A suivre.

Héé oui ! C'est sadique de finir comme ça, hein ? :D

Ne vous inquiètez pas, la suite viendra beaucoup plus vite (ce sera pas dur, mais bon...)

Le coup de Harry qui est sorti avec un gars, ça vous la coupe hein? vous vous y attendiez pas hein? (nous non plus xD) comme quoi, pas si naif que ça ;) juste à l'ouest avec Draco xD ...Ces deux là sont très proches maintenant hein ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et pardon s'il subsiste des fautes !


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Super Star.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Ceci est un slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas. **

Rar anonymes :

**Li-san **: merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Maya** : merci pour ta review ! Encore une/ un (?) fan de Seamus !! Voilà le chapitre avec pleeeeeins d'actions et de suspens ! ( surtout du point de vue de Seamus)

**rock_and_yaoi **: ouah tant d'enthousiasme ça fait super plaisir et rougir un peu ! (Orokasa : et même qu'après on culpabilise de pas publier aussi rapidement )

**addict **: et oui encore une suite !!! incroyable, n'est ce pas ?!? sinon pour ta question existentielle, je pensais (Orokasa) à Dr House en l'écrivant mais ça peut être n'importe quelle série !

**NaruLou **: Nan mais oh c'est vrai quoi ! On a pas honte de mettre aussi longtemps à publier ! Merci pour ta review meme si on sait que la fin de ce chapitre est… euh… sadique ?

**Ermione33** : merci pour ta review et merci à ton amie ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Matsu' **: merci pour ta review, tu auras la réponse à une partie de tes questions dans ce chapitre !

**Shan** : merci infiniment ! lol si tu aimes les conneries de Seamus, tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! on l'espère en tout cas :)

**Douline** : désolées de t'avoir laissé dans un état de dépressionnaire pendant si longtemps xD mais voilà enfin la suite ! et on espère que tu l'aimeras ! mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic, on ne la lâchera jamais ! merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements ! :)

Et oui, enfin le chapitre 16... qui s'est fait attendre plus longtemps que prévu... mais qui va, on l'espère, créer quelques émois xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

- Fais moins de bruit, Seamus ! souffla Harry en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de l'irlandais.

- Pardooon, murmura ce dernier sans perdre son immense sourire.

Harry soupira et reprit sa route. Il avança silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, suivi de près par Seamus. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds en passant devant la chambre de Ron, imité par un Seamus hilare, puis se retrouva devant la chambre de Draco.

Il était presque deux heures du matin, le blond dormait sûrement...

Il donna deux coups sur la porte et attendit. A coté de lui, Seamus s'agitait en riant silencieusement, excité comme une puce. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, tout juste assez pour que le brun voit le visage endormi de Draco apparaître.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? grogna le blond. J'espère que c'est important, vous avez vu l'heure ?!

Harry lui offrit un large sourire.

- Viens avec nous, on va faire une blague ! dit-il à voix basse.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu me réveilles pour _ça_ ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai une vie moi, j'ai besoin de dormir ! Tu crois pas que tu es t...

- On va la faire à Ron, le coupa Harry.

- ... J'arrive.

Harry et Seamus éclatèrent de rire. Ils attendirent devant la porte quelques minutes, riant silencieusement, avant que Draco ne revienne habillé.

- Bon, on y va ? murmura le blond avec un grand sourire.

Harry acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du batteur. Ils étouffèrent un rire en entendant un ronflement sonore de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Seamus... Tu as la clef ? demanda Harry en essayant de réfréner son rire.

Le blond fouilla dans le sac à dos qu'il portait et en tira une carte magnétique qu'il tendit à son leader. Harry la prit et le remercia silencieusement.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Draco.

- _On_, Draco, _on_ va faire quoi... T'es autant coupable que nous maintenant !

Harry ricana devant la remarque de l'irlandais.

- Rien de bien méchant, assura-t-il en chuchotant.

- Ouais, il a connu pire, renchérit Seamus.

- Il faudra juste que demain, il ne nous trouve pas de la journée !

- Oui, car on tient tous à la vie, n'est ce pas ?

- Chut ! fit soudainement Harry en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du guitariste.

Ils se firent totalement silencieux. Les ronflements avaient cessés dans la chambre de Ron.

- On fait quoi ? demanda finalement Seamus dans un murmure. On y va quand même ?

- Ouais, viens, répliqua Harry en passant la carte magnétique pour ouvrir la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit et Harry lança un regard ravi à Draco. Ils entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible et n'eurent pas trop de mal à se repérer : Ron avait laissé une lampe allumée et la chambre était faiblement éclairée.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent du lit en retenant leur souffle, tels des monstres prêts à se jeter sur un enfant endormi pour le dévorer. Harry s'avança même jusqu'au visage de Ron et claqua des doigts à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Le roux ne bougea pas. Harry leva son pouce, affichant un immense sourire.

- Il dort... comme un bébé, pouffa-t-il.

Draco lui rendit son sourire. Il trouvait la situation vraiment drôle.

- Seamus, passe-moi l'arme du crime, murmura le brun en tirant doucement sur la couverture qui recouvrait le batteur.

Draco vit l'irlandais sortit un énorme pinceau de son sac et un pot de peinture rose bonbon. Harry fit signe à Draco de prendre le pot et de lui passer le pinceau. Le blond commençait à comprendre l'idée.

Seamus ouvrit le pot que Draco tenait et Harry y plongea le pinceau avant de se tourner vers le batteur endormi. Ron dormait sur le dos, une main posée sur le ventre et l'autre derrière sa tête. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il leur simplifiait vraiment la tache...

Harry posa doucement le pinceau sur le torse de Ron et attendit un instant. Le roux fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas. Avec un rire étouffé, Harry commença à tracer son oeuvre sur le corps dénudé de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, Seamus et Draco furent réveillés par un hurlement de rage. Draco sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regardant partout autour de lui. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Seamus, où ils avaient fini la nuit.

Il lança un coup d'oeil à Harry et Seamus. Le blond semblait s'être rendormi comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Harry avait les yeux encore fermés, mais à la vue de son petit sourire satisfait, Draco savait qu'il était réveillé.

- Seamus, Draco, dit le brun sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Humm ? grogna Seamus.

- Quand il arrive, formation C...

- Ok, répondit Seamus.

- De quoi ? Formation qu...

Draco ne put finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ron entra dans la chambre comme une tornade.

- Vous êtes morts les mecs !!!

- Formation C ! s'écria Harry.

Seamus et Harry se levèrent d'un bond et contournèrent le roux qui s'avançait vers eux. Ils quittèrent la pièce en courant et s'enfuirent dans le couloir de l'hôtel, Harry prenant à droite et Seamus à gauche.

Ron les regarda partir sans broncher et se tourna vers Draco pour lui lancer un regard noir, puis il eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu en étais ? demanda le roux en s'approchant lentement, toujours souriant.

- De quoi tu parles ? sourit Draco d'un air angélique.

- Fais pas l'innocent, le peroxydé, je sais que t'en étais !

Draco vit, trop tard, le pot de peinture rose qu'ils avaient oubliés dans la chambre du roux. Ron plongea sa main dans le pot et lança une pleine poignée de peinture sur le visage du blond, qui eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux.

- Au tour des deux autres maintenant, je vais les traquer jusqu'à ce que je sois vengé ! s'exclama Ron en sortant de la chambre à son tour, courant dans la direction que Seamus avait prise.

Son rire de dément résonna dans tout l'hôtel.

* * *

- Vous avez saccagé l'hôtel, commenta Hermione.

- Mais non... tenta Harry.

- Vous avez saccagé l'hôtel, répéta Hermione en contemplant le couloir.

Il y avait de la peinture étalée sur le tapis et sur les murs, comme si un massacre avait été commis mais qu'au lieu de trouver du sang, c'était de la peinture. Rose bonbon. Sur des murs blancs. Sur tout l'étage.

- Vous avez saccagé l'hôtel...

- Ouais, vous auriez pu faire ça quand j'étais là, soupira Ginny. Moi aussi, je voulais m'amuser...

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Vous avez saccagé l'hôtel !

- Hermione, tu bug ? demanda Seamus en haussant un sourcil.

- En fait, c'est Ron qui en a mis partout, fit pensivement Harry.

Le roux lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Dans vos chambres, tout de suite !

- Oui, maman... firent les fautifs en rejoignant leur chambre sans un mot, laissant Hermione et Ginny dans le couloir.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre et resta derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes partent régler le problème avec le directeur de l'hôtel. Une fois qu'il fut certain que la voie était libre, il sortit de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à celle de Draco. Il entra sans frapper, refermant après lui.

Draco et Blaise lui lancèrent un regard étonné quand il entra, surpris de le voir débarquer. Harry avait la nette impression d'avoir interrompu Blaise pendant qu'il passait un savon au blond.

- Bon, on verra ça plus tard, soupira Blaise. Je vais rejoindre Hermione, fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Après que la porte se soit refermée, Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire.

- J'arrive à point nommé ? fit-il en riant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui ! Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'engueule !

- On a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi alors ! rit Harry en venant s'asseoir à coté du blond.

Il pencha et s'empara d'une mèches de cheveux blonds. Draco ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- T'as encore plein de peinture dans les cheveux, s'esclaffa le brun en lâchant la mèche dorée. Tu as été le plus touché, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Draco lui tira la langue.

- Je savais pas que tu avais d'aussi bonnes techniques d'esquives, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. On voit que t'as l'habitude !

Harry éclata de rire.

- En attendant, continua Draco. Tu as tellement bien esquivé que l'hôtel est complètement dévasté. Je pensais qu'Hermione hurlerait, mais elle avait l'air totalement...

- Blasée, acheva Harry. Oui, elle est blasée. On a fait pire...

- J'ose même pas imaginer, sourit Draco.

Harry rit doucement. Son portable vibra et il l'extirpa de sa poche pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Draco l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Chaque jour, il ne pensait qu'à ça, à ce sachet de drogue qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires du brun.

Il n'avait pas encore osé lui en parler, même si la découverte lui avait fait un choc. Il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, sa colère et son inquiétude s'accroissaient.

Il voyait à présent les petits signes qu'il n'avait pas remarqués avant, les sautes d'humeur, la fatigue qui laissait les mains du brun tremblantes, ses yeux parfois brillants.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait le frapper pour lui remettre les idées en place ou le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

- Seamus veut qu'on le rejoigne dans sa chambre.

La voix d'Harry le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers le brun. Celui-ci souriait.

- Viens, fit-il en se levant.

Draco le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre de Seamus. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Seamus qui les attendait sur son lit, en peignoir et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

- Il va me le payer, le corniaud ! s'exclama l'irlandais, non sans afficher un immense sourire.

- Tu penses déjà à la vengeance ? demanda Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il a raison Seamus, fit Harry en souriant. C'est d'abord le tour de Ron pour se venger, tu sais ?

Seamus acquiesça malgré son air rebuté.

- On peut pas lui faire une autre blague ce soir ?

- A mon avis, il sera aux aguets. Il devient parano pendant deux ou trois jours quand on lui fait une blague...

- Mais j'ai tellement hâte de remettre ça, soupira Seamus.

- Je sais, je sais, fit Harry d'un ton compatissant en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Draco sourit.

- C'était amusant, hein ? fit Seamus en voyant le visage joyeux de Draco.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Je me suis pas souvent autant amusé, avoua-t-il en riant. La tête que faisait Weasley, c'était vraiment trop drôle !

Seamus et Harry rirent.

- Ron fait toujours une tête marrante quand on lui fait une blague ! commenta Seamus.

Harry se fit pensif un instant puis sourit d'un air machiavélique.

- Seamus, j'ai une idée... Ce soir, on remet ça !

Le blond sauta de joie dans toute la chambre, s'attirant les regards amusés des deux chanteurs.

* * *

- Il est où Draco ? demanda Seamus.

- Il va pas tarder, je lui ai envoyé un message, répondit Harry.

Il était presque une heure du matin. Les deux musiciens attendaient dans le couloir que le blond les rejoigne. Seamus était tellement excité qu'il sautait presque sur place. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco les rejoignit silencieusement.

- Si on appelle pas Ginny, tu crois qu'elle va nous faire la gueule ? demanda Seamus.

Harry le dévisagea un moment, pensif.

- Je pense qu'elle nous pardonnera, répondit-il finalement, affichant un large sourire. Allez, on y va !

Ils avancèrent le long du couloir sur la pointe des pieds, approchant dangereusement de la chambre de Ron. Après un instant où le temps sembla être figé, ils ouvrirent la porte avec la carte magnétique.

- Attend, prépare-toi avant, fit Harry en se tournant vers Seamus.

Le guitariste décapsula son extincteur avec un sourire et le prit entre ses mains, prêt à s'en servir. Harry fit de même avec le sien.

- Bon, Draco, tu nous couvres avec la lampe, ok ?

Le blond acquiesça et alluma sa torche. Après quelques secondes durant lesquels ils se fixèrent en souriant, Harry compta à voix basse.

- Trois, deux, un... On y va !

Il poussa doucement la porte et ils entrèrent. La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais la torche de Draco leur éclairait le chemin jusqu'au lit. Ils se figèrent en entendant la porte claquer derrière eux et la lumière s'allumer d'un coup.

- A l'assauuuut !! hurla Ron.

Une pluie d'oeufs leur tomba dessus.

Harry poussa un juron tout en riant et pointa son extincteur vers Ron pour l'asperger, tandis que Seamus éclatait de rire et que Draco tentait vainement de se protéger. Une volée de tomates les assaillis par derrière.

- Ça vous apprendra à me mettre de coté ! s'exclama Ginny en riant.

- Malédiction, les Weasley se sont alliés ! s'écria Harry. Seamus ! Occupe-toi du roux, je prends la furie !

- Oui, Mon Commandant !

Draco s'éloigna et alla s'abriter derrière le meuble télé. De là où il était, il put admirer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La seule pensée qui le traversa fut que Hermione allait avoir besoin d'aspirine.

* * *

- Le tapis est foutu, les murs vont devoir être repeints, le lit est bon à jeter, la fenêtre doit être remplacée et la moitié des clients de l'hôtel se sont plaints du tapage nocturne.

- Quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait qu'on est méchant, commenta Seamus.

- ... On va devoir changer d'hôtel...

- Bah pourquoi ? On gène ? demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

- Sans blague ! Je vais devoir le déduire de vos salaires.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil à son groupe, attendant quelque mécontentement. Mais aucun de réagit.

- Vous vous en foutez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

- Pour notre salaire ? En fait, oui, répondit Seamus.

- On est pas à ça près, ajouta Harry.

- Je dirais même qu'on a bien rentabilisé notre argent ! C'était super amusant !

Harry, Ginny, Draco et Seamus éclatèrent de rire en entendant le commentaire de Ron. Hermione lui lança un regard lourd de menaces mais se contenta de soupirer.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ? demanda-t-elle. Enfin, bon. Au moins , vous avez pas mis le feu.

Un silence lui répondit.

- Vous avez… pas...

- T'as éteint le feu ou … ? demanda faiblement Ron.

- Nan, je crois qu'il y a encore nos chamallows qui grillent sur le toit … lui répondit Harry en souriant.

- Oh oui ! s'écria Seamus. A table !

* * *

- Dis, Ginny, fit Draco d'une voix hésitante.

Le rousse se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Draco hésita. Il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet. Il n'était même pas sûr que la rousse soit au courant de la situation, et il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes à Harry. Mais il avait terriblement besoin d'en parler.

- J'ai trouvé... Comment te dire ça ? Dans la chambre d'Harry... Il y avait...

Il vit du coin de l'oeil la rousse se figer dans son geste et lui lancer un regard surpris. Il tourna la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il sut immédiatement qu'elle était au courant de l'addiction du brun.

- Ah, tu en as trouvé, dit-elle simplement.

Draco resta un instant bouche bée devant cette réaction.

- Ça ne te fait rien ?

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu crois que je l'encourage ? Que je le soutiens ? Avec Seamus et Ron, on essaye de le faire arrêter, mais rien n'y fait...

- Il faut faire quelque chose...

- Je suis bien d'accord, soupira la rousse. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, personne n'est en mesure de l'arrêter. La seule personne qui aurait pu lui faire entendre raison, c'est Sirius, et il est mort.

- Pourquoi seulement Sirius Black ? Vous êtes ses amis, non ?

- Oui, mais Sirius était la personne qui comptait le plus pour Harry. Et il l'a perdu. La douleur est trop grande pour qu'il nous écoute.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il se sentait tellement coupable des actes de son père qu'il sentait son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer.

- Tu sais, Harry souffre beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montre. Il le gère comme il peut, même si ce n'est pas de la bonne manière. Mais malgré ça... Jamais on ne l'abandonnera. Toi non plus, tu le laisseras pas tomber, hein ?

Draco fixa Ginny pendant de longues secondes, attristé de voir son visage inquiet et triste, puis lui offrit un maigre sourire.

- Jamais, affirma-t-il doucement.

* * *

La tête de Draco se balançait au rythme de la mélodie.

_I loved you before I saw you_ ( Je t'aimais avant de t'avoir vu )

_I loved you like a madman_ ( Je t'aimais comme un fou )

_And now that you're gone _( Et maintenant que t'es parti )

_All my life became dull_ ( Toute ma vie est devenue fade )

Il sourit. Le premier concert de la tournée se déroulait bien. Le public était présent et visiblement enchanté, voire même surexcité...

Draco s'approcha du bord de la scène, faisant pousser quelques cris parmi les spectateurs. Lui ne voyait quasiment rien à cause de la lumière des projecteurs, mais il leur fit un signe de la main et leur sourit avant de reprendre le refrain.

_I loved you before I saw you_ (Je t'aimais avant de t'avoir vu).

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que quelque chose se passait dans les coulisses. Il se recula pour voir ce qui se passait, tout en continuant de chanter.

Hermione était là, avec Blaise... Ils avaient l'air en grande conversation et se lançaient des regards inquiets. Le chanteur ferma un instant les yeux. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait en dehors de la scène. Il devait rester avec son public.

Il se rapprocha du bord de la scène et monta sur une des estrades. Il désigna le public alors qu'il chantait les dernières paroles de sa chanson.

_I loved you before I saw you ( Je vous aimais avant de vous avoir vu )_

_I love you like a madman ( Je vous aime comme un fou )_

_And now that you're here_ ( Et maintenant que vous êtes là)

_All my life became full_ ( Toute ma vie est devenue belle )

Il avait changé les paroles au dernier moment. Le public avait l'air de tellement s'amuser qu'il avait eu envie de leur offrir un cadeau. Il leur sourit en leur faisant de grands signes.

- Merci ! Vous êtes formidables ! Juste deux minutes de pause, attendez-moi !

Les spectateurs poussèrent de grands cris. Il leur sourit encore une fois et se dirigea vers les coulisses pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il était complètement épuisé mais il voulait donner son maximum pour son premier concert. Et surtout montrer à Harry de quoi il était capable, car il devait chanter avec lui pour la dernière chanson.

A peine était-il entré dans les coulisses que Blaise lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Le chanteur but la moitié avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème…

- Où est Harry ?

Blaise pointa Hermione du doigt. Elle était au téléphone, elle semblait furieuse.

- Elle est au téléphone avec Harry… Il semblerait qu'il soit encore chez lui...

- QUOI ?!?

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Je te pardonnerais pas pour ce que tu es en train de faire ! Assume tes erreurs ! Dis-lui en face !

Hermione lui tendit le téléphone portable, il le prit machinalement et se mit dans un coin pour parler sans être dérangé.

- Harry ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On dirait que ta manager a des envies de meurtres...

_" Draco ?… Je… euh je suis sur le chemin là… J'arrive d'ici cinq minutes"_

Le blond se massa le crâne… Il entendait la respiration saccadée du brun à travers le combiné, preuve qu'il courrait en même temps qu'il lui parlait. Mais le public ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps.

- Harry ! Comment je fais, moi ? le public attend. Je fais quoi pendant cinq minutes ?

_"T'as qu'à leur chanter un truc… t'as sûrement des chansons en réserve, non ?"_

Draco ferma les yeux. Harry voulait vraiment sa peau. Il détestait agir à la dernière minute, décider d'une chose au dernier moment, ce n'était pas son truc… Il avait bien des chansons en réserve mais ses musiciens ne les connaissaient pas. Il avait bien des chansons qu'il pouvait gérer tout seul mais…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire.

- Ouais, j'en ai une mais t'as intérêt à te grouiller, hein !

_"T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je serais là ! A tout de suite !"_

Draco raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Hermione. Il se tourna vers son ami, décidé.

- Blaise, t'as ma guitare ?

- Ouais, elle est juste là, répondit-il en pointant l'objet convoité. Mais pourquoi tu...

- Harry a dit qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes… je vais faire une ou deux chansons…

- Draco, tu lui fais confiance ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'il…

Draco se retourna la guitare à la main.

- Je lui fais confiance.

Le blond eut juste le temps d'entendre Hermione murmurer « Ils sont tous les deux cinglés ... » avant de remonter sur la scène sous une acclamation assourdissante.

Il fit signe aux musiciens qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux et qu'ils pouvaient se reposer dans les coulisses jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter n'arrive.

Il prit une chaise et abaissa le micro pour pouvoir jouer et chanter en même temps. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

Quand il fut enfin installé, il s'approcha du micro.

- Puisque c'est le premier concert de ma tournée, je vais vous jouer une chanson inédite… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Elle s'appelle _Wish to know_....

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris accueillit ses paroles. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration. Ce qu'il allait faire était une connerie monumentale et se maudissait pour cela.

Il commença lentement à pincer les cordes de sa guitare. La mélodie se formait doucement. Un silence presque religieux s'était formé chez les spectateurs, ce qui amplifiait le son de ses notes.

Le visage de Draco se rapprocha du micro et commença à chanter.

_Before I hated you _(Avant je te détestais)

_And you hated me_ (Et tu me détestais)

_You were my Nemesis_ (Tu étais ma Némésis)

_But I didn't know you _(Mais je ne te connaissais pas)

Le rythme de la chanson s'accéléra rendant la mélodie un peu plus rock. L'influence de Harry était là.

_We're so different (Nous sommes si différents)_

_But when I saw you ( Mais quand je t'ai vu)_

_I feel something so different (J'ai ressenti quelque chose de si different)_

_I can't explain these feelings (Je ne peux pas expliquer ces sentiments)_

_No hate, no jealousy (Pas de haine, pas de jalousie)_

_Just a wish to know you (Seulement un désir de te connaître)_

Il ferma les yeux repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. L'attentat… Le décès de Pansy… Sa décision de faire le single… La collaboration avec les Heroic Survivals…

_You believe in hope (Tu crois en l'espoir)_

_I don't believe in anything (Je ne crois en rien)_

_But now, I want to believe in you (Mais maintenant, je veux te croire)_

_When you tell me (Quand tu me dis)_

_That there is always hope (Qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir)_

Son attachement de plus en plus important au groupe... et surtout au brun...

_We're so different (Nous sommes si différent)_

_But when I see you (Mais quand je te vois)_

_I feel something so powerful (Je ressens quelque chose de si puissant)_

_I can't explain these feelings (Je ne peux pas expliquer ces sentiments)_

_No hate, no jealousy (Pas de haine, pas de jalousie)_

_Just a wish to know you (Seulement un désir de te connaître)_

Son amour naissant...

_I feel something so powerful (Je ressens quelque chose de si puissant)_

_I can't explain these feelings (Je ne peux pas expliquer ces sentiments)_

_No hate, no jealousy (Pas de haine, pas de jalousie)_

_Just hope and... (Seulement de l'espoir et...)_

_A wish to know you (Un désir de te connaître)_

_Just a wish to see you (Seulement un désir de te voir)_

_I just want to know you (Je veux juste te connaître)_

Il s'arrêta de chanter. Les dernières notes s'envolèrent et se dissipèrent. Le public se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. Draco leva les yeux vers eux, son sourire était quelque peu tremblant. Cette chanson lui tenait tellement à coeur. Il ne l'aurait jamais chanté en public si ça n'avait pas été pour Harry...

- Merci… Merci beaucoup.

Il vit qu'on s'agitait dans les coulisses. Il tourna la tête pour voir que les musiciens remontaient sur scène.

Harry était arrivé... Harry le regardait …

Le blond sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Harry avait entendu sa chanson. La chanson qu'il avait écrite en pensant à lui...

Le brun lui sourit, Draco essaya de faire même mais il lui semblait qu'il faisait plus la grimace qu'autre chose. Gêné, il tourna la tête.

- Je reviens dans une minute, le temps que les musiciens s'installent...

Il se dirigea vers les coulisses, la guitare à la main. A peine était il rentré dans les coulisses qu'Harry lui serra amicalement l'épaule.

- Wow ! C'était... impressionnant ! J'ai pas tout entendu mais ta chanson était formidable ! Pourquoi tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais ce genre de chanson dans ton répertoire ? On aurait du Bob Dylan ou du…

- Haaaaaaarry ! Monte sur scène immédiatement ou je t'étripe !

- Ouip, mon commandant ! Tout de suite, mon commandant !

- Deux secondes ! J'annonce la nouvelle avant, parce que sinon il va y avoir des crises cardiaques dans le public si on nous voit arriver ensemble…

Draco posa sa guitare dans un coin et remonta sur scène.

- Voici la dernière chanson de ce concert.

Il y eut de grands cris de déception. Draco leva la main pour faire revenir le silence. Il regarda la foule et offrit un sourire à ses fans.

- Je pense que vous connaissez tous _Heavens_ …

- Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

Draco eut un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme du public.

- J'espère bien qu'ils la connaissent !

Le blond se retourna pour voir que Harry n'avait pas attendu et était monté sur la scène armé d'un micro. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de faire de grands signes au public en souriant. Les spectateurs hurlèrent leur joie de les voir ensemble sur scène.

- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, et j'espère qu'ils sont nombreux... Voici Harry Potter des Heroic Survivals…

- Hééé … J'suis aussi connu que toi ! T'abuse un peu, là !

Le public rit devant la scène.

Draco eut un petit reniflement moqueur. Il s'éloigna du micro et murmura :

- C'est un juste retour des choses, monsieur le retardataire.

* * *

Harry était sorti de la voiture en trombe. S'il courrait, il pourrait y être en quelques minutes ! Jamais il n'avait monté des escaliers aussi vite... Mais en même temps, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse.

C'était de sa faute s'il était en retard, il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire mais …

Il se mordit la lèvre et se secoua la tête. Il devait se dépêcher parce que Draco comptait sur lui et il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance.

Il remercia d'un signe de la tête le vigile qui le laissait passer et entra dans les coulisses. Les deux managers sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Purée Harry ! Ne refais jamais ça, d'accord !

- Désolé, j'ai entendu le réveil mais je me suis rendormi juste après…

Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient pincées, signe qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Draco a pu s'arranger ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- T'inquiète pas, il déteste ce genre de situation mais il gère assez bien. Écoute-le.

Harry s'approcha de l'escalier qui menait à la scène. La mélodie qu'il entendait était énergique presque rock. Il monta les quelques marches pour voir Draco assis, jouant de la guitare sèche devant son public.

_I feel something so powerful (Je ressens quelque chose de si puissant)_

_I can't explain these feelings (Je ne peux pas expliquer ces sentiments)_

_No hate, no jealousy (Pas de haine, pas de jalousie)_

_Just hope and... (Seulement de l'espoir et...)_

_A wish to know you (Un désir de te connaître)_

_Just a wish to see you (Seulement un désir de te voir)_

_I just want to know you (Je veux juste te connaître)_

Harry avait toujours cru que Draco ne faisait que des balades... mais ce qu'il chantait était complètement différent. C'était comme s'il découvrait un nouveau Draco.

Il se décala pour laisser passer les musiciens sans quitter du regard le chanteur qui remerciait le public. Dans les oreilles d'Harry, la mélodie bourdonnait toujours. Il sentit que ses lèvres s'étiraient sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Cette chanson, sans qu'il ne le sache pourquoi, l'avait rendu heureux.

Il cligna les yeux. Draco le fixait, l'air un peu surpris. Il le prit par les épaules et descendit les quelques marches avec lui.

- Wow ! C'était... impressionnant ! J'ai pas tout entendu mais ta chanson était formidable ! Pourquoi tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais ce genre de chanson dans ton répertoire ? On aurait du Bob Dylan ou du…

- Haaaaaaarry ! Monte sur scène immédiatement ou je t'étripe !

Harry réagit automatiquement en entendant le ton qu'employait son manager.

- Ouip, mon commandant ! Tout de suite, mon commandant !

- Deux secondes ! J'annonce la nouvelle avant, parce que sinon il va y avoir des crises cardiaques dans le public si on nous voit arriver ensemble…

Harry rit. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas annoncé officiellement qu'ils faisaient le duo ensemble pour le premier et dernier concert de la tournée de Draco. Alors que le chanteur s'adressait à la foule, Harry prit le micro que lui tendait un des membres du staff avant de monter sur scène.

- J'espère bien qu'ils la connaissent !

Le brun vit Draco se retourner. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et fit de grands signes de la main pour le public. Les cris s'amplifièrent.

- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, et j'espère qu'ils sont nombreux... Voici Harry Potter des Heroic Survivals…

Harry se tourna vers son ami, l'air faussement choqué.

- Hééé … J'suis aussi connu que toi ! T'abuse un peu, là !

Draco eut un petit reniflement moqueur. Il s'éloigna du micro et murmura.

- C'est un juste retour des choses, monsieur le retardataire.

Harry lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Draco fit signe aux musiciens de commencer et la musique du single commença à rugir des enceintes de la scène.

* * *

_Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger... More than ever, Hour after, Our work it, Nev-_

Harry tendit la main pour attraper son portable. Il devait être 14 heures mais ils avaient fêté avec Draco la fin des concerts de Londres et le départ du chanteur pour sa tournée mondiale. Ils s'étaient couchés tard. Ou tôt, cela dépendait du point de vue.

- Allô ? fit-il d'un voix enrouée.

_"...Harry ? C'est moi..."_

Le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Impossible...

- Sirius ?! s'écria-t-il, se redressant d'un bond.

Son coeur battait maintenant a un rythme infernal, et il crut presque qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il manqua de lâcher le téléphone.

_"Oui... Salut mon grand !"_

Harry sentit un vertige le saisir et il se rassit maladroitement, tombant presque en arrière.

- Mais tu... Comment ? ...On m'a dit que tu étais mort... souffla-t-il.

_"...Juste passé pour mort, rassure-toi... Mais j'ai été salement blessé... Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus va bien, et il s'occupe de moi... Je ne... Harry ? ... T'es encore là ?"_

- Oui, murmura le brun, réprimant un sanglot.

Les larmes qu'il tentait désespérément de refouler lui embuaient les yeux, et ses épaules se secouaient silencieusement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant, c'était bien la voix de Sirius qui lui parlait ! Il n'était pas mort !

_"... Harry, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps... Je dois appeler Dumbledore aussi... Mais écoute-moi. Tout va bien. Je reviendrais dès que je pourrais, d'accord ? En attendant, je suis en sécurité. "_

- D'accord, fit Harry d'une voix rauque. Je suis tellement content, Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis tellement content !

_" Tu as dû avoir beaucoup de peine en apprenant ma soit disant mort..." _fit Sirius d'une voix affectée.

- J'ai... j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou quand on m'a dit que t'étais mort, avoua Harry.

_"... Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça."_

- Mais maintenant, tout va bien.

_"Oui, tout va bien." _

Harry sentait son rythme cardiaque reprendre une cadence normale, mais il restait sonné.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_"... Eh bien" _Harry sentit la voix de Sirius devenir hésitante_. "Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais... Notre planque a été découverte, les mercenaires envoyés par Voldemort nous ont attaqués... On a été emmenés, Remus, moi et d'autres, dans des cachots, et..."_

- Et quoi ? demanda Harry en retenant son souffle.

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse, et l'idée elle-même l'horrifiait.

_"... Ecoute, Harry. J'ai... On a été torturé pendant des jours..."_

La voix de Sirius se brisa en même temps que le coeur d'Harry. Son parrain continua malgré tout.

_" Il n'y a que Remus et moi qui ayons survécus... Tous ceux qui avaient étés attrapés avec nous sont morts..."_

- Sirius...

_"Je vais bientôt rentrer, Harry, je te le promet... La situation commence déjà à se débloquer. "_

- Oui, j'espère...

_"Reste plus qu'à espérer que Malfoy nous ramène pas dans son cachot !" _rit Sirius dans une faible tentative d'humour.

Harry écarquilla les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais non, c'était stupide. Il rit à cette simple idée.

- C'est pas marrant, mais... Je fais un duo avec un ami qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy, fit-il en souriant.

Un long silence lui répondit.

- Sirius ? T'es encore là ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_"Harry. Draco Malfoy, c'est le fils du partisan qui m'a torturé..."_

Harry se figea.

- Hein ?

_"Draco Malfoy. C'est le fils d'un mangemort." _répéta Sirius_. _

- Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il entendit Sirius soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est une blague ? C'est une blague, hein ?

_"Non, je suis désolé Harry. Ce n'en est pas une. Je sais pas à quel point tu es ami avec lui, mais méfis-toi de lui... Ne lui fait pas confiance..."_

Harry resta bouche bée.

_"... Je dois y aller. On risque de me repérer si je reste plus longtemps... Je te rappellerais, d'accord ?"_

- Oui... D'accord... souffla Harry, encore sonné.

_"...Prend soin de toi..."_

- Oui, toi aussi, répondit le brun. Sirius, je...

Mais son parrain avait déjà coupé la communication. Il resta prostré pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant fixement le combiné.

Sirius... Vivant...

Draco... Mangemort…

Il n'y croyait pas. C'était tout bonnement impossi... Il fronça les sourcils. En y repensant, certaines scènes qui prenaient tout leur sens maintenant.

Sa discrétion, vis à vis de ses parents... Le fait qu'il connaisse Théodore…

Harry serra les poings. Il aurait dû deviner quand ils avaient vu l'émission sur l'autre mégalo… Il connaissait l'albanais… Son père lui avait appris !

L'esprit d'Harry s'emballa. A bien y réfléchir, leur association ne pouvait qu'être factice... Ils ne s'était jamais entendu précédemment et soudain, comme par miracle, le peroxydé voulait faire la paix ! Il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne !

Dray… non… Draco Malfoy était un fils de mangemort...

Son estomac se tordit et sa gorge se noua. Il se sentait trahi… Lui qui avait commencé à vraiment bien aimer le blond...

Il prit le premier objet qui était à portée de main et le jeta violemment contre le mur. Il voulait tout casser même si cela ne servait à rien. Son regard tomba sur le sachet de poudre qu'il avait acheté récemment. Il tendit sa main vers l'objet, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Oublier. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant.

* * *

Draco toqua et entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Gregory et Vincent avaient pris ses affaires pour aller les mettre dans le van qui le transporterait jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il avait été saluer Seamus et Ginny une dernière fois, ainsi que Ron par la même occasion, le roux se trouvant dans la chambre de sa soeur.

Il ne restait plus qu'Harry. Toujours se garder le meilleur pour la fin, hein, songea-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il trouva le brun avachi sur le canapé, le regard perdu et rougi. Draco fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Harry venait de prendre de la drogue, il le voyait au premier coup d'oeil maintenant qu'il savait..

- Harry ? appela-t-il sèchement.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui. Draco se figea devant le regard dur que lui lança Harry.

- Tiens, tiens... mais qui voilà ? Le fils du partisan Malfoy...

Draco se sentit blêmir. Son corps se glaça et il se crispa. Comment ? Comment Harry était-il au courant ? Théodore lui avait promis de ne rien dire !

La bouche devenue sèche, il s'avança d'un pas.

- Pourquoi tu... commença-t-il.

- Te fatigue pas, va ! le coupa Harry.

Draco eut un léger vertige. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train de se produire. Harry savait. Harry allait le haïr. Il allait le perdre, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

- Attend, on peut en parler, insista-t-il en se rapprochant davantage.

Harry eut un rire moqueur et se leva, parcourant les derniers pas qui le séparaient du blond. Même si Harry était plus petit que lui, Draco se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait être imposant.

- Parler de quoi ? susurra le brun avec froideur. T'es un menteur, de toute façon...

- Non ! s'exclama Draco. J'ai pas menti, tu m'as jamais demandé si mon père était...

- Un mensonge par omission, c'est un mensonge quand même ! s'écria Harry.

Draco se figea, horrifié par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il savait que Harry lui en voudrait, qu'il le prendrait mal, et son erreur avait été de toujours repousser ce moment, le moment où il dirait tout au brun.

- Écoute, s'il te plait... fit-il en s'humectant les lèvres. Je n'ai... Mon père, il voulait me forcer à devenir un partisan, mais j'ai refusé ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père !

Harry eut un sourire désabusé et le coeur de Draco se brisa en voyant la déception peindre les traits du brun.

- Si c'était le cas, t'en aurais parlé avant, dit le brun, la voix redevenue calme.

- Et comment ? s'énerva Draco. Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour ! Tu sais combien c'est dur de parler de mon père ? Avec toi, c'était presque impossible d'aborder la conversation !

Harry secoua la tête.

- Comment je peux savoir si tu es sincère ? ... J'ai l'impression que tu m'as mentit depuis le début...

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour.

- J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Et toi, tu oses me faire la morale, alors tu viens de prendre de la drogue ?!

Le regard de Harry se durcit.

- C'est... Ça te regarde pas !

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Tu sais pas à quel point ça m'inquiète ?

- Et pourquoi tu t'inquièterais, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?!

Draco le dévisagea longuement, le regard perdu.

- Tu comprends rien, Harry. Tu comprends jamais rien, souffla-t-il.

Le brun ne détourna pas les yeux, son visage se ferma. Il était fatigué, et ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation bizarre. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le regarde avec autant de tristesse dans les yeux.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, tu perds ton temps, lâcha-t-il en se détournant finalement.

- Tu comprends jamais rien, s'écria Draco en lui attrapant le bras.

Le brun, trop surpris pour résister, se sentit tiré en arrière. Une main se posa sur sa joue et les lèvres douces de Draco s'emparèrent des siennes pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Juste quelques secondes, pas plus.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, Draco s'éloigna vivement et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

_**A suivre. **_

* * *

Il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait !

Bwahahahahahahaha!

Vous pensiez que le chapitre précédant avait une fin sadique ? pour vous, nous avons fait PIRE xD bwahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!

... oops pardon, nous nous emportons... nous allons aller nous cacher pour éviter les projectiles xD

La suite, prochainement dans vos bacs ! Eh d'ailleurs, bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui passent le bac et les partiels !


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Super Star.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Ceci est un slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas. **

Rar : 

_Alfgard_ : c'est vrai, on est la-men-ta-ble ! xD mais on va se rattraper promis ! lol merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes notre Draco :)

_aliena of apple _: merci infiniment pour ta review pleine de compliments :D c'est vraiment motivant lorsqu'on en reçoit des comme ça :) pardon pour notre lenteur de publication :( voilà la suite après deux mois d'attente !

_amachanx3_ : t'en fais pas, on va pas faire mourir Harry d'une overdose, on est sadique mais pas à ce point ! lol (et oui, on est bien deux :D ) merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, ça fait plaisir à lire :)

_An author alone in the dark _: merci beaucoup ! c'est vrai que les chapitres sont assez longs... faut au moins ça pour compenser le temps entre deux updates... voilà enfin la suite !

_Asuka Tanku _: merci pour ta review pleines de compliments ! :) ça fait plaisir ! Harry, Draco et la drogue... on te laisse lire ce chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! :D en tout cas, merci encore ! on espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre malgré les délais de publication... (oui tu peux avoir un Seamus, on t'en prête un xD )

_Bapades56_ : noooon ne te suicide pas ! voilà la suite ! xD le chantage marche partiellement, parce qu'on publie mais on met quand meme du temps ! lol en tout cas merci pour ton petit mot plein d'encouragements !

_BoudahMIM _: oui ! il l'a fait ! xD ça fait plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme ! :) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et pour les passages en anglais, c'est vrai que ça doit faire criser les anglophones... pourtant on a demandé a une amie bilingue de nous corriger... l'anglais et la traduction c'est souvent très subjectif... mais si tu veux corriger (ou traduire directement) nos chansons, pourquoi pas ;D en tout cas, voilà la suite ! on espère qu'elle te plaira ! merci d'être là à chaque chapitre ! :D

_cocomay_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! on va te ménager pour éviter la crise cardiaque xD en tout cas voilà la suite ! en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

_Douline_ : coucou ! euh pour le défi, c'est un peu raté on dirait xD on ne pensait pas mettre aussi longtemps à finir ce chapitre, mais on a été par mal occupée avec le boulot chacune de notre coté, du coup ça n'a pas du tout avancé rapidement :( mais en tout cas, voici enfin la suite qui on espère te plaira !

egwene : merciiii ! voilà la suite ! on espère que tu l'apprécieras ;)

_ermione33_ : si c'est vrai ! on a osé couper là ! xD mais ne boude plus ! reviens ! voilà la suite ! xD

_Feasie_ : lol oui, incroyable mais vrai ! merci a toi ! voilà la suite ! :D

_felinnesse _: merci beaucoup pour ta review :D c'est vrai que le clash entre Harry et Draco n'a pas fini en bain de sang et qu'un Harry stone y est pour beaucoup... pour savoir si ça va vraiment clasher entre eux, on te laisse lire cette suite, en espérant que tu en sois satisfaite :D

_fleur de lisse _: lol ta review nous a fait beaucoup rire, c'est vraiment agréable de voir ton enthousiasme quant à notre fic ! :) cette suite devrait en principe te plaire ! on l'espère en tout cas ! lol merci vraiment pour ta review !

_Ginii _: Ah la la c'est vrai, faut qu'on arrête les fins de sadiques... les chapitres en eux-mêmes le sont déjà assez comme ça ! lol ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va se poser pleiiins de questions comme tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre :D merci à toi pour ta review et ta présence à chaque chapitre ! ça fait vraiment plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois :)

_Homury _: merci ! tes compliments nous font très plaisir et on est contentes que la fic continue à te plaire ! :) pardon pour le retard, voilà la suite !

_jojoaquarius_ : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! désolées d'avoir été si longues à écrire la suite ! voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise :D

_Jully Reed _: merci pour ta review ! voilà la suite, un peu en retard certes, mais qui on l'espère te plaira tout autant :)

_Kimmy Kiwi _: nooon ne nous fait pas la gueule ! meme si on a encore mit longtemps à pondre la suite :( voilà le nouveau chapitre pour nous faire un peu pardonner ! :D en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, on espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ! :)

_leanore59_ : _*esquive une tomate* _salut toi ! _*esquive une autre tomate* _merci pour ta review ! _*esquive une troisième tomate* _désolée, plus de deux mois d'attente :( _*n'esquive pas la quatrième tomate* _aie ! xD non, sérieux, désolées pour l'attente ! voilà la suite, on espère que tu continueras à aimer :D

_L'Eclat de la Lune _: héhé Harry a encore plus de mal dans ce chapitre ! (deux mois seulement depuis la dernière update... pas trois ! xD )

_Lily2507_ : merci beaucoup ! vraiment contentes que le chapitre 16 t'aies plu ! voilà la suite ! on espère que tu continueras à aimer :D

_Lynshan_ : merciii ! c'est vrai que pour un premier baiser, l'ambiance est particulière... le second ne se fera pas dans les meme circonstances ;p en tout cas, encore merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! :) voilà la suite !

_Maya_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! t'en fais pas, on n'a pas repoussé nos limites et fait un fin sadique cette fois (pour compenser la fin du chapitre 16 lol) merci pour tes encouragements, et pardon pour notre lenteur de publication :( on espère que cette suite te plaira ! (et effectivement, on n'a pas passé le bac, on est des vieilles, c'est fait depuis trois ans déjà xD )

_meliy _: merci ! ta review nous a fait vraiment plaisir ! :) on est super contentes que tu aies aimé le chapitre :D voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, mais on espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)

_Mokalyne_ : lol oui la fin du chapitre est pas sympa ! pardon ! lol on va se calmer sur les fins sadiques (enfin, on va essayer ! lol) merci pour ta review en tout cas ! voilà la suite !

_NaruLou_ : ouiiii nous sommes ignobles ! mais tu nous aimes quand meme hein ? hein ? xD le rose, oui ça fait peur, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont choisis cette couleur non? xD enfin, merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

_Nila_ : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! un tout petit bisou pour l'instant, pour mieux apprécier le 'vrai' bisou qui viendra plus tard ! lol pour ce qui est de la réaction de Harry, on te laisse la découvrir dans cette suite !

_Omb66_ : merci ! ça fait plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme :) effectivement, même si Draco a fait le premier pas, rien n'est encore terminé, surtout avec un Harry aussi têtu :p ce chapitre devrait te plaire, enfin on l'espère !

_Paprika Star _: merci pour ta review :) si Harry va en parler, tu le sauras... dans ce nouveau chapitre ! lol

_princess angel of darkness _: héhé on va faire un peu durer, mais pas bien longtemps rassure-toi :p merci pour ta review et on espère que cette suite te plaira ! :)

_sati-san _: lol oui on aime les fins sadiques, mais il n'y aura pas d'overdose, c'est promis ! xD merci pour ta review, voici la suite un peu en retard !

_soizic _: merci ! voilà la suite ! :)

_Tigrou19 _: merci beaucoup ! oui t'as vu, on est fan des fins en cliffanger... faut qu'on arrête, on va finir par se faire taper xD contentes que tu aimes l'univers qu'on a crée :) voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours :D

_TheDreamSpectral _: coucou ! merci pour ta review : ) et pardon pour la fin sadique du chapitre précédent lol on va se calmer sur les fins sadiques, promis ! xD pour l'OS, en fait on ne va pas le faire, parce que le chapitre 18 parlera des problèmes de drogues d'Harry et on y racontera comment il a commencé... mais pour l'heure, voilà le chapitre 17 qui, on l'espère te plaira !

_The Mushu _: merci vraiment pour ta review ! ça fait plaisir que le chapitre 16 t'aies autant plu :) voilà la suite ! on espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant :)

_Ziggy Black _: merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite ! on peut l'avoir notre bisou maintenant ? xD

Toutes ces reviews ! C'est presque incroyable ! lol merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes ! C'est vraiment motivant !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre... Après deux mois, oui on sait :o mais il est long ! très long ! on vient de battre notre record lol (et en plus il n'y a pas de fin en cliffanger cette fois !) :D

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 17

* * *

_- Tu comprends jamais rien ! s'écria Draco en lui attrapant le bras. _

_Le brun, trop surpris pour résister, se sentit tiré en arrière. Une main se posa sur sa joue et les lèvres douces de Draco s'emparèrent des siennes pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Juste quelques secondes, pas plus._

_Mais avant qu'Harry ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, Draco s'éloigna vivement et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte._

Harry fixait encore la porte, hébété. Ça faisait déjà de longues minutes que Draco était sortit, mais son cerveau n'avait toujours pas assimilé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, d'un mouvement incertain, il recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber entre les coussins du sofa. Après quelques secondes de silence, il cligna rapidement des paupières et sembla se reconnecter à la réalité.

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en se relevant tout aussi brusquement.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir maladroitement.

- Mais... Mais...

C'était impossible. Cette scène n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu, si ? Ça avait été si rapide, il se demandait si cela s'était réellement passé. Oui... Il l'avait rêvé, n'est ce pas ? Draco n'avait pas vraiment... Ne l'avait pas vraiment...

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient engourdies... Pourtant ça n'avait duré que quelques instants. Si peu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Et puis... comment était-il supposé réagir en fait ?

Harry essaya un moment de se calmer pour analyser plus clairement ce qui venait de se passer, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé. Il ne pouvait pas y penser calmement pour l'instant, et il n'en avait pas non plus envie...

Parce que ça avait été clair cette fois...

_Tu comprends jamais rien ! _

Oui, cette fois, il avait parfaitement comprit le message...

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de rattraper Draco pour lui demander la raison de ce geste... Il la connaissait, la réponse. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Ça bouleversait bien trop de choses en si peu de temps...

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur la droite. Il s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux et inspira. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il voulait juste dormir. Et oublier son trouble.

Il s'assoupit en quelques instants.

* * *

- Harry, concentre-toi, soupira Hermione pour la sixième fois.

- Oui, pardon. On reprend.

Le brun lança un regard d'excuse à ses amis.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Ron tapa ses baguettes « Trois, quatre ! ». Tandis que la basse et la batterie rythmaient la mélodie, Seamus se lança dans un long riff de guitare.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il s'efforçait de se concentrer mais c'était difficile. Il avait chaud, il cachait le tremblement de ses mains en les appuyant fermement sur le micro. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait un terrible mal de tête qui l'empêchait de réfléchir trop longtemps... Et ajouté à tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit le visage de Draco la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés... enfin disputés…

Il entama les premiers vers de la chanson… Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait chanter mais il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui.

Il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Sirius et que tout allait bien. Il se devait de faire bonne figure, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'aller mal, n'est ce pas ?

Le chanteur sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il s'arrêta immédiatement de chanter et se retourna pour voir Ron.

- On arrête… On fait une pause bouffe et on reprendra plus tard, ok ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'éloigna du micro et se dirigea vers la salle de repos juste à coté du studio de la maison de disque, où ils s'entraînaient, sans trop chercher à savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la chanson.

Il s'étala sur le canapé prévu à cet effet. Ginny l'avait suivi, il eut juste le temps de voir Ron empêcher Seamus de rentrer dans la salle.

- Harry…

- Hmmm… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Si le brun n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la tête, il aurait vu la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de la rousse.

- … T'es sur que… Ooooh laisse tomber, on va au fast food de la maison de disque, on te prend la même chose que d'habitude ?

- Ouais allez y… je vais… me reposer… je crois... prenez votre temps.

- D'accord, pas de bêtises, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry ne put qu'esquiver un sourire et la saluer alors qu'elle partait rejoindre les autres.

A peine était elle partie qu'il sortit fébrilement son téléphone portable de sa poche, il le retourna et déclipsa la batterie. Il sortit un fin sachet de papier contenant sa poudre blanche. Il en prit une pincée qu'il posa dans du papier à cigarette plié en deux.

- Juste pour tenir la journée... dit-il avant d'aspirer la poudre par une narine.

Quelques minutes après, il rangea rapidement ses affaires pour que les autres ne soupçonnent rien. Son mal de tête et ses tremblements avaient presque cessés, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Il attrapa un des magazines étalés sur la table basse devant la canapé et se mit à le feuilleter. Il tomba sur une ligne et s'y arrêta.

_« Dray ! Un succès planétaire ! En exclu, des photos de son dernier concert sur le continent ! »_

Harry fronça les sourcils… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on en revienne toujours à lui ? Il tourna rageusement les pages pour tomber sur la double page qui lui était consacré. Il pouvait voir le blond souriant les bras tendus vers son public …

Il froissa le papier glacé avant de jeter le magazine sur la table. Il ne voulait plus le voir, ni entendre parler de lui ! Mais il était partout. Il le voyait partout, tout le temps, que ce soit dans les magazines, à la télé… C'en devenait presque insupportable !

Furieux, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, posant le dos de sa main sur ses paupières. Il se mit à fredonner doucement, et parvint progressivement à se détendre. Il sentait même la faim revenir au triple galop.

Comme s'ils répondaient à sa prière muette, Seamus et Ginny revinrent les bras chargés de nourriture. Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de friture depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Viens manger Harry, l'appela Seamus de sa voix enjouée.

- J'arrive, répondit le brun sans bouger pour autant.

Il avait faim, mais il était bien là. Il finit pourtant par se redresser et observa ses deux amis poser la nourriture sur la table et répartir les menus. Ron choisit cet instant pour entrer, tout sourire.

- On a une heure avant la petite réunion ! les informa-t-il.

- Yeah ! s'exclama Seamus. Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui ailles demander à Hermignonne ! Moi, elle m'aurait recalé !

- C'est parce que t'es pas mignon, ricana Ginny.

- Comment ça pas mignon ? Moi, je suis le plus mignon, je suis blond !

Harry sourit et se leva pour aller s'asseoir devant son plat.

- T'as beau être blond, t'es pas mignon ! répliqua Ginny.

- Tu vas pas me dire que Ron est plus mignon que moi ?!

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Ron et soupira.

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Ron est encore moins mignon, c'est une grosse brute.

- Hey ! s'insurgea le concerné.

- En plus, il est roux quoi ! rit Seamus.

- Hey ! répéta le dit roux.

- Fais gaffe... commença Ginny en souriant d'un air menaçant.

- Non, mais je dis pas ça pour toi, s'exclama Seamus en passant ses bras autour du cou de la bassiste. Toi, t'es la plus mignonne de nous quatre. Les filles rousses sont mignonnes. Maiiiiis... Les gros bourrins roux ne sont pas mignons !

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Et Harry ? Tu penses être plus mignon que Harry ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face du brun.

Seamus prit un air pensif et s'assit à coté d'elle, laissant Ron s'asseoir à la place à coté d'Harry.

- Oui, je pense, dit-il finalement.

Ginny pouffa et lui envoya une tape sur la tête.

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi !

- Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que Harry est ténébreux, tu vois ? Il fait son beau brun au regard de braise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de commencer son repas.

- Moi, je suis mignon, les fans me font des câlins et on m'offre des bonbons. Lui, il fait son beau gosse sombre, les fans essaient de lui arracher ses fringues et lui offrent des sous-vêtements... Tu vois ?

- Ouais, j'avoue, concéda Ginny. Sauf qu'Harry, on veut le prendre dans nos bras pour le protéger...

- Et toi, on le fait pour t'étrangler, intervint Ron l'air de rien.

Seamus prit une moue boudeuse.

- T'es pas sympa, toi ! Méchant roux, méchant !

Ron afficha un sourire narquois et avala une autre bouchée de son burger. Ginny tapota Seamus sur l'épaule.

- Oui, quand tu fais cette tête, c'est toi le plus mignon. Allez, mange.

Le blond sourit et ne se fit pas prier davantage. Il tendit la main et attrapa une frite qu'il enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche. Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

- On t'entend pas beaucoup, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, répondit simplement le brun sans lever les yeux.

- T'as réussi à te reposer un peu ?

- Ouais.

- Et tu...

La rousse fut coupée par un Seamus qui bondit de sa chaise.

- Vibreuuuuur ! Vibreuuuuuur ! chantonna-t-il avant de décrocher. Allô ? AH ! DRACO !

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Il prit sur lui et rouvrit les yeux, faisant comme si de rien n'était. En face de lui, le blond souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Oui ! Bah, oui, bien sûr ! Et toi ? ...C'est pas vrai ? C'est trop cool !!

Harry piocha distraitement quelques frites dans son assiette. Il n'avait plus du tout faim, maintenant. Il tenta vainement de ne pas écouter Seamus. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Et ton hôtel ? Il est bien ? ... Aaahh ouaiiis, la classe ! ... Nan, nous, ils ont refait tout le couloir et Ronny a changé de chambre...

- M'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa le batteur en lui lançant un regard noir.

Seamus lui tira la langue en riant.

- Ouais ! reprit-il. Et même que Hermione ne fait plus la tête ! On a su l'amadouer en lui achetant une grosse boite de chocolats ! ...Ouais, c'était l'idée de Ginny ! Comment t'as deviné ?

Le blond éclata de rire.

- ...Oui ! ...Tu veux lui parler ? J'te la passe ! Ginny ! Draco veut te parler ! fit le blond en tendant le téléphone à la rousse.

Ginny sourit et prit le téléphone.

- Allô ? Salut ! Ça va ? ...C'est vraiment super, je suis contente que ça se passe bien... Oui... Oui ! Et tu sais...

Harry soupira. Il sortit son baladeur et se fourra les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il choisit un morceau et poussa le son à fond. Voilà, il n'entendait plus que la musique. Il se sentit soulagé, mais son malaise ne l'abandonna pas complètement. Il reprit sa fourchette, chassant au passage la main de Ron qui lui volait ses frites, et se remit à manger sans appétit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une autre chanson se mit à rugir dans ses écouteurs. Puis une autre. Il continuait de picorer son repas avec lenteur. C'était froid maintenant. Et il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Une pression sur son épaule le fit tourner la tête.

Il se tourna et vit Seamus qui lui tendait le téléphone en souriant. Harry soupira et arracha un écouteur de son oreille.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux parler à Draco ?

- Non, répondit Harry en remettant son écouteur en place.

Il remarqua les regards étonnés de Seamus et Ron, et le froncement de sourcils de Ginny, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il ne le voulait pas. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire, de toute façon.

Il vit Hermione leur faire signe que la pause était finie. Il éteignit son baladeur, et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent encore un instant. A coté de lui, Seamus tenait encore son téléphone.

- ... Je dois te laisser, Hermione dit que notre pause est finie. Oui. A plus ! Bye...

Le blond raccrocha et rangea son téléphone, fixant Harry. Le brun fit comme si de rien n'était mais il savait que les questions ne tarderaient pas à fuser. Il se leva et suivit Hermione dans la pièce voisine, rapidement imité par les autres. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et s'installèrent les uns en face des autres.

- Bon alors, commença la brune en étalant toutes ses feuilles sur la table. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, les concerts en pleine rue ne sont absolument plus d'actualité. C'est trop dangereux. Mais on a deux concerts prévus d'ici la fin du mois. A Bath, et à Oslo. Et on a aussi quelques émissions télé... En dehors de ça, vous avez aussi deux ou trois séances photos, et une interview pour toi, Harry...

La brune releva la tête, surprise que personne n'ait encore fait de commentaires. Elle vit d'abord Ron qui s'était endormi, avachi sur sa chaise. Puis, elle vit Seamus fixer Harry avec insistance, tandis le brun faisait comme si de rien n'était et dessinait sur une feuille. Seul Ginny la regardait avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Dîtes, si je vous ennuie, faut le dire...

- Mais non, commença Harry en posant son stylo.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais pas lui parler ? le coupa Seamus sans cesser de le fixer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu lui parler ? répliqua Harry.

- Ben... Parce que ça fait cinq jours qu'il est parti, et tu veux jamais prendre le téléphone quand il appelle...

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione, perdue.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ? demanda Ginny en l'ignorant.

- Ça vous regarde pas, d'accord ? soupira le brun. Mêlez-vous de...

- Ça nous regarde ! geignit Seamus.

- Non, répliqua Harry d'une voix sèche. Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout. Alors lâchez-moi.

- Mais tu...

Ginny fit taire le guitariste d'un regard, secouant silencieusement la tête. Le blond soupira mais n'insista pas. La rousse posa une main sur le bras du leader.

- D'accord Harry.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione. La brune les fixait sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas quel était le problème mais ayant assez de bon sens pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insister quand Harry était de telle humeur.

- Oui... reprit-elle. Oui, donc... Il y aura aussi cette soirée, dans deux semaines pour...

* * *

- Cher téléspectateurs, pour la fin de ce journal télévisé, nous recevons en exclusivité la rock star la plus en vogue du moment !

La camera suivait le présentateur tandis qu'il changeait pour une salle plus intimiste que la salle du JT.

- Harry Potter ! Le célèbre chanteur des Heroic Survivals ! dit le présentateur en montrant d'un geste du bras Harry.

La gorge du présentateur fit un drôle de bruit. En effet, le chanteur était affalé sur le fauteuil, l'air complètement stone qui regardait fixement son briquet qu'il allumait et éteignait constamment.

- Monsieur Potter, comme je suis heureux de vous voir sur ce plateau, lança le journaliste dont la voix avait légèrement grimpé dans les aigus en quelques microsecondes.

Harry rangea le briquet dans la poche de sa chemise noire froissée et regarda le journaliste s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Alors, vous avez fait un single avec Dray… Votre inimitié était pourtant connue ! Comment avez vous fait pour surpasser cela et à vous entendre ?

Le brun eut un hoquet.

- Dray ? …Vous plaisantez, ce chanteur de pacotille …

Le journaliste haussa les sourcils de surprise, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la feuille où il avait marqué sa série de questions puis froissa la feuille d'un coup sec.

- … de pacotille ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre…

- Ouais mais ça c'était avant… qu'il parte… qu'il me fasse un coup pareil...

- Vous vous sentez trahi ?

Le chanteur hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est exactement ! Trahi... Je le déteste pour m'avoir menti sur certains points…

Des larmes commençaient à couler lentement sur ses joues. Il renifla.

- … mais il me manque...

- Vous l'aimez bien au fond, Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage moite de sueur. Il se passa une main fébrile sur le visage, essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

- C'était quoi ce rêve ? marmonna-t-il avant de se rendre compte que son téléphone portable sonnait. C'était probablement ce qui l'avait réveillé.

- Allô, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Haaaarry, sais-tu depuis combien de temps, je t'attend ?

- Euuuuuhh…

- Ça fait dix minutes que tu devrais être arrivé ! Nom de nom, Harry ! Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à être à l'heure ! Le direct pour l'interview pour le journal télévisé est dans deux heures, il faut faire la répétition et préparer les réponses.

- D'accord, Hermione, laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et euh … d'arriver, ok ?

- De toute façon, Seamus et Ron sont en route pour venir te chercher, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le chanteur se sentit soulagé de ne pas être seul à cette interview, il ne voulait absolument pas que ce rêve devienne prémonitoire. Mais, il était tellement stupide, comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Draco ne lui manquait pas... Pas du tout...

Et puis d'ailleurs... Pourquoi avait-il le briquet de Seamus dans son rêve ?

* * *

- Pas mécontent que ce soit fini, soupira Ron.

Harry lança un sourire des plus hypocrites à quelques journalistes qui passaient près d'eux pour sortir de la pièce. Seamus ricana.

- Bande de charognes, fit le brun entre ses dents, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Allez, t'en fais pas, c'est fini, répliqua Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Un portable se mit à sonner. Seamus dégaina son téléphone en un éclair.

- Allô ? Oui, Dean, j'ai finiiii ! J'arrive ! Hein ? ...des quoi ? ...Ça s'achète où, ces trucs là ? ...Ah. Aaaahhh, d'accoooord... Ouais ! Ouais, je vais te trouver ça...

Le blond s'éloigna en faisant signe à ses amis qu'il partait. Harry et Ron le saluèrent en souriant. Ron se tourna finalement vers Harry.

- J'y vais aussi. On se voit demain ! fit-il avec un sourire auquel Harry répondit.

- Ouais. A demain.

- Ciao !

Harry regarda le roux s'éloigner, partant probablement à la recherche de leur manager. Lorsque le batteur fut hors de vue, Harry perdit son sourire. Il soupira et se retourna pour rentrer lui aussi chez lui. Il sursauta en se retrouvant face à Ginny qui arrivait à son niveau.

- Tiens...

Ginny lui tendit un trousseau de clefs, Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pas ton genre de mettre un briquet comme porte clefs.

Ginny leva le trousseau en l'air pour mieux voir le briquet métallique qui y était accroché… Le même que dans son rêve…

- Ah ! Ça doit être Seamus qui l'a mis, je ne pense pas que se soit non plus le genre de Draco de mettre des briquets en porte clefs...

Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Il pointa l'objet que tenait sa bassiste d'un air dédaigneux.

- Comment est ce que t'as fait pour les avoir ?

- Il me les as confié, figures toi ! C'est les clefs de la maison de Pansy Parkinson, il veut que j'y passe de temps en temps pour vérifier si tout va bien.

Le brun haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé.

- C'est bien pour toi mais je vois pas ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire...

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, franchement … Est-ce que tu as oublié quelle date on était ? Aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire à Roudoudou et moi… Je ne peux pas manquer ça et j'ai promis à Draco que je passerais tous les jeudis…

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Harry comprenne le sous-entendu de Ginny. Elle voulait qu'il y aille à sa place. Qu'il aille chez Draco à sa place.

- Non, non, non... Je suis pas ton frère, moi. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

- Fais-le, s'il te plait. Tu me dois bien ça , hein ?

Elle lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue, lui fourra les clefs dans les mains et partit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, refermant la porte après elle.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes ; la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur la porte, les clefs dans sa main tendue. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se secoua et regarda les clefs... Ces clefs qui lui donneraient peut-être les réponses à ses questions, savoir qui était vraiment Dray…

Il jeta le trousseau loin de lui. Non, il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec lui, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Même si son visage apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux...

- Et merde !

Il courut à travers la salle pour récupérer le trousseau de clefs qui s'était glissé sous un meuble.

* * *

Il hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux main et ouvrit la porte de la maison de Pansy. Il entra sans un bruit et referma derrière lui.

Il se dirigea à tâtons dans le couloir sombre avant d'atteindre le salon où il ouvrit en grand les rideaux. La salle n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois, toujours aussi bien rangée et propre malgré la légère couche de poussière qu'il pouvait voir sur les meubles en bois vernis.

Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il s'avança vers le meuble à DVD pour voir si Draco avait bien fait l'acquisition des films qu'il lui avait conseillé mais dans son mouvement, il cogna la table basse devant la télévision.

- Aie !

Il s'accroupit pour se frotter le genou. Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur passa et il allait se relever quand il remarqua une boite sous la table. Intrigué, il tira l'objet vers lui et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il trouva des photos, des papiers, des billets d'avion, un carnet …

Il prit le billet d'avion… un aller-retour Londres/Tirana. Harry eut une grimace de dégoût et jeta le bout de papier. Le document suivant était une lettre manuscrite écrite dans une langue que le chanteur soupçonna être de l'albanais. L'écriture était belle et soignée. Et en bas de la page, il y avait une phrase en anglais visiblement écrite par une autre main.

« _Ceci sont les dernières nouvelles que tu reçois de ta mère jusqu'à ce que tu viennes nous rejoindre. L.M._ »

Sur d'autres papiers que regarda le chanteur, il remarqua ces indices qui montraient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : photos familiales où le visage de Draco avait été effacé au marqueur, des articles de journaux où on surlignait les informations concernant de mystérieuses disparitions.

Rien n'était dit franchement dans ces documents mais Harry sentait un malaise profond qui en ressortait.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Paniqué, il remit tout ce qu'il avait sorti en vitesse dans la boite et la glissa sous la table basse.

Il se redressa juste à temps pour voir une femme d'un blond pâle rentrer dans le salon. Harry la reconnut immédiatement, il venait de la voir sur les photos. Ce ne pouvait qu'être la mère de Draco. Elle sursauta en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par la question, il avait rarement l'occasion de se présenter.

- Euuuh je… Je suis Harry Potter…

La femme se rapprocha de lui. Elle était très belle et le jeune homme ne pouvait nier qu'elle était la mère de Draco. Elle avait ce même air digne et fier, comme lui ...

- Harry Potter… Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici, et comment êtes vous rentré ?

- Ben, par la porte… J'avais les clefs, dit-il en montrant le trousseau que lui avait donné la bassiste. C'est Ginny Weasley qui me les a donné.

- Aaaah oui… La jeune amie à Draco… Il m'avait prévenu qu'elle passerait de temps en temps… Mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'Harry Potter viendrait également…

Le chanteur se sentit gêné. Pourquoi était il là ? Parce que Ginny lui avait demandé. Non, ça c'était une fausse excuse. Il était venu parce qu'il voulait connaître le véritable Draco Malfoy… Une curiosité mal placée… Du coup, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui avouer... Quoique…

- Je suis venu parce que je voulais découvrir qui est Draco...

- Vous vouliez connaître Draco ?

- Oui...

La femme eut un sourire fugace. Elle s'approcha de la commode où plusieurs cadres photos étaient exposés. Elle tendit la main vers celui où on pouvait voir Draco et Pansy souriant à l'objectif.

- C'est vrai que Draco est assez secret… Mais il faut le comprendre… Avec ce qu'il a vécu…

- Comment ça ? demanda le chanteur en s'approchant de la mère de Draco.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Et bien, de par son éducation, Draco a souvent vécu seul et mon mari lui a toujours appris à ne faire confiance qu'à lui même, à ne se lier aux autres que par intérêt et non par amitié ou par amour. Ambition et quête de pouvoir étaient ses mots d'ordre... Avant qu'il ne la rencontre…

- Qui ?

Narcissa Malfoy montra la jeune fille de la photographie qui enlaçait Draco en souriant.

- Pansy Parkinson. C'est elle qui l'a poussé à envoyer ses chansons à une maison de disque et qui lui a donné la force de se rebeller contre son père et son idéologie malsaine… Mais cela, je ne l'ai compris que trop tard…

La femme sortit un mouchoir de son sac et s'épongea les yeux. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il savait que Pansy Parkinson avait eu une grande importance dans la vie du chanteur, mais pas à ce point…

- Oui… Trop tard, continua Narcissa. Lucius a toujours cru que le goût de Draco pour la musique n'était que temporaire, et moi aussi. Mais quand il a catégoriquement refusé de venir nous rejoindre en Albanie, mon mari est devenu fou de rage et il…

La femme prit une grande inspiration et regarda droit dans les yeux du chanteur.

- … il a fait du chantage à Draco en lui disant qu'il s'en prendrait aux gens qu'il aimait s'il continuait dans la voie qu'il avait choisi.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête à une vitesse faramineuse, et il n'était pas sûr de bien saisir tout ce que la mère de Draco lui disait. Mais il continua à l'écouter en silence.

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait un mauvais choix. Mais j'étais prisonnière de mon mari, je ne pouvais rien faire…

Harry eut un hoquet d'horreur. Quel genre de père, de mari pouvait faire cela ?

- Draco a cru que Lucius s'en prendrait à moi et il est venu à Tirana pour parler directement à son père et m'enlever de ses griffes... Il y a une grande altercation entre eux deux… Severus Rogue a dû intervenir et nous nous sommes enfuis tous les trois du manoir…

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Les billets... C'était pour ramener sa mère en Angleterre ? Et toutes ces lettres qu'il venait de trouver, c'était des menaces pour qu'il rejoigne son père en Albanie ?

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait jugé Draco un peu trop rapidement, sans vraiment connaître la situation. Il avait été trop impulsif, il aurait dû le laisser au moins s'expliquer… Mais au lieu de ça, il avait bêtement rejeté Draco, sans lui donner la moindre chance.

Mais le blond avait eu tort, lui aussi ! pensa-t-il amèrement. Il avait mentit. Il aurait dû tout lui dire, s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher... La situation était trop grave pour cacher ce genre de choses...

- Il a prit de grands risques pour me ramener en Angleterre, continua Narcissa sans voir le conflit interne qui se lisait sur le visage du brun. En vain...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en comprenant que les risques pris par le chanteur auraient été inutiles...

- En vain ?

Narcissa hocha la tête.

- Oui, Lucius ne me visait pas… Il visait plutôt la personne qui, selon lui, était à l'origine de tout cela : Pansy Parkinson… L'attentat dont vous avez fait l'objet avait deux objectifs.

Face à ses nouvelles révélations, tout fut encore plus chamboulé dans la tête de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer... L'attaque visait autant le groupe que Draco, par le biais de Pansy...

- Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ?

Le chanteur releva la tête alors que la mère de Draco avait posé une main sur son épaule.

- Oui, oui, ça va. C'était juste que je ne me rendais pas compte que Draco était aussi… impliqué. Enfin, pas impliqué de la façon que je croyais...

- ... Vous savez, pour le décès de Pansy, ne vous sentez pas coupable … Elle savait les risques qu'elle prenait… Tout comme Draco…

Narcissa Malfoy avait pris un air grave, tandis que Harry lui lançait un regard un peu perdu. Il sentait que la situation le dépassait, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête, ni à comprendre tout ce que Narcissa Malfoy tentait de lui dire. Mais c'est comme s'il recevait une grosse claque.

Il recula de plusieurs pas…

- Excusez-moi. Je... Je dois partir…

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la mère de Draco et s'enfuit, presque en courant.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, après avoir roulé pendant plus d'une heure pour se calmer, il mit à sac toute la chambre pour sortir de toutes ses cachettes des petits sachets de poudre blanche.

Il prit la demi dizaine de sachets de drogue et les vida dans le lavabo de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Alors que l'eau évacuait le produit illicite, Harry se regarda dans le miroir.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de ça… J'en veux plus... C'est fini…

* * *

La répétition battait son plein.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Sa tête lui tournait, et sa migraine revenait sans cesse, lancinante. Sa vision commençait doucement à se troubler. Foutue fièvre... Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son corps brûlant, même s'il tremblait de froid.

Il se raccrocha avec force à son micro pour ne pas tomber. Les paroles qu'il s'entêtait à chanter d'une voix rauque résonnaient contre les murs du local de répétition. Il était mauvais aujourd'hui, même lui s'en rendait compte. Mais les autres n'avaient pas encore osé lui faire remarquer, alors il continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais finalement, lorsqu'il tenta de rouvrir les yeux, un vertige plus puissant que les autres le saisit et ses jambes lâchèrent. Il tomba en arrière, incapable d'empêcher sa chute.

Les autres arrêtèrent aussitôt de jouer. Seamus cria son nom et Ginny se précipita à ses cotés.

- Harry ? Harry ? l'appela-t-elle.

- Ça va, murmura-t-il.

- Non, ça ne va pas, grogna Ron en faisant le tour de sa batterie.

Ginny se releva et s'écarta pour laisser Ron passer. Le batteur s'agenouilla et prit le brun dans ses bras.

- Laisse, je peux me lever, souffla Harry d'une voix sifflante.

Mais Ron ne se laissa pas impressionner et se releva, tenant le brun presque gisant dans ses bras. Harry n'eut même pas la force de se débattre. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer contre l'épaule du roux. Après un moment de flottement, il sentit qu'on le déposait sur le canapé de la salle de pause. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- T'es malade ? s'enquit Seamus en se penchant au dessus de lui, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

- Il est pas malade, ce con, il est en manque ! fit remarquer Ron d'une voix grondante.

Harry soupira et referma les yeux. Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front, atténuant un peu sa migraine. Même dans un moment pareil, Ginny restait douce avec lui.

- Harry...

- S'il te plait, la coupa-t-il. Pitié. Dîtes rien...

Ron ravala sa remarque bien sentie en entendant la voix de Harry si faible. Il renifla et alla chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de son leader. Seamus ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant obstinément le brun allongé devant lui.

- Gin', vas chercher Hermione, soupira finalement Ron après un moment de silence.

La rouquin acquiesça et se redressa, ignorant le gémissement d'Harry lorsqu'elle éloigna sa main de son front. Elle recula et prit Seamus par la main pour qu'il la suive.

- Viens, Ron s'occupe de lui.

- Mais je... protesta Seamus d'une voix blanche.

- Viens, t'as besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Harry va bien, d'accord ?

Seamus ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer le brun. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Allez, vas-y, dit-il en lui offrant un maigre sourire. Je vais bien...

Ginny tira une nouvelle fois que le bras du blond et cette fois, le guitariste la suivit sans broncher. Ils sortirent, laissant Harry et Ron seuls. Un lourd silence s'installa durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ron soupire et pose sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami.

- T'es brûlant.

- Mmh.

- Pourquoi tu t'es forcé comme ça ?

- Je voulais pas vous embêter, souffla Harry.

- Ce qui nous embête, c'est que tu te cames, répliqua Ron.

Harry soupira. Puis grimaça. Il lui fallait une aspirine.

- Je sais, répondit-il après un instant. J'suis désolé.

Ron ne répondit pas mais lui envoya une pichenette sur la tête, comme pour le punir. Harry grimaça encore mais ne répliqua pas. Une pichenette, c'était gentil par rapport à ce que le roux aurait voulu faire, il le savait.

- Harry, regarde où ça te mène tout ça... Y'a pas si longtemps, t'avais pas besoin de cette saloperie... Si Sirius savait, tu crois qu'il te laisserait faire ?

- Les choses sont pas aussi simples Ron, et tu le sais... Arrêter maintenant... J'en suis incapable, je m'en rend compte... Je suis pas assez fort.

- On est là, nous, répliqua Ron. On veut t'aider.

- Oui, vous êtes là, répéta Harry en se souriant à lui-même.

Les autres choisirent ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce, accompagnés d'Hermione. La brune fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage livide du chanteur mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je vais bien, souffla Harry en tentant de se redresser.

Ron le recoucha d'une simple pression sur son épaule. La manager s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Non, Harry. Tu ne vas pas bien. Inutile de continuer la répétition. On reprendra quand Harry ira mieux. Vous pouvez rentrer à l'hôtel, je vais rester avec lui et le ramener plus tard.

- Je comptais aller chez moi, voir Roudoudou, dit Ginny en les rejoignant. Harry pourrait peut-être venir avec moi.

Hermione eut une moue pensive puis acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Amène-le. Mais fais en sorte que personne ne le voit dans cet état...

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Harry, je vais chercher nos affaires. Mets ta casquette et tes lunettes.

- D'accord, murmura le brun en soupirant.

Il savait bien ce qu'elles cherchaient, toutes les deux, en l'emmenant voir Théodore. Le 'Roudoudou' était du genre conciliant. Il ne lui prendrait pas la tête, et il ne le jugerait jamais. Et ça, Harry en avait besoin dans son état.

Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête, ignorant Seamus et Ron qui lui parlaient. Après quelques minutes, Ginny revint avec leurs affaires. Tant bien que mal, il se releva avec l'aide de Seamus. Il eut un nouveau vertige mais le blond resserra sa prise sur lui et l'empêcha de tomber.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le blond.

- Ouais, répondit Harry en reprenant son équilibre.

- On te le confie, prend soin de lui, soupira Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny.

La rousse lui répondit par un clin d'oeil et un sourire. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille du brun pour prévenir toute chute et ils quittèrent la pièce après avoir salué les autres membres du groupe.

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture de Ginny. La bassiste déposa son leader du coté passager et aida maladroitement Harry à boucler sa ceinture. Puis elle fit le tour et alla s'asseoir au volant.

- Bon, c'est parti, lança-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle mit le contact et la voiture démarra. Après quelques manoeuvres, ils sortirent du parking et prirent le chemin de son appartement. De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Ginny ne le brise.

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

- ...

- Alors ?

- J'ai pas faim, lâcha enfin Harry.

Ginny laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- Depuis que Draco est parti, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi...

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Harry détourner la tête du coté de la vitre. Elle se mordit la lèvres, hésitant à pousser plus loin.

- Pourquoi vous êtes fâchés ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- On est pas fâchés, répondit-il trop rapidement pour être honnête.

- A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Toi et Draco, vous êtes bien les mêmes ! Lui non plus ne veut rien me dire... Plus têtus que des mules ! C'est fatiguant !

Harry ne répondit rien. Ginny se concentra sur la route le temps de doubler une moto, puis reprit la parole.

- On veut t'aider, Harry. Mais tu ne parles jamais. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a... Je vois bien que ça te travaille. Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Harry soupira mais céda enfin.

- Quand Sirius m'a appelé, il m'a dit que le père de Draco était un partisan.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. C'était donc ça...

- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise, lâcha Harry d'un ton amère.

- Je le savais, avoua Ginny sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Et tu savais que c'est son père qui a emprisonné et torturé Sirius et Remus ?

Ginny eut un hoquet d'effroi. Oubliant sa vigilance, elle tourna une seconde la tête sur sa gauche, cherchant le regard du brun. Mais ce dernier fixait obstinément la paysage dehors.

- Non, je... l'ignorais...

- Quand Sirius me l'a dit, j'ai cru qu'il blaguait... Mais comment il aurait pu plaisanter avec ça, hein ? ...Ça m'a fait un gros choc, surtout que Draco ne m'en a jamais parlé... Il le savait et il ne m'a rien dit...

- Oui, je comprend, souffla la rousse en posant une main sur l'avant bras du brun. Mais Draco ne pensait pas à mal... Tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup...

Harry soupira.

- Ouais, ça je m'en suis bien rendu compte qu'il m'aime beaucoup !

- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny en lui lançant un petit coup d'oeil.

- Ben... On a commencé à se hurler dessus et puis... Laisse tomber, soupira le chanteur.

- Dis-moi. Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Il l'a fait plutôt...

- Comment ça ?

Harry rougit légèrement mais finit par avouer.

- Il s'est mis à me dire que je comprenais rien, et puis il m'a... embrassé...

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ouais. Et puis il est parti. J'ai même pas eu le temps de capter ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà plus là.

- Eh ben, souffla la rousse, estomaquée.

- Du coup, je n'ai pas trop envie de lui parler pour l'instant. D'une part parce que je suis quand même encore fâché contre lui et ses mensonges, de deux parce que je saurais pas quoi lui dire...

- Tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire ?

- Ben non... Tu ferais quoi, toi ?

- Tu devrais lui parler, répondit la rousse.

- J'ai pas très envie de lui parler, répéta Harry en soupirant.

- Mais il faut que tu lui dises clairement ce que tu ressens par rapport à ses sentiments. Il attend une réponse, positive ou négative. Si tu comptes le rejeter, ne lui laisse pas de faux espoirs avec ton silence radio...

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ça...

- Si tu ne l'appréciais pas autant, ce ne serait pas aussi dur. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu hésites parce que, même si t'es en colère, tu veux pas lui faire de peine.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Harry en prenant un air indifférent.

- D'un coté, on dirait que... que tu partages ses sentiments mais que tu refuses de l'admettre. Ça te met en colère parce que ça bouleverse ton quotidien, mais dans le fond...

- T'as fumé ? la coupa Harry.

- Ça t'a plu qu'il t'embrasse ou pas ? demanda la rousse de but en blanc.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

- Quoi ? Ça va pas ?!

- Réponds. Franchement. Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Mais... Rien. C'est allé trop vite. J'ai rien compris sur le moment. J'étais trop surpris.

Ginny soupira encore.

- Harry.. Je sais que toi et les rapports humains, ça fait deux. Mais tu sais quand même si un baiser, aussi soudain et rapide soit-il, t'as déplu.

Le brun prit une moue boudeuse.

- Ben, non, je sais pas. Ça ne m'a ni plu ni déplu...

- Et s'il recommence ?

- Hein ?! s'exclama le brun l'air plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

- T'aimes pas ça, qu'on bouleverse ta vie de cette façon. Le changement pour toi, c'est presque une peur panique. C'est pour ça que ce baiser t'a enragé. Tu as toujours eu du mal à laisser les gens t'approcher d'aussi près. Mais avec Draco, ça c'est passé tout naturellement. Tu l'as laissé t'apprivoiser et tu t'en es même pas rendu compte...

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint. Ginny venait de lui clouer le bec, encore une fois. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit le faisait réfléchir...

Voyant Harry se perdre dans ses pensées, la bassiste esquissa un sourire et s'exclama avec enthousiasme.

- Ce soir, Roudoudou nous fait du poulet au curry !!!

* * *

- Elle fait quoi ? demanda Harry en voyant Théo revenir dans la salle à manger.

- Elle prend un bain, répondit-il.

Théo s'assit à coté du chanteur et un léger silence s'installa. Harry avait réquisitionné la couverture qui gisait sur le canapé et s'était enroulé dedans. Son corps n'avait pourtant pas cessé de trembler comme une feuille.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je crois, répondit Harry. Ça va passer.

Avec Théo, il n'avait pas besoin de mentir, de faire croire qu'il allait bien. Et ça avait un coté incroyablement relaxant.

- Ça va passer oui. Quand tu reprendras une dose, répliqua Théodore d'une voix neutre.

- Tu vas t'y mettre aussi ? grogna Harry.

- Non, répliqua le brun en soupirant. Ça sert à rien de te dire d'arrêter, tu dois trouver la motivation toi-même. Personne peut décider à ta place. En attendant, vu ton état, ça doit faire une journée que t'es en manque. Tu te fais du mal.

- Je voulais voir si je pouvais. Mais j'y arrive pas, murmura Harry.

- Tu voulais voir si tu pouvais ? Ça ne vaut rien, ça. C'est que des mots. Fais le, ou ne le fais pas. Mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

- Mais je voudrais...

Théo le coupa, sans être brutal pour autant. Sa voix calme et posée avait le don de ne jamais braquer Harry.

- La différence entre "vouloir" et "vouloir essayer" est énorme, 'Ry. Tu n'arriveras à rien si ce n'est qu'un coup de tête. Tant que tu n'as pas la volonté, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, tu crois pas ?

- Hum...

Harry resta pensif un long moment. A ses cotés, Théo sirotait tranquillement son thé.

- Tu... Tu le savais, que le père de Draco est...

- Un mangemort ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais quel est le rapport ?

Harry détourna le regard, ce qui amena Théo à hausser un sourcil.

- Alors ? Quel est le rapport ?

- On s'est disputé, avoua Harry dans un souffle.

- Parce que son père est un partisan ?

- Entre autre...

- Entre autre ? insista Théo.

- Et aussi parce que je... enfin, tu vois. Je venais d'en prendre.

- Je vois, fit le brun. Tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis, je me trompe ?

Harry secoua la tête. Théo prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé et reprit de sa voix calme.

- Tu sais, on choisit pas ses parents. Draco et moi, on est dans la même situation. Je comprend pas pourquoi tu l'acceptes pour moi, et pas pour lui...

- Il me l'a caché...

- Bah, oui. Regarde ta réaction. Et puis, tu lui as caché pas mal de chose aussi. Moi non plus, je ne l'avais pas avoué tout de suite... La question est plutôt de savoir pourquoi tu ne l'acceptes pas venant de sa part. A ton avis ?

- Je sais pas, soupira Harry. Arrête de parler par énigmes et viens en aux faits.

- Mon cas ne t'a jamais posé problème. Tu as même été le premier à vouloir m'aider...

- Mais c'était différent, tu ne...

- C'était pareil. Sa situation et la mienne sont les même. Au détail près que lui est bien plus en danger que moi.

- En danger ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça ?

- Moi, je suis caché. J'ai une vie normale. Ils n'arriveront sûrement jamais à retrouver ma trace. Mais lui, il est super connu. Il s'est même affiché mondialement contre Voldemort. Il peut être retrouvé n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Harry pâlit en réalisant la situation. Les mots de Théo, associés à ceux de Narcissa Malfoy la veille, venaient enfin de faire leur chemin jusqu'à lui. Si Draco n'avait pas mentit, s'il avait été honnête depuis le début, alors son engagement contre Voldemort prenait tout son sens. Draco était directement impliqué, bien plus qu'Harry. Il risquait gros, autant du coté du tyran que de sa propre famille...

- Tu comprends ? Draco n'est pas un partisan. Il se bat pour ne pas l'être, parce qu'il sait très bien ce que c'est et ce que ça implique. Tu aurais dû le comprendre. Mais tu as eu une réaction extrême parce que tu es trop attaché à lui.

- Qui est trop attaché ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Toi, bien sûr, rit Théo, un large sourire venant jouer sur ses lèvres. Tu n'es pas du tout objectif. Avec moi, tu l'étais.

- Mais, non !

- Oh que si, répliqua le brun. Je te connais Harry. Tu lui en as voulu énormément, tu t'es senti trahi. Puis tu as compris que tu avais accusé Draco à tort. Et maintenant, tu culpabilises parce que tu n'as pas été correct, et tu t'en veux...

Harry se renfrogna.

- Ben... Ouais, avoua-t-il. Je viens de me rendre compte que je l'ai probablement plus déçu que lui ne m'a déçu...

- Et ça te fait quoi ?

- Idiot, tu le sais bien ! Je me sens mal maintenant...

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que dire. C'est vrai. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, pour trouver les bons mots. Mais la situation ne pouvait pas rester telle quelle.

- Je vais l'appeler. Et m'excuser.

- Et s'il refuse de te pardonner ?

Harry leva vers son ami un regard troublé.

- Je vais devoir regagner son amitié. Je vais devoir faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus déçu par moi...

Théo eut un large sourire.

- C'est bien, tu as saisis le truc, fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif. Si Draco avait été déçu parce qu'il l'avait accusé d'être un partisan, alors il s'excuserait et promettrait de le soutenir contre sa famille, comme il l'avait fait pour Théo. Mais si Draco avait aussi été déçu à cause de la drogue... peut-être qu'il pourrait...

- Et si je lui promets d'arrêter, tu crois qu'il voudra bien me pardonner ? demanda-t-il d'une voix songeuse.

- Je sais pas, demande-le lui directement, répliqua Théo avec un sourire en coin. Je vais voir si Ginny va bien, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Harry suivit Théo du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain. Malgré son mal de crâne, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Il voulait se réconcilier avec Draco, il ferait tout son possible pour ça. Mais était-il seulement capable d'arrêter, avec cette seule raison ?

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les autres. Il les blessait en agissant comme ça. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, il le voyait dans leurs regards, leurs reproches. Et puis, Sirius serait si peiné lui aussi... Il se sentait mal de causer des soucis à son entourage...

Et puis, surtout, il ne voulait plus tourner à ça. Ne pas pouvoir s'en passer. En devenir malade. En avoir besoin à tel point qu'il en devenait mauvais et agressif.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il arrête, autant pour lui que pour les autres. Si Draco et son amitié pouvaient devenir sa principale motivation, peut-être qu'il y arriverait. Le faire pour quelqu'un, ça lui donnerait du courage pour arrêter. Il le voulait vraiment.

Théo le sortit de ses pensées en revenant s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Tu veux un autre thé ? Un café ? Ah non, pas de café, tu as besoin de dormir...

Harry le fixa un moment sans rien dire puis eut un faible sourire.

- La prochaine fois que je verrais Draco, je serais clean.

Théo le regarda, surpris, puis esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Ça c'est une bonne résolution, approuva-t-il en passant une main réconfortante dans les cheveux du jeune chanteur.

* * *

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il cherchait le numéro de Draco dans son répertoire. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de redevenir ami, à lui faire la promesse qu'il arrêterait. Mais, et si Draco ne voulait plus...

Harry passa le bout de son index sur ses lèvres, pensif.

Il était bien conscient que Draco voulait... plus que de l'amitié. Allait-il refuser sa proposition ? Après le... geste qu'il avait eu, il ne voudrait peut-être plus revenir en arrière... Mais Harry tenait trop à son amitié pour la perdre. Il espérait de tout son coeur que Draco accepte ce qu'il lui offrait, qu'il comprenne qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le considérer autrement qu'en tant qu'ami.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis ce baiser que Draco lui avait volé, il avait eu le temps d'y penser encore et encore. Trop de choses changeaient dans sa vie, ça l'effrayait, il avait besoin de stabilité. Et la relation qu'il avait avec Draco, il en avait besoin, plus que jamais. Leur complicité lui manquait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il fallait que Draco lui pardonne. Il n'y arriverait jamais sans lui...

La main tremblant légèrement, Harry pressa la touche de son clavier et colla aussitôt le téléphone à son oreille. Il inspira, se retenant se raccrocher maintenant. Au bout de trois tonalités, Draco décrocha.

_"A... Allô ?" _fit-il d'une voix hésitante_. _

- Salut, c'est moi.

_"...Je sais que c'est toi..." _

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel Harry devina la gêne du blond. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Je te dérange pas ?

_" Non."_

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour l'autre jour. J'ai été con. J'ai mal réagis... Je voulais te le dire.

_"Ah- Ah bon ?"_

- Ouais, soupira le brun. J'ai été trop loin. J'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Alors je m'excuse. Je suis désolé.

_" Tu n'es plus en colère ?" _

- Non...

_" ...Et tu ne m'en veux plus ?"_

Harry sourit en sentant la pointe d'espoir dans la voix du blond. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il reprit courage.

- Non. J'ai compris pourquoi tu m'avais rien dis. Et je me suis rendu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es... Alors, je m'excuse. Et à partir de maintenant, je vais te soutenir... Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup fait jusqu'à présent...

Il entendit la respiration de Draco s'arrêter, comme s'il retenait sa respiration.

- Tu... me pardonnes ? Pour avoir réagi comme je l'ai fais. Je m'en veux maintenant...

_"Oui, je te pardonne... Bien sûr que je te pardonne..." _

- Et pour... enfin, tu sais... Ce jour là, j'ai dis pleins de chose que j'aurais pas dis si j'avais pas été défoncé...

_"Hnn"_

Il grimaça en sentant Draco se renfrogner. Il réfléchit un moment, ne sachant que dire. Puis il se lança finalement avec une légère hésitation.

- Et si on... Si on oubliait tout ?

Un léger silence dura.

_"... Oublier ?" _

- Ouais. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Toutes les vacheries qu'on s'est dites. Tout.

_"... Tout..."_

Harry eut un sourire nerveux. Il savait à quoi pensait Draco. Mais il voulait oublier. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples comme ça, et ils pourraient redevenir proches. Comme avant. Sa relation avec le blond lui manquait trop.

- Ouais. Repartir de zéro. Oublier que ton père est un... Et que moi, je suis un crétin...

_"Harry... je sais pas... je..."_

- Je vais arrêter, le coupa Harry. Je vais vraiment arrêter. Je te le jure. Je vais le faire ! Comme ça, on pourrait redevenir amis... Je suis prêt à arrêter pour ça. Mais aussi pour moi. Pour que je me libère de tout ça...

_"Donc... on reste... amis..."_

Harry sentait la pointe de déception dans la voix de Draco, bien que le blond tenta de la dissimuler. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais c'était la seule qu'Harry pouvait lui offrir pour le moment.

- Seamus, Ginny et Ron... Et Hermione... Ils vont m'aider... Je vais décrocher. Est-ce que... Tu voudras m'aider, toi aussi ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Pendant un temps, il crut que Draco avait raccroché, mais il n'entendait pas de tonalité. Puis, il perçut une inspiration.

_" Oui. Je t'aiderais moi aussi. Je serais là pour toi."_

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Merci. Je suis super content ! Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi.

_"... Oui. Ton amitié compte aussi énormément." _

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Harry, profondément soulagé. Je suis content, avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

_" Oui... Moi aussi..."_

* * *

- Ça va être encore long ?

Lucius Malfoy était debout, face aux grandes baies vitrées de la salle d'attente où on leur avait demandé de patienter. Cela faisait près de deux heures que le service de la douane de Grande Bretagne les retenait pour soit disant vérifier si leurs passeports étaient bien en règle...

Severus Rogue se retourna vers le bureau des douaniers, il vit Kingsley Shacklebolt se diriger vers eux, leurs passeports à la main. L'espion savait maintenant pourquoi ils avaient été retenus aussi longtemps… L'Ordre du Phénix avait essayé de les ralentir…

- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Rogue… Nous sommes désolés pour cette attente… La voiture du Premier Ministre vous attend en bas.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna vivement et arracha des mains de Kingsley les deux passeports.

- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'avais pourtant prévenu Fudge…

L'homme se dirigeait vers la sortie et l'espion jeta un regard d'excuse en haussant les épaules au policier avant de suivre l'aristocrate aux longs cheveux blonds. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie, Lucius prit Severus en aparté.

- Severus… Tu sais que ma priorité en Angleterre est de retrouver Narcissa. Mais avant toute chose, il faut rassurer Fudge sur l'intention du Seigneur...

- Bien sûr Lucius…

- En ce qui concerne Draco, j'ai déjà envoyé des personnes sur place afin qu'ils prennent les dispositions qu'il faut ...

Severus Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de pouvoir contacter au plus vite Albus Dumbledore pour le prévenir de la situation plus que critique …

Les portes vitrées de la sortie de l'aéroport coulissèrent à leur approche et c'est le secrétaire du Premier ministre, un certain Percy Weasley, qui s'avança vers eux pour leur demander de monter dans l'imposante berline noire pour voir Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

A suivre.

* * *

Alors ? Pas de cliffanger ni de suspens insoutenable pour cette fin de chapitre ! Pas de bisou volé ni rien ! (...Vous imaginez ? Un bisou volé entre Lulu et Sevy? xD N'importe quoi ! mdrr)

Désolées, comme toujours, pour les fautes qui restent ! On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

Et que le prochain ne mettra pas si longtemps à venir !


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : Super Star.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Ceci est un slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas. **

A partir de ce chapitre, nous publieront les RAR sur le blog, car comme nous l'a signalé an author alone in the dark, c'est interdit de les mettre dans le chapitre :)

Nous avons fait pas mal de recherches pour ce chapitre, mais n'ayant pas vécues ce genre de situation nous-même, on ne peut pas dire que tout soit parfaitement réaliste lol Si vous voyez des aberrations, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire :p

Sinon, comme toujours, désolées pour l'attente... On publie ce chapitre sans l'avoir fait corriger, sinon vous auriez dû attendre trois semaines de plus (car on part au japon dimanche :D on va faire des repérages pour le prochain chapitre ! héhé) Désolées aussi pour les fautes qui traînent !

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Premier Jour.

Harry lança un coup d'oeil à sa droite, observant d'un air détaché le bâtiment. C'était une belle bâtisse en pierre blanche du XIXème siècle au milieu d'un énorme parc. Il avait beau se composer un visage calme, il ne pouvait empêcher la petite pointe d'angoisse de croître. Hermione posa une main sur son avant bras et se pencha vers lui.

- Harry ? On y va ?

Le brun acquiesça. La manager retira sa main et sortit de la voiture. Harry inspira un grand coup puis prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la portière. Il sortit lentement de la voiture, comme s'il voulait retarder au maximum ce moment.

Ron suivit le mouvement et vint se poster à coté d'Harry. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du brun.

- T'inquiète, ça va aller. On sera là.

Harry n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche mais tenta un sourire un peu tremblant.

- Hé ! C'est pas en enfer qu'on t'emmène ! Hermione m'a dit que c'était l'établissement le plus réputé dans le domaine... Et le plus discret dans ton cas...

- Elle pense à tout Hermione...

- Les garçons ! Vous venez ? lança l'intéressée depuis la porte d'entrée.

Ils obéirent et arrivèrent en face de l'imposante double porte en bois. La manager tira sur la corde et une cloche sonna. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit devant une femme aux cheveux grisonnants qui leur sourit.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Hermione Granger ? Poppy Pomfresh, dit-elle en tendant la main pour saluer la jeune brune.

- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, voici Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

La vieille femme leur serra la main avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Vous verrez, monsieur Potter, vous allez vite vous sentir à l'aise. J'ai déjà préparé un lit pour vous... Suivez moi.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le grand hall d'entrée au carrelage noir et blanc, puis montèrent à l'étage. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans l'établissement et toutes les portes étaient closes. Harry interrogea l'infirmière.

- C'est parce que tout le monde est parti faire un goûter au fond du parc.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que l'infirmière ouvrit.

- Voici votre chambre…

La salle était petite et ne contenait que le strict nécessaire : un lit, une table, une chaise et une petite salle de bain. Une chaîne hifi avait été installée dans un coin, près d'un fauteuil blanc, et Harry sourit à l'attention.

Ils discutèrent un peu du fonctionnement de l'établissement puis Hermione et Ron laissèrent le chanteur avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui montra un emploi du temps et un cahier.

- Voici votre emploi du temps hebdomadaire, il change chaque semaine. Vous allez avoir également un parrain, ou plutôt une marraine dans votre cas... Normalement, elle devait venir vous voir aujourd'hui mais elle a dû s'absenter. Je vous remets donc le journal qu'elle devait vous donner. Il vous servira à faire le point avec vous même. C'est une partie intégrante du traitement… Je vous laisse, je dois aller préparer le repas de ce soir ...

Harry la regarda partir, puis il lança un coup d'oeil au cahier à la simple couverture noire. Il haussa les épaules et se lança maladroitement.

_Voilà. J'y suis. _

_Remplir un journal... Je l'ai jamais fait. _

_Je sais même pas ce que je vais écrire dedans, mais je me lance. _

_Ça doit pas être si compliqué. _

_Je vais quand même faire attention... _

_Si Seamus l'apprend, il va fouiller partout pour le lire..._

_Enfin. Premier jour passé. Tout va bien. _

_Pour l'instant. _

_Mon enfer commence demain. _

* * *

Deuxième Jour.

Il avait chaud, il avait froid, son corps était couvert de sueur. Il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir d'un moment à l'autre. Il se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit trempé par sa sueur.

Il entendit des voix mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens de ce qu'elles disaient. Il gémit et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Une vive lumière les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Il grimaça. Il avait mal à la tête… Il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps et incroyablement mal aux cotes.

Il était en manque.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il reconnut la voix de l'infirmière Pomfresh.

- Gmmmm, fut le son seul son qu'il put sortir de sa bouche.

- Tenez ! Cela va vous calmer un peu…

Il sentit qu'on lui mettait de force quelque chose dans la bouche, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, luttant contre son mal de tête et la forte luminosité.

- Qu'est ce que…

Profitant que sa bouche se soit ouverte, l'infirmière lui avait glissé deux comprimés dans la bouche et l'avait forcé à boire de l'eau. Il toussa. Le produit avait un goût fortement amer.

- Allez vous doucher, pendant qu'on change vos draps. Martine va vous aider.

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il se rappela où il était... Le centre de désintox… Il posa un pied sur le sol froid, puis le second, et tenta de sortir du lit. Son équilibre était précaire, mais la salle de bain n'était pas si loin. Avec une lenteur mesurée, il avança jusqu'à la porte entrouverte.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Le chanteur se retourna vaguement. Il cligna des yeux puis regarda son interlocutrice. Une des infirmières le suivait....

- Je crois… Enfin après une bonne douche ça ira mieux, je pense…

L'infirmière esquissa un sourire et l'aida à se déshabiller. Heureusement que côtoyer Seamus l'avait habitué à ne pas être si pudique que ça, le blond lui-même ne l'étant absolument pas.

Il entra avec bonheur dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit les robinets. L'eau chaude glissa rapidement sur son corps, apaisant un peu la douleur. Il y resta de longues minutes, savourant la chaleur, puis sortit.

Quelques instants d'après, sec et rhabillé, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Sa chambre avait été aérée et ses draps changés. Il s'allongea en grimaçant. Il était épuisé, son mal de tête et ses courbatures s'étaient atténués mais l'envie de vomir restait intacte.

Il grimaça à nouveau en voyant qu'on lui avait apporté un plateau repas. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de manger, mais il se força à avaler quelque chose. Il s'arrêta après quelques bouchées, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Il savait que c'était dur mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé que ça le serait à ce point.

Harry tendit péniblement la main vers sa table de chevet où était son journal, son stylo et son téléphone portable.

_Je lutte… C'est dur mais je me dis que cela en vaut la peine. _

_Je suis malade comme un chien… _

_J'arrive à peine à marcher tout seul … _

_Et moi qui avait imaginé qu'arrêter c'était aussi facile… _

_Je m'étais enfoncé le doigt dans l'oeil bien profond. _

Il reposa le journal et s'empara du téléphone, qu'il avait posé pendant qu'il écrivait. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Draco, qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur. Après quelques secondes, la tonalité s'arrêta.

_" Allô ? "_

Harry sourit en entendant la voix essoufflée de Draco.

- Salut ! C'est moi !

_"Oui, je sais."_

Un court silence s'installa, pendant lequel Harry entendit la respiration de Draco se calmer un peu.

_" Ça va?" _

- Ouais.

_"Comment tu t'en sors ?"_

- Y parait que le plus dur est à venir... soupira Harry.

_"... Est ce que tu as mal ?"_

- Ouais. Mais ça va un peu mieux là.

_"Ah ? Ils t'ont donné des calmants ?"_

- Ouais, aussi...

_"Aussi ?"_

- Je te dérange pas, j'espère, fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

_"Bien sûr que non ! Je viens d'arriver à l'hôtel. J'ai un concert dans la soirée. C'est vraiment une superbe ville ici ! Blaise m'a fait un peu visiter en vitesse et là faut que je mange un bout avant de partir pour vérifier les instruments et la sono..._

- Ouais je vois... T'es où là ?

_"A Rome !"_

- J'y suis allé, fit Harry à voix basse tout en souriant. C'est vraiment chouette comme coin, tu devrais en profiter !

_"Oui, j'ai une journée de repos demain, je vais en profiter pour me balader et... Harry ça va ?"_ s'inquiéta Draco en entendant le brun gémir de douleur à travers le combiné.

- O... Ouais, haleta Harry.

La douleur s'était accrue le long de son dos et il sentait la sueur couler le long de ses tempes. Il ne put retenir un autre gémissement.

_" Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?"_

- Un peu, marmonna le brun, le visage crispé.

_"Un peu ? Te moques pas de moi... Tu n'es pas..."_

- Continue, s'il te plait. Raconte-moi ce que tu fais. Comme ça je penserais à autre chose.

_" ... Ok."_

Draco reprit la conversation d'une voix douce, parlant pour deux, laissant Harry l'écouter et lui répondre de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment, le brun se calma. Draco continuait de parler, même s'il se rendait compte que le malade ne lui répondait plus.

Finalement, bercé par la voix du blond, Harry finit par s'endormir, le téléphone près de l'oreille.

* * *

Troisième Jour.

Il était poursuivi. Il ne savait pas par quoi mais il fallait s'enfuir. Il faisait nuit et on n'y voyait presque rien dans les rues de Londres à cause du brouillard. Soudain, il dérapa. Il se releva difficilement. Ses mains avaient ripées sur le goudron et étaient sanglantes.

Il entendit les grognements se rapprocher derrière lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive et repartit en courant. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle mais s'arrêta rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il était entré dans une impasse.

Le souffle court, il se retourna, dos contre le mur.

La lumière blafarde provenant des néons de la rue l'éblouit un instant et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

- S... Sirius !!!

L'interpellé eut un rictus. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et Harry reconnu l'éclat d'une lame.

- Sirius ! Qu'est ce que...

- Tout est de ta faute ! cria-t-il en brandissant l'arme. Si James et Lily sont morts ! Si je suis obligé de partir en mission ! Si j'ai été obligé de me cacher pendant des jours pour protéger ma vie...

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête.

- No... non, non... ce... ce n'est pas vrai... ce n'est pas ma faute... je... je...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ? On sait bien que, de toute façon, tu ne souhaites que la gloire...

Le brun releva la tête. Il reconnu Ron et Hermione.

- Tu dis que c'est pour nous protéger mais en fait c'est pour ta gloire personnelle que tu fais tout cela !

Hermione avait les yeux exorbités et paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Les yeux aux bords des larmes, Harry continuait de tout nier. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva assis sur le sol.

- T'es qu'un menteur ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne recommencerais plus ! Et voilà ce que je découvre !

Harry ne releva pas la tête, il ne voulait pas voir la tête de Seamus. Surtout pas lui.

- Franchement Harry, tu me dégoûtes. T'as même pas pu tout encaisser et t'as dû utiliser ces choses pour t'aider... Je sais franchement pas pourquoi j'ai voulu travailler avec un faible aussi minable que toi.

- Non ! Draco, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Harry sentit une forte secousse alors qu'il croisait le regard déçu du chanteur blond.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans l'impasse sombre mais dans la chambre de l'institut.

Il avait mal partout. Il gémit. Son lit était encore trempé par le sueur.

- Mr Potter ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Vous faisiez un cauchemar !

Il regarda l'infirmière qui lui tenait l'épaule et soupira.

- Ouais je sais... Ça doit faire le cinquième aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix faible.

L'infirmière acquiesça.

- Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir pour que je puisse changer les draps...

Le chanteur hocha la tête en se relevant péniblement. Les hallucinations dues au manque et la fièvre l'épuisaient autant physiquement que mentalement. Il avait l'air d'une loque mais il lui fallait tenir...

* * *

Quatrième Jour.

_Aujourd'hui, je vais un peu mieux. J'ai réussi à me lever pour m'asseoir devant la fenêtre. J'ai l'air d'un petit vieux ! _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a prit aux infirmières mais quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait le dernier album de Dray qui tournait en boucle. _

_Je ne sais pas si c'est ça ou les médicaments qu'ils me font avaler mais j'avais jamais aussi bien dormi depuis que je suis ici..._

_Je suis en permanence fatigué, fiévreux et nauséeux. _

_J'espère être en forme tout à l'heure quand les autres viendront..._

Harry reposa son stylo et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte.

Il tenta de se lever pour aller ouvrir mais dût renoncer : il arrivait à peine tenir sur ses jambes tellement il était faible.

- Entrez, dit-il de la voix la plus forte qu'il pût.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire : Ginny, Seamus, Ron et Hermione étaient venus.

Le chanteur n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il vit Hermione se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry ! Je... Je suis désolée... Je... Je...

Alors que la jeune femme se mettait à pleurer, Harry lança un regard à la fois paniqué et interrogatif aux trois autres. C'est Ginny qui lui fournit la réponse.

- Hermione s'en veut un peu de t'avoir laissé tout seul ici...

- Ah ! Mais ça ne fait que... quatre jours... Hermione ? Tu devrais peut-être arrêter... Y'a Ron qui nous regarde, dit-il dans une vague tentative d'humour. Mais visiblement cela ne fit rire personne.

Hermione se recula en s'essuyant les yeux. Ron la prit par les épaules dans un geste réconfortant et protecteur.

- Désolée mais en te voyant... Je...

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

- Harry... Sans vouloir te vexer, t'as la même tête qu'un zombie dans un mauvais film d'horreur à petit budget, dit Ginny sérieusement.

- Ah, désolé...

- Ouais Harry, faut que tu dises à ta maquilleuse qu'elle force moins sur le fard à paupière la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Le chanteur sourit à Seamus.

- Je lui dirais, promis !

Tous rigolèrent. Seamus sortit des verres en plastique et une grande bouteille de soda et se mit à servir tout le monde. L'atmosphère s'était détendue grâce à l'intervention de l'irlandais.

- Au fait, Harry, avec Ginny, on s'est dit que t'avais pas grand chose à écouter alors on t'a ramené tes albums préférés.

- Oh cool ! Merci, Ron, et merci à toi aussi Ginny !

- Tu veux qu'on en mette un peu ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

- Nirvana ! répondit le chanteur.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un "j'aurais du m'en douter" tout en se dirigeant vers la minichaîne.

- Alors comment ça se passe sans...

- T'as écouté le disque que je t'ai passé ?!

Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui avait ouvert le lecteur CD et montrait le dernier album de Draco.

- Ah c'est toi qui l'a filé aux infirmières ! Elles l'ont mis en douce pendant que je dormais.

- T'as fais de beaux rêves ? ricana Seamus.

- Ouais, j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Je sais pas si ça ferait plaisir à Draco ou si ça le vexerait, fit pensivement Ginny.

- C'est de sa faute aussi ! Il a pas qu'à chanter aussi doucement... dit Harry.

- Dis comme ça, je pense que Draco te ressortirait que toi tu gueules dans un micro des paroles incompréhensibles, dit Hermione, toujours dans les bras de Ron.

- C'est bien son genre ! ricana Ron.

- Tsss pas biiiiiiiien, je vais tout faire écouter à Dray ! dit Seamus en brandissant un dictaphone. J'ai tout enregistré ! Hé hé hé...

- QUOI ?!? Nan mais t'es malade ?!? Rends moi ça tout de suite !

Seamus s'enfuit poursuivi par une Hermione particulièrement remontée.

- Alors comment ça se passe ? Vous arrivez à tout gérer ?

Ginny eut un petit rire.

- Si tu savais. Hermione gère ça vraiment bien. Elle a fait une annonce générale comme quoi, pour des raisons familiales, le groupe faisait une pause.

- Là, les médias font pleins de suppositions sur ces raisons familiales... Ils ont même évoqué que Ginny soit enceinte ! Aie... mais Ginny ne me frappe pas, c'est la stricte vérité.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de citer cet exemple là en particulier ! dit-elle en lançant un regard furieux à Ron.

- Tout ça pour te dire qu'aucune information n'a filtré pour l'instant.

- Cool ! Donc c'est repos pour tout le monde pendant quelque temps alors ?

- Yep, comme tu dis Harry... Bon je vais aller calmer Hermione et après on va y aller. L'infirmière nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester longtemps pour ne pas t'épuiser.

Ron se dirigea vers Seamus et Hermione qui se disputait toujours le dictaphone d'un air décidé.

- C'est pas de tout repos, on dirait... dit Ginny d'un voix douce.

Harry tenta un sourire mais il devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller...

Le rousse fit la moue.

- Mouais, dit elle dubitative.

- Ginny ? Il vaut mieux qu'on laisse Harry se reposer.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je reviendrais avec Roudoudou dans quelques jours.

Après que toute la bande soit partie, Harry se senti épuisé mais il était bien. La visite de ses amis lui avait changé les idées.

_Beaucoup de personnes comptent sur moi, je vais lutter pour eux... et pour moi._

* * *

Cinquième Jour.

Harry fit quelques pas hésitant dans le couloir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de voir autre chose que sa chambre. Il avança lentement le long du couloir, la sueur perlant à son front. Après une brève hésitation, il rentra dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à un salle commune. Il y avait deux hommes en train de jouer aux échecs et une femme qui les regardait silencieusement. A son entrée, ils arrêtèrent de jouer.

- Alors, c'est pour de vrai ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, se levant d'un mouvement souple.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai Elsa ! marmonna l'un des deux hommes en lui lançant un regard las.

Le troisième, dont Harry ne voyait que les longs cheveux châtains qui tombait autour de son visage, avait gardé la tête baissée sur le jeu. La femme, Elsa, trépignait sur place, fixant Harry avec un grand sourire. Le brun soupira.

- Salut, dit-il tout de même.

La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui tendit la main. Harry la serra avec un petit sourire. Derrière elle, il vit l'homme se lever pour faire de même.

- Salut, moi c'est Elsa, se présenta la jeune femme. Et lui, c'est Samuel, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'homme qui venait tendre sa main au chanteur.

- Enchanté, dit Samuel.

- De même, répondit Harry d'une voix basse.

- Et là-bas, celui qui n'a même pas remarqué qu'on était parti, c'est Lloyd. Hé, Lloyd ! appela-t-elle aussitôt.

Ce dernier sursauta et se redressa. Harry remarqua qu'il devait avoir son âge, voire moins. Le dit Lloyd leur lança un regard surpris.

- Vous êtes parti quand ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour les rejoindre.

- Y'a pas longtemps. Toi, quand tu te concentres, tu le fais pas à moitié, rit Elsa.

Lloyd eut un sourire gêné puis se tourna vers Harry et hésita un instant avant de lui tendre la main.

- Salut, Lloyd, dit-il simplement.

- Salut, répondit Harry.

- Il y a une réunion tout à l'heure, tu vas venir ? demanda vivement Elsa. On peut se tutoyer ? Ici, on a l'habitude mais peut-être qu...

- Non, non, ça me va, la rassura Harry. Je préfère qu'on me tutoie, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant un petit sourire. Mais pour répondre à ta question... Non, je n'irais pas.

- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

Harry hésita mais Lloyd vint à son secours.

- Tu vois bien qu'il est pas en état... D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, c'est pas très prudent de te balader là... On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler...

- Ouais, fit Harry en le remerciant mentalement de lui offrir cette opportunité de se défiler. Je crois que je vais retourner m'allonger, je me sens pas super bien...

- Ouais, c'est mieux, dit Samuel. Besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça ira. On se reverra plus tard, je pense, ajouta Harry à l'intention d'Elsa, qui semblait visiblement déçue.

- Oui ! fit celle-ci en retrouvant le sourire. On est tous dans le même bateau ici, on se reverra tôt ou tard !

Harry sourit puis sortit en leur faisant un dernier signe. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de sentir ses forces l'abandonner définitivement. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc longeant le couloir. Il resta là de longues minutes, n'ayant pas le courage de retourner tout de suite jusqu'à sa porte, puis avec des mouvements lents, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Salut !

Harry se retourna lentement. Il se retrouva face à une jeune femme, qui devait avoir son âge environ, blonde et aux grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient d'une façon qu'Harry aurait qualifié de bizarre.

- Salut, répondit-il.

- T'es pas en forme, toi, dis donc ! lança la jeune inconnue.

- Non, en effet, rit Harry.

Il s'étrangla dans son rire et se mit à tousser, grimaçant sous la douleur. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal dans tout le corps. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

- Viens, assieds-toi !

Harry se laissa traîner jusqu'au siège et remercia la jeune femme une fois qu'il fut assit. Celle-ci lui sourit, d'un sourire qu'il trouva un peu effrayant mais qui le fit sourire aussi.

- Moi, c'est Luna ! Je suis ta marraine attitrée ! fit joyeusement la blonde.

Harry haussa un sourcil surprit avant de lui offrir un sourire.

- Enchanté. Je suis Harry, dit-il simplement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Harry Potter ! Ça ne m'a pas étonné plus que ça, quand on m'a dit que je serais ta marraine !

- Ah non ?

- Une rock star a toujours des problèmes avec l'alcool ou la drogue ! C'est un des plus grands clichés qui existe ! fit Luna en souriant.

Harry eut un sourire crispé.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, enchaîna Luna sans perdre son entrain. Personne ne va te juger ici, moi encore moins. On porte tous notre part d'addiction...

- Toi aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! On ne devient pas parrain ou marraine si on ne sait pas de quoi on parle ! Ça va faire quatre ans que j'ai décroché !

- Tu prenais quoi ? demanda Harry, plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurais voulu.

- Du LSD. Pour les hallucinations. Ça m'a toujours fasciné, les hallucinations. Le changement de perception, tout ça. L'euphorie et l'impression de bonheur, c'était sympa aussi, quoique artificiel. Mais les hallucinations ! Qu'est ce que c'était bien !

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait rire. Luna avait l'air complètement déjantée, mais il aimait bien sa façon de parler. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne se forçait pas, qu'elle était totalement naturelle dans sa façon d'être.

- Aaahh, ça me rend nostalgique, fit-elle d'une voix rêveuse en fixant un point invisible dans le vide.

- Pourquoi tu as décroché ? demanda Harry avant de se reprendre. Pardon ! Je suis trop curieux, c'était déplacé...

- Non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Luna avec un sourire que Harry trouva d'une certaine façon rassurant. J'ai arrêté à cause des effets secondaires... La fatigue, la dépression, et puis le début de schizophrénie...

- Le LSD rend schizo ? Je savais pas...

- Non, non. Ça ne rend pas schizo ! Disons que ça peut amorcer des manifestations de schizophrénie chez quelqu'un qui en est atteint. C'est léger, chez moi, mais avec le LSD ça devenait dangereux. Un jour, j'ai pas reconnu mon père -mon père est super connu, il dirige un journal sur les phénomènes paranormaux comme le monstre du lockness, la dame blanche, le bigfoot, et même le boogyman...

- Euh, désolé, je ne lis pas beaucoup...

- Dommage ! Je te montrerais, quand tu iras mieux ! Tu vas voir, ça mérite le détour !

- Oui, d'accord, accepta Harry en souriant.

- Enfin bon, où j'en étais ? enchaîna Luna avec une petite moue.

- Ton père. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu une fois...

- Ah oui ! J'entendais des voix et je voyais tout de façon déformée, avec des couleurs vives partout, et ça tournait et... je ne sais plus très bien. Mon père a essayé de me calmer, mais je voyais pas que c'était lui, je voyais un grand cheval bleu ! Et les voix me disaient qu'il voulait me tuer ! C'était flippant, je te raconte pas !

- J'imagine, souffla Harry, buvant les paroles de Luna.

- Je l'ai attaqué, et je l'ai gravement blessé. Je te raconte pas comment je m'en suis voulu quand j'ai repris mes esprits... Oh, mon père m'a pardonné, bien sûr, mais après ça, même moi j'ai compris qu'il était hors de question que je recommence !

- Oui, je peux qu'imaginer comment tu as dû te sentir...

- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile, d'arrêter, les effets de dépendances sont très légers, voire inexistants. J'ai souffert quelques mois, mais c'était juste psychologiquement. Toi, c'est autant physiquement que mentalement, hein...

- Hm.

- Tu prenais quoi ?

- Héroïne, cocaïne, avoua Harry.

- Dur. On en décroche pas facilement, de ces trucs-là, fit Luna pensive, toujours avec le sourire. Tu vas probablement te battre contre ta dépendance pendant des années. Tu vas avoir besoin d'être bien entouré. Mais je me fais pas trop de soucis, j'ai rencontré tes amis. Ils sont venus te voir tous les jours, tu sais ?

Harry eut un petit sourire, bien que le coeur n'y soit pas. Il se sentait las, et épuisé. Il avait mal partout. Luna sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Allez, je te raccompagne à ta chambre !

- Elle est là, répliqua Harry en montrant une porte quelques mètres plus loin. Je peux y aller tout seul.

- Si tu le dis ! Vas-y alors !

Harry se leva et fit quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit sur la poignée de sa porte. Il se retourna. Luna n'avait pas bougé et le fixait d'un air pensif, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle se leva finalement.

- On se voit demain ! J'ai été très contente de te parler ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi ! dit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas sautillant dans le couloir.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Moi aussi, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

_Salut, journal de mes deux, _

_aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré ma marraine. _

_Je sens qu'elle va beaucoup m'aider, _

_elle a déjà commencé. _

* * *

Sixième Jour.

_En ce moment, je lis beaucoup. _

_Ça m'occupe et me permet de penser à autre chose._

_J'écoute aussi beaucoup de musiques. Ron et Ginny m'ont rapporté mes disques préférés. _

- Harry ! Harry !

Le brun se retourna, surprit. Elsa lui faisait de grands signes de la main pour attirer son attention. Curieux, il fit demi tour et la rejoignit.

- Quoi ?

- Samuel est pas là, on a besoin de toi !

- Pour ?

- Jouer aux échecs !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elsa lui avait agrippé le bras et l'entraînait vers la salle commune. Ils y retrouvèrent Lloyd, assit devant son échiquier, pensif. Pas contrariant, Harry laissa Elsa le pousser jusqu'à la chaise et il s'assit en face du jeune homme. Celui-ci leur lança un regard surpris.

- Je t'ai trouvé un adversaire ! s'exclama Elsa.

Lloyd jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry.

- Tu es d'accord, au moins ? Je sais comment est Elsa...

- Bah quoi ?! fit la jeune femme.

- Ça me dérange pas, le rassura Harry en commençant à prendre ses pions.

Lloyd eut un sourire ravi, qui diminua vite lorsque Harry ajouta :

- C'est où qu'on pose les cavaliers déjà ?

- Là ! fit Elsa en montrant une des cases.

- Ok, fit Harry.

- ...Tu sais jouer ? demanda Lloyd.

- Pas très bien, avoua Harry. Pourtant j'ai eu un bon professeur... Mais Ron a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut, je suis pas très doué...

- Ah.

- Et Ron il est doué alors ? fit Elsa avec un sourire en coin.

- Très.

- Quand il viendra, il faudra qu'il joue avec Lloyd !

- Je lui demanderais, promit Harry.

Elsa sautilla partout autour d'eux.

- Calme-toi ! Tu nous déconcentres !

- Vous avez même pas encore commencé ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Harry va commencer. Vas-y, à toi l'honneur. Je ferais un effort pour pas te faire un échec et mat tout de suite !

- Trop aimable, sourit Harry.

La partie commença et très vite, Harry comprit qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Il avança ses pièces un peu au hasard. Lorsque la situation commença à devenir critique, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna.

- Théo ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

- Salut, répondit le brun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Et moi ? fit Ginny avec une petite moue.

- Ginny ! fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Sauve-moi, je suis en train de me faire massacrer, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La rousse se dégagea de son étreinte en riant et se tourna vers Lloyd et Elsa.

- Salut ! dit-elle en leur tendant la main, aussitôt imitée par Théo.

- Je vous présente Lloyd et Elsa, fit Harry.

- Salut, dit Lloyd en leur serrant poliment la main.

Ginny lui sourit et se tourna vers Elsa, qui la regardait bouche bée. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'elle aime le groupe, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Si j'aime ! s'exclama soudainement Elsa. Mais j'adore !!!

- C'est gentil, fit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Merci !

- C'est pas tout ça mais... Tu peux finir ma partie ? demanda Harry avec un regard suppliant. Comme ça, tu auras enfin un véritable adversaire, ajouta-t-il en riant à Lloyd.

Ginny rit mais s'exécuta et s'assit à la place du brun. La partie reprit. Harry et Théo s'éloignèrent un peu pour discuter tranquillement.

- Ben ça m'a l'air d'aller. Vu ce que Ginny m'avait raconté de la dernière fois, je m'attendais à te voir dans un sale état.

- Ah ouais, j'étais pas en forme la dernière fois. Ils me font des piqûres et me filent des médicaments tous les jours pour tenir mais y'a des jours avec et des jours sans.

Harry s'assit dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Théo en s'asseyant en face du chanteur.

Harry grimaça.

- C'est beaucoup plus dur que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Mais y'a du monde pour me soutenir.

- Ce n'est pas la voie la plus simple que tu as choisi...

- Je sais mais c'est celle que je souhaite. Je sens bien que tout ce que j'ai pris c'était de la poudre aux yeux... Sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots... C'est pas ces trucs qui vont me faire avancer dans la vie, ni me rapprocher de mes amis.

- Je sais pas pour les autres mais Ginny était soulagée quand tu as pris cette décision... Soulagée et inquiète... Et moi aussi... Je suis soulagé...

- J'espère pas vous décevoir alors...

- Ce n'est pas que pour nous que tu le fais, c'est aussi et principalement pour toi que tu le fais.

- C'est...

- HOURRA !!!

Théo et Harry se retournèrent pour voir qui avait crié. Ils virent Elsa qui sauta de joie autour des deux joueurs d'échecs. Curieux, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et s'approchèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Lloyd a encore gagné mais c'est la première fois que je le voyais en aussi grande difficulté !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs regardait fixement l'échiquier, essayant sûrement de comprendre comment la jeune femme avait réussi à renverser la situation pour le mettre en danger.

- Lloyd, j'ai peut être oublié de te dire que dans la famille de Ginny, il y a des fous furieux des échecs.

- Harry ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi...

- Ah ouais. Et qui est-ce qui passe une nuit blanche à jouer avec son frère ?

La rousse ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma.

- Allez, boude pas. Tu sais bien qu'Harry est toujours rancunier quand il s'agit des échecs, fit Théo, hilare, en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Ton frère... Le batteur du groupe ? demanda Lloyd.

- Ouais. Il est super balèze, répondit Harry.

- Et il vient quand ? demanda Lloyd.

* * *

Septième Jour.

Harry regarda autour de lui. C'était la première réunion à laquelle il participait, et ça lui nouait un peu l'estomac.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens, une bonne vingtaine, assis en cercle pour que chacun puisse voir les autres. Mais pour le moment, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui... Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude bien sûr, mais cette fois ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se sentait en position de faiblesse, et il détestait ça.

Au début, il rendait les sourires à ceux qui lui souriaient, mais il avait vite arrêté et avait sentit son enthousiasme dégringoler. La motivation n'y était plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dans sa chambre, loin de tous ces inconnus qui le dévisageaient.

Son léger sentiment d'angoisse diminua lorsque Luna vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et dit :

- Arrêtez de le fixer comme ça, vous le mettez mal à l'aise. Vous aimeriez qu'on vous regarde bizarrement vous ? ...Ah, non, mauvais exemple, moi j'aimerais !

Quelques rires s'élevèrent.

- En tout cas, il n'est pas ici pour assurer le spectacle. Vous savez qu'on ne doit pas prendre tout ça à la légère.

Harry reçut quelques regards d'excuses puis les yeux se détournèrent de lui. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Les choses seraient déjà plus simples ainsi.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année vint s'asseoir et le brouhaha cessa aussitôt. Harry la regarda avec curiosité. Elle leva la tête et parcourut l'assemblée des yeux, souriant doucement.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle finalement.

La plupart des présents lui répondit. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Et bonjour à toi ! Je suis Susan, et j'organise les réunions. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

- De même, répondit Harry.

- Comme c'est ta première réunion, nous allons tous nous présenter. Veux-tu commencer ?

- Euh... Ouais, hésita le brun en regardant autour de lui. Bon alors... Salut, je suis Harry, mais je suppose que certains le savent déjà...

Beaucoup rirent à sa remarque.

- Bonjour Harry, répondirent plusieurs personnes, plus ou moins en même temps.

_'Si c'est pas cliché, ça' _pensa Harry.

- Comme Harry l'a dit, fit Susan, vous savez sûrement déjà qui il est. Et vous vous doutez bien que sa venue ici doit rester le plus discret possible, si ce n'est pour le respect de sa vie privée, au moins pour le bon déroulement de sa cure. Je compte donc sur vous pour garder le silence et l'aider durant tout le temps de son séjour ici...

Harry la remercia d'un sourire. Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres patients avaient l'air de prendre la demande très au sérieux, et il en fut content. Il savait que le risque que les journalistes apprennent l'affaire était grand, et il profiterait au maximum de la tranquillité qu'on lui offrirait.

Il vit les autres se présenter les uns après les autres, et il essaya de retenir le nom de chacun, même s'il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il sourit à Samuel, Elsa, puis à Lloyd. Une fois que tous furent présentés, la réunion commença.

Harry écouta les autres parler, raconter ce par quoi ils étaient passés, et passaient encore. Il ne montra aucun signe de participation, mais les écouta attentivement. Plus d'une heure passa ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que Susan se tourne vers lui.

- Harry, aimerais-tu dire quelques mots ?

Le brun releva vivement la tête vers elle, surprit. Il avait presque cru qu'on l'avait oublié.

- Euh... Sincèrement, non, j'en ai pas très envie...

C'était trop effrayant, de se lancer comme ça.

- Vraiment ? fit Susan avec une petite moue.

- Rien ne presse, s'interposa Luna. C'est sa première réunion. Il écoute et il observe. La prochaine fois peut-être, s'il est prêt.

Harry lui sourit et murmura tout bas :

- Merci...

Luna lui rendit son sourire.

- Et toi, Elsa ? fit Susan.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

Et la réunion reprit et Harry ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne fin. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque tous se levèrent, et il s'étira discrètement. Il se leva, dans l'idée de retourner à sa chambre.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, Harry, fit Luna. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

Harry lui sourit, se disant que décidément, il adorait déjà sa marraine. Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce, saluant quelques personnes au passage. Une fois hors de la salle, il se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre et une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Machinalement, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Draco. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le blond ne décroche.

_" Harry ?"_

- J'aime pas les réunions !

* * *

Huitième Jour.

_"Essayer." Voilà ce que Draco m'a dit : "Fais un effort, essaie !" _

_Mais c'est trop... dur... j'ai pas envie ! _

_Demain peut-être, aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie... _

_J'ai pas envie de sortir, de voir les autres. J'ai même rembarré Seamus, qui est passé tout à l'heure. _

_Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, qu'on me laisse faire cette putain de cure seul et qu'on me laisse gérer ce putain de manque tout seul !_

_Si seulement j'en avais un peu, pour me soulager... _

_Mais non, Draco m'a dit de faire un effort. _

_Alors je craquerais pas. _

_Même si c'est dur. _

Harry jeta le journal de l'autre coté de la chambre, les nerfs à vif. Et il retourna se coucher, la rage au ventre mais plus motivé que jamais.

* * *

Neuvième Jour.

Le brun regardait autour de lui, observant silencieusement les autres patients. C'était la deuxième réunion à laquelle Harry participait. Les uns après les autres, ils avaient tous parlé, raconté un bout de leur souffrance, sans craindre d'être jugés par quiconque. Le brun savait que son tour viendrait bientôt, et que comme la dernière fois, personne ne le forcerait à parler. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal... Il se surprit à penser que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien... Et qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre...

- Harry, tu as quelque chose à dire ?

C'était la femme d'une trentaine d'années assise à coté de lui qui avait parlé. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

- Je crois mais ça ne va pas être très original...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assemblée qui attendait son récit. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas des regards avides d'informations croustillantes comme quand il parlait aux journalistes. Tous attendaient seulement qu'il raconte son histoire car il était comme eux.

- Je sais pas si vous connaissez Bludd Blodwyn (1), il était assez connu il y a quelques années. Il s'est tué dans un accident de voiture, il y a quelques mois.

Tout le monde acquiesça plus ou moins mais Harry n'y faisait plus attention. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- C'était juste au moment où le groupe devenait connu. On rencontrait beaucoup de musiciens renommés, on passait partout : télé, radio, etc, on faisait des tonnes de concerts. La pression est venue d'un coup... On avait de plus en plus de mal à sortir incognitos dans la rue.

Harry vit vaguement Luna lui offrir un sourire pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Hermione -c'est notre manager- avait même été obligée d'embaucher plusieurs fois des gardes du corps pour nous protéger de certains fans trop entreprenants. Enfin, c'était surtout mon cas... Je crois qu'en tant que leader et chanteur du groupe, j'étais toujours en tête d'affiche et donc la personne la plus connue du groupe.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

- Dès le début, ça m'a dépassé. D'abord, je me suis laissé guider par le staff autour de nous, je suis resté un peu passif. Mais très vite j'ai compris que chacun de mes gestes avait une conséquence, le moindre truc se retrouvait dans la presse people... J'ai commencé à faire attention à tout, pour pouvoir contrôler mon image et ma vie privée... Ça m'a mit une pression incroyable, de savoir que tous ces journalistes n'attendaient que ça : le moment où ils auraient un truc croustillant à raconter sur moi...Le brun poussa un soupir en se souvenant des premiers mois dans le star system. Souvenirs autant bons que mauvais. Parfois douloureux. - Après un temps, je me suis rendu compte que les autres -Ron, Ginny et Seamus- ils n'arrivaient pas à supporter la célébrité aussi bien que moi... J'ai commencé à prendre sur moi pour les décharger un peu... Une interview par-ci, une séance photo par-là... Et puis, de plus en plus, je les ai déchargés de la pression médiatique... Je me suis retrouvé encore plus exposé... J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou ! C'est là que je me suis mis à fréquenter Blodwyn... Harry était perdu dans son récit. Tous les mots s'écoulaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment qu'il racontait tout ça à de parfaits étrangers. Pourtant ça lui faisait un bien énorme.

- Blodwyn était... complètement cinglé ! J'en ai connu des gens bizarres, mais personne d'aussi déjanté que lui ! Il se prenait pour un vampire. Mais vraiment. Les gens pensaient que c'était juste pour son jeu de scène, mais en réalité il y croyait dur comme fer... Il prenait un peu de tout, faut dire... Ça ne devait pas lui arranger le cerveau. C'est lui qui m'en a donné la première fois. Il m'avait dit que c'était quelque chose qui m'aiderait à gérer le stress de ma nouvelle vie et à faire plus de trucs en moins de temps.

Harry eut un petit rire triste.

- C'est vrai que, quand j'en prenais, j'étais capable d'enchaîner plusieurs interviews, un photo shoot et un concert le même jour. Blodwyn m'en fournissait seulement quand j'en avais besoin. Il m'a donné quelques tuyaux pour que je m'en procure par moi-même mais je passais la plupart du temps par lui. Au début, je contrôlais très bien ma consommation. Je n'en prenais que quand j'en avais vraiment besoin. Ça marchait plutôt bien ... Et même après le décès de Blodwyn, j'avais progressivement réduit ma consommation... Mais ensuite il y a eu...

Il se mordit les lèvres et ses mains se crispèrent. Pouvait il vraiment tout raconter ? Les autres avaient déjà parlé de choses assez horribles qui s'étaient déroulés dans leurs vies, était-il capable de faire la même chose ?

- Te force pas, si tu peux pas ...

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Luna qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour le pousser à continuer.

- Je crois que si je raconte tout en une fois, je vais me mettre à pleurer ...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Plusieurs se levèrent pour aller le réconforter. Mais juste au moment où on allait le toucher, il releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ah ah vous y avez tous cru, hein ! fit-il en riant. Bon, désolé, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je suis vraiment fatigué maintenant, déclara-t-il sans laisser le temps aux autres de lui répondre.

Les autres acquiescèrent, pas vraiment dupes face à son sourire, et le laissèrent rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Harry se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Il fixa le plafond un long moment, l'air perdu, puis il se tourna vers sa table de nuit. Il regarda un moment le journal puis s'en empara.

_"Je me sens mieux." _

* * *

Dixième Jour.

Harry n'était pas sortit de la journée. La veille, parler l'avait soulagé. Mais là, le manque était revenu en force. Il était fatigué, déprimé aussi. Et il mourrait d'envie d'appeler son fournisseur pour mettre fin à cette lente torture. Il le voulait tellement qu'il avait lancé son téléphone contre le mur pour ne pas passer ce foutu coup de fil. L'appareil s'était brisé en plusieurs morceaux sous son regard furieux.

Dire qu'il fallait en arriver là...

Et maintenant, depuis plusieurs heures qu'il fixait inlassablement le plafond, il regrettait son geste. Pas parce qu'il voulait contacter le dealer...

Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler Draco.

* * *

Onzième Jour.

- Alors Harry, fit Luna. Est ce que tu veux continuer ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas venu la veille, mais avait fait l'effort de revenir cette fois. Il appréhendait encore un peu de parler devant tout le monde, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait l'habitude de parler devant des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes. Là, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, pas plus. Mais il n'avait jamais déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur aussi sincèrement, et ça avait un coté effrayant.

- Je veux bien, répondit-il enfin. Mais je sais pas trop quoi dire...

- Ce que tu veux, Harry.

- Ça m'aide pas vraiment, répliqua le brun avec une petite moue.

- Tu nous as expliqué pourquoi tu as commencé. Peut-être que tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu as continué, ce que tu ressentais quand tu le faisais, l'encouragea Lloyd.

Harry lui offrit un sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois.

- Eh bien... Comme je l'ai dis, j'avais une énorme pression. A cause des médias, du rythme de travail. Je faisais des journées de douze ou treize heures. Les déplacements, les concerts, les émissions. J'avais besoin d'être boosté, parce que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'aurais jamais réussi à tenir le rythme.

- Les autres te laissaient faire ? demanda Elsa.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Je pense qu'ils ne s'en rendait pas bien compte. Hermione n'était franchement pas ravie que j'endosse le travail des autres. Mais il faut dire que c'est ma faute. Je leur ai toujours caché que je ne supportais pas bien la situation. Je faisais comme si ça m'allait, et même comme si c'était ce qui me convenait le mieux. Je voulais pas qu'ils voient que j'étais à bout. Et en plus ma carrière, j'avais d'autres soucis à coté.

- D'autres soucis ? Pourtant on en a jamais entendu parlé à la télévision ou dans les journaux, remarqua Lloyd.

- Encore heureux, qu'on en ait pas parlé ! J'en aurais encore plus bavé. Les journalistes adorent les histoires mélodramatiques... Alors savoir que l'homme qui m'a élevé avait été déclaré mort leurs auraient forcement plu.

- Comment ça, "déclaré mort" ? demanda doucement Luna.

- Il en avait parlé au festival, commenta Elsa.

- Ouais, j'étais un peu... beaucoup ivre ce jour-là...

- Cet homme, tu avais dis que c'était ton... tuteur ? se rappela Elsa.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit, expliqua Harry. C'est mon parrain Sirius qui m'a adopté. Avec Remus, c'étaient les meilleurs amis de mon père. Mais bon, Sirius et Remus travaillent... disons dans l'armée. Du coup, ils étaient souvent absents, en mission. Ça avait le don de m'angoisser pendant des semaines... J'arrivais à gérer, tant qu'il ne leur arrivait rien, mais quand ils... enfin, quand on les a cru morts, il y environ quatre mois et demi, j'ai... j'ai vraiment pété un plomb et j'ai commencé à consommer à hautes doses. Tous les jours, voire même plusieurs fois par jour quand j'avais trop la pression.

- C'était donc l'élément déclencheur, fit Lloyd.

- Ouais, j'ai mal géré sur ce coup là... C'est pour ça que je suis là, d'ailleurs.

- Comment vas-tu gérer la pression quand tu sortiras ? Tu penses pouvoir reprendre ta vie comme avant ? demanda Luna.

- J'ai appris que Sirius et Remus sont en vie, ils seront bientôt rapatriés. Hermione va mettre un gros coup de frein sur les activités du groupe. On continuera mais je serais plus en première ligne, si je peux le dire comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je peux pas abandonner toutes les causes pour lesquelles je me bats. Être du coté de Dumbledore, ça aussi ça me met vraiment la pression. C'est dangereux. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Et puis, surtout, je ne serais plus seul comme avant. Il y aura mes amis, et il y aura Dr... Enfin, je ne serais pas seul, se reprit-il.

- C'est pour tes amis que tu arrêtes ? demanda Samuel, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

- Oui, et non. Disons que... J'arrête pour moi avant tout, mais mes amis sont ma principale motivation, surtout Dray.

Harry se mordit la langue, furieux de ne pas avoir su retenir cette information.

- Dray ? Alors vous êtes vraiment amis ? Pour de vrai de vrai ? fit Elsa, un brin de fanatisme ancré dans les yeux.

- Ouais...

- Et c'est pour lui que tu arrêtes ?

- Non... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est après qu'on se soit disputés que j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Je voyais pas comment faire autrement, pour pas perdre son amitié. Du coup, je lui ai promis d'arrêter, je peux pas ne pas tenir ma parole maintenant, rit le brun nerveusement.

- Vous devez vraiment être proche alors ! s'extasia Elsa.

- Euh... Ouais...

Harry se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas parler de Draco devant tous les autres. C'était trop... privé... Et il ne comprenait pas cette réaction, devant toutes les choses personnelles qu'il venait de déballer sans aucun mal.

* * *

Douzième Jour.

_Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je dors aussi bien... Pas de cauchemars ni de fièvre..._

_Peut-être que parler m'a fait du bien... J'ai dit des trucs que je n'avais jamais dit à personne .. _

_Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas confié à des gens... _

_Je crois que la célébrité nous a autant soudé qu'elle a mit une certaine distance entre les membres du groupe... _

_Depuis hier, j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'esprit plus clair. Cela m'a permis de réfléchir sur la cause du mal et la façon dont l'éradiquer..._

_Ce sera dur... Mais le résultat en vaut la peine..._

Harry sursauta, quelqu'un venait de toquer à sa porte. A travers la porte, l'infirmière lui dit qu'il avait de la visite. Il ferma le cahier et l'enferma dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il manquerait plus que quelqu'un fouille dedans ! Il prit une veste et sortit de sa chambre. En bas des escaliers, il retrouva Ron qui lui fit un grand signe de la main. Il portait un affreux pull marron-orange avec un grand R rouge.

- Hey, salut !

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce pull ? C'est ta mère ? dit Harry en pouffant.

- T'as tout compris ! On m'a forcé à le mettre, ils pensaient que ça te ferait sourire et je pense qu'ils ont eu raison au final ...

- Ils ? Fred et George ?

- Yep, dit le roux avec un demi sourire. Ils m'ont demandé aussi de te ramener ça ... Je crois que Seamus est de mèche mais je ne sais rien et je suis innocent.

Le batteur lui tendit un sac informe qu'Harry prit en souriant.

- Alors ça se passe bien ? T'as une meilleure mine que l'autre fois...

- C'est sûr, j'ai vu l'infirmière et elle m'a dit que le plus douloureux était passé et que je pourrais sortir bientôt. Mais il faudra que je sois suivi quelque temps encore par le médecin et mon parrain aussi.

- Cette fameuse Luna ?

- Ouais... Elle m'a pas mal aidé à remonter la pente et elle m'a aidé dans les réunions.

- Les réunions... Comme celle que l'on voit dans les films ?

Le chanteur eut un petit rire.

- C'est presque ça mais un peu plus dur. Chacun raconte par où il est passé et c'est pas du joli-joli. Mais personne ne juge l'autre.

- Tu l'as fait ?

- Ouais, et tu peux pas savoir comme j'avais la frousse de déballer cette histoire à des quasi inconnus... mais ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Ron sourit et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Je suis content pour toi ! Quand je vais annoncer ça aux autres... J'espère qu'une fois sortit, c'est vers nous que tu te tourneras pour parler. On est là pour toi.

- Je sais... Oh j'allais oublier ! s'écria Harry. Y'a des personnes qui aimeraient te rencontrer !

- Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils aiment la batterie ?

- Non... Ils adorent les échecs...

* * *

Treizième Jour.

- Dis, Harry. Tu te souviens la première discussion qu'on a eut ?

Harry leva un regard curieux vers Luna.

- Oui. Tu m'as raconté ton parcours, se remémora le brun.

- Je t'ai raconté pourquoi j'ai arrêté.

- Ouais.

- Toi, tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi tu as arrêté !

- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, répliqua Harry avec surprise.

- J'ai compris quelque chose, je crois. Mais tu n'en as jamais parlé, de façon franche, je veux dire.

- Comment ça ?

Luna posa un doigt sur son menton, fixant Harry de ses yeux clairs qui vous transperçaient de l'intérieur.

- Dray.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Dray ? répéta-t-il.

- C'est pour lui que tu arrêtes.

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Luna, cherchant vainement où elle voulait en venir. Mais il ne trouva rien dans ses yeux bleus. Sinon qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

- En partie, oui, répondit-il finalement.

- En partie ?

- Oui, répéta Harry. Je l'ai déjà expliqué, ça. Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- Eh bien, disons que c'est une impression que j'ai.

- Quelle impression ? s'impatienta le brun.

- Que tu fais tout ça pour lui, et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Harry eut un hoquet.

- Tu... t'es... N'importe quoi !

- Harry ! Si t'avais rien à te reprocher, tu prendrais même pas la peine de le nier ! Ce n'est pas une accusation ! Pourquoi tu es sur la défensive comme ça ?

- Je suis pas sur la défensive...

Luna lui lança un regard qui le fit déglutir.

- Bon, peut-être un peu, avoua Harry. C'est juste que... Les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance à me balancer en pleine poire des choses auxquelles je n'ai absolument pas envie de penser...

- Eh ben, tu devrais arrêter de te braquer, un peu, et penser sérieusement à tes sentiments pour cet homme. Parce que vu ton comportement, il n'y a pas 36 conclusions possibles !

- Mais non, je...

- Tu as peur de te faire jeter ? demanda Luna, son sourire revenant barrer son visage.

- Non ! Non... C'est moi qui l'ai... Enfin, je veux dire...

- Sérieux ? Tu l'as repoussé ?!

Harry garda le silence mais baissa la tête.

- Mais... T'es stupide ! Il est trop beau ! Encore mieux qu'un film psychédélique !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Luna le surprendrait toujours.

- Bouge-toi un peu, si tu veux pas passer à coté d'un truc incroyablement énorme ! s'exclama la blonde en écarquillant les yeux. Il faut être complètement idiot, pour foutre un râteau à Dray ! Complètement débile !

Harry sourit, amusé par la réaction de Luna. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y penser sans se braquer. Il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps, mais il sentait que Luna venait d'ouvrir une porte qu'il ne pourrait plus refermer.

* * *

A suivre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Draco en tournée et les derniers jours d'Harry en cure ! Bientôt les retrouvailles ;D

La suite ne viendra pas avant un moment, car comme on l'a dit plus haut, on part en voyage, ce qui va ralentir la fic... C'est pour ça qu'on a pas mit de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre ! On est sympa quand on veut hein ?! xD

M'enfin, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :)

(1) Bludd Blodwyn est un personnage de Harry Potter, et c'est un vampire. Nous ne l'avons donc pas inventé :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : Super Star.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Ceci est un slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas. **

_Vous pouvez nous lyncher, si si on vous le permet ! Quatre mois depuis le dernier chapitre, c'est quand même énorme, nous en sommes sincèrement désolées ! Mais bon, un voyage au Japon, suivi d'un voyage en Norvège pour l'une et d'un déménagement pour l'autre (qui n'a même plus internet) bah ça aide pas ;D Enfin, c'est bien beau de se justifier, n'empêche que l'attente a été trop longue pour vous cette fois, et on promet que le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite ! _

_Sans attendre, voici le chapitre 19. Il est court (pas tant que ça, mais par rapport aux précédents quand même un peu) maiiiiiis on est sûres que vous allez l'adorer… ou pas en fait !_

_Les réponses aux rar anonymes sont publiées sur le blog :) D'ailleurs, on a lancé un petit défi sur le blog, si ça intéresse certain(e)s d'entre vous ;D_

_Bref ! Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 19.

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant une sorte grognement que Blaise identifia comme un dernier râle d'agonie. Il regarda le blond, allongé sur le ventre, la tête perdue dans les coussins, immobile, et se demanda si le chanteur ne s'était pas endormi. Ou étouffé.

Il soupira, compatissant, et se tourna vers Gregory.

- Tu pourrais aller lui chercher un repas ?

Le grand brun acquiesça.

- Si ça continue, il va se dessécher. Il est tellement crevé qu'il avale presque rien.

- Tu vas m'aider, fit Blaise en souriant. Au pire, on l'attache et on le gave comme une oie.

Gregory éclata de rire et sortit pour aller chercher à manger au chanteur.

Blaise se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Draco, hésitant. Le blond était épuisé, il avait besoin de se reposer avant d'attaquer le reste de la tournée, mais avant tout il fallait qu'il mange. Blaise s'approcha pour le réveiller à contre coeur.

- Draco, appela-t-il.

Le blond ne bougea pas.

- Allez Draco, lève-toi et mange quelque chose. Tu dormiras après.

- Hnnn.

Blaise soupira. Il posa la main gauche sur l'épaule du blond et le secoua légèrement.

- Draco.

- Nooon, fit la voix du chanteur étouffée à travers les coussins.

- Fais pas ta tête de mule !

- Noooon, j'ai pas faim, je veux pas bouger. Fiche-moi la paix, par pitié !

Blaise soupira encore et abdiqua. Quand Draco ne voulait pas, alors rien ne pourrait le forcer à bouger. Il se tourna vers Grégory en voyant ce dernier entrer.

- Le repas est là dans cinq minutes.

Le métisse secoua la tête.

- Il va s'endormir avant que le service d'étage arrive. J'arrive pas à le faire bouger. Je crois qu'on va devoir manger sa part.

- Tu crois ? Moi, j'en suis sûr. Quand il est dans cet état, même l'apocalypse pourrait pas le faire bouger.

Blaise rit.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Grégory en tendant l'oreille.

- C'est son portable, fit Blaise, le sourire aux lèvres. Draco, ton téléphone sonne. Tu ne vas pas prendre l'appel, je suppose.

- Hnn.

Blaise chercha un moment dans les poches de Draco, sans que ce dernier ne bouge d'un poil, et après deux secondes de lutte, il réussit à en extirper le téléphone. Il avisa le numéro et décrocha.

- Salut Harry ! Ca va ? ...Draco ? Hm, non, là il est...

Blaise sursauta lorsque Draco bondit sur ses pieds et lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

- Allô ? Oui ! ...Non, non, tu me déranges pas !

Blaise se tourna vers Gregory en ricanant.

* * *

- Hey Draco. Réveille-toi. On passe devant le Colisée.

Le chanteur ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lança un regard dehors, là où Blaise pointait son doigt. Le minibus qui les emmenait de l'aéroport à l'hôtel passait effectivement devant le Colisée.

- Ouah, il est grand ! La dernière fois que je suis venu, j'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir… J'ai pas vu la ville non plus, d'ailleurs...

- Je te montrerais si tu veux.

- C'est vrai qu'une partie de ta famille est italienne ! Et oui, je voudrais bien voir Rome. Enfin si mon emploi du temps le permet.

Blaise sourit.

- J'ai un peu allégé le programme. Et j'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant que je connais bien. Tout à l'heure, on aura du temps pour voir un peu la ville.

- Super ! C'est un peu plus tranquille que la dernière fois que je suis venu et où Rogue ne m'avait pas laissé souffler une seule fois entre les concerts, interviews et les rencontres…

Le chanteur se tut en entendant Vincent racler sa gorge. Il lui lança un regard curieux.

- Blaise, t'oublies pas un truc ?

Le sourire qu'avait eu Blaise s'effaça et il jeta un regard quelque peu gêné au blond.

- En fait… Tu sais, Colin Crivey est convié à cette visite. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on allait visiter un peu Rome... Il a tellement insisté pour y participer que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Le staff nous attend à l'hôtel.

- Ah...

Draco se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda défiler les rues romaines. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu pesant. Il devait sans cesse être disponible pour tout le monde, et faire attention pour ne pas créer de scandale, ne pas entacher sa réputation… Surtout depuis que sa tournée avait commencé. Il se sentait en permanence surveillé.

En vivant son enfance et son adolescence au sein de la famille Malfoy, il avait été habitué à ce genre de situation où il fallait en permanence surveiller ses faits et gestes, être sur le qui-vive. Il y était habitué mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela fatiguant.

Après de longues minutes de silence, le véhicule arriva enfin à destination et s'arrêta devant un hôtel cossu en pierre. Devant, une foule compacte de photographes et de fans l'attendait. Avant de sortir, le chanteur se tourna vers son manager.

- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Rogue ?

Blaise secoua la tête.

- Non rien du tout. Vincent a entendu dire qu'il avait quitté l'Albanie mais rien n'est sûr. On en parlera tout à l'heure.

Le chanteur hocha la tête.

- Préviens-moi dès que t'as des nouvelles, dit-il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se colla un grand sourire sur le visage avant de sortir sous les cris des fans. Blaise le suivit aussitôt.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les barrières humaines qu'étaient ses gardes du corps et arrivèrent difficilement dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. La foule compacte tentait de les suivre mais plusieurs vigiles leur bloquaient la route. On les dirigea rapidement vers les chambres qu'on leur avait réservées.

A peine Draco avait posé ses affaires dans sa suite que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? dit-il en ouvrant.

C'était Colin Crivey, suivit de ses deux comparses, l'un armé d'une caméra et l'autre d'un micro. Le chanteur leur sourit machinalement tout en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là si tôt. Il pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes ?

- Bonjour Dray ! Est-ce que nous pouvons vous interviewer pour connaître vos impressions sur la capitale italienne ?

- Hum, excusez-moi mais est-ce que nous pourrions voir cela dans une demi-heure ? Je viens à peine d'arriver d'Espagne…

L'équipe avait l'air un peu déçue mais ils acceptèrent sans insister. Le chanteur ferma la porte et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Cette tournée était véritablement éprouvante. entre le tapage médiatique et l'attente des fans… Tout ça le fatiguait énormément. Et ça, c'était sans compter Blaise. Il n'osait pas en parler à son ami, de peur de le culpabiliser, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le stresse de Blaise, bien plus communicatif que le jeune métisse ne l'imaginait.

Avec Rogue, c'était différent. Rogue donnait vraiment l'impression de tout maîtriser, voire de tout manipuler parfois... Ce qui était aussi rassurant qu'inquiétant, en somme.

Même si leur relation était un peu étrange depuis l'incident avec Harry, l'absence de nouvelles venant de son parrain l'inquiétait. Il avait dit à Blaise qu'il partait quelques temps… Et Draco savait que si la situation n'avait été pas été aussi tendue, jamais Rogue ne serait parti alors que la tournée allait commencer...

Rogue avait mis sa mère en sécurité avant de partir, Draco ne connaissait pas l'endroit mais il l'avait eu au téléphone et elle lui avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle. Cela lui faisait un souci en moins, même si les problèmes avec son père étaient loin d'être terminés.

Et puis, il y avait Harry... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il s'était renseigné sur ce que vivait le brun et visiblement ce qu'il subissait n'était pas une partie de plaisir…

Il regarda son portable, se demandant quand est ce que le rockeur allait l'appeler… Il essayait de se retenir, de ne pas l'appeler trop souvent. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui s'accrochait, surtout après ce que le brun lui avait dit… Rester amis et tout ça... Pour connaître l'état du brun au jour le jour, il appelait régulièrement Seamus, Ginny ou Hermione.

Le chanteur sursauta en entendant encore frapper à sa porte. Il ouvrit à Vincent qui lui tendait un de ses sacs de voyage en souriant.

- Blaise m'a dit de te donner ça. Pour te changer. Il m'a dit que tu devais le retrouver en bas d'ici cinq minutes.

Le chanteur, qui allait prendre le sac, s'arrêta, les yeux ronds.

- Tu plaisantes, là ?

Le sourire de Vincent s'agrandit.

- Ouais, il m'a dit de te dire que t'avais une heure. Il s'est arrangé avec Crivey pour qu'ils nous accompagnent durant la visite de la ville au lieu de te harceler pour une interview.

Le chanteur hocha la tête et prit le sac des mains de son ami.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Maintenant, il allait prendre une bonne douche et manger un bout pour se rasséréner. Puis il descendrait, saluerait hypocritement un certain de nombre de personne, serrerait quelques mains, signerait deux-trois autographes. Et après ça, enfin, il pourrait aller faire un tour en ville et se détendre un peu avant de reprendre la tournée. Même si Crivey s'incrustait, il voulait profiter à fond de cette petite pause pour souffler.

* * *

- Tu sais où on va, là ?

- Oui, oui. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est après la pharmacie.

- Je voudrais pas te vexer, Blaise, mais je crois qu'on est perdu...

- Mais non, dit le métisse en sortant une carte de son sac.

Le chanteur pouffa puis se tourna vers le cameraman.

- On est officiellement perdu, mon manager a sorti la carte.

- On est pas perdus… Juste égarés… marmonna Blaise en regardant la carte.

Draco échangea un regard amusé avec l'équipe. Il s'amusait bien finalement. Jouer le jeu en présence de la caméra n'était pas si ennuyant que ça. Après quelques instants, Blaise releva triomphalement la tête.

- J'ai trouvé ! C'est par là !

Dray ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace septique.

- T'es sûr de toi ?

- Oui, fies-toi à mon sens infaillible de l'orientation...

Le blond se tourna vers le cameraman, l'air faussement découragé.

- Nous sommes perdus...

Blaise lui envoya une tape derrière la tête, faisant rire tout le monde. Ils reprirent leur chemin avec bonne humeur, oubliant presque la présence de la caméra.

* * *

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Blaise était comme toujours à sa droite, attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Vincent était parti vérifier que les bagages du chanteur étaient correctement acheminés jusqu'à l'hôtel, et Gregory était tout simplement allé chercher la voiture qu'ils avaient réservé pour se déplacer dans Tokyo. Pas question pour lui de prendre le métro ou le taxi, même s'il aurait aimé tenter l'expérience.

Le chanteur vérifia que ses lunettes de soleil, sa capuche et sa casquette lui cachaient bien le visage. C'était bizarre, il avait l'impression d'être observé.

- C'est bon, Gregory a récupéré la voiture, fit Blaise en raccrochant. Il nous a dit qu'il nous attendait à la troisième sortie.

Le chanteur hocha la tête et suivit docilement son ami. Son impression d'être observé n'avait toujours pas disparue. C'est quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture que Draco percuta.

- Eh Blaise, t'as pas vu ? Tu te fais plus remarquer que moi !

Le métisse lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je crois qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de blacks dans le coin.

Blaise sourit, tandis que Gregory démarrait la voiture.

- A mon avis, il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de blonds non plus, alors garde ton visage caché.

Draco acquiesça. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et attendirent que Gregory se mettent en route. Draco voulut observer la ville derrière sa vitre teintée, mais il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Une bonne heure plus tard, Blaise le réveilla lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôtel. Ce dernier l'entraîna hors de la voiture en lui récapitulant l'emploi du temps :

- Là, tu as quelques heures de libre pour de te reposer. Et t'as intérêt à manger. Ensuite, t'as une séance de dédicace dans une des salles de l'hôtel. Puis tu as rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic de Ginza avec l'animateur télé et les organisateurs pour discuter de l'émission à laquelle tu dois participer le demain....

Draco avait hoché la tête et s'était dirigé vers son lit. Avant de s'endormir, il vérifia machinalement qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Blaise qui lui apportait un encas.

- Tiens, dépêche-toi de manger, on devait déjà être en bas il y a dix minutes.

Le chanteur hocha la tête tout enfournant la brioche recouverte de sucre dans sa bouche. Quelques minutes après, ils descendirent dans la salle où avait lieu la séance de dédicace. Les gens qui y participaient avaient été tirés au sort parmi le fanclub japonais. Pour couvrir l'événement, il y avait quelques journalistes et, bien sûr, l'équipe qui devait filmer la tournée.

Sous les applaudissements et les cris, Draco s'assit à la table pour commencer à signer ses albums et à serrer des mains.

- Bon courage, lui murmura Blaise.

Commença alors le travail à la chaîne. Draco aimait ça, même si c'était fatiguant. Il sourit et offrit un mot de remerciement à chacun. Le temps perdit rapidement de sa notion sur lui. Combien de mains avait-il serré ? Combien de sourire avait-il offert ? Et combien d'autographes signés ? Il ne savait plus mais Blaise lui fit signe qu'il se débrouillait bien et qu'il devait tenir encore un peu. Encore un peu et il serait libre. Encore un peu et il pourrait remonter dans sa chambre et appeler Harry.

Alors que Draco souriait à sa énième fan, son regard fut attiré par un visage, un visage connu… Un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir dans de telle circonstance. Il crut un instant qu'il rêvait mais le monde continuait à tourner et il se rendit compte qu'il ne dormait pas. Il était bel et bien là. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Que faisait il là ?

Le blond resta figé sous le choc. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais sa vision ne changeait pas : son père, Lucius Malfoy, était là, dans la même salle que lui.

L'homme eut un rictus et bougea lentement les lèvres. Son fils réalisa qu'il lui parlait et même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses paroles, il arrivait à les lire sur ses lèvres...

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ... »

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es tout pâle.

Le chanteur sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait.

- Je… J'ai…

Le blond jeta un oeil à l'endroit où il avait vu son père mais celui-ci avait disparu.

- Blaise, mon père, il était là, à l'instant … murmura t il.

Les yeux du manager s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement mais il se reprit rapidement en annonçant que la séance de dédicace était avortée car Dray était trop épuisé par le décalage horaire.

Draco fut rapidement emmené hors de la salle.

* * *

- J'aime pas ça, Blaise.

- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà pris toutes les mesures nécessaires. On va te faire changer d'hôtel. J'ai loué une chambre dans le quartier de Asakusa. Il n'y a que Greg, Vince, toi et moi qui saurons où tu seras.

- Et le gérant de l'hôtel ?

- J'ai mis la chambre à mon nom. Et Gregory a demandé la chambre d'à coté, à son nom.

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Ce n'était pas un changement d'hôtel qui allait régler le problème. Son père savait où auraient lieu les concerts, les séances de dédicaces. Il n'aurait aucun mal à le retrouver, s'il le voulait. Et Draco était persuadé que le retrouver était sa priorité.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste dans cet hôtel. Et les efforts que Blaise déployait le rassurèrent un peu.

- D'accord...

- Il ne te trouvera pas, renchérit Vincent, qui montait la garde près de la fenêtre.

- On va laisser croire que tu es toujours dans l'hôtel, fit pensivement Blaise. Ça va au moins le retarder.

- S'il n'est pas déjà là, à m'attendre en bas, répliqua le blond en frissonnant.

C'était ce qu'il craignait dans l'immédiat.

- Vince va finir d'emballer tes affaires pendant que Greg et moi, on t'amène dans l'autre hôtel. Greg reviendra t'aider, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Vincent.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se remit à scruter l'extérieur.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on coupe ton téléphone pendant quelques temps, lâcha Blaise. Ton père connaît ton numéro.

- Non ! Si Harry m'appelle, je pourrai pas lui répondre !

- Oublie un peu Harry, fit durement Blaise. Ce mec ne partage même pas tes sentiments.

Les mots de Blaise percutèrent Draco de plein fouet.

- Je sais bien ! répliqua le blond en détournant les yeux. Je sais bien, mais j'y peux rien. J'ai besoin qu'il m'appelle. Tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin !

Blaise soupira.

- Je comprend. Mais pour l'heure, il faut penser à ta sécurité.

- Oui, fit Draco d'une voix soudain lasse.

Il se laissa guider par son ami sans protester. Ses mots l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Mais pourtant c'était vrai. Il continuait d'aimer Harry même si le brun lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, chaque jour il l'aimait un peu plus.

Il avait cru que la distance rendrait la situation moins difficile à endurer, mais c'était le contraire. Au lieu de l'oublier, il pensait à lui tout le temps, nuit et jour. Il voulait le voir, pas juste lui parler au téléphone. Il sentait la frustration grimper à mesure que les jours passaient. Il ne pensait plus qu'au jour où il pourrait le revoir...

- Désolé pour ce que j'ai dis, fit doucement Blaise en lui tendant son manteau.

- Aucune importance.

- Non, au contraire. Je sais que tu en souffres. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Pas de cette façon en tout cas. Tu sais que Harry a beaucoup d'affection pour toi.

Draco ne répondit pas.

- Avec le temps, ça ira mieux. Ça te passera.

- Ça me passera ? rétorqua Draco d'un ton venimeux. N'en parles pas comme si c'était juste une passade, comme si c'était sans importance.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne l'est pas ?

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. J'aurais aimé que ça passe, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer. Avec le temps, je m'y ferai, mais ça ne me passera pas !

Draco se détourna, son manteau à la main, et esquissa un mouvement pour quitter la chambre. Blaise le retint aussitôt pas le bras.

- Excuse-moi. J'aurais pas dû... Je sais bien que c'est sérieux pour toi. Je suis de ton coté. Je suis là pour te soutenir, tu le sais, non ?

Le visage jusque là fermé de Draco se détendit. Le blond leva enfin les yeux et tenta un sourire.

- Oui, je sais. Merci.

- Désolé d'interrompre cette conversation dégoulinante de bons sentiments et suintante d'amitié, mais vaut mieux pas rester là, intervint Gregory avec un sourire.

Blaise éclata de rire et acquiesça. Il fit signe à Draco d'enfiler son manteau. Le blond s'exécuta. Il ramassa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule, puis il attendit que Gregory et Blaise soit prêt.

- Vince, tu laisseras quelques affaires, pour que les femmes de chambre croient qu'il est encore là. Et tu descendras le reste en plusieurs fois pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Crabe hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait comprit. Draco lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- A plus tard ! Sois sage, hein ! fit-il en riant.

- Je suis toujours sage, moi ! répliqua Vincent d'un air faussement sérieux.

Draco rit et quitta la tête après un dernier signe de la main. Goyle le suivit en faisant un signe de la tête à son ami pour le saluer. Blaise se tourna vers Crabe, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Si t'as le moindre problème, appelle-nous tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas.

- La situation est grave, Vince, ne prend pas tout ça à la légère, soupira le métisse. Je t'appellerai pour te tenir au courant.

- D'accord. Je garde mon portable près de moi.

- A plus tard, fit Blaise en lui donnant à son tour une tape sur l'épaule.

- Bye ! répondit Vincent en le regardant quitter la chambre.

Blaise referma après lui. Draco et Gregory l'attendaient devant la chambre. Le blond avait remit ses lunettes de soleil et son chapeau.

- Allons-y, dit simplement Blaise.

Gregory acquiesça et ouvrit la marche. Blaise fit signe à Draco de suivre et referma lui-même la marche. Ils avancèrent rapidement dans le couloir et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant l'ascenseur.

Draco sentait sa nervosité revenir au triple galop. Blaise lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais le blond ne parvint pas à masquer son angoisse. Ils entrèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils sortirent discrètement.

Draco inspira un grand coup, tremblant, pour se calmer. Il tâcha de reprendre son sang froid. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus de quelques mètres, qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Dray ! Dray ! Un autographe, s'il vous plait !

Draco retint un soupir. Il se reprit et afficha un large sourire. La jeune japonaise devant lui s'approcha lorsqu'il fit signe à Gregory de la laisser passer. Elle avança, les yeux presque écarquillés, soudain intimidée. Le blond sourit davantage.

- Approche, fit-il d'un ton rieur.

Elle approcha jusqu'à lui et lui tendit un carnet. Il s'en saisit.

- Greg, démarre la voiture, s'il te plait, demanda le blond, ne voulant pas s'attarder.

- Okay, répondit le chauffeur en se dirigeant rapidement vers la voiture, garée une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Draco reporta son attention sur la petite fan qui attendait, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Désolé, dit-il en lui offrant un nouveau sourire. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

- Hi... Hitomi !

- Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, Hitomi. Arigato gozaimasu ! fit Draco en lui tendant son carnet signé.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une forte détonation couvrit sa voix en même temps qu'une explosion les projeta au sol. Draco sentit son corps se tordre de douleur l'espace d'un instant puis sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

- Harry !

Le brun soupira. On ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille dans sa chambre ? Quand ce n'étais pas Lloyd qui réclamait une partie d'échecs, c'était Elsa qui venait lui raconter les derniers potins de la clinique. Pas qu'Harry s'en moque totalement, mais il ne voyait pas trop ce que ça changeait dans sa vie de savoir que Maria avait mis une gifle à Jenny parce qu'elle lui avait volé son peigne préféré...

- Harry ! Harry !

Il ne bougea pas, attendant de voir si Elsa, car c'était bien elle, allait laisser tomber. Mais c'était sous-estimer la ténacité de la jeune femme.

- Haaarryyyyyy !

- Aaaahhh ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Quoi ?! ajouta-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Elsa devant lui, livide, l'air catastrophée. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger d'un poil qu'elle lui agrippait fermement le bras et le tirait à sa suite.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva Harry.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et le mena à la salle commune. Ils y pénétrèrent, Harry toujours traîné par Elsa. Il remarqua le silence pesant dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le son de la télévision. Télévision que tout le monde semblait regarder attentivement. Curieux, Harry leva lui aussi les yeux vers l'écran pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

_"... sur place, nos envoyés spéciaux." _

Harry vit un journaliste apparaître. L'écran affichait qu'il s'agissait d'un direct, et que l'homme était au Japon. Il y eut un léger silence avant que le journaliste ne parle enfin.

_"...Oui, c'est le grand choc ici. L'explosion a fait plusieurs blessés, dont plusieurs gravement atteints. Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver, je rappelle que la voiture du célèbre chanteur Dray, qui allait donner un concert à Tokyo le lendemain, a explosé devant son hôtel. Pour l'instant nous ne connaissons pas l'état de santé de la star, mais plusieurs témoins ont vu les urgentistes emmener plusieurs corps..."_

_" Sait-on ce qu'il s'est passé ?" _

_"... Non, pour l'instant les autorités n'ont rien déclaré et une enquête vient d'être ouverte. Mais on parle déjà d'attentat à la voiture piégée, visant le chanteur. D'autres informations devraient être communiquées dans les prochaines heures."_

_" Merci. Nous n'avons donc pour l'instant aucunes nouvelles de Dray. Plusieurs dizaines de fans se sont déjà rassemblés sur les lieux pour..." _

Harry n'entendit jamais la fin. D'un pas chancelant, il quitta la pièce le plus rapidement qu'il put. Une main devant la bouche pour retenir la nausée qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, il parvint à retourner jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre la porte.

Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale mais la panique le gagnait progressivement. L'angoisse, la peur, l'horreur s'emparèrent tour à tour de lui. Il sentait ces sentiments monter en lui à grande vitesse, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Harry se força au calme, mais rien n'y faisait. Haletant, il réalisa pleinement que Draco avait été attaqué. Et qu'il était peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle.

Réprimant un sanglot, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à son lit. D'un geste tremblant, prit le nouveau téléphone qu'Hermione lui avait acheté et composa le numéro du blond. Après quelques secondes, il raccrocha et pourra un cri rageur.

Il refit le numéro, mais encore une fois, le blond ne répondit pas. Son téléphone tomba sur son lit et Harry laissa échapper un gémissement. Lentement, il glissa sur son lit et se recroquevilla en position foetale, tremblant.

- Non, non, non... Non...

Il lança un regard affolé autour de lui. Mais il était seul. Inspirant un grand coup, il se redressa. Il quitta son lit.

- Non.

Chancelant, il fit quelques pas et ouvrit sa commode. Il en sortit son sac et l'ouvrit. Il ignora les deux coups contre sa porte et commença à ouvrir les autres tiroirs.

- Harry ? Que faîtes vous ?

Le brun se tourna vers Pomfresh qui venait d'entrer et l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Il reprit son activité et enfourna ses vêtements dans son sac.

- Ça se voit pas ? Je me casse !

- Oh non, ça je ne crois pas, répliqua tranquillement l'infirmière.

- Vous pouvez pas me retenir !

- Votre traitement n'est pas terminé. Si vous partez maintenant, vous avez de grandes chances de faire une rechute. Et tous vos efforts n'auront servis à rien.

Harry serra avec force le pull qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il était pleinement conscient que c'était dangereux, qu'il ne devait pas se lancer comme ça, que c'était un coup de tête, qu'il fallait y réfléchir avant, appeler les autres, contacter des personnes sur place... Sa tête lui hurlait qu'il faisait une connerie. Mais son coeur s'en foutait pas mal.

- Vous avez vu les infos ?

- Oui.

- Draco... Il est... Il a... Ils ont fait sauté sa voiture ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers l'infirmière.

La femme en blouse blanche lui lança un regard compatissant, peinée de le voir au bord des larmes.

- Je sais. C'est horrible. Comment va-t-il ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Personne ne le sait ! Je n'arrive pas à les joindre, ils ont coupés leur téléphone ! Je... Je refuse de croire qu'il soit...

- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, lui dit l'infirmière en le voyant commencer à paniquer.

- Vous n'en savez rien ! cria Harry, palissant dangereusement. Je dois en avoir le coeur net. Il faut que j'y aille, il faut que j'aille le voir...

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans votre état, rétorqua l'infirmière d'un ton implacable.

- Essayez seulement de m'en empêcher, fit Harry en refermant son sac avant de le jeter sur son épaule.

- Harry, soyez raisonnable, vous ne...

- La ferme ! Ne me demandez pas d'être raisonnable, pas quand on fait sauter la voiture de quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout, bordel !

Il se calma un peu en voyant Pomfresh sursauter à son éclat de voix. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et lui offrit un regard désolé.

- Essayez de comprendre. Je dois y aller.

L'infirmière acquiesça lentement.

- Merci, murmura Harry en la dépassant pour rejoindre la porte.

- Harry, l'interpella Pomfresh.

Le brun se retourna.

- Ne gâchez pas tous vos efforts. Vous allez devoir être fort. Et je veux que vous reveniez rapidement pour terminer le traitement.

- Promis, fit le chanteur en lui offrant un sourire tremblant.

- Prenez un comprimé, si vous sentez que ça ne va pas, dit-elle en lui tendant un tube blanc.

- Merci.

Il lui lança un dernier regard et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Harry se mordillait la lèvres inférieure, scrutant sans relâche l'écran de l'aéroport. Son avion décollait dans une bonne heure, et il ne savait pas s'il avait de la chance d'avoir pu trouver un vol le jour même ou s'il devait maudire la compagnie aérienne de ne pas partir plus vite.

Dans presque treize heures, il serait au Japon. Il serait près de Draco. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait... Pouvoir être près de Draco...

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça arriverait, qu'il ne puisse peut-être pas le revoir... Il refusait de croire que le blond ne serait pas là à son arrivée, qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il refusait d'envisager que le jour où Draco avait quitté l'hôtel après l'avoir embrassé soit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vie. Il avait trop de choses à lui dire, à se faire pardonner, et surtout à mettre au clair. Choses qu'il avait repoussées à plus tard par lâcheté, par peur, par entêtement... Parce qu'il pensait avoir le temps d'y penser, d'analyser ses sentiments, de se faire à l'idée... Oui, accepter l'idée que lui aussi, il...

Quel idiot. Maintenant il était peut-être trop tard. Il ne pourrait pas dire à Draco qu'il tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne lui avait fait croire. Ces histoires d'amitié, il ne les avait inventées que pour gagner un peu de temps, parce qu'il était lâche et qu'il savait mentir mieux que personne.

Il ne pourrait pas dire à Draco à quel point il l'avait changé. A quel point il lui avait donné du courage, l'envie de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un dont le blond serait fier. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'il avait échangé une dépendance contre une autre. Celle de pouvoir l'entendre, lui parler, l'écouter, le regarder, et plus encore.

Il pâlit à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus vivre tout ça avec Draco. Qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour lui, pour eux.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent misérablement et il se tassa un peu plus sur lui même, baissant encore plus le visage. La casquette vissée sur la tête et ses cheveux mi-longs lui retombant sur les joues le dissimulaient aux yeux des autres. Personne ne vit ses mains tremblantes se serrer l'une contre l'autre.

_Embarquement pour Tokyo dans quelques instants. _

Il n'était pas trop tard, songea Harry en serrant les poings, déterminé. Draco était en vie. Il le retrouverait. Peu importe combien il lui en coûterait.

* * *

A Suivre.

* * *

Nous signalons qu'Hermione n'a pas pu intervenir dans ce chapitre vu qu'elle a fait une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'Harry s'était enfui…

Encore deux chapitres et cette fiction est terminée ! Ça fait bizarre de penser ça... Mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin ! lol

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au chapitre 20, qui va plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous (et à tout le monde même non ? xD)

Bye Bye !


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : Super Star.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Ceci est un slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas.**

Alors ? Pas "trop" d'attente cette fois non ? ...Bon, un mois quand même... On dirait bien qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux... Mais pour compenser, on vous offre ce nouveau chapitre et il est quand même assez long ! Normalement la fic prendra fin au chapitre suivant, mais rien n'est jamais sûr avec nous, il faut bien l'avouer ! xD

Enfin, voici donc le chapitre 20, on espère que vous l'apprécierez :)

Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien, même à vous qui ne laissez pas de review, car on sait que vous êtes là :D

Sans attendre davantage, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20

* * *

Blaise se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation de sentir son corps engourdi et moite de sueur. Il gémit et haleta en sentant la douleur se raviver alors que le sommeil avait réussi à la chasser. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il serra les dents, retenant un nouveau gémissement. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle souffrance.

Il hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains. Lentement, il entrouvrit l'oeil droit, puis le gauche. La lumière l'éblouit douloureusement et il garda les yeux plissés un long moment pour s'y habituer. Progressivement, il ouvrit à demi les paupières. Une migraine lui martelait le crâne avec force et le soleil, même dissimulé derrière le rideau en tissu bleu pendu à la fenêtre, ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête. Il se sentait malade, nauséeux, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et que son corps se déchirait au moindre mouvement.

Il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Au lieu de ça, une violente douleur lui transperça le coté gauche du torse. Il ne parvint pas à retenir la sourde plainte qu'il lui traversa les lèvres.

- Zabini-sama ?

Il lança un coup d'oeil à sa gauche et vit un homme avancer vers lui. Il portait un uniforme bleu, typique des infirmiers et aides-soignants. Blaise le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son esprit se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure. Il se souvint de l'hôtel, puis d'une explosion. Et ensuite... Trou noir.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il était à l'hôpital, et pas au mieux de sa forme. Ce que l'homme lui confirma en venant se mettre à sa hauteur pour l'examiner.

- Zabini-sama ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous êtes gravement blessé. Nous pouvons vous donner des sédatifs.

L'infirmier parlait avec un fort accent japonais, et Blaise dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Où est Draco ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'infirmier le fixa un instant. Zabini répéta plus lentement, mais le japonais ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Vous êtes gravement blessé. Voulez-vous des sédatifs ?

- Non. Où est Draco ? redemanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Où est Gregory ?

L'infirmier se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard autour de lui. Blaise se rendit compte que cet homme ne comprenait pas l'anglais et qu'il avait juste appris quelques phrases par coeur. Il se retint de pousser un soupir las.

- Chotto matte kudasai.

Blaise ne comprenait pas le japonais, mais il saisit l'idée en voyant l'homme se retourner et quitter la chambre en regardant autour de lui, cherchant sûrement quelqu'un qui parlait mieux anglais. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une femme d'environ quarante ans au sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour. Je suis Madame Yamada. Je parle un peu votre langue. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Il y a eu une explosion, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui... Où sont les autres ?

- Dans d'autres chambres. Vous pourrez les voir plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous devez vous reposer. Avez-vous mal ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai mal. Je me suis retrouvé à coté d'une voiture qui a explosé, répondit Blaise avec hargne. Je veux les voir maintenant. Où sont-il ?

- Non, pas maintenant. Restez allongé !

L'infirmière avait posé une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se redresser, mais Blaise voulut la repousser pour se mettre debout, ignorant la douleur qui se répandait dans chaque cellule de son corps.

- Restez allongé, répéta la japonaise en posant l'autre main sur lui.

Blaise grimaça et serra les dents. Il força sur son corps. Il devait trouver les autres. La japonaise se tourna vers son collège.

- Ueda-kun. Chuushaki wo shite kudasai.

- Hai.

Blaise vit avec horreur l'infirmier saisir une petite seringue et injecter son contenu dans la poche de sa perfusion. Il tendit une main pour arracher le tuyau planté dans son bras mais l'infirmière lui attrapa vivement les mains. Il essaya vainement de se débattre mais elle était trop forte et lui trop affaibli. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un vertige le prendre puis ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il s'affaissa. Il sentit deux bras le recoucher délicatement sur son lit avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, la douleur était moins violente. On lui avait donné plus de morphine, ou Dieu savait quoi, Blaise ne voulait pas trop savoir. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir été drogué pour qu'il ne bouge plus.

Lentement, avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il fit bouger chaque partie de son corps, essayant d'en retrouver le contrôle. D'abord, il eut un mal fou à plier les doigts mais à force de volonté il sentit bientôt ses muscles lui répondre. Ça lui avait prit presque deux heures, et il était recouvert de sueur, mais il pouvait bouger à nouveau comme il le souhaitait.

Lorsque l'infirmier vint le voir, il fit comme s'il était à demi conscient et il souffla qu'il n'avait pas mal pour qu'on ne lui redonne pas d'anesthésiant. Puis, il attendit quelques minutes et rejeta les couvertures.

Tremblant et transpirant, il sortit de son lit et quitta difficilement sa chambre, traînant sa perfusion avec lui. Au moins, elle lui servait de soutien et lui facilitait ses déplacements.

Évitant d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il traversa plusieurs couloirs. Il avait mal à la tête, sa vision n'était pas très claire et le monde tanguait un peu sous ses pieds, mais il ne voulait pas retourner se coucher sans savoir où étaient les autres et s'ils allaient bien.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demi heure pour tomber par hasard sur Vincent, qui semblait en train de vider un distributeur de boisson.

- Hey !

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Vincent se tourna vers lui, surpris, puis écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

- Blaise !

Il remit sa pièce dans sa poche et s'élança vers le métisse, palissant progressivement. Une fois à sa hauteur, il passa un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir et attrapa son bras libre pour le faire passer autour de ses épaules. Blaise se sentit soudain vidé et il laissa Vincent le porter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?! Te balader dans ton état ! T'es dingue !

Blaise ne répliqua pas. Ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder sous son poids. Vincent dû le sentir car il raffermit sa prise sur le métisse et l'amena jusqu'à un siège, quelques pas plus loin.

- Eh, Blaise ! Ça va ? J'appelle une infirmière.

- Non !

Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour pas se faire prendre ? Pas question.

Vincent soupira et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il le dévisagea un instant et Blaise fit de même, rassuré de voir que Vincent n'était pas blessé.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Blaise.

Le visage de Vincent s'assombrit et le métisse eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se contenta de le regarder fixement, attendant une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Greg... Il était juste à coté de la voiture. Il va pas bien du tout. Les médecins savent pas s'il va s'en sortir. Ils l'ont mis dans une sorte de coma artificiel...

Blaise ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Sa gorge se noua mais il ne pleura pas. Il garda le silence un instant avant de tourner la tête vers Vincent.

-Et Draco ? s'enquit Blaise, l'estomac retourné.

Vincent se fit silencieux un moment.

- Il est... Je... Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir par toi-même, souffla-t-il finalement.

Blaise sentit ses entrailles se tordre un peu plus et, la peur au ventre, il suivit Vincent dans le long dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital.

* * *

Blaise sortit de la chambre sans un mot et avança péniblement dans le couloir. Il avait mal mais il devait arriver au bout du couloir où, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il y avait des téléphones. Ses courbatures le lançaient atrocement et sa tête semblait lourde comme jamais, mais il devait absolument prévenir Rogue de ce qui leur était arrivé.

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Vincent qui sortait de la chambre de Gregory.

- Téléphone... Rogue...

Blaise n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Vincent comprenne et l'accompagne jusqu'au bout du couloir.

- Mince... J'ai pas mon portefeuille.

- Ce sont les infirmières qui l'ont embarqué... Mais tiens, prend ce dont tu as besoin.

- D'accord, merci, dit Blaise en prenant le portefeuille que lui tendait son ami.

- Moi je vais sortir un peu, j'ai besoin de ... changer d'air.

Blaise acquiesça et laissa Vincent s'éloigner.

Le métis resta quelques minutes immobile devant le téléphone, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait expliquer la situation à Rogue. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de glisser les pièces dans la machine et de composer le numéro de l'homme.

La tonalité d'appel résonna plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'entende avec soulagement quelqu'un décrocher.

_"Allô ?" _

Blaise grimaça. Sa voix était encore plus glaciale et agacée que d'habitude.

- C'est Blaise Zabini.

_"Ah... Faites court, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps."_

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer la nouvelle.

- La voiture dans laquelle nous devions monter a explosé, Draco venait de voir son père dans la foule.

Blaise entendit un juron étouffé. Il continua.

- Gregory est salement touché, il s'est pris l'explosion de plein fouet et Dra...

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de continuer, il entendit un grand bruit à l'autre bout du fil. Rogue jura à nouveau et sa voix se fit plus pressante.

_"Désolé... Je dois raccrocher... Je vais vous donner son numéro, appelez le, il saura ce qu'il faut faire. Vous avez de quoi noter ?"_

Blaise eut un instant de panique mais, par chance, il y avait des tracts publicitaires à coté des téléphones et Vincent avait toujours un crayon dans son portefeuille. Il inscrit rapidement le numéro que lui dicta l'homme.

_"C'est bon ? ... "_

Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car Severus Rogue avait déjà raccroché. Il reposa le combiné. Malgré son état, une multitude de suppositions lui passaient par la tête pour comprendre pourquoi Severus Rogue avait dû écourter la conversation... Surtout vu l'urgence de la situation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on essayait d'attenter à la vie de Draco en faisant exploser sa voiture, non ?

Il n'avait jamais su quel était le rôle exact de Severus Rogue et, au final, il ne voulait pas tellement le savoir. Mais vu ce que lui avait raconté Draco, il se doutait bien que Rogue avait des activités autre que manager d'un chanteur de pop.

Il se reprit et inséra d'autres pièces dans l'appareil afin de composer le numéro que lui avait donné son patron.

_"Allô ?" _

C'est une voix d'homme qui lui parla.

- Euh... Bonjour, je suis Blaise Zabini, c'est Severus Rogue qui m'a demandé de vous appeler.

_"Ah ? Vraiment ?" _

Blaise ne sut pas si le calme de l'homme l'énervait ou l'apaisait, mais il en fut tout de suite impressionné et ne perdit pas une seconde.

- Je suis le manager de Draco Malfoy, je travaille pour Monsieur Rogue...

_"Ah, je vois. Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler. Je vais m'occuper personnellement du problème. Expliquez moi la situation s'il vous plait."_

Il ne connaissait pas la personne à l'autre bout du fil mais Rogue avait l'air de faire confiance à cet homme alors lui aussi pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Eh bien... Hier, Dray avait une séance de dédicace. On a dû l'annuler parce que Lucius Malfoy était présent. On a ramené Draco à sa chambre, on a décidé de le changer d'hôtel, mais le temps que j'organise tout, plus de deux heures sont passées... Quand on est redescendus, on a été retardés par une fan qui voulait un autographe... Ça nous a sûrement sauvé la vie, la voiture a explosé avant qu'on y soit.

_"Je vois... Vous avez en effet eu beaucoup de chance. Personne n'a été blessé ?"_

Blaise inspira doucement.

- Si, il y a eu pas mal de blessés et on ne sait pas si certains vont s'en sortir...

La voix de Blaise s'éteignit. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et cligna rapidement des yeux afin de se reprendre.

- Gregory, notre chauffeur, il était très près de la voiture, il est dans un sale état... Et Draco, il est...

Il hésita une seconde.

- Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais il ne va pas bien.

Il eut un léger instant de silence, comme si la personne au bout du fil réfléchissait.

_"Vous dites que vous avez vu Lucius Malfoy ?" _

Blaise fut surpris qu'il ait retenu ce détail.

- Oui.

_"Je crains que vos vies ne soient en danger tant que cet homme restera en liberté. Je vais faire le nécessaire auprès des autorités japonaises pour qu'elles vous protègent et qu'elles bloquent les frontières afin d'arrêter Lucius Malfoy."_

- Je... Euh... Merci ... Mais, vous pouvez faire ça ?

Blaise trouvait incroyable que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de ce genre de choses comme si cela lui était naturel.

_"Bien sûr, je suis Albus Dumbledore après tout."_

Blaise resta coi en apprenant l'identité de la personne qu'il avait à l'autre bout du fil.

_"Monsieur Zabini, je vais vous laisser. Restez auprès de vos camarades, je m'occupe de tout. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas le genre d'homme à abandonner au premier échec, alors faites bien attention à vous. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien et je vous fais signe dès que j'ai des nouvelles."_

- D'accord... Je vous remercie beaucoup, répondit le métis avant de raccrocher.

Blaise se sentit un peu rassuré. C'était une charge de moins pour lui et il était soulagé que quelqu'un s'occupe d'une partie de son travail. Il devait encore prévenir le staff que la tournée était annulée, s'organiser avec les salles de concert pour voir le remboursement des billets, voir pour faire une conférence de presse pour prévenir rapidement aux journalistes de l'état de Dray. Pour l'instant, Blaise n'avait rien communiqué aux journalistes et il n'osait pas imaginer les pires hypothèses qui devaient circuler dans le monde journalistique et sur Internet.

- Blaise ?

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu Vincent revenir.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, mais je crois que ça va pas être facile de gérer tout ça tout seul...

- Je suis là moi, je peux t'aider.

- Tu crois ? Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes... avec ta famille, tout ça ?

Vincent haussa les épaules.

- S'ils pensaient du bien de moi, tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient empêché ça ?

- T'as pas tord... Et je crois que ton aide sera la bienvenue.

Vincent sourit. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le téléphone portable de Blaise.

- Tiens je suis passé récupérer ça pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant. Là, il est éteins, vu que c'est interdit dans l'hôpital, à cause des appareils et tout, mais apparemment tu peux l'allumer dans le parc pour appeler...

Blaise récupéra son bien et le remercia avec un sourire.

- Ce sera plus facile comme ça, j'ai pas mal de coup de fil à passer. Je vais y aller tout de suite.

- Je viens avec toi...

- Non, reste avec Greg et Draco...

Vincent soupira.

- Si tu veux. Mais bon, même si je suis là, Draco ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais parti.

- Continue de lui parler. Il faut qu'on soit patient...

- Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.

- Moi aussi, soupira Blaise. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut pas le laisser seul maintenant.

- Oui. D'accord, je vais rester avec lui, même si je pense que toi non plus, il faut pas que tu restes seul...

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, le rassura Blaise avec un petit sourire.

Vincent acquiesça sans grande conviction avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la chambre de Gregory et Draco. Blaise le regarda partir puis lança un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour trouver la sortie. Il aurait aimé récupérer ses vêtements aussi, il portait toujours la chemise de l'hôpital, et il avait froid.

Tout en essayant d'ignorer sa migraine et le froid ambiant, il parti à la recherche d'un endroit où les téléphones étaient autorisés. Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il parvint à rejoindre le parc privé de l'hôpital.

A peine sortit, il frissonna en sentant le vent lui glacer le corps et alluma son téléphone. Il déglutit en voyant le nombre de messages qu'il avait reçu... Encore un peu et son répondeur explosait... Les membres du staff l'avaient tous appelé plusieurs fois, de même que beaucoup de collaborateurs. Un numéro attira son attention.

Hermione Granger avait appelé mais n'avait pas laissé de message.

Il composa rapidement son numéro et amena l'appareil à son oreille. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre la fin de la première tonalité.

_" Blaise ?!"_

- Oui, c'est moi. Désolé, je viens tout juste de récupérer mon...

_"Tu vas bien ?!" _le coupa Hermione, un brin paniquée. Blaise sourit, amusé malgré lui_. _

- Oui, je vais bien. Ma tête est un peu touchée, mais rien de grave. Juste une grosse migraine.

_"Dieu merci ! Et les autres ?"_

- Vincent n'était pas là, alors il n'a heureusement rien. Par contre Greg est salement touché... On sait pas si... Et Draco, il est... comment dire...

_" Oh mon dieu, Blaise. J'espère que Draco va bien ! Harry est parti !"_

- Comment ça ? Parti où ?

_" Au Japon ! Cet imbécile a prit le premier avion pour vous rejoindre !"_

- Quoi ? Mais... Il arrive là ? Il sait où on est ?

_"Il n'a pas pensé aussi loin, tu penses bien ! Il est tellement impulsif qu'il en oublie tout le reste. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à atterrir... D'ici deux heures, peut-être trois."_

- Il a son portable avec lui ?

_"Oui, je vais t'envoyer son numéro par message."_

- D'accord, merci. Je vais l'appeler. Fais de même de ton coté, pour être sûr que l'info passe... On est à l'hôpital Toranomon, près de l'ambassade américaine. Tu as de quoi noter le numéro de l'hôpital ?

_" Attends... Oui, c'est bon."_

Blaise lui dicta le numéro qu'il avait pensé à noter sur un tract à coté de celui de Dumbledore.

- Donne-lui l'adresse de l'hôpital et le numéro. Et mon numéro personnel aussi. Je l'appellerai pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

_"D'accord... Merci Blaise. Je suis plus rassurée maintenant. "_

- Moi aussi. Draco ira mieux si Harry est là. Je m'occuperai de ces deux idiots, ne t'inquiète pas.

_"Je te fais confiance pour ça." _

* * *

A peine avait-il repris son passeport des mains du douanier qu'Harry alluma fébrilement son téléphone portable. Est-ce qu'il avait un message ? Est-ce qu'on l'avait appelé? Est-ce que Draco l'avait appelé ?

Et effectivement, on l'avait appelé. Beaucoup de fois. Il composa le numéro pour accéder à son répondeur. La voix artificielle du répondeur lui indiqua 25 nouveaux messages.

_Hier à 15h23 :_

_"Harry ! " _C'était la voix de Ron… Il avait l'air un peu, beaucoup, paniqué… _"Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?! Y'a Hermione… Elle bouge plus et n'arrive plus à parler depuis qu'elle a reçu un appel de l'institut… Rappelles moi, s'il-te plait !"_

_Hier à 15h34 :_

_"Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!… Ron vient de m'appeler, il m'a dit que tu t'étais enfui de l'institut ! C'est vrai ? T'es où ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"_

Seamus… Il devait être paniqué en ce moment. Harry savait bien que l'irlandais paniquait pour un rien, même s'il cachait son angoisse sous une multitude de blagues stupides. Il eut un pincement au coeur et se promit de rappeler le guitariste pour le rassurer.

_Hier à 16h05_

_"Pourquoi t'es parti au Japon sans nous prévenir ? Hermione est dans tous ses états depuis qu'elle le sait. C'est à cause de l'attentat qu'il y a eu là bas, non ? _

_- Roooooon passe moi ce téléphone que je puisse lui faire sa fête à celui là !!_

_- Désolé, Harry, je crois que je vais devoir raccrocher."_

_Hier à 16h46_

_"Alors comme ça, on part à l'autre bout du monde sans m'en parler ? Tu me dis dès que t'as des nouvelles du plus mignon des blonds... Le plus mignon après moi, bien sûr... Parce que je suis toujours le plus mignon !"_

_Hier à 16h48_

_"Et oublies pas de me ramener des sushis, hein ?!"_

_Hier à 17h08_

_"Oh Harry… Je viens de voir ce qu'il s'est passé au Japon. J'espère que tout va bien. Y'a Théo qui a essayé plusieurs d'appeler Draco… Mais ça répond pas… Donne-nous des nouvelles et préviens-nous quand tu pars comme ça !"_

Le brun se mordit les lèvres. Il était parti sans rien dire à personne, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait agi comme un égoïste, sans penser à comment ses amis allaient prendre la nouvelle de son départ soudain.

_Hier à 17h20_

_"Toujours pas arrivé ? Tant que t'y es, tu peux me prendre des bonbons ? Tu sais ceux dans une boite métallique rouge ?"_

_Hier à 17h32_

_"T'as pas intérêt à manger ceux au chocolat, c'est mes préférés !" _

_Hier à 17h34_

_"Par contre, tu peux te faire plaisir avec ceux à l'ananas."_

Harry retrouva le sourire. Même s'il faisait autant de blagues pour masquer son angoisse, au moins Seamus ne lui en voulait plus.

_Aujourd'hui à 1h18_

_"Harry ?" _Le jeune homme se figea en entendant la voix d'Hermione dans le combiné. _"J'espère que tu écouteras ce message avant de faire quoi que se soit au Japon. J'ai réussi à avoir Blaise, il t'attend à l'hôpital de Toranomon près du centre de Tokyo. Prends le taxi pour y aller, n'oublie pas de retirer de l'argent avant, essaye de ne pas trop te faire remarquer et surtout NE PARLE PAS AUX JOURNALISTES ! "_

Harry éloigna le téléphone en grimaçant.

_"Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, j'espère que tu vas bien… Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que t'oublies tes médicaments... Donne nous des nouvelles quand tu peux, merci."_

Le brun se frotta vigoureusement les yeux afin d'empêcher les larmes de venir. Il se sentait tellement fatigué et déprimé. Décidément, il ne savait comment il ferait si Hermione n'était pas là…

- Merci nanny Hermy, murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers un employé de l'aéroport afin de lui demander où il pouvait retirer de l'argent.

Il reprit sa marche avec détermination. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Draco n'était plus très loin, et il devait le rejoindre au plus vite.

Avec une énergie retrouvée, il alla tirer rapidement une grosse somme en liquide et fourra le tout dans sa poche de jean. Puis, le sac sur l'épaule, il partit en quête d'un taxi. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une longue file de taxis prêts à prendre des passagers. Il fit signe à l'un d'eux et le chauffeur s'empressa de venir lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui demanda rapidement s'il désirait mettre son sac dans le coffre mais Harry était trop pressé de partir et il fit signe qu'il le gardait avec lui. L'homme s'inclina, referma la porte et trottina jusqu'à la portière avant. Harry lui donna le nom de l'hôpital et le taxi démarra enfin.

Bientôt, songea Harry, il retrouverait Draco. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure, de minutes. Le silence dans la voiture ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage, prenant son mal en patience.

Une quarantaine de minutes passèrent et il n'était plus très loin de la ville quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha distraitement.

_"Harry ?" _

- Ouais ?

La voix lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

_"Bonjour ce… C'est Blaise…"_

- Blaise ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant.

_"J'ai reçu un appel de Hermione. Tu as enfin atterrit... Nous sommes à l'hôpital de Toranomon. Hermione t'a donné les détails ?"_

- Euh, ouais, je suis en chemin là...

_"D'accord... " _

La voix de Blaise semblait bizarre, cassée et rocailleuse, et il parlait vite alors que Harry se souvenait bien que, d'habitude, il parlait lentement, d'une voix grave et douce.

- Est ce que Draco va bien ?

Un ange passa, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de la panique.

_"…Ça... Ça dépend... P... préviens moi quand tu arriveras. A tout à l'heure..."_

Le bip bip du téléphone résonna longtemps dans l'oreille d'Harry sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Pourquoi Blaise n'avait pas répondu à sa question ? Il semblait sous le coup de l'émotion, mais laquelle ? …Est ce que Draco allait bien ? La réponse aurait dû être simple : oui ou non. Mais pas _ça dépend_.

Pendant tout le trajet en avion, il avait réussi à relativiser un peu, se disant que si Draco avait été blessé, tout le monde aurait été mis au courant le plus vite possible. Mais maintenant qu'il était sur place et avec l'appel qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne savait plus quoi penser…

Harry se repassa les images qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt à la télévision. Des gens paniqués, une ambulance, des journalistes… Ils avaient dit que des personnes avaient été emmenées à l'hôpital… Si Blaise était à l'hôpital, Draco devait y être aussi. Mais dans quel état ? Le jeune homme se replia sur lui même, la tête entre ses mains.

- Draco…

Il craqua une fois de plus. Lentement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il avait été si bête... Il n'était plus que regrets et remords.

Il resta longtemps prostré sur son siège, un temps qui lui parut une éternité, priant en silence pour que le blond aille bien.

- _Nous sommes arrivés …_

Harry sortit de ses sombres pensées et releva la tête. Le taxi s'était arrêté devant un grand bâtiment qui devait être l'hôpital. Le jeune anglais tendit quelques billets au chauffeur avant de sortir du véhicule.

Malgré son état émotionnel, il pensa aux recommandations d'Hermione et vérifia que son chapeau et ses lunettes noires étaient bien en place avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Dans le hall d'entrée, tout le personnel hospitalier était en activité, comme une ruche d'abeilles. Le chanteur s'avança vers le bureau de l'accueil quand une voix l'interpella.

- Potter ?

Harry se tourna vers la voix et vit Blaise, le bras bandé et un énorme bandage faisait le tour de sa tête. En s'approchant, il vit que le jeune homme avait les yeux gonflés et rouges. Il avait l'air épuisé. Le métis lui sourit mais son sourire était quelque peu tremblant.

- Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant une canette. Fais attention, c'est chaud.

- Qu'est ce que… demanda le brun en prenant la canette.

- Du café chaud.

Il souleva le sac plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main valide.

- J'ai acheté quelques petites choses, continua-t-il. On a rien bu de chaud depuis... Enfin, tu vois.

Blaise semblait épuisé autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Harry prit le sac des mains du manager et indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête un banc.

Silencieusement, Harry ouvrit deux cannettes de café et en tendit une au jeune homme qui hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à poser la moindre question. Et même s'il brûlait d'envie de savoir comment allait Draco, il laissa à Blaise le temps de lui dire. Un léger silence s'installa et il but sa canette sans un mot, attendant que Blaise parle. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le métis en entendant le reniflement caractéristique de quelqu'un qui pleurait. Blaise, la main sur le visage, était secoué par ses sanglots.

Le chanteur passa une main apaisante sur le dos du jeune homme.

- Merde... J'en peux plus, j'ai tellement envie de dormir... Mais si j'arrive pas à tenir le coup, comment je vais réussir à soutenir Draco et Vincent ?

Harry sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui transpercer la poitrine. Égoïstement, il n'avait pensé qu'à Draco mais il y avait aussi Blaise, Vincent et Gregory. Le métis était en train de craquer et Harry se doutait que la fatigue et la tension nerveuse en étaient la cause. Il voulait le ménager, mais il n'y tint plus et posa la question.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Blaise mit plusieurs minutes à se reprendre.

- Gregory a été sérieusement touché par l'explosion… C'est lui qui était le plus proche de la voiture quand elle a explosé. On ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir, les médecins l'ont mis dans un coma artificiel afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop...

Quelqu'un s'arrêta près d'eux.

- Blaise ? Qu'est ce que tu… Ah, je suppose que c'est Harry Potter ? Salut.

Blaise et Harry se levèrent et le brun serra la main à Vincent. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas blessé mais avait, lui aussi, l'air épuisé. Il portait un gros sac en plastique.

- Tu as réussi à avoir des trucs mangeables ?

- Ouais… Enfin je crois.

Blaise se tourna vers le chanteur.

- Vincent est le seul à pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital vu qu'il n'est pas blessé.

Harry acquiesça.

- On monte ? proposa Vincent.

Le métis hocha la tête et ouvrit le chemin. Harry le suivit aussitôt. Son coeur battait la chamade. Alors qu'ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Harry se décida enfin à poser la question qui l'obsédait depuis son départ de l'institut.

- Et Draco, comment il va ?

Blaise soupira et lui lança un coup d'oeil.

- Draco a été assez secoué par cette histoire. Il a franchement pété un câble quand il a vu l'état de Greg. Il a refusé d'être soigné avant Greg... Depuis qu'on est là, il refuse de quitter son chevet.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place. Il avait agi sans réfléchir et de façon égoïste. Un des amis à Draco était dans un état critique, cela devait lui rappeler Pansy Parkinson. Sa venue allait forcement rappeler à Draco l'attentat de son concert de Londres... Sa présence était déplacée...

- J'aurais pas dû venir…

- Si, t'as bien fait…

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers Vincent, surpris car le jeune homme ne parlait que très peu.

- Nous y sommes, dit Blaise alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le couloir blanc et froid du service des grands blessés.

Au fond de ce couloir, le personnel de l'hôpital avait installé une barrière et une personne surveillait les allées et venues des patients.

- C'est pour éviter que des journalistes ou des fans ne viennent, même si notre présence ici est gardée sous silence. On sait jamais, glissa Blaise à l'oreille d'Harry. Pour la discrétion, on repassera, mais bon...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Harry fut surpris par son agencement inhabituel. La salle était divisé en deux parties, une première salle qui servait de salle d'appoint et une seconde qui était la vraie chambre d'hôpital. Entre les deux, une large baie vitrée permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans l'autre salle. Harry avait déjà vu cela à la télévision, c'était une chambre stérile.

Le brun fit le tour de la salle en un regard et repéra vite Draco, assis sur un banc face à la vitre et dos à la porte d'entrée. Son coeur fit un bond quand il vit qu'une partie de sa tête était bandée.

- Draco ? Nous avons ramené à boire et à manger…

Le blond ne bougea pas. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer leur présence.

- Nous avons aussi ramené Harry Potter…

Toujours aucune réaction. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres. Vincent secoua la tête d'un air triste tandis que Blaise lui fit signe d'aller le voir. Ce qu'il fit.

Il s'approcha lentement, comme pour ne pas brusquer Draco. Mais le blond ne le voyait pas. Il ne semblait pas vraiment là, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Ce que Draco regardait, c'était Gregory, dans son lit d'hôpital, branché à toutes sortes de machines. Harry se pencha et s'assit à coté du blond. Il posa la main sur son épaule, près de sa nuque, mais Draco n'eut aucune réaction.

- Draco ? souffla-t-il en se penchant vers le blond. Hé, Draco...

Le blond ne cilla même pas. Harry posa une main sur sa joue, voulant attirer son attention, et l'appela encore. Il se désespéra du manque de réaction du blond.

- Les médecins disent qu'il faut continuer à lui parler, même s'il entend pas. Ils disent que ça va passer... Sûrement...

Harry lança un regard peiné à Blaise, puis son attention revint sur le blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau malgré la situation, encore plus que dans ses souvenirs. Il se rendit compte combien Draco lui avait manqué. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, et il ne le pouvait pas...

Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit doucement la main de Draco dans la sienne.

- Draco, murmura-t-il pour que les autres ne puissent pas entendre. Draco, je suis là. Je reste avec toi.

Il attendit mais le blond n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il soupira mais décida de ne pas baisser les bras.

- Je reste avec toi, répéta-t-il, autant pour lui que pour le blond.

Sans lui lâcher la main, il s'installa à son tour sur le banc. La gorge nouée, il observa Draco qui ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de sa présence et de sa main dans celle du brun. Il le regarda longuement, ignorant Blaise et Vincent, les oubliant presque, puis se mit à parler d'une voix douce. Il parla longtemps, de tout et de rien, ne sachant pas si Draco l'entendait ou non. Lorsque la nuit tomba dehors, Blaise alluma les lampes. Harry tenait toujours la main de Draco et lui parlait inlassablement. Il sentait sur lui les regards insistants de deux autres mais il les ignorait, et ils ne l'interrompirent pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Draco tomber doucement sur son épaule qu'il se tut. Il se pencha légèrement pour dévisager le blond. Il s'était endormi.

Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts froids de Draco et ne bougea plus, ne voulant pas réveiller le blond. Il vit une bouteille arriver dans son champs de vision et il releva la tête. Vincent lui souriait.

- Merci, fit Harry en prenant la bouteille.

Il l'ouvrit et but longuement. Vincent en profita pour s'accroupir devant lui.

- Tu devais avoir soif, chuchota-t-il. Ça fait des heures que tu parles.

Harry acquiesça et lança un coup d'oeil circulaire.

- Où est Blaise ?

- Je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre. Il tenait plus debout. Il a tendance à oublier qu'il est blessé, lui aussi. Il en fait vraiment trop...

Harry hocha la tête, se souvenant des larmes que le métis n'avait pas pu retenir un peu plus tôt.

- C'est bien qu'il dorme, continua Vincent en désignant Draco du menton. Il en avait besoin. Il n'a pas fermé l'oeil depuis l'explosion.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. On a pas réussi à le faire dormir, ni a le déplacer. Quand on veut le relever, il tombe, comme s'il avait plus de force. J'aurais préféré qu'il dorme dans un lit, mais je suis déjà content de le voir endormi...

Harry demeura pensif un moment, observant le visage creusé mais paisible de l'endormi, puis il se tourna vers Vincent et le regarda un instant.

- Toi aussi, tu devrais dormir.

Vincent fit une moue, hésitant.

- Je sais pas si...

- Va dormir, je veille sur lui.

Vincent le fixa un moment puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord... Les visites vont bientôt finir, de toute façon. Comme je suis pas blessé, je peux pas rester là. J'ai une chambre dans un hôtel, à deux minutes.

Il gribouilla un numéro sur un ticket de caisse trouvé dans sa poche et le tendit à Harry.

- N'hésite pas, si quoi que ce soit arrive. Je rappliquerai.

Harry acquiesça.

- Mais... Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de rester là non plus, réalisa-t-il enfin.

Vincent eut un petit rire.

- Je suis sûr que tu sauras te montrer convaincant quand les infirmières viendront te dire de partir.

Harry sourit. Vincent se releva et rassembla ses quelques affaires. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il quitta la pièce, souhaitant une bonne nuit au brun.

Celui-ci se retrouva donc seul avec un Draco endormi à ses cotés. Il savoura le silence, uniquement perturbé par la légère respiration du blond.

Le calme revint enfin en lui. Même si Draco semblait sous le choc et restait amorphe, au moins il était vivant et pas gravement blessé. Un poids quitta Harry quand il s'en rendit totalement compte : il n'avait pas perdu Draco. Draco était là, près de lui, en vie. Il pouvait le toucher, il pouvait lui parler, et il était optimiste quant à son état léthargique. Il continuerait à s'occuper de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il "revienne".

Alors qu'il était tout à ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en les voyant et vint aussitôt près d'eux. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper le poignet du blond, Harry retint son souffle une seconde.

- Il dort, chuchota-t-il. Ne le réveillez pas.

L'infirmière acquiesça et fit un rapide examen avec des gestes lents et précis. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

Harry eut du mal à comprendre, car elle parlait bas et avait un fort accent.

- Non, je suis un ami.

- Les visites sont terminées, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Je vais le faire porter jusqu'à son lit...

- Pas question. Je reste là.

La voix d'Harry n'était étonnamment pas agressive, mais ferme et intraitable. L'infirmière secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser ici...

- Je ne veux pas vous créer d'ennuis, mais je reste avec lui.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Je... suppose que je peux vous laisser ici. Même sous sédatif, il n'a pas dormi. Peut-être qu'il faut le laisser avec vous...

- Je reste avec lui, répéta Harry.

Elle le fixa un moment puis lança un regard vers la porte avant de revenir à lui.

- Ok, je vous laisse ici. Mais je repasserai régulièrement.

Harry acquiesça et la remercia. Elle lui sourit.

- Allez vous installer avec lui sur le canapé, insista-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux et vit le canapé à quelques mètres. Il hésita, il ne voulait pas que Draco se réveille, mais il hocha finalement la tête. Doucement, il se détacha du blond et se releva. Avec des gestes mesurés, il se pencha et prit Draco dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'au canapé et le déposa délicatement sur les coussins. Le blond ne se réveilla pas mais fronça les sourcils quand Harry s'éloigna. Harry lui reprit la main et le visage du blond s'apaisa à nouveau.

- A plus tard, fit l'infirmière une fois assurée que son patient était bien installé.

Harry la salua et la regarda partir. Il tira une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'assit au chevet du blond, prêt à passer la nuit à le veiller.

Les heures passèrent avec lenteur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco n'était plus là. Il se leva brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Le blond était retourné à sa place de la veille et fixait à nouveau Gregory à travers la vitre.

Harry soupira et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui reprit la main, Draco se laissa faire, toujours sans réaction. Le brun se remit à lui parler de choses sans importances, ne le quittant pas des yeux, attendant un quelconque mouvement, un réflexe, un signe.

Il lui fallut attendre presque deux heures avant que ce signe n'apparaisse.

Lorsque Vincent entra, il était à peine huit heures de matin passées. Harry se tourna vers lui et le salua avec un sourire. Vincent répondit à son salut et commença à lui raconter ses déboires pour se nourrir la veille au soir. Harry l'écouta avec un sourire, cessant un moment de parler au blond près de lui.

Soudain, il vit du coin de l'oeil Draco tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se tourna derechef vers le blond. Même Vincent avait capté ce mouvement et se tut. Draco leva le visage vers Harry et le fixa d'un regard vide.

- Draco ? appela Harry avec espoir.

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse. Le blond le fixait, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne le voyait pas. Vincent vint aussitôt près d'eux, excité comme une puce.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu as arrêté de lui parler ? Il a peut-être reconnu ta voix...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en plongeant les yeux dans le regard vide de Draco, cherchant une lueur dans ses yeux.

- C'est encourageant ! s'exclama Vincent. Il a réagit à toi !

Harry resta dubitatif mais il était lui aussi ravi de voir le blond esquisser un signe de vie. Se penchant légèrement en avant, il plongea son regard dans celui du blond et ne cilla plus.

- Tu vas le fixer dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse ? demanda Vincent d'un ton circonspect.

- C'est l'idée, répliqua le brun sans se laisser démonter.

Vincent secoua la tête, comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Il se redressa et s'éloigna. Harry ne fit plus attention à lui et se concentra entièrement sur Draco.

- Je vais voir Blaise.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

Vincent sortit et referma après lui. Harry se remit à parler, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Draco. Il retint sa respiration lorsque Draco se remit à cligner des paupières, mais le blond n'eut pas plus de réaction pour autant. Le temps passa alors lentement et incroyablement vite pour le brun, qui, totalement consacré au blond, ne vit pas les aiguilles tourner. Vincent revint avec Blaise entre temps, mais il ne fit pas vraiment attention à eux.

Soudain, plusieurs personnes munies de combinaisons entrèrent dans la chambre stérile. Harry tourna la tête vers eux, brisant le contact visuel avec Draco. Une des personnes s'inclina devant eux puis fit glisser un rideau blanc devant la vitre.

- Ils vont commencer à faire la culture de peau... C'est bon signe, dit Vincent.

- Sûrement…

Le silence revint presque aussitôt. Harry se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci le regardait toujours d'un air absent. Harry perdit patience.

- Allez Draco, viens manger !

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction de la part du blond mais Harry s'entêta et se leva, tirant Draco avec lui. A sa grande surprise, le blond se laissa faire et se tint debout sur ses jambes. Profitant de l'instant, Harry raffermit sa prise sur la main du blond et le traîna avec lui jusqu'à la table où Blaise et Vincent avaient posés la nourriture et la boisson qu'ils avaient acheté.

Il prit un truc qui ressemblait à de la brioche puis fit asseoir Draco qui ne semblait toujours pas faire attention à l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il s'assit à coté de lui, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés.

- Tiens, manges ! Et c'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre !

Le blond cligna des yeux et Harry retint son souffle. A coté, Blaise et Vincent firent de même.

- Draco, appela à nouveau Harry.

Le blond cligna à nouveau de yeux et releva la tête. Harry croisa enfin le regard de Draco, un vrai regard. Il eut peur un instant qu'il ne fut en train de rêver mais le blond fronça les sourcils et recula un peu la tête devant la brioche qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il lança un regard autour de lui puis revint sur le brun.

- Ha… Harry ?

Le brun sentit un sourire faire le tour de sa tête. Draco était revenu !

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- ... Harry...

- Oui, c'est mon nom. Draco, comment tu te sens ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco, surpris.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis venu te voir, abruti.

- Abruti toi-même !

Harry sourit, Draco avait enfin eu une réaction normale. A ce moment, toute la pression qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle s'envola. Le soulagement de voir que Draco réagissait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le brun ne put se retenir et prit Draco dans ses bras. Il sentit la chaleur du corps qu'il enlaçait et cela le rassurait, le réconfortait.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu… pleures ?

Harry éclata de rire et secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai cru que j'allais plus jamais te revoir… Tu… m'as tellement manqué, Draco ! s'exclama Harry en resserrant sa prise sur le blond.

Le chanteur jeta un coup d'œil un peu paniqué à ses amis mais cela ne lui fut d'aucune utilité ; Vincent les regardait bouche bée, tandis que Blaise essayait de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa brioche.

Le blond n'eut pas d'autres solutions que d'enlacer à son tour son ami.

Harry profita de cette étreinte quelques instants, puis reprit son sang froid et se détacha de Draco, tout sourire. Il fallait qu'il mette ses sentiments de coté. L'instant était mal choisi, Draco souffrait et ses amis aussi.

- Draco, il faut que tu manges, fit-il en tendant sa brioche au blond.

Celui-ci fronça le nez et ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais le regard d'Harry l'en dissuada aussitôt. A contre coeur, il prit la brioche et la porta à sa bouche. Il mâcha lentement, presque difficilement. A coté de lui, Blaise lui souriait tout en lui servant un verre de jus et Vincent trépignait presque de joie. Il se tourna vers Harry. Le brun souriait doucement mais il remarqua une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

- Je...

Il grimaça. Sa voix était rauque, éraillée. Il n'était pas près de pouvoir remonter sur scène...

- Je vais bien, fit-il à l'intention du brun.

Harry sourit encore plus. Il lui lança un regard amusé.

- Et tu iras encore mieux quand tu auras pris une douche et changé de fringues !

Draco baissa les yeux sur son propre corps. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis son arrivée, et n'avait pas changé de vêtements... Enfin, pas à sa connaissance. Il n'avait aucun souvenir des évènements. Il se souvenait juste qu'ils avaient emmenés Gregory dans la salle d'opération et qu'il n'avait pas pu le suivre. Ensuite, tout devenait assez confus. Il y avait eu des voix, des mains sur lui, des chutes... Et puis, la voix de Harry...

- Je veux pas, dit-il faiblement. Je veux rester avec Greg.

Harry échangea un regard avec Blaise et Vincent.

- Gregory est en train d'être soigné, dit calmement Blaise.

- Viens avec moi, continua Harry. On revient ici tout de suite après, promis.

Draco hésita mais n'eut pas la force de se débattre quand Harry le prit par le bras pour le relever. Il le suivit, s'appuyant sur lui pour ne pas tomber. Vincent ouvrit le chemin pour les emmener dans la chambre inoccupée du blond.

Harry l'emmena dans la salle de bain et l'aida à sortir une serviette et du savon. Puis, il s'éloigna et sortit.

- Laisse la porte ouverte, qu'on puisse entrer si tu tombes dans les pommes.

Draco acquiesça lentement et enleva sa chemise d'hôpital. Avec des gestes mesurés, il entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps fatigué, prenant garde à ne pas mouiller son bandage à la tête. Il se lava rapidement et sortit de la cabine. Il parvint à s'essuyer tant bien que mal et noua sa serviette autour de sa taille.

- Je m'habille avec quoi ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

Il entendit des pas et attendit quelques secondes avant que Vincent n'entre avec un autre pyjama propre. Draco grimaça de dégoût mais ne dit rien et prit la chemise. Il l'enfila rapidement et pendit sa serviette sur une chaise près de lui. Enfin, il sortit de la salle de bain.

- Alors ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Ça fait du bien, avoua Draco. Mais il faudrait que je me lave les cheveux aussi...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

- Une infirmière t'aidera, fit tranquillement Vincent.

- Mouais...

Comme si Draco allait laisser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas le toucher...

- Il faut que tu manges encore un peu, ajouta Harry en s'approchant de lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Draco déglutit. Maladroitement, il fit glisser son bras autour des épaules du brun et s'appuya sur lui pour rejoindre la chambre de Gregory, où Blaise les attendait. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Harry venait vers lui avec l'intention de le faire avaler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Draco soupira mais se laissa faire.

* * *

- Draco, si tu prends pas tes médicaments, je dis à l'infirmière de les faire passer en suppositoires !

Le blond lança un regard horrifié à Harry, et vit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Sans demander son reste, il avala aussitôt les trois gélules que le brun lui tendait. Harry lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, ricana-t-il.

Blaise sourit en coin mais ne dit rien. Des scènes de ce genre étaient devenues habituelles depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Le brun avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué et il arrivait à faire tout ce qu'il voulait de Draco. Le blond ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il obéissait à tout ce que le rockeur lui disait de faire. Pourtant, même Blaise qui le connaissait depuis des années n'avait jamais réussi à gérer le caractère de cochon du blond quand il était malade. Harry avait donc récupéré le rôle d'infirmière, car même le personnel hospitalier n'arrivait pas à canaliser Draco.

- Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir cette soupe.

- Non ! Arrête Harry, tu commences à me gonfler !

- Ah oui, je te gonfle ? Un conseil, finis ta soupe, ou je te le fais regretter.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus chiant que tu ne l'es déjà ! répliqua Draco.

- Ah ouais ? T'en es sûr ?

Un léger silence s'installa. Puis Blaise entendit Draco siroter sa soupe en grommelant. Le métis mit une main devant sa bouche pour retenir son rire. Harry avait encore gagné.

* * *

Draco observait Gregory à travers la vitre. L'état de son ami s'améliorait progressivement, mais son état restait critique. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider...

Avec un soupir, il se détourna de la vitre. Blaise était parti se coucher. Il bossait tellement qu'il tombait d'épuisement dès le milieu de l'après-midi. Quant à Vincent, il était parti faire quelques courses.

Son regard se posa sur Harry, endormi paisiblement sur le canapé. Sans un bruit, le blond s'approcha et s'accroupit à hauteur du visage du brun.

Sa présence avait été un vrai salut pour lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Harry s'occupait de lui avec tant de soin que Draco se sentait plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Le brun le forçait à manger, à boire, il l'aidait à se laver les cheveux, parfois à refaire ses bandages. Mais surtout, il lui remontait le moral quand Draco commençait à désespérer, il l'empêchait de broyer du noir en lui occupant l'esprit, il l'encourageait à se reprendre en main.

Avec tendresse, Draco effleura du bout des doigts la joue du brun.

Il était bien conscient que si Harry n'avait pas été là, il aurait sûrement déjà sombré.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco s'éloigna et regagna le banc. Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Draco avait vraiment besoin de lui. Il avait l'impression que sans Harry, tout s'écroulerait. Et il maudit un instant le brun de le rendre si dépendant de lui.

* * *

- Allez, te fais pas prier ! Viens avec moi !

- Non, je préfère rester ici.

Harry soupira. Draco pouvait se montrer si têtu parfois...

- Pas longtemps. Allons prendre l'air.

Il vit le blond faiblir devant son air de chiot, spécialement ressorti pour l'occasion. Personne n'y résistait, à part Ginny. Derrière eux, Blaise et Vincent ricanaient dans leur coin en voyant le brun manipuler Draco aussi facilement.

- Mais...

- Dracooo, s'il-te plaiiit, susurra Harry avec un sourire irrésistible.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on pourrait vous reconnaître, intervint finalement Blaise, qui n'aimait pas trop l'idée de les laisser se balader seuls.

- Il a raison, renchérit Draco, pas vraiment convaincu pourtant.

- Alors allez dans le parc, vous trouverez un coin tranquille, c'est sûr, contra Vincent.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire reconnaissant auquel Vincent répondit par un sourire en coin.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama le brun en attrapant Draco par le cou. Allez viens, on restera pas trop longtemps ! promit-il.

Draco soupira et abdiqua, incapable de dire non à Harry. Il tendit le bras et récupéra la veste de Vincent avant de l'enfiler par dessus son pyjama d'hôpital.

- Bon, soupira Blaise. Soyez prudent alors...

- T'inquiète ! lui lança Harry avant de traîner Draco hors de la chambre.

Draco jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Gregory avant de quitter la pièce, entraîné par le brun. Il se laissa faire et suivit sans un mot le leader des Heroic Survivals. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et descendirent trois étages avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils sortirent rapidement et aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient. Draco remarqua qu'Harry semblait avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine. Une fois dans l'immense parc de l'hôpital, le blond observa les longues allées de terre, bordées d'arbres et de bancs. Des rangées de buissons longeaient les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et s'étendait le long du mur, juste en dessous des grandes vitres qui donnaient sur les salles d'attentes.

Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que sa chambre et celle de Gregory, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Le parc était pratiquement déserté. Le ciel étaient chargé de nuages sombres qui menaçaient de lâcher leur pluie d'un instant à l'autre, et les gens préféraient rester à l'intérieur plutôt que se risquer dehors par ce temps. Il ne faisait pourtant pas vraiment froid, bien que légèrement humide, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Draco. Au contraire. Ils avaient d'autant plus de chance d'être tranquilles.

Harry lui désigna un petit chemin menant à un coin isolé du parc. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop d'être dissimulé aux yeux des autres, car il craignait encore une attaque de son père, mais la présence d'Harry le rassura et il le suivit aussitôt.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd et froid, et Draco appréciait simplement la présence du brun près de lui. Cependant, il sentait comme un léger malaise s'insinuer en lui. Il espérait presque qu'Harry ne se mette pas à parler pour ne pas gâcher ce moment.

- Regarde.

Le blond suivit le regard d'Harry et avisa un ensemble de buissons épais. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Il y a un banc, l'informa Harry en prenant la direction des fourrés.

Draco le suivit encore et vit avec surprise qu'il y avait en effet un banc caché derrière les branches feuillues. Ils y prirent place et Draco constata que personne ne pourrait les voir à moins de venir se mettre sous leur nez. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Harry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Au moins, personne ne verra ici. On risque pas de se faire chopper par des fans en furie.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Draco baissa les yeux et se mit à examiner le sol avec attention. Il sentait le regard du brun sur lui. Il lui en voulait un peu de se montrer si prévenant alors qu'il l'avait rejeté quelques semaines plus tôt. Il devait pourtant se rendre compte que Draco était mal-à-l'aise de le sentir si près, son genou contre sa cuisse. Et son regard fixe qui le transperçait comme une lame...

- Dis, Draco.

Le blond ne releva pas la tête mais parvint à prendre une voix claire, presque détachée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien ?

Draco releva les yeux, surpris, et constata que Harry le regardait d'un air sérieux, inquiet. Il ne parlait pas de son trouble actuel, mais de son état en général. Draco rougit et baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il garda le silence un court instant puis répondit.

- Je sais pas. Mais ça va mieux.

- Tant mieux. Je suis content alors.

Ses joues s'échauffèrent un peu plus.

- J'aime pas quand tu vas mal.

Draco sentit son coeur bondir de joie. Les mots du brun le comblaient de bonheur. Savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui le touchait. Comme pour approuver, Harry reprit la parole.

- Je me suis vraiment inquiété.

Un silence que le blond n'osa pas briser.

- Non. En fait, j'ai complètement paniqué. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant flippé de ma vie.

Le coeur de Draco balança entre la joie et la culpabilité. Il se décida enfin à relever les yeux et croisa le regard perdu du brun, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai cru que je te reverrai plus jamais, souffla Harry en le dévisageant d'un regard profond. J'ai eu peur que tu sois blessé, défiguré, ou même enlevé. Je me suis fait pleins de films. Mais l'idée de plus jamais pouvoir te revoir, c'était ça qui m'a fait le plus peur.

Son regard dévia un instant, brisant leur échange, mais il revint bien vite se plonger dans celui de Draco. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Je suis là maintenant. Et toi aussi. Et je vais bien.

Harry lui offrit un sourire si large et si heureux que Draco sentit son ventre se tordre.

- C'est vrai, reprit le brun. Je me rend compte de la chance qu'on a... Que j'ai... Ça fait super cliché mais en fait c'est vrai.

- Quoi donc ?

- Bah, qu'on se rend compte qu'on tient à quelqu'un quand on est sur le point de le perdre.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la franchise du brun, et mit à rougir de plus belle. Harry interpréta mal son regard et lui lança, amusé :

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Oui, je parle de toi. De qui d'autre ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait exploser de joie ou déprimer devant la naïveté d'Harry. Car pour lui dire ce genre de chose sans ne rien sous-entendre, ce ne pouvait être à ses yeux que de la naïveté, ou de l'inconscience.

La voix d'Harry s'éleva à nouveau, basse et hésitante.

- Je tiens à toi. N'en doute pas. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Plus que tu n'as l'air de le comprendre.

Draco tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun. Tout sourire avait disparut de son visage. Il était plus sérieux que jamais. Draco inspira lentement. Il fallait qu'Harry arrête, car il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu sais très bien que je...

Il hésita. Puis se reprit.

- Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, dit-il durement.

- Je t'en fais pas.

Il tressaillit, comme si on l'avait frappé. Ce fut au tour du brun fuir son regard.

- Je t'en fais pas, répéta-t-il. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que...

- Que quoi ? le pressa Draco.

- Je pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dis, tu sais, pour qu'on reste amis et tout ça. Enfin, si, je le pensais mais...

Le brun commençait à s'embrouiller. Draco serra les poings, ses yeux se chargèrent de colère et il lança un regard noir à Harry. Combien de temps encore allait-il le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça ?!

- T'es fâché, constata Harry dans un souffle. C'est normal. Moi aussi je le serais. Je me serais déjà claqué si j'étais à ta place.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu attends quoi de moi, hein ?!

La voix de Draco était basse et grondante. Harry en perdit un instant ses moyens. Puis il soupira et se lança. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à ce stade, et il se maudissait de n'avoir pas su amener le sujet d'une meilleure façon.

- Je sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais je suis un handicapé sentimentalement parlant. Je suis pas du genre coincé ou quoi, mais dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments, je me referme comme une huître. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'ai perdu trop de gens auxquels je tenais, et j'ai peur que ça recommence. J'ai arrêté de me lier avec les gens. De vraiment me lier, je veux dire. J'ai pleins de potes, de connaissances, je suis sociable. Mais mes vrais amis, je peux presque les compter sur les doigts de la main.

Draco ne desserra pas les lèvres mais il sentait sa colère diminuer au fur et à mesure. Harry profita de son silence pour continuer.

- Toi... Je te détestais et tu es arrivé comme ça, comme une fleur, et tout de suite tu as trouvé ta place. Je t'ai laissé m'approcher sans m'en rendre compte. On est devenu amis si vite que ça me filait le vertige quand j'y pensais. Alors j'y pensais pas. Et puis, quand j'ai enfin réussi à assimiler ça, que tu sois un vrai ami auquel je tenais, j'ai appris pour ton père, un partisan ... Franchement je me suis jamais senti aussi trahi... Et puis, là, voilà que tu te ramènes, tu m'embrasses et tu te casses ! ...Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas pu ! C'est bête à dire mais y'avait trop de choses à assimiler en même temps, j'ai pas tenu le rythme. T'es allé trop vite pour moi. Ça m'a fait flipper... Je voulais pas vraiment te rejeter mais... Je voyais pas comment faire autrement...

Draco reconnut qu'il aurait pu être délicat ce jour là, et surtout que le geste avait été plus que déplacé. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir sur un coup de tête, mais Harry avait toujours eu le don pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

- J'ai vraiment du mal, rit le brun d'un air gêné. Je suis lent, je l'ai toujours été. Il me faut toujours plus de temps que les autres pour accepter les changements.

Draco n'était plus du tout fâché maintenant, mais il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux, las.

- Toi, tu m'as changé.

Le blond eut malgré lui un frisson. Ces mots sonnaient curieusement à ses oreilles.

- Je n'ai plus peur de le dire maintenant. Ni à toi, ni à moi. Tu m'as changé. Même si ça m'a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, voilà ma réponse.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Un renversement pareil ? Alors qu'il s'était presque fait à l'idée que jamais il n'y aurait rien entre eux ? Impossible ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et pourtant... Harry venait bel et bien de lui faire une déclaration, pas vrai ? Maladroite, certes, mais pourtant claire. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Comme pour le contredire, il croisa le regard du brun. Un regard qui ne parvenait pas à masquer la lueur d'espoir qui animait Harry et l'avait poussé à se lancer.

Draco prit une longue inspiration.

- Tu te rends comptes à quel point tu m'as fait du mal ?

- Oui, souffla Harry. Et je comprendrai que... que tu aies changé d'avis. Que tu te sois lassé. Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Draco hésita un instant, juste un instant, puis n'y tint plus.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Tu me rejettes, puis tu viens me dire qu'en fait non... Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que j'accepte et pardonne tout ? Que c'est aussi facile que ça ? Ça marche pas comme ça Harry...

Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre et baisser les yeux.

- Non... Non, bien sûr... Je...

- Je rigole.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et releva lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire amusé de Draco, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- ...Tu attends quoi ? Une autorisation écrite ?

Harry le regarda, stupéfait. Draco soupira.

- Harry, t'as cinq secondes pour me prouver que tu ne te moques pas encore de moi.

En moins d'une seconde, le brun comprit qu'il était pardonné et, mieux encore, que Draco voulait encore de lui. En moins d'une seconde, il avança son visage et franchit la distance qui séparait leur lèvres.

Il l'embrassa une première fois, légèrement, presque timidement et le blond frissonna. Puis une seconde fois, approfondissant le baiser. Draco se sentit décoller. Une sorte de vertige le prit et il se raccrocha maladroitement au brun. Sentant les mains de Draco attraper son T-shirt, Harry passa un bras dans son dos et le rapprocha de lui, se collant presque à lui.

Sentant Draco répondre timidement à son baiser, Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. Il continua à l'embrasser doucement, sans forcer, et il sentit Draco fondre contre lui. Dans ses souvenirs, jamais embrasser quelqu'un n'avait été aussi intense. Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces et il eut toutes les difficultés à s'en éloigner.

Lorsque vint le temps de reprendre son souffle, il s'écarta légèrement et posa son front contre celui de Draco, sentant la respiration erratique du blond contre ses lèvres. Draco avait encore les yeux fermés, comme perdu dans un autre monde. Harry déposa un baiser papillon sur le coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes et se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

* * *

A suivre.

* * *

Bah mince ! On l'a vraiment fait pour de vrai ? Comme c'est émouvant ! xD

Depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez... et surtout que Draco l'attendait ! lol

Suite et "fin" au prochain chapitre ! Enfin, normalement... C'est pas comme si on respectait notre planification des chapitres...

Reponses aux reviews anonymes sur le blog, comme toujours !

Merci de votre passage :D

Et désolées pour les éternels fautes :p

Bye Byecycle ! xD


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre : Super Star.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Ceci est un slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas.**

_(Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur le blog) _

Doooonc !

Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais touuuur ! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre... Euh, pardon, on s'égare... Nous sommes donc de retour ! Vous désespériez sûrement de lire la suite et nous nous excusons une fois de plus pour les délais que vous subissez -.-

Outre nos emplois du temps plus ou moins chargés (ça dépend pour qui en fait xD), ben on a eu sacrément de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre ! Motivation zéro... (Et Orokasa qui n'a plus le net, ça aide pas non plus xD)

Enfin bon, nous voici donc avec le chapitre 21 qui, on l'espère, vous plaira :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21

* * *

- Dis, Remus.

- Hmmm ? répondit son ami, concentré à surveiller l'horizon depuis le grenier de la grange qui servait de repère aux résistants.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra bientôt rentrer en Angleterre ?

Remus tourna la tête vers le brun, étonné.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y a encore quelques semaines, nous étions au fin fond d'un cachot et regarde où nous en sommes.

Instinctivement, Sirius toucha son avant bras encore bandé. Toutes ses blessures n'étaient pas encore entièrement guéries.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'est sorti d'une sacrée galère… Mais on est bientôt en juillet…

Remus mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sous-entendu.

- Tu veux revenir pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ?

- Ce serait super de pouvoir le faire, s'exclama Sirius en souriant, puis son sourire s'effaça lentement. Je m'inquiète pour Harry.

- A cause de Draco Malfoy ?

Remus était là lors du dernier coup de téléphone que Sirius avait réussi à passer à son filleul avant que la ligne ne soit repérée par les mangemorts. Il avait dû retenir Sirius lorsque ce dernier avait eu une crise de rage et avait essayé de rentrer immédiatement en Angleterre. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos mais il savait gérer l'impulsivité de son ami après tant d'années à le côtoyer.

- Entre autres choses. Sérieusement, je suis tombé sur le cul quand il m'a annoncé qu'il était ami avec un Malfoy… Quand on sait ce qu'ils font !

Sirius eut un frisson en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient subi dans les antres du manoir Malfoy. La douleur, la faim, l'obscurité, la crasse, le froid. Et puis, les cris, les coups à nouveau, et le sang, et le silence qui suivait. Jamais il ne l'oublierait.

- Et puis, j'ai peur de la réaction de Voldemort. Je connais Harry. Quand il s'engage dans une voie, il y va à fond.

L'humeur morose de Sirius contamina Remus, qui se demanda quand il pourrait revoir Tonks. Soudain, le bruit d'un véhicule roulant à toute allure les alerta. Ils descendirent en trombe, armes en main, pour voir la voiture déraper devant le bâtiment principal de la ferme qui leur servait de couverture.

Remus sentit que cette effervescence n'était pas de bon augure. Il se mit à courir vers le bâtiment principal, aussitôt suivi tant bien que mal par Sirius.

- Que se pa… Severus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Severus Rogue finit de descendre rapidement de la voiture et tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Il eut une moue dédaigneuse à la vue de Sirius mais ne dit rien. Krum les dévisagea une seconde avant de prendre les choses en main.

- Severrrus Rrrogue est venu nous prrrévenirrr de l'arrrivée imminente des mangemorrrts.

Sirius eut une sorte de ricanement.

- C'est ça… Sûrement parce que tu leur as indiqué notre cachette.

- Sirius ! Tais toi !

- Pour ta gouverne, Black, je suis ici parce qu'Albus Dumbledore me l'a demandé, répliqua Severus, impassible.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ? demanda Remus.

- Remus ! Comment peux-tu croire quelqu'un comme lui ? Il est de leur côté ! s'insurgea Sirius.

- Sirius ! Ne sois pas si stupide ! S'il était vraiment de leur côté, tu crois qu'il serait là, à nous prévenir de leur arrivée ? Prépare tes affaires au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Sirius lança un regard mauvais à Rogue mais ne répliqua pas. Remus, qui tâchait de maîtriser l'affolement qui s'emparait de lui, lui fit signe de retourner à l'intérieur. Voyant que son ami ne semblait pas enclin à discuter, encore moins à être contredit, Sirius obéit et tourna les talons, rentrant à toute allure. Remus soupira et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Severus Rogue se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu crois réellement que c'est le moment de poser cette question ? Ils vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes !

Remus acquiesça et se mit rapidement à l'action. L'alerte avait jeté un vent de panique parmi la vingtaine de résistants qui se trouvaient dans la ferme. Il donna rapidement des directives et coordonna l'évacuation avec l'aide de Viktor. La plupart des documents et les armes furent emmenés, le reste fut laissé sur place. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient organisés pour pouvoir évacuer les lieux en quelques instants. En un temps record, trois jeep s'élancèrent dans la forêt, emportant la plupart des rebelles. Remus fit signe à la quatrième voiture de se hâter. Severus Rogue avait fait en sorte de leur ouvrir un passage sur la frontière albanaise afin qu'ils puissent s'échapper, mais il fallait faire vite.

Sirius avait rapidement rassemblé ses affaires, ainsi que celles de Remus et de Krum. Il avait balancé le tout dans le 4x4 de Rogue et avait aussitôt accouru pour aider Krum à préparer l'accueil explosif qu'ils réservaient aux mangemorts. Une fois la dernière jeep partie, Remus vint donner un coup de main à Sirius, tandis que Krum rejoignait Rogue dans le véhicule. Les deux mercenaires enclenchaient la dernière charge d'explosif. D'après Remus, ils auraient deux minutes après le déclenchement de la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose. Et d'après Sirius, les charges d'explosifs permettraient de détruire la ferme toute entière.

L'agent double les regardait faire de loin, assis nerveusement dans la voiture, guettant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. Machinalement, il regarda le numéro et fronça les sourcils : c'était un numéro inconnu. Mais peu de personnes connaissaient son numéro, c'est pourquoi il décrocha quand même.

- Allô ?

_"C'est Blaise Zabini."_

- Ah… Faites court, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

Les deux anglais étaient toujours en train de faire leur bricolage et les mangemorts pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

_"La voiture dans laquelle nous devions monter a explosé, Draco venait de voir son père dans la foule. "_

Rogue jura. Lucius avait donc réussi. Alors qu'il essayait de voir quelles étaient les différentes solutions aux problèmes qui se pointaient, il vit au loin une dizaine de 4x4 foncer vers eux. L'agent double mit sa main sur le combiné.

- Ils arrivent ! cria-t-il.

Viktor, les mains crispées sur le volant, jeta un regard affolé aux voitures qui avançaient. Rogue entendit vaguement Blaise continuer de parler au téléphone.

- On a miné ce chemin, fit le roumain en montrant la route que les voitures prenaient. Ils ne passerrront pas tous.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une première explosion retentit. Une des voitures s'envola et retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Les autres voitures freinèrent aussitôt. Juste à ce moment, les deux mercenaires sortirent en trombe du bâtiment principal de la ferme et se ruèrent vers la voiture.

Rogue se souvint qu'il avait Blaise au bout du fil. Son cerveau tourna à toute allure. Dans la situation actuelle, il pouvait pas être utile à Draco ou à Blaise. Seul Dumbledore, qui était au courant de toute l'histoire, pouvait les aider. Il remit le téléphone à son oreille.

- Désolé... Je dois raccrocher... Je vais vous donner son numéro, appelez-le, il saura ce qu'il faut faire. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

Après un instant de silence, Severus Rogue lui dicta impatiemment le numéro à appeler. Sirius et Remus se jetèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture et Viktor fit aussitôt partir la voiture en trombe.

- C'est bon ? demanda l'espion à son assistant.

Les soubresauts de la voiture firent raccrocher Rogue sans qu'il ne puisse entendre la répondre de Blaise. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait d'autres soucis beaucoup plus graves pour l'heure.

Les voitures avaient repris leur chemin et les suivaient tout en esquivant les autres mines posées à la va vite sur le chemin. Elles étaient presque arrivées à la ferme lorsqu'elles quittèrent le champ de vision des quatre résistants.

Quelques instants plus tard, la ferme explosa dans une gerbe de flammes. Sirius sentit la secousse déséquilibrer la voiture et sa tête cogna brutalement contre la vitre. Il gémit faiblement et se retourna sur son siège, une main plaquée là où une nouvelle bosse ne tarderait pas à pousser.

La flopée de jurons qu'il poussa fit se retourner Rogue. L'explosion n'avait pas eu entièrement l'effet voulu. Les voitures avaient été plus rapides, seule la moitié d'entre elles avaient été stoppé par l'explosion. Encore six véhicules les poursuivaient. Severus remarqua l'une d'elle qu'il connaissait bien.

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit aussitôt Viktor.

L'espion se rassit droit sur son siège.

- Il est venu en personne.

Évidement, il n'y avait que Lord Voldemort pour avoir une jeep verte avec une tête de serpent sur le capot.

* * *

Ils roulaient encore. Ils avaient réussi à semer provisoirement leurs poursuivants. Un silence tendu régnait dans la voiture. Viktor conduisait comme un dément, la mâchoire crispée, suivant les indications que Severus lui donnait de temps à autre.

Remus, à l'arrière, fixait inlassablement la route derrière eux, prêt à voir les mangemorts débarquer. Une de ses mains serrait maladroitement l'épaule d'un Sirius fiévreux, presque haletant sous la douleur. Il allait devoir attendre et prendre son mal en patience avant de pouvoir récupérer ses anti-douleurs.

- Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle, lâcha soudain Severus.

Sirius laissa échapper un gloussement.

- T'es sérieux ?

- La ferme Black.

- Je croyais qu'on devait parler, justement...

- Sirius, s'interposa Remus. De quoi doit-on parler ?

- De ce qu'on va faire maintenant, répondit immédiatement Severus.

- Comment ça ce qu'on fait ? T'avais dis que c'était arrangé, on a juste a passer la frontière, fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, ça c'est arrangé. Mais il y a un autre paramètre à prendre en compte, dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais Viktor le devança.

- Quel parrramètrrre ?

- A deux bonnes heures d'ici, il y a une carrière de marbre qui s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres. Voldemort s'en sert secrètement comme base. Il y entrepose toutes les informations qu'il tient à garder cachées.

- Dis-nous en plus, le pressa Remus.

- Seule une dizaine de partisans sont au courant. Ils stockent toutes les informations sur des ordinateurs connectés sur un réseau complètement isolé. Impossible de les pirater à distance. Si on veut récupérer les preuves, il faut aller directement là-bas.

- Il y stocke tout ? murmura pensivement Sirius.

- Tout. Le nom de ses partenaires financiers, de ceux qui lui vendent les armes, de ceux qui les achètent. Idem pour son trafic de drogue, tous les noms des trafiquants sont listés. Il y a l'historique de toutes les transactions au marché noir auxquelles il a participé. Il y a les données des comptes bancaires sur lesquels il transfert l'argent sale ou celui qu'il détourne. Il y a même une liste complète de tous les partisans, détaillée. Il inscrit toutes les actions auxquelles chaque partisan à participé...

- Faut qu'on aille là-bas, déclara fermement Sirius.

- Attend, le contra Remus. Réfléchis une seconde. On est quatre seulement, et on n'a pas de plan. On ne sait même pas combien ils seront en face.

- Une vingtaine d'ouvriers, qui ne savent rien, et une douzaine de gardes. En plus des informaticiens qui s'occupent des ordinateurs, énuméra Severus.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est un des plus grands secrets de Voldemort, répliqua Rogue. C'est normal qu'il mette le moins de personnes possible au courant.

- Mais toi, tu l'es...

- Je suis espion, je sais faire mon boulot correctement, contrairement à d'autres.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ça me parait clair.

- Arrêtez, les interrompit Remus.

Sirius serra les dents et envoya un regard noir à Severus, que ce dernier ignora superbement. L'anglais se calma rapidement et se tourna vers son ami.

- Remus, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Si on peut récupérer ces infos, qu'on les ramène à Dumbledore, on lui coller la police internationale au cul, on peut mettre un terme à tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. On a besoin de preuves pour le mettre derrière les barreaux, elles sont là-bas. C'est exactement pour ça que Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici.

- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on est que quatre, et encore, tu es blessé alors je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais faire partie de l'expédition. Et on a toujours pas de plan.

- Moi, j'ai un plan, répliqua Severus.

Remus lui lança un regard noir que l'espion ignora.

- Je connais les entrées et les sorties, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir les plans des lieux. Je sais par où entrer sans ameuter les gardes, je connais leurs tours de garde et je peux amener l'un de vous jusqu'aux ordinateurs.

- Seulement un ?

- Davantage serait dangereux.

- J'irai, fit aussitôt Sirius.

- Pas question ! répliquèrent en coeur Severus et Remus.

Le brun leur jeta un regard noir.

- Tu n'es pas en état, même si tu veux nous faire croire le contraire, dit Remus plus calmement.

- Tu ferais tout capoter, ajouta Severus.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Sirius en se penchant vers l'espion.

- C'est pas le moment ! fit Remus en ramenant Sirius à sa place.

- Donc, là, vous êtes décidés à y aller ? intervint Viktor.

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

- On ne sera d'accord pour y aller que si on l'est tous les quatre. Sirius et Severus veulent le faire. Et toi ?

- Je veux tenter le coup, bien sûrrr, répondit Viktor du tac au tac. C'est trrrès rrrisqué, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle...

- Donc on est tous d'accord ? demanda Severus.

Remus les regarda tour à tour, pensif. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit et se laissa retomber sur la banquette.

- Ok, on y va.

* * *

Sirius se tourna vers Severus, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. Il faut passer par là, répliqua l'espion.

- Mais... C'est une falaise, ton chemin !

- Je suis au courant. Mais on a pas le choix.

Remus et Viktor observaient en silence le décor qui s'offrait à eux, laissant les deux anglais se disputer.

Après deux longues heures de route, ils étaient parvenus à la carrière qui servait de couverture à Voldemort. Ils avaient largement contourné le terrain pour ne pas se faire repérer et avaient fini par arriver en contrebas d'une falaise rocheuse. Quelques centaines de mètres sous leurs pieds, la mer Adriatique venait se jeter avec violence contre les récifs.

- L'entrée est là, fit Severus en leur montrant la paroi de la falaise.

En regardant attentivement, ils virent une fine fente entre les roches, tout juste assez grande pour laisser passer une personne.

- Ils ont creusé à même la roche, expliqua patiemment Severus. C'est leur sortie de secours, en quelque sorte. Mais elle n'a jamais servie, ils ont sûrement oublié qu'elle était là.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux escalader la falaise, rentrer par ce trou, récupérer les documents et repartir ni vu ni connu, énonça Sirius.

- Oui, c'est l'idée. Il y a un chemin, très étroit certes, mais ça suffira. Pas la peine d'escalader. Et en passant par là, on évitera presque tous les couloirs fréquemment gardés. Si on s'y prend bien, on sera loin quand ils s'en rendront compte.

- C'est du suicide, souffla Sirius en relevant les yeux vers la brèche.

- Dépêchons-nous, pressa Remus en retournant vers la voiture.

Sirius le suivit aussitôt.

- Remus, c'est pas une bonne idée. Je préfèrerai que tu...

- On en a déjà parlé, le coupa Remus en rassemblant ce dont il allait avoir besoin. J'y vais avec Severus. Viktor et toi, vous attendez ici.

- Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui y va ? répliqua obstinément son meilleur ami.

Remus lui offrit un sourire.

- Parce que je suis plus costaud que toi ! s'exclama-t-il en finissant de remplir son sac à dos.

Severus l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, observant les alentours avec attention. Remus le rejoignit, toujours talonné par Sirius. Il fit signe à l'espion qu'il était prêt et se tourna vers Sirius et Viktor.

- Krum, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller, hein, lança-t-il avec humour en désignant Sirius.

Viktor sourit et acquiesça.

- Je suis plus un gamin, Remus, grogna Sirius, les lèvres pincées.

Remus rit et posa la main sur la tête de son ami pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le brun se laissa faire, la gorge nouée. Remus retira sa main.

- On en a pour une heure maximum. Si on est pas revenu d'ici là, partez sans nous.

- Allons-y, exhorta Severus en se détournant.

Remus offrit un sourire à Sirius et lui emboîta le pas. Ils avancèrent rapidement le long des parois et ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre le chemin qui grimpait le long de la façade. D'un pas prudent, ils s'engagèrent et adoptèrent une allure lente mais prudente. Ils mirent toutefois à peine dix minutes pour arriver à la brèche. Une fois devant l'entrée, ils firent une rapide halte pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Tu penses que ça va aller ? demanda lentement Remus en lui tendant sa bouteille d'eau.

- Il le faut, répondit Severus. On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer.

Le mercenaire acquiesça et attendit que le brun lui rende sa bouteille pour pouvoir la ranger. Sans un mot, il prirent leur arme en main et les chargèrent, puis vissèrent les silencieux au bout des canons. De l'autre main, Remus attrapa son poignard et le serra avec force.

- On y va, murmura Severus. Si on reste silencieux, on arrivera sans problème jusqu'à la salle informatique.

- Trouve le chemin, je m'occupe de ceux qui s'interposeront, chuchota à son tour Remus.

L'espion hocha la tête et s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans la crevasse. Remus le suivit immédiatement. A l'intérieur, le silence se fit pesant. Après toute l'agitation de la fuite, Remus se surprit à trouver ce silence oppressant au lieu de le trouver reposant.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un carrefour entre deux couloirs, les doigts du mercenaire se serrèrent encore plus fort sur ses armes. Il avait déjà eu des missions dangereuses mais il avait toujours préparé le terrain avant et puis il était toujours avec Sirius…

Il regarda Severus qui, après avoir scruté les alentours, lui fit signe de le suivre vers un couloir sombre.

- Au bout de ce couloir, il y a la salle des ordinateurs. Mais il va falloir traverser une partie du hangar de stockage... Il y aura peut être du monde.

Remus hocha la tête silencieusement puis suivit Severus. Ils traversèrent le hangar sans trop de problème, évitant soigneusement le seul garde qui s'y trouvait, puis arrivèrent à la salle des ordinateurs. Remus se mit au travail sans attendre tandis que Severus surveillait ses arrières. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le mercenaire réussit à accéder à tous les fichiers des ordinateurs mis en réseau de la salle et les copia sur le disque dur que Severus avait apporté.

- Fini, murmura-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

Il essuya la sueur sur son front d'une main tremblante et grimaça. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention car avec ce surplus de tension, il pouvait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ok. Il ne faut pas traîner, les rondes vont bientôt recommencer, dit Severus d'une voix tendue.

* * *

Sirius attendait. Ou plutôt, il fixait avec un regard un peu fou le trou par lequel étaient entrés Remus et Rogue.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quarrrante-cinq minutes, lui répondit Viktor.

Sirius hocha la tête et frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il ne devait pas s'en faire. Remus avait accompli des missions bien plus périlleuses et s'en était sorti comme un chef. Il ne devait pas stresser… Il ne devait pas…

- Combien ?

- Quarrrante-six minutes, soupira le roumain, sentant sa patience s'effriter.

Soudain, Sirius vit quelque chose bouger. Il se leva pour mieux voir. Remus et Rogue revenaient aussi vite que leur permettait le chemin caillouteux menant au passage. Le sourire du brun se figea en voyant des traces de sang sur le visage et les habits de Remus.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Sirrrius, venez ! Il faut partirrr rrrapidement !

Tandis que les deux anglais finissaient de dévaler la pente qui les séparaient de la voiture, Viktor fit démarrer la voiture. Remus et Severus montèrent en catastrophe et Krum fit partir la voiture aussitôt. Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? T'es couvert de sang !

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la voiture.

- Je t'expliquerai. Mais pas maintenant, fit Remus en lançant un coup d'œil au visage fermé de Severus.

Sirius acquiesça lentement et se pencha vers Krum et Rogue, assis à l'avant.

- Ils nous poursuivent ?

- Ils nous poursuivraient s'ils avaient survécus au cyclone Lupin, répliqua Rogue avec hargne.

Sirius jeta un regard en biais à son meilleur ami. Remus avait baissé les yeux et passait une main sur son visage épuisé. Sirius choisit d'ignorer la remarque cinglante de l'espion.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Severus.

- Il va nous falloir plus d'une heure pour atteindre l'aérodrome. Il faut qu'on reste à couvert sous la forêt, parce que quand l'alerte va être donnée, c'est à dire dans peu de temps si ce n'est pas déjà fait, Voldemort va lancer ses hélicoptères pour sillonner les routes.

- Je connais bien cette rrrégion. Je peux conserrrrver cette allurrrre même sur les petits sentiers, dit Krum.

- Alors on a plus de chance d'y arriver.

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber contre son siège. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à Remus et vit que celui-ci était toujours aussi crispé. Le brun posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

- T'inquiètes pas, on sera bientôt de retour chez nous ...

Remus leva enfin les yeux et lui offrit un maigre sourire.

* * *

- Accélérez ! rugit Severus.

- Taisez-vous ! Si vous êtes pas content, vous pouvez toujourrrs prrrendrrre le volant !

- On est encore loin ? demanda Sirius, coupant court à la dispute.

- Moins d'un mile, répondit Severus en lançant un regard mauvais au roumain.

Sirius lança un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre. Ils étaient à découvert depuis presque vingt minutes et ça n'était pas pour le rassurer. A coté de lui, Remus était resté muet depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la carrière. Le brun aurait pourtant eu besoin de son ami pour se calmer, mais Remus n'allait pas bien de son coté et c'était pour une fois le tour de Sirius de le rassurer.

- On est encore loin ?

- La ferme Black ! gronda Severus, à bout de nerf.

- Je t'emmer ...

- LA ! L'aérrrrodrrrrome !

Sirius referma la bouche au cri de Viktor qui pointait le bâtiment blanc décrépi à l'horizon. En moins de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment. Ils furent accueillit par deux hommes armés.

Rogue leur montra un papier et ils les laissèrent passer.

- C'est qui ? demanda Sirius qui tenait Remus par les épaules afin qu'il ne s'écroule pas.

- Ce sont des alliés qui ont pris le contrôle de l'aérodrome pour nous évacuer. Dépêchez-vous ! rugit Rogue qui les avait déjà dépassé de plusieurs mètres.

Arrivés sur la piste, Sirius s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de l'avion.

- Il vole encore ce tas de ferraille ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un jet privé avec des coupes de champagne peut-être ?

Sirius regarda Rogue avec hargne tandis que Viktor montait sans attendre dans le véhicule volant.

- Je ne monterais pas dans ce… truc !

Rogue eut un rictus.

- Aurais-tu peur de monter, Black ?

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le moteur de l'avion s'était allumé couvrant tous les sons aux alentours. Rogue monta dans l'avion sans se retourner.

- On monte, Sirius !

Le brun sursauta et regarda Remus.

- T'es sûr ?

- On a pas le choix de toute façon !

* * *

- Zut, faut que j'aille faire des courses…

Draco se tourna vers Harry dans le couloir de l'hôpital qui les menait à la chambre de Gregory.

- Pourquoi ?

- Seamus m'a demandé… Enfin harcelé pour que je lui achète des bonbons japonais…

- Oh… Ça m'étonne pas de lui.

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la chambre, le médecin qui s'occupait de Gregory sortit. Il salua les deux européens avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Alors ? demanda Draco à Blaise à peine entré dans la chambre.

- Et bien, il a dit que Greg allait s'en sortir, mais…

Le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres du chanteur s'effaça.

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps.

- Ah, dit Draco d'un air morose.

- Oui mais il va s'en sortir, c'est déjà ça ! lança Harry histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était soudainement alourdie.

Draco eut un maigre sourire et Blaise hocha la tête. Harry passa discrètement une main réconfortante dans le dos du blond.

- Oui, voyons le coté positif des choses ! lança Vincent. On va pas rester là à se morfondre ! Surtout que maintenant tout dépend de Gregory et de l'équipe médicale.

- Mouais… dit Draco, abattu malgré tout.

- Allez ! Haut les cœurs ! Pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle, je vais aller acheter des trucs bons à manger ! Qui vient avec moi ?

- Je t'accompagne Harry car tu risques de te perdre, se moqua gentiment Vincent.

- Merci Vince ! A tout à l'heure alors ! lança Harry en attrapant sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil.

Draco lui offrit un sourire et les regarda quitter la pièce. Après le départ des deux anglais, il y eut un long silence. Le blond était partagé entre son inquiétude pour Gregory et l'euphorie qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Harry l'avait embrassé.

- Dis Draco…

- Hmm ?

- Tu pensais me le cacher combien de temps ?

- De quoi ?

- Devine ! Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre !

Draco pâlit.

- Quoi ?

- Nan, je rigole. Mais par contre Harry devrait arrêter d'afficher sa béatitude… Alors qu'est-ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ?

- Euh… Ben…

- Raaahh ! s'exclama Blaise. En plus, je l'avais senti venir ! Je le voyais gros comme une maison !

- T'as fini de me persécuter ?

- Non ! Je dois le dire : JE LE SAVAIS !

- Oui, oui, bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, se renfrogna Draco.

- Mais si ! Draco, je suis super content pour toi. Ça tient presque du miracle, votre histoire ! Au début, j'y croyais pas trop parce que bon, Harry était vraiment mal parti. Mais quand j'ai vu comment il a tout plaqué pour venir ici et de quelle façon il s'occupait de toi... Franchement, c'était impossible de pas le griller !

- Oui, bah ! J'avais d'autres préoccupations ! se justifia Draco comme si Blaise l'avait personnellement visé.

- Oui, oui, fit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Mais en fin de compte, ça se termine bien pour toi. Ça fait plaisir de te voir heureux.

Touché, Draco lui offrit un sourire radieux.

- Merci Blaise.

Le métis reprit un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Soyez discrets quand même. Vous avez pas besoin d'un scandale.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Il était trop sur son petit nuage pour penser à toutes les retombées qui viendraient si cette relation se savait, mais il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il fallait rester prudent.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine qu'Harry était arrivé et avait sorti Draco de sa torpeur. Blaise n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à lui parler. Le métis prit finalement son courage à deux mains et fit signe à Draco de le suivre hors de la chambre. Harry leur emboîta le pas, laissant Vincent seul avec Gregory. Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Blaise s'arrête dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

- Écoute Draco, soupira-t-il. Ça va pas te plaire mais... Il faut que tu retournes en Angleterre, le plus vite possible.

Le blond leva un regard surpris vers son ami.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard.

- T'es pas en sécurité ici, expliqua le métis. Ton père se balade on ne sait où, et il peut attaquer à tout moment.

- Je suis en sécurité autant ici qu'ailleurs, rétorqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dumbledore a appelé, il a réussi à bloquer l'accès à l'Angleterre à ton père. S'il prend l'avion pour te suivre jusqu'à Londres, il se fera arrêter avant même de sortir de l'aéroport.

- Oui mais... Je veux pas vous laisser ici.

Blaise se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de prendre la situation en main.

- Draco, si tu restes ici, tu les mets en danger. Ils seront en sécurité si tu rentres.

Le blond accusa mal le coup. Son visage blêmit à ces mots. Et il sentit plus mal encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry avait raison. Il représentait un danger pour ses amis et cette idée lui tordit l'estomac. Harry s'en aperçut et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- Toi et moi, on les met en danger. Mais c'est pas notre faute, okay ? Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre tous les deux. Blaise nous tiendra au courant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier pour trouver un soutien.

- Bien sûr, fit aussitôt le métis. Greg va progressivement se remettre maintenant, et Vincent et moi, on va bien s'occuper de lui. On te rejoindra dès que ce sera possible.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, les lèvres pincées. Il était plus blessé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et il fut incapable d'offrir un sourire à ses amis pour les rassurer. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa main, mais cela ne suffit pas à soulager son affliction.

- D'accord, alors je vais tout de suite réserver deux billets d'avion. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'occuper de tes affaires, je me chargerai de les faire envoyer à Londres, fit Blaise en reprenant son rôle de manager. Dès que tu auras quitté le Japon, je ferai une annonce au public pour les rassurer, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

- Je te laisse gérer tout ça alors, dit Draco à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit simplement Blaise, se sentant coupable de la peine qu'il venait d'infliger à son meilleur ami. Bon, j'appelle tout de suite l'aéroport alors, fit-il en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Harry le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Draco, qui fixait vaguement le sol. Son coeur se serra à le voir dans cet état. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que le couloir fut désert, puis, dès que l'infirmière qui passait près d'eux disparut dans une chambre, il se pencha rapidement sur Draco et posa ses lèvres que les siennes. Le blond se laissa faire, savourant la tendresse dont le brun faisait preuve. Harry délaissa finalement les lèvres de son amant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui offrir un sourire.

- Je resterai avec toi, d'accord ?

Draco le regarda un instant, légèrement étourdi, puis étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire.

- D'accord.

* * *

Sirius avait plus d'une fois imaginé son retour au pays, alors que Remus et lui étaient emprisonnés. Souvent, il s'imaginait une arrivée avec Harry et ses copains ainsi que Tonks les accueillant dès leur sortie d'avion, et toutes les effusions qui s'en suivaient.

Mais la réalité s'était montrée toute autre.

Leur arrivée avait été chaotique. Ils avaient atterri sur un petit aérodrome privé. Dumbledore lui-même les avait accueilli, accompagné d'un médecin qui les avaient examiné. Sirius avait vaguement entendu Rogue faire un compte rendu rapide de ce qui s'était passé avant que le médecin lui fasse une piqûre et qu'il ne s'endorme.

C'est Remus qui lui avait raconté la suite. A cause de son état, Sirius avait été emmené aux urgences sur une base militaire au sud de Londres, près de la piste sur laquelle ils avaient atterri. Remus, Severus et Krum avaient laissé les médecins l'emmener et avaient suivi Dumbledore jusqu'au centre ville de Londres. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel de ville, les quatre hommes s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du maire et avaient remis à ce dernier les fichiers volés en lui faisant un récit détaillé de leur fuite.

Dumbledore leur avait ensuite récapitulé la situation et les évènements intervenus alors qu'ils étaient coupé du monde. Sirius avait eu un sourire ravi en apprenant que Lucius Malfoy était désormais l'un des hommes les plus recherchés par la police internationale. Mais il avait vite déchanté lorsque Remus lui avait appris qu'Harry avait rejoins Draco Malfoy sur l'archipel nippone. Vu son état, Remus n'avait eu aucun mal à empêcher une fois de plus le brun de sauter hors de son lit pour rejoindre son filleul à l'autre bout du monde.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur atterrissage. Remus longeait le couloir de l'hôpital pour rejoindre la chambre de Sirius. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, le médecin en charge de son meilleur ami l'interpella. Remus se retourna, surpris, et reconnaissant l'homme, lui offrit un sourire.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Bonjour Mr Lupin, répondit le médecin en lui serrant la main. Justement, je voulais vous appeler.

- Ah oui ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Non, au contraire. L'état de Mr Black s'est considérablement amélioré. Physiquement, du moins. Il se remet progressivement de ses blessures. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos.

- Tant mieux ! soupira Remus.

- Le problème, justement, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à se reposer convenablement ici. Sa tension ne cesse de grimper. Je pense que le changer de cadre n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- C'est à dire ?

- Peut-être qu'en rentrant chez lui, il se sentirait mieux. Recevoir des soins à domicile lui serait sans doute plus bénéfique.

- Sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, vit dans la même maison. Elle est infirmière, elle pourra lui procurer les soins dont il a besoin.

Remus se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

- Très bien. Je vais préparer sa sortie.

- Et je vais rassembler le peu d'affaires qui traînent dans sa chambre. Merci beaucoup docteur !

Le médecin lui sourit et le salua avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Remus se tourna quant à lui vers la porte, imaginant déjà le visage ravi de Sirius lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle.

* * *

_"Allôôôô ?"_

- Salut Seamus !

_"Harry !"_

- Je trouve pas tes bonbons !

_"Quooooiiii ?"_

- Ouais, je vois pas la boite métallique dans le magasin.

_"T'es sûr ? T'es pas dans le mauvais rayon ?"_

- Bah, je sais pas trop. Y a plein de trucs avec des couleurs qui piquent les yeux...

_"Il me les fauuut ! Trouve-les pour moi, pitiiié !"_

- Arrête de crier ! Quoi ? fit Harry en voyant Draco se tourner vers lui.

- C'est pas ça ? demanda le blond.

Harry prit la boite qu'il lui tendait et l'inspecta rapidement.

- Si, c'est ça. Seamus, j'ai trouvé.

- Éloigne ton oreille du...

_"YOUUUUPIIIIII !"_

- Trop tard...

Après une grimace, Harry entreprit de vider le rayon des bonbons convoités sous le regard intrigué de Draco.

- Je t'en prends une dizaine, c'est bon ?

- Pourquoi autant ?

_"C'est touuut ?"_

- Y'en a pas plus !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons en direction du rayon de thé du magasin de l'aéroport. Harry le regarda partir tout en finissant de remplir son panier de bonbons.

_"Merci beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP !"_

- Oui, oui, de rien. T'as pas Ginny dans le secteur ? Elle répond pas sur son portable...

_"Si ! On regarde la télé là. Je te la passe !"_

- Merci.

Le brun entendit des bruits puis Seamus qui _murmurait_ : "C'est Harry !"

_"Harry ? Salut ! Comment ça va ?"_

- Ça va. Je suis avec Draco là, en train de faire les courses... Tu veux quelque chose ?

_"Euh... Non, pas spécialement. T'es avec Draco ? Il va mieux ?"_

- Ouais, ça va. Je l'ai fait aller mieux.

_"Oh ! … Tu lui as dit ?"_

-… Dit quoi ?

_"Bah ! Que tu l'aimais !"_

Harry rougit furieusement à cette phrase.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? rétorqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

_"Ah ! C'est très parlant, comme réponse ! Je dirais donc que oui !"_

Harry se passa une main sur les joues pour se redonner contenance.

_"Et doooooonc ? Donne-moi tous les détails ! Je veux tout savoir !"_

- Giiiinnyyyy...

_"Bah quoi ?" _demanda innocemment la rousse.

Harry poussa un soupir.

- Oui, je lui ai dit. Et oui, on est ensemble.

_"YOUUUUPIIIIII !"_

- Oui bon on va pas en faire tout un fromage non plus…

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant des coups sourds à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ginny eut un fou rire.

_"C'est Seamus, tu le connais, il veut toooooout savoir… Et comme je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre..."_

- Ah… Tu leur as rien raconté, j'espère ?

_"Parce que tu crois vraiment que personne n'a grillé quand tu es parti de ta cure sans prévenir ? Même Ron s'est posé des questions ! Mais je crois qu'il refuse de l'admettre et c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est toujours pas évanoui..." _

- Ah…

_"Et même que Seamus, Dean et Théodore ont parié sur comment ça allait finir entre vous deux…"_

- QUOI ?

_"Et c'est mon roudoudou qui a gagné ! Il est trop fort !"_

Harry resta silencieux.

_"Harry ? … Te vexes pas. Il fallait bien qu'ils allègent l'atmosphère après ce qui s'est passé entre l'attentat contre Draco et ton départ soudain."_

- Mouais… On en reparle quand on sera arrivé en Angleterre…

_"Oh ! Tu reviens ? Quand ça ?"_

- On est dans l'aéroport, on part d'ici une heure… Je crois...

Harry vit Draco revenir vers lui au pas de course. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- L'embarquement a commencé, faut qu'on se dépêche !

- Pas de panique, c'est à coté...

- Qui panique ici ?

- Bon Ginny, je vais te laisser. Draco panique.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Donc on va à l'embarquement, et je te rappelle une fois qu'on est arrivé à Londres.

_"D'accord ! Bon vol à vous deux !"_

- Merci. Bye !

Harry raccrocha et rangea son téléphone tout en suivant le blond, qui partait déjà sans lui.

- Hey ! Attend-moi. Faut que je paie les bonbons ! se souvint Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais revint tout de même sur ses pas et accompagna le brun jusqu'aux caisses. Ils payèrent rapidement et repartirent à toute allure pour ne pas rater leur vol. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu d'embarquement, les passagers étaient presque tous à bord et les deux retardataires rejoignirent la file.

Une fois assis en première classe, Draco souffla enfin.

- A cause de toi, on a failli rater l'avion !

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le blond soupira et ferma les yeux, se calant dans son siège. Il savourait enfin un peu de calme après toute cette course. Son répit fut de courte durée.

- Hey Draco ! Regarde ! Y a les Goonies dans le catalogue de l'avion. On regarde ça ?

- Non. Laisse moi dormir.

- T'es pas marrant !

- M'en fiche. Tais-toi maintenant.

Harry s'exécuta et resta silencieux. Pas longtemps.

- Merde.

- Quoi encore ? fit Draco en ouvrant les yeux.

- J'ai appuyé sur le bouton pour appeler l'hôtesse de l'air, comment on annule ?

Le blond soupira à nouveau et appuya sur la télécommande du brun pour annuler l'appel. Harry le remercia d'un grand sourire.

- Tu me laisses dormir maintenant ?

- Oui, Ô soleil de ma vie.

Draco rougit. Harry ricana. Puis le blond referma ses yeux et ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à s'endormir. Avec un sourire, le brun le regarda tomber dans les bras de Morphée, puis mit finalement un film en route pour passer le temps. Il le regarda distraitement, lançant de réguliers coups d'oeil au visage endormi à coté de lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que Draco était à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser qu'il finit par se forcer à rester attentif au film, de cette façon il n'était plus tenté par les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit ami. Une fois le premier film terminé, il en lança un deuxième. Draco dormait toujours à coté de lui.

Il ne se décida à le réveiller que lorsque les hôtesses distribuèrent les premiers plateaux repas. Le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Quoi ? bougonna-t-il.

- C'est l'heure de la bouffe ! s'exclama Harry avec bonne humeur. Je voudrais le plateau repas avec du poulet, s'il vous plait, fit-il à l'attention de l'hôtesse qui s'arrêtait à leur hauteur.

- De même, s'il vous plait.

Ils furent rapidement servis et entamèrent leur repas sans un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry brisa le silence.

- Dis. J'avais pensé à un truc...

- Ça a dû te faire mal...

- Pfff ! T'es con... Donc je disais... Quand on arrive, tu as l'intention d'aller quelque part en particulier ?

Draco lui lança un regard surpris.

- Non. Je pensais rentrer. Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait peut-être plus sûr d'aller ailleurs que chez nous...

- C'est pas faux, accorda le blond. Mais où ? A l'hôtel ?

- Je pensais plutôt à la maison de mon parrain. C'est à une heure du centre de Londres... Personne n'ira nous chercher là-bas...

Draco afficha une moue dubitative.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Ton parrain n'a pas une très bonne opinion de moi.

- Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça. Toute façon, il sera pas là. Et puis même, va falloir qu'il se fasse à l'idée quand il rentrera parce qu'avec ou sans son consentement, je te garde...

Draco rougit légèrement. Il se plongea dans l'observation de son plateau pour se redonner contenance. A coté de lui, Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Alors ?

- D'accord, on a qu'a aller chez ton parrain, consentit finalement le blond.

* * *

_"Allô ?"_

- Salut, c'est moi !

_"Ah ! Vous êtes arrivés ?"_

- Ouais, on vient de sortir de l'aéroport.

_"Tu veux que je vienne vous chercher ?"_

- Non, Ron, ça ira. En fait, on va prendre le taxi jusque chez Sirius.

_"Comme tu veux… Je vais prévenir Hermione. Je pense qu'on vous rejoindra, avec Ginny et Seamus, d'ici peu de temps."_

- Si tu le dis à Hermione, je peux préparer deux places en plus pour le repas de ce soir alors…

_"Ah ah, je t'appellerais en fonction de la décision qu'elle prendra."_

- Ok, tu pourras prévenir les autres aussi ? J'ai quasiment plus de batterie et Ginny m'a demandé de l'appeler dès mon arrivée et je suis certain que Seamus est en train trépigner d'impatience à coté de son téléphone.

_"D'accord, t'inquiètes pas, je préviens tout le monde et on vous rejoindra, comme ça on fêtera ton retour comme il se doit !"_

- Super ! Merci Ron ! A plus alors !

_"Ouais à plus !"_

Harry remit son portable dans sa poche en souriant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui n'avait pas fini son coup de fil.

- Bien sûr que j'irais vous voir, mère... D'ici quelques jours, le temps que toute cette agitation se calme, vous comprenez ? …Oui, bien sûr… Oui… Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Severus ? … Hmm d'accord… Je vous rappellerais donc lorsque je viendrais vous voir… Au revoir...

- Tu vouvoies ta mère ? demanda Harry alors que le blond raccrochait.

- Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben, ça fait drôle… Mais bon c'est pas grave… On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Harry remit ses lunettes de soleil et vissa sa casquette sur son crâne. D'une main, il attrapa son sac et de l'autre celui de Draco, puis il prit la direction de la sortie de l'aéroport. Son petit ami lui emboîta le pas en vérifiant que personne ne les suivait.

Une fois dehors, le blond héla un taxi. Le chauffeur du véhicule sortit aussitôt et alla leur ouvrir le coffre pour qu'Harry y dépose leurs maigres bagages. Draco s'installa à l'arrière tandis que le brun indiquait l'itinéraire à suivre. Harry le rejoignit rapidement et lui offrit un sourire auquel le blond répondit.

Le taxi se mit en route dans un silence total. Discrètement, Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et le blond resserra ses doigts sur les siens. Le chauffeur ne parla pas non plus, à part pour lâcher quelques grognements à l'encontre d'un autre conducteur de temps à autre.

Le trajet dura presque une heure. Harry, qui n'avait pas dormi de tout le vol, avait fini par s'assoupir sur l'épaule de Draco. Le blond ne le réveilla que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

- Hey, réveille-toi. On y est.

- Hum, fit Harry en soulevant paresseusement une paupière pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Draco fit signe au brun de sortir de la voiture pour prendre les sacs dans le coffre. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans rechigner tandis que le blond payait le chauffeur. Il sortit à son tour du véhicule et ferma la portière. Le taxi repartit, les laissant seuls face à la maison de Sirius.

C'était une maison de la banlieue londonienne des plus banales, en briques rouges, comportant un étage et un grand jardin clôturé. Draco constata que toutes les maisons de la rue étaient identiques.

Harry poussa le portail avec un bonheur non feint et invita Draco à entrer dans le jardin. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la pelouse qu'un immense chien noir vint à leur rencontre en trottinant. Harry se mit à genou pour accueillir l'animal dans ses bras.

- C'est Patmol, Sirius me l'a offert quand j'avais neuf ans. Il n'est plus tout jeune, hein mon gros pépère ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son chien.

Draco fronça le nez.

- C'est plein de bactéries, un chien.

- Ça m'empêche pas de l'aimer, répliqua Harry en riant. Allez viens Patmol ! On va voir Tonks !

Le chien jappa joyeusement et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée en remuant la queue. Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent. Harry entra sans toquer et fit venir Draco à sa suite. Ils se déchaussèrent rapidement et Harry posa les sacs dans le couloir.

- Tonks ! T'es là ?

Il fit quelques pas dans la maison et fit signe à Draco qu'il pouvait aller dans le salon.

- Tonks ? appela-t-il à nouveau.

- Elle est partie faire des courses, répondit une voix à sa droite.

Harry sursauta et se tourna d'un bloc. Il resta estomaqué, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux légèrement écarquillés. En face de lui, Sirius sourit en voyant la tête que faisait son filleul.

- Allez, viens là, fit le mercenaire en tendant les bras.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se jeta sur son parrain qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Sirius raffermit sa prise sur le brun, un large sourire collé aux lèvres. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes et Sirius laissant son sourire étirer de plus en plus ses lèvres.

Sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il vit Draco sortir du salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sirius relâcha son étreinte sur Harry et se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier hésita un instant, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il tendit sa main vers le parrain d'Harry.

- Bonjour. Je suis Draco, enchanté.

Sirius le toisa un instant. Draco soutint son regard, la main toujours tendue. Malgré son aversion pour son père, Sirius aimait la franchise du blond. En ne détournant pas les yeux, il avait marqué un bon point. Il saisit la main enfin que le blond n'avait pas baissé.

- On se rencontre enfin. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Draco lança un regard à Harry qui affichait son plus bel air innocent. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il était si heureux de revoir son Harry que tout le reste n'avait plus autant d'importance. Il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux indisciplinés du brun et l'embrassa au sommet du crâne.

- C'est bon de te revoir.

- Tu m'as manqué, confessa Harry.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Bon retour parmi nous.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Non, on rigole ! xD Ceci était le dernier chapitre MAIS il reste encore l'épilogue :D

On a aussi pour projet d'écrire une suite à Super Star, mais sous le regard d'un autre personnage... Une suite beaucoup moins sérieuse (sans arrière plan politique, sans morts (si on y arrive xD), sans méchants terroristes...), on vous tiens au courant ;D

En tout cas, on espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et à bientôt (on est bien remotivées là pour le coup) avec l'épilogue !

Babaaaiiie !


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre : Super Star.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Ceci est un slash, mes enfants, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas.**

Nous voici de retour ! Avec un peu de retard pour ne pas changer ! lol

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews et même aux lecteurs anonymes qui prennent le temps de nous lire ! (L)

Voici déjà l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction, excusez-nous d'avance pour les fautes que vous y trouverez car il est fort possible qu'on ne les ait pas toutes corrigé...

Sur ce, embarquement immédiat. Veuillez attacher et ajuster votre ceinture de sécurité. Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture... (Pardon, private joke xD)

* * *

**Épilogue.**

**

* * *

**

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil tira douloureusement Harry Potter de son sommeil. Avec un grognement sourd, il frappa plus qu'il n'appuya sur le bouton qui mit fin au vacarme. Son bras retomba lourdement et rencontra le parquet de sa chambre mais il ne sembla même pas entendre le bruit mat qui transperça le silence.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le brun ne bougea pas. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit un oeil et se tourna sur la droite. Draco était déjà parti.

Avec un soupir, il leva le bras et amena le coussin jusqu'à son visage. Il inspira profondément. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son amant. Pourtant les draps étaient froids, signe que le blond était parti depuis longtemps.

Il resta un long moment le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller du blond, somnolent. Puis son téléphone sonna et il dut se résigner à décrocher. Les yeux encore fermés, il attrapa maladroitement le portable posé sur sa table de chevet.

- Allô ?

_"...C'est pas vrai ? Tu dors encore ? Il est presque 16h, je te signale !"_

Harry grogna.

- T'es méchant, t'es parti sans me dire au revoir...

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Draco redevint presque instantanément douce.

_"J'ai essayé, mais tu t'es pas réveillé. Tu dormais vraiment comme une masse."_

- Hum... Si tu le dis...

_"Bon, allez, lève-toi maintenant. J'ai un service à te demander..."_

Harry soupira pour la forme mais obéit et se leva. Il s'étira rapidement et lâcha un bâillement. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour aller allumer le téléviseur.

- Aïe !

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta Draco._

- J'ai marché sur tes clés de voiture, se plaignit le brun.

_"Vraiment ? Super ! Je me demandais où elles étaient !"_

- Bon, c'est quoi ce service ? demanda Harry en appuyant sur le bouton de la télévision.

L'écran s'alluma et, à l'aide de la télécommande, Harry mit sa chaîne musicale préférée. Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, il chercha ses vêtements des yeux.

_"J'ai oublié ma veste chez toi. Il y a mon porte bonheur dedans. Ramène moi les deux, s'il te plait."_

- T'as vraiment besoin de ça ?

_" Et alors ? Ça te coûte rien de me les apporter, ils sont déjà chez toi."_

- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua une fois de plus le brun. J'y penserai.

_"Merci mon coeur."_

- De rien, Ô soleil de ma vie.

_"Tsss... Bon à tout à l'heure !"_

- Ouais. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

_"Moi aussi."_

Harry raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table basse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure. C'est vrai qu'il se faisait tard. Il se levait toujours tard quand il avait sa journée de libre. Mais bientôt, son emploi du temps ne lui permettrait plus, alors autant en profiter au maximum.

Quelques temps après son retour en Angleterre, il avait quitté la maison de Sirius et était retourné à l'institut pour finir sa cure. La nouvelle avait filtré dans les médias et avait créé un véritable scandale. Harry avait craint que tous ne se retournent contre lui, que les fans ne tournent le dos au groupe à cause de lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, les messages de soutien et les encouragements n'avaient pas tardé à affluer. Il avait donc été jusqu'au bout de son traitement le coeur plus léger.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé sa cure, tout le monde l'attendait à la sortie. Un véritable raz de marée l'avait submergé. Mais il avait tenu bon. Ses amis l'avaient soutenu, Draco avait été là pour lui, et il avait réussi à faire face au monde. Il n'avait fait qu'une seule déclaration : « _J'ai commis des erreurs, je les laisse maintenant derrière moi mais je ne les oublie pas pour autant. Je vais simplement aller de l'avant. »_

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Le groupe se préparait à reprendre du service, d'ici quelques jours les concerts reprendraient et il pourrait chanter à nouveau. Il s'était promis d'assurer cette fois, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. De toute façon, Seamus veillait au grain et Harry ne pourrait rien faire contre la paranoïa exacerbée de son ami.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il s'en empara et lut le message que Luna venait de lui envoyer. Il sourit et fila droit dans la salle de bain. Il était temps de s'activer sérieusement s'il voulait être à l'heure.

* * *

- Salut !

- Salut ! …Tu peux me dire ce que c'est le truc accroché à ta porte ?

- Oh ça ! C'est pour éloigner les Algus Falgus !

- Ah…fit Harry qui ne chercha pas vraiment ce qu'était un Algus Falgus. Bon, on y va ?

- Oui, attends. Je préviens mon père que je m'en vais.

Harry regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner. La maison où vivait Luna était étrange et loufoque mais étrangement chaleureuse. A l'image de la jeune femme en somme. Il se demanda un instant ce que représentait le tableau devant lui… Un chien rose malabar, à moins que ce soit une chenille ou…

- On y va ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la maison. Le chanteur ouvrit galamment la porte de sa voiture à la jeune femme puis contourna la voiture pour s'asseoir au volant. Il quitta rapidement l'allée mais modéra sa conduite. Même s'ils arriveraient un peu en retard, c'était toujours mieux que risquer un accident.

Dans la voiture, Luna se montra particulièrement bavarde. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre quel était le sujet, mais il la laissa faire la conversation. Il aimait la voir de bonne humeur. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda des nouvelles de son parrain, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le monologue était fini et que son amie attendait une réponse.

- Ah… Il va beaucoup mieux !

- Super !

- Par contre, il risque d'avoir des séquelles toute sa vie, ajouta Harry d'un air plus sombre.

- Mais le principal, c'est qu'il soit en vie et pas trop cassé, non ?

Harry sourit.

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Et puis le coté positif, c'est qu'il n'est plus mercenaire. Il reçoit une pension d'invalidité qui couvre largement ce dont il a besoin pour vivre et je crois que Albus Dumbledore a réussi à lui dégoter un boulot tranquille afin qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop…

- Oh… Et son copain… Romulus ?

- Remus, corrigea machinalement Harry, mais il savait que Luna ne retiendrait pas le prénom de ce dernier. Il ne m'a pas tout expliqué et Sirius ne veut pas en parler mais il a arrêté d'être mercenaire.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de sa maladie ?

Le chanteur la regarda, surpris. Comment avait-elle deviné que Remus était malade ? Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois quand il l'avait invité chez Sirius lors d'une fête. Voyant son étonnement, la jeune femme sourit.

- Ce sont les rides qui l'ont trahi.

- Oh…

Un silence s'installa et dura quelques minutes.

- C'est un peu comme de la schizophrénie, avoua finalement Harry. Dans certaines situations, il suffit d'un déclic et il devient incontrôlable. Très violent. Comme si ce n'était plus lui qui avait les commandes de son corps...

- Ça doit être dur à vivre, dit pensivement Luna.

- Oui, je pense qu'il en souffre beaucoup.

- Mais Sirius ne l'a jamais laissé tomber.

- Je pense que c'est en partie grâce à ça qu'il le supporte, oui. Il commence un nouveau traitement depuis quelques semaines. Ça l'aidera, je l'espère.

- Je suis sûre que oui ! fit Luna avec un sourire.

- Ah, c'est pas la prochaine à droite ? demanda Harry en se concentrant sur la route.

- Si. Ce n'est plus très loin !

Ils s'approchaient peu à peu du lieu où devait avoir lieu le dernier concert de la tournée mondiale de Dray.

Harry avait été assez impressionné par la rapidité du blond à réorganiser les dates de sa tournée après leur retour au pays. Le chanteur lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas faire attendre ses fans trop longtemps et puis il y avait cette histoire de location des salles, de matériel et de remboursement des tickets de concert en cas d'annulation de ce dernier. Et on avait triplé la sécurité autour de lui, pour éviter une autre attaque.

Harry avait bien senti la patte de son manager derrière ces arguments.

Severus Rogue était revenu en même temps que Sirius et Remus. Le brun se doutait bien que l'homme à la chevelure noire s'était impliqué dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore l'avait dit et Remus lui avait vaguement raconté qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas grand chose, en fait, mais il comprenait que la situation était compliquée. Si Dumbledore et Remus faisaient confiance à Rogue, alors lui aussi. Mais pas question de l'apprécier pour autant. Allié ou non, cet homme restait un enfoiré aux yeux de Harry, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Sirius était ravi que son filleul pense comme lui, Draco par contre l'avait un peu en travers de la gorge, même s'il n'en disait rien.

Harry revint sur terre lorsqu'il commença à voir les fans sur les trottoirs. Heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait à passer par l'entrée de devant. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'hystérie collective si une d'entre elles le voyait et le reconnaissait. Il contourna l'immense bâtiment pour accéder au parking de service. Alors qu'il se garait, Luna lança :

- Oh ! Regarde ! Un dahut !

- C'est pas le moment, je me gare, là... ...Un quoi ?

- Un dahut.

- Sur un parking ? A Londres ?

- Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

- ...Ouais, fit Harry en coupant le moteur. Viens, on est pas en avance.

- Un jour, tu seras à l'heure, lança joyeusement Luna en sortant de la voiture.

- Peut-être, rit Harry avant de verrouiller les portières. Mince.

Il déverrouilla et récupéra les affaires de Draco à l'arrière. Il referma une nouvelle fois sa voiture et fit signe à Luna de le suivre. Ils ne firent que quelques pas avant qu'une tignasse blonde n'entre dans leur champ de vision.

- Oh !

- Salut Seamus !

- Bonjour !

- Helloooo everybodyyyyy ! salua le guitariste en retour. Tu es à l'heure Harry ! Incroyable !

- Ah ? On avait pas rendez-vous à 17h ?

- Non. 18h. Draco est vraiment malin, sourit l'irlandais.

- Il va voir celui-là, marmonna le brun avec une moue boudeuse.

- Et les autres ? demanda Luna.

- Ginny est déjà là, j'ai vu Théo la déposer et repartir. Et Dean arrive, il passe un coup de fil dans la voiture.

- Ron et Hermione ne viennent pas ? s'étonna Luna.

- Hermignonne croule sous le boulot. Elle dit qu'elle a pleins de trucs à régler avant la semaine prochaine. Elle sait pas s'amuser, se lamenta Seamus.

- Et Ron ? s'enquit Harry.

- ... Tu es sérieux ? Tu pensais vraiment que Ron allait venir ? ricana le blond.

- Ouais, t'as pas tort, concéda Harry.

- Il a très exactement dit : "Le jour où j'irai voir le peroxydé chanter n'est pas encore arrivé. Que quelqu'un me tue si jamais un truc aussi horrible arrive !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il reconnaissait bien Ron.

- Et il a aussi dit que tu trahissais votre ancien code, je sais pas quoi, ajouta Seamus en riant.

- Ouais, justement, c'est l'ancien code. Maintenant, je sors avec Draco, alors l'ancien code ne m'arrange pas vraiment, rigola Harry.

- Ce serait pas pratique, fit Luna avec amusement.

- Pas vraiment non !

- J'aimerais bien voir sa tête si tu lui pourris un autre concert, comme celui de Woodsbrock, lança le guitariste avec un sourire pensif.

- Il me tuerait, répliqua Harry en souriant, toutefois amusé par l'idée.

- Salut Harry ! Salut Luna ! fit Dean en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Salut Dean.

- Bonjour !

- Alors, on y va ? lança le nouveau venu. Ça m'embêterait qu'on vous voit et qu'il y ait une émeute. Mon pull est neuf, et il m'a coûté cher, plaisanta le brun.

- Ton pull est très classe, admit Seamus. Mais s'il y avait une émeute, je ne pense pas que les fans s'en prendraient à toi, donc ne te fais pas de soucis !

- Sympa !

- Oh là là ! Te vexe pas ! Tu sais bien que si c'était moi qui créait une émeute, c'est évidemment sur toi que je sauterais en premier !

- Euh... Ouais...

- Il dit des trucs louches, constata calmement Luna pendant que Harry souriait largement.

- Louche et Seamus, on appelle ça un pléonasme, fit remarquer Dean.

- Tu boudes quand je te vanne, tu boudes quand je te déclare mon amour, t'es jamais content ! s'exclama Seamus en faisant mine de bouder.

- Très louche, répéta Luna d'un air rêveur.

- Bon, moi j'y vais, fit Dean en prenant la direction de l'entrée.

Seamus le suivit aussitôt en sautillant. Harry et Luna se lancèrent un regard et sourirent d'un air entendu avant de leur emboîter le pas.

Draco attendait et Harry avait hâte de le rejoindre.

* * *

_Affaire Voldemort : démission du Premier Ministre !_

_On s'y attendait et nombre de politiques l'avaient demandé. Hier soir, Phineas Fudge a remis sa démission. _

_Le scandale de la parution des preuves contre le dictateur albanais surnommé le Seigneur des Ténèbres a chamboulé la vie politique britannique. Les preuves de pots de vin fournis par la dictature albanaise n'a pas arrangé la popularité de Fudge. _

_Lorsque Albus Dumbledore, actuel maire de Londres, a rendu public les informations qu'il possédait sur le régime albanais et ses relations avec le gouvernement britannique, Fudge a démenti et dénigré toutes ces preuves en disant ne pas croire les « élucubrations d'un vieux fou ». Malheureusement pour lui, l'opinion n'a pas été dans son sens. Les nombreux engagements de célébrités, en particulier ceux de Harry Potter et de Dray, ont poussé la population à réfléchir sur la situation politique d'un pays qui n'est qu'à une heure d'avion de Londres._

_Déjà bien malmené par des sondages en baisse et critiqué pour sa politique de l'autruche, Fudge a dû se plier à la volonté du parlement et a donc remis sa démission hier soir._

_La vie politique britannique n'est pas en reste puisque, outre la dénonciation des malversations, de nombreux trafics de drogues et d'armes ont été découverts grâce aux preuves fournies par un organisme privé nommé "l'Ordre du Phoenix". En effet, Lord Voldemort avait fait de l'Albanie une plaque tournante pour toutes sortes de trafics. Plusieurs citoyens britanniques sont directement impliqués dans ces affaires. Aucun nom n'a été divulgué mais il court le bruit de plusieurs membres haut placés dans la politique du gouvernement... _

Draco interrompit sa lecture quand il entendit la porte de sa loge s'ouvrir. Il referma machinalement son journal quand il reconnu son parrain et manager.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Bonjour Severus.

Un ange passa entre les deux hommes.

Ils ne s'étaient pas énormément vu ces derniers temps. Les semaines précédentes, Dray était à l'étranger pour finir sa tournée mondiale et son manager ne l'avait pas accompagné.

Une semaine après son retour en Angleterre avec Harry, Draco était retourné chez Pansy et Severus Rogue l'avait rapidement rejoint pour lui apprendre que son père venait tout juste d'être arrêté par la police alors qu'il tentait de prendre le bateau pour sortir du territoire japonais. Il était alors placé sous la juridiction nippone en attendant son extradition.

Son manager lui avait expliqué que la situation en Albanie allait être bientôt bouleversée et qu'il devrait rapidement être à l'abri des représailles. Il pouvait donc reprendre la tournée sans trop de problème. En une semaine, ils avaient réussi à tout réorganiser. Il était donc parti trois semaines seulement après son retour en Grande Bretagne, laissant Harry derrière lui.

Cette histoire avait été source de disputes entre les deux chanteurs mais le rockeur avait compris qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Et puis plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite ils se retrouveraient.

Dray avait été un peu angoissé en apprenant que la cure d'Harry avait été éventée par la presse people mais les nombreux coups de fils qu'ils se passaient régulièrement permis d'effacer toute inquiétude.

Les preuves contre Voldemort étaient parues deux semaines avant son retour en Grande Bretagne.

- J'ai appris que vous avez été quelque peu concerné par les récents événements, dit le chanteur en désignant le journal.

- Tiens donc… Je ne crois pas avoir été mentionné par les medias. Pourrais-je connaître votre source ? répliqua narquoisement Severus.

- Harry.

En effet, lors des coups de fil journaliers qu'ils se passaient, Harry lui avait raconté dans les grandes lignes comment les preuves contre Voldemort avaient été ramenées en Grande Bretagne.

- Je vois… Black a toujours la langue bien pendue à ce que je vois, soupira l'ex-espion. Dites à… Potter de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire.

Draco hocha la tête. Il savait qu'entre son parrain et le parrain d'Harry, les relations étaient plus que tendues. Il avait pu le voir au cours de la petite fête organisée à son retour chez Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black m'a dit que vous étiez un agent double et que, je cite : " malgré sa chevelure, son gros nez et son sale caractère… Il m'a sauvé la mise…" Il parait que vous leur avez sauvé la mise deux fois...

- Oui, je reconnais bien là la patte de Black. Mais je ne me souviens pas lui avoir sauvé la mise deux fois.

- Ah, ça c'est Remus Lupin qui l'a évoqué. Je sais maintenant pourquoi vous m'aviez laissé tout seul avec mon père lors de notre voyage en Albanie.

Severus resta silencieux. Il le savait déjà, pas la peine de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu comme un échec cuisant… S 'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu ramener les deux anglais et il n'y aurait sans doute pas eu toute cette histoire. Il sortit de ses réflexions, Draco le regardait, attendant une réponse.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché de ses mercenaires…

- Rapproché est un grand mot. Remus est tout à fait correct avec moi, et je pense qu'il m'apprécie au moins autant que je le fais. Sirius en revanche... Ce n'est pas aussi facile, fit Draco en détournant les yeux.

Severus le dévisagea un instant, mais retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

- Faites attention. Même s'ils ont arrêté, ils resteront toute leur vie des soldats. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur.

- Et vous ? répliqua Draco. N'avez-vous pas commis également des actions impardonnables ?

Severus se crispa, serrant légèrement les lèvres.

- J'ai démissionné. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déchu, je n'ai plus besoin d'espionner. Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à votre carrière Draco…

- Oh ! Je suis certain que vous allez vous amusez comme un petit fou à régir mes contrats et la moindre de mes petites actions en public.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête, l'air amusé.

- … Enfin, rajouta Draco. Je pense que vous êtes pas de trop. J'ai essayé d'aider Blaise quand il était débordé mais je pense que je ne lui ai pas été d'une grande aide… Les gens sont sans voix quand ils réalisent qu'ils parlent directement avec moi… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi...

Le manager eut un rictus.

- Ce n'est pas le travail de l'artiste de s'occuper de tout ça. Cependant, il est vrai que Zabini a su gérer le plus urgent. Et ça ne me plait pas de l'avouer mais... heureusement que la manager des Heroic Survivals, Hermione Granger...

Il prononça ces noms comme s'il allait vomir.

- Elle a su gérer tout l'impact médiatique qu'il y a eut autour des événements passés.

Le chanteur hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications. Le souvenir de l'attentat et de ce qui s'en était suivi était encore bien présent dans sa mémoire.

- Je crains que… le… l'attentat ne nous ait un peu… beaucoup… bousculé.

- L'attentat, bien sûr. Mais il y a également cette histoire avec Potter.

Le chanteur rougit violemment.

- Comment ça ?

Son parrain leva les yeux au plafond.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot. Et je ne veux rien savoir de votre histoire avec Harry Potter. Seulement, il vaut mieux pour vous, comme pour lui, de ne rien laisser transparaître à la presse.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas s'afficher comme n'importe quel autre couple ? Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache !

Draco regretta presque aussitôt de s'être emporté, mais il ne supportait pas les jugements. Surtout pas quand ça concernait sa vie privée. Et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Severus devina qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain dangereux et s'adoucit un peu.

- Non, ce n'est pas interdit mais… J'ai eu une conversation avec Zabini et Granger à ce sujet et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il vaut mieux que votre histoire ne se sache pas. Pour votre bien à tous les deux.

- Mais… protesta le chanteur.

- N'avez-vous jamais feuilleté la presse people ? N'avez-vous jamais vu que la plupart des couples de stars qui s'affichent sont voués à se séparer ? Pourriez-vous vivre avec leurs regards et leurs jugements ?

Draco ferma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour protester.

- Sans compter la horde de fans qui risquent de se jeter du haut d'une tour en apprenant que vous sortez avec un homme… Harry Potter qui plus est !

Le blond sourit malgré lui. Il se détourna sans un mot et Severus n'ajouta rien. Le message était passé. Draco devait maintenant y réfléchir par lui-même. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il devait reconnaître que son parrain n'avait pas tort...

- Je vous laisse vous préparer. On vous appellera lorsque les techniciens commenceront à tester le matériel, pour que vous puissiez décider des réglages qui vous conviennent.

- D'accord... Merci...

Severus hocha légèrement la tête et sortit. Il savait qu'il le remerciait pour bien plus que son travail de manager.

* * *

- Je suis certain que je l'avais hier !

Draco fouillait chaque recoin de sa loge à la recherche de son porte bonheur. Sans lui, disait-il, il ne pouvait pas faire un bon concert. Blaise regardait son ami en train de s'agiter, souriant en coin.

- Aide-moi Blaise au lieu de te moquer ! grogna le blond avec humeur.

Son ami soupira mais s'exécuta.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? Hier ?

Draco hocha la tête.

- Où ?

- Euh, je crois que... Chez Harry…

Blaise put lire un éclair de compréhension dans le regard du blond avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur son téléphone portable. Le manager regarda le chanteur taper nerveusement la table en attendant que la personne au bout du fils ne daigne décrocher.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis quelques heures que Draco le faisait déjà tourner en bourrique. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Au contraire, il le préférait comme cela. Le retour à la routine. Tout ça lui avait manqué.

_- Tsss... Bon à tout à l'heure ! …Moi aussi._

- Il vient ? demanda Blaise.

Le blond acquiesça en refermant le clapet de son portable. Il lança un petit coup d'oeil au métis, comme s'il paraissait soudain un peu intimidé. Son manager sourit, amusé.

- Je suis désolé, Blaise. Tu viens à peine d'arriver et moi je t'embête avec mes problèmes de porte bonheur. Ça doit te paraître bien futile…

- T'inquiète pas, je suis plus à ça près venant de toi.

- Dis que je t'emmerde, ça sera plus clair ! répliqua Draco en plaisantant.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Après un fou rire général, les deux amis se calmèrent. Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de lui. Blaise l'imita, toujours souriant.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda le blond d'un air soudain sérieux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de mentionner son nom pour que Blaise comprenne de qui il parlait.

- Ça peut aller... Il a repris conscience et est sorti du service des grands brûlés... Mais il doit rester encore quelques temps en chambre stérile et après viendra la rééducation. D'ici quelques semaines, il pourra être rapatrié dans un hôpital sur Londres. Vincent reste avec lui, ils rentreront ensembles.

Draco eut un sourire tremblant. Blaise attendit patiemment qu'il pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? C'est à cause de moi qu'il a toutes ces blessures…

La voix du chanteur mourut dans un murmure. Blaise hésita à lui mettre une claque en entendant cela mais posa finalement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond.

- On sait tous que tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père. Et puis sincèrement, nous savions tous les risques que nous courrions en te fréquentant.

Le chanteur eut un petit rire ressemblant à un hoquet.

- Merci Blaise…

- Et puis maintenant que ton père est arrêté, on risque beaucoup moins de représailles, ajouta Blaise d'un ton réconfortant

- C'est sûr, souffla Draco. Ça a été un soulagement d'apprendre son arrestation.

Le blond eut un rire nerveux.

- Je suis vraiment un fils indigne, fit-il en affichant un sourire crispé.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Blaise. Tu as pris soin de ta mère, et tu continues. Ton père est un criminel. Il a essayé de te tuer. C'est lui le père indigne.

Draco ne répondit pas.

- Comment va ta mère ? enchaîna le métis pour lui changer un peu les idées.

- Elle va bien. Je lui ai acheté un appartement dans le centre ville, elle y a emménagé depuis deux semaines.

- Elle s'y plait ?

- Oui. C'est elle qui l'a choisi.

- Elle en a de la chance ! Tu ne veux pas m'acheter un appart' aussi ?

- Dans tes rêves ! répliqua Draco en riant.

* * *

- Dray ? fit un membre du staff en entrant dans les loges.

Draco se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Oui ?

- Vos invités sont arrivés, l'informa le jeune homme.

- Très bien, merci ! Ils n'ont qu'à venir, se réjouit le blond.

Le garçon du staff acquiesça et reparti aussitôt.

- Ne souris pas comme ça, se moqua Blaise. Quand tu fais cette tête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Le chanteur prit une moue boudeuse et pinça les lèvres. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était content de voir Harry. En quelques secondes pourtant, il parvint à se recomposer un visage plus neutre. Blaise le regarda faire en souriant, amusé.

- Hey ! Salut ma poulette ! s'exclama Seamus en entrant dans les loges.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta la rapide accolade de l'irlandais. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Dean, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de revoir quelques fois depuis l'enterrement de Pansy. Puis, il serra également la main de Luna, qui le fixait d'un air rêveur. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec elle... Mais Harry l'adorait, alors il n'allait pas faire de manières.

Ginny ne lui serra pas la main mais déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue tout en lui glissant un "bonjour" enjoué. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda comment elle allait.

- Ça va très bien, et toi ? répondit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas.

- Nerveux ? rigola Seamus en s'affalant sur le canapé qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt.

- Non, je ne suis pas nerveux, répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se tourna sur sa droite lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le voir venir qu'Harry déposait un tendre mais rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le brun s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et se laissa tomber aux cotés de Seamus, l'air très fier de lui, tandis que Draco était resté figé de surprise. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se tourna vers son petit ami et lui fit les gros yeux.

- Quoi ? se défendit le brun. Je suis pas débile, j'ai vérifié qu'il y avait personne avant !

- Quand même... soupira Draco. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! fit-il à l'intention de Blaise. C'est lui, tu l'as bien vu !

- Oui, oui. J'ai rien dit, rigola le métis en se relevant. Faîtes attention, tous les deux, dit-il tout de même en regardant alternativement les deux chanteurs.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire angélique.

- J'ai des choses à régler, je vous laisse un moment. Pas de bêtises ! lança Blaise avec amusement.

- Je vais les surveiller, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ginny avec un sourire.

Le manager sortit.

- Alors ? reprit Seamus. T'es nerveux ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi je serais nerveux ?

- C'est le dernier concert de ta tournée. C'est un peu triste non ?

- Ce n'est pas triste, répliqua le blond. Au contraire, je trouve ça encore plus motivant. Je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Harry lui offrit un sourire tendre.

- T'as intérêt ! s'exclama Seamus en riant. Sinon on te lancera pleins de choses très intéressantes mais très dégoûtantes aussi !

- Ce n'est pas votre genre, répliqua Draco.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Harry ne t'a jamais avoué que tu avais échappé de justesse à la totale ?

Draco lança un regard méfiant en direction de son petit ami qui souriait comme jamais.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-il. Il parle de quoi ?

- Je sais pas, mentit Harry sans se donner la peine de paraître convaincant.

- Seamus ! fit Draco en se tournant vers l'irlandais. Quelle totale ?

- Non mais t'en fais pas ! C'était du temps de l'ancien code !

- Quel ancien code ?

- Bah ! Le code "Nous contre Toi" !

- Ah... fit simplement le blond.

- En fait... Tu te souviens du festival de Woodsbrock ?

- Ne lui raconte pas ! le coupa Harry en riant.

- Si, raconte-moi, contra Draco.

Le guitariste hésita un instant mais la tentation de voir la réaction de Draco était trop forte.

- On était allé à ton concert, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, acquiesça Draco.

- On t'avait préparé la totale ! s'exclama Seamus avec de grands gestes. La colle, le papier toilette et... Et quoi d'autre ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers son leader.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! nia Harry, toujours souriant.

- Vous aviez pris des oeufs aussi, lança Ginny.

- Ah oui ! se souvint Seamus. Donc, la totale quoi !

- Vous aviez prévu de me les lancer dessus ? s'insurgea Draco, les yeux posés directement sur son petit ami.

- Mais non, répondit calmement le brun.

- On a pas eu le temps ! avoua Seamus en éclatant de rire. On s'est fait repérer par les fans avant !

- On aurait pu avoir des ennuis, observa pensivement Ginny.

- Vous êtes vraiment débiles quand vous voulez, lâcha Dean, mine de rien.

- Vous auriez pu lui lancer des Korrigans, ça aurait été plus drôle !

- Luna, ça n'existe pas, les Korrigans !

- Bien sûr que si !

Draco les laissa débattre seuls. Ça lui laissait toujours un sentiment étrange quand il repensait à cette époque où Harry le détestait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été tendre lui non plus. Mais d'entendre ce que le brun avait prévu de faire à ce fameux festival lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Harry se releva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Draco afficha une moue contrariée mais le suivit tout de même jusqu'à la petite salle de bain attenante aux loges, ignorant les moqueries taquines des autres. Le brun referma la porte derrière eux sans toutefois la verrouiller.

Le blond croisa les bras et attendit. Il n'allait pas laisser Harry s'en sortir aussi facilement. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant faire et alla se coller à lui, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

Voyant que Draco restait de marbre, il lui lança un regard pleins de défis et se pencha pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche. Draco, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, se laissa aller contre le brun et vint vite nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

La bouche d'Harry quitta finalement ses lèvres et vint de poser un peu partout sur le visage offert du blond, déposant de légers baisers sur ses joues, ses mâchoires, son nez. Draco soupira.

- Oublie ça, murmura le brun à son oreille. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis là que pour t'admirer.

Draco acquiesça, se trouvant un peu bête de se sentir ému par ces mots. Il resserra sa prise sur le brun et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec un nouveau soupir.

Harry avait encore gagné.

* * *

Draco prit une rapide gorgée d'eau et reposa la bouteille dans les mains du premier membre du staff qui passait à proximité. Il attrapa sa guitare sèche et remonta sur scène, un immense sourire collé sur le visage.

La foule l'acclama et hurla de joie en le voyant revenir. Les mains se levèrent et les fans applaudirent rythmiquement pour le dernier rappel. Draco, toujours souriant, attrapa un tabouret et le posa au milieu de la scène, à côté de son micro. Il prit place dessus et posa la guitare sur sa cuisse. Il posa les yeux sur la foule de fans devant lui qui l'attendait, qui n'était venu que pour lui. Son sourire s'accentua.

D'une main, il avança le micro jusqu'à son visage et le régla pour qu'il arrive à hauteur de ses lèvres. La foule se calma aussitôt. Il observa tous ces visages tournés vers lui et un léger silence s'installa durant quelques secondes. Il se lança enfin.

- Voici la dernière chanson. Une chanson que je n'ai jamais chanté sur scène.

A ces mots, une vague de cris enthousiastes s'éleva.

- J'espère que vous l'aimerez, ajouta Draco.

Une seconde vague de cris lui parvint. Il attendit un instant qu'elle se calme, il fit quelques notes sur sa guitare pour s'échauffer, le silence revint enfin. Le public, de nouveau attentif, n'attendait plus que lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent, ni lentes ni rapides. Une mélodie mélancolique ne tarda pas à naître et à se répercuter dans la salle. Draco ouvrit les lèvres. Sa voix douce et claire entama le premier couplet.

_It was so hard when I hadn't you nearby _

_My heart was calling for you, restlessly _

_And it took so long for you to love me too but... _

Il posa sa main sur les cordes, faisant taire les notes, et prit une nouvelle inspiration pour reprendre la mélodie plus rapidement et avec entrain.

_Now I'm feeling fine _

_I can wake up by your side _

_I meet your eyes anytime _

_I see you every day and night _

_I love you and you love me _

_And that makes me so happy ! _

Le rythme s'accéléra encore alors qu'il entamait le refrain.

_Happy ! In love ! Happy in love !_

_Yeah, loving you make me happy every day~ !_

_Happy ! In love ! Happy in love !_

_Yeah, loving you make me happy every day~ !_

Il ralentit le rythme et reprit la mélodie enjouée du second couplet. Il offrit un large sourire à la masse de fans dont les bras levés se balançaient de droite à gauche comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être.

_Watching the moon and stars beside you _

_Being wonderful just for you _

_Always thinking about you_

_Looking for a futur with you_

_And singing this song to you_

_That make me so happy..._

A nouveau tout s'accéléra et le refrain reprit de plus belle.

_Happy ! In love ! Happy in love !_

_Yeah, loving you make me happy every day~ !_

_Happy ! In love ! Happy in love !_

_Yeah, loving you make me happy every day~ !_

Alors qu'il ralentissait une dernière fois le rythme, Draco lança un coup d'oeil en direction des balcons. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'Harry l'écoutait, cette chanson qu'il avait écrit pour lui...

_There will be for sure_

_Lots of fun and arguing_

_So much love and tears falling_

_Many hugs and promises_

_And always, always, good tomorrows_

_And that makes me so happy..._

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, de là où il était... Pourtant il aurait aimé... Il aurait aimé pouvoir chanter cette chanson en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, avec tous ces spots braqués sur lui, qui l'éblouissaient...

_Happy ! In love ! Happy in love !_

_Yeah, loving you make me happy every day~ !_

_Happy ! In love ! Happy in love !_

_Yeah, loving you make me happy e~ve~ry day~ !_

La dernière note résonna dans les enceintes et la foule reprit ses hurlements de plus belle. Draco, épuisé mais heureux, se lança dans les ultimes remerciements du concert. Il se releva et posa sa guitare sur le sol, puis il se tourna vers ses fans et leva les bras en l'air, faisant redoubler les cris.

Le micro à la main, il fit quelques pas en avant et s'inclina pour saluer le public. Il porta le micro à son visage.

- Merci !

Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers les coulisses mais se figea en rencontrant le regard de son petit ami.

Harry, négligemment adossé contre une partie du matériel, avait les yeux fixés sur le blond. Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Draco eut un sourire radieux. Harry avait écouté sa chanson. Et il avait comprit.

Le blond redirigea son attention sur son public et le remercia une dernière fois. Puis, en leur faisant signe de la main, il recula et avança lentement jusqu'aux coulisses.

En quelques secondes, il disparut de la scène.

La foule grisée applaudit et cria son nom.

Les spots s'éteignirent tour à tour sous les cris. Après quelques secondes d'obscurité, les lumières furent rallumées dans la grande salle.

Le show était terminé.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà... Cette fiction se termine... Ça fait un peu bizarre ! Comme lorsqu'on assiste à un concert, et qu'à la fin l'artiste part et nous on a du mal à redescendre sur terre ;-D

En tout cas merci à tou(te)s de nous avoir lu et encouragé tout au long de cette fic ! Quatre ans ont passés déjà !

On espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas déçu :-)

Le premier chapitre de la suite est d'ores et déjà disponible sur notre profil d'auteur, si vous n'en avez pas encore assez de nous, on vous y attend ! lol

Au revoir

Et que la Force soit avec vous.


End file.
